Ultraviolet
by gublercullen
Summary: Jasper/OC.Jasper has been without Alice for a long time, since she found her true soulmate.& for so long Jasper could not be moved. But when his attention is sparked by new girl Evangeline Asper;will he be prepared to fight for her surrender?
1. Chapter 1

_Okie dokie, so this is the first twilight fan fiction I have actually thought about posting. All of my others just didn't fit right, but I like this one, I hope you all do too._

_Please do review if you read, I really appreciate constructive criticism but I would appreciate it also if people weren't unnecessarily mean :P. I do write for my own enjoyment also._

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters - they belong to SM. I don't even own Jasper, much to my dismay. I do however own my OC :)__._

Chapter one.

OC POV.

It was hardly unusual. My family had moved around so much the past 5 years that another town would make very little difference. I had been sent here by my mother and father after in incident back home in Vegas. I was going to live with my uncle and his live in girlfriend. My parents wanted me to get away from the city, saying that it would be best for my health. What they really meant was that they didn't want me around my siblings. I didn't fit into their picture perfect lifestyle.

"You know, Forks isn't actually that bad a place. You just have to get used to the constant over cast." My uncle ladies and gentlemen. Officially the worst way to cheer someone up… bring up just how crappy the weather always is.

"I'm only here for like a year anyways, it'll do." I sighed, there was no point in trying to sound happy - it'd just come out forced.

"Hmm…well your room is the one straight down the hall and to your left. You get the best view in the house…not the biggest room but its got its own bay window and…"

I had obviously hurt his feelings, or he was just genuinely nervous about being around me for an entire year. Figures; I was the 17 year old loon from sin city after all.

"Bay window, fantastic." I replied, sarcasm was my speciality. Whether or not they had sarcasm in Forks, I'd soon find out.

The house was relatively pleasant, similar to one of those sickly sweet family homes you saw on television - painted a faded, slightly dirty mint green with white borders. My room was okay, painted a dull dark orange and outfitted with dark red accessories. Not something I would ever choose myself, but I was relieved to see no sign of anything fluffy or pink. Unpacking my things was easy enough, I had sketch books, pastels and clothing. So I was happy. I stared at where I had been cast. To think my family had felt the need to send me this far away. It was awful. The tears were not going to spill over, I wouldn't allow it. I would suck it up; take like a man…so to speak. There was a knock at my door, quiet so as not to disturb me.

"Yeah?"

"Its just me…I thought you might be hungry." My uncle Daniel was lucky to have found Stella, she was a sweetheart really. Way too eccentric for her own good and as mad as a hatter, I had warmed to her the minute I met her. She walked in now with a plate in hand along with a soda in the other.

"Thanks." One word answers were best, the state I was in right now probably wouldn't allow me to supply much more.

"Dan didn't really say much about how you were feeling." Stella groaned as she sat down on the edge of my bed, string at me where I sat cross legged on the floor.

"I feel fine."

"Evangeline….you get why your parents sent you here, right?" I had never heard her use my full name to address me, it was worrying.

"Because I was a bad influence." I ran a hand back through my blonde hair and allowed it to flow freely over my shoulder in loose, messy waves. It was still damp from the rain.

"No sweetheart…because they didn't want to be the ones to find you…" I knew immediately what she was getting at, my parents were cowards. You don't abandon your children, its wrong.

"I'm not going to do it again Stell, I was just having a hard time I mean…the problems with my parents started long before…that, happened." I stated with a pathetic laugh.

"You don't have to explain to me pixie kid" She grinned, that had always been her nickname for me. I was relieved to hear it again. She'd started using it the minute she had seen me for the first time two years ago, because I was so tiny - about 5'3, but my frame was miniscule, built like a ballerina should be.

"Come on, eat some food and then in about an hour…" She glanced to her watch "we'll go take a walk around town, grab some coffee or something."

"Sure." I watched as she nodded and exited with another smile, she was trying really hard.

An hour later, I had managed to pull on a pair of dark jeans a t shirt, and leather jacket, along with my flat black boots. I walked down stairs and was met by Stella at the bottom of the stairs, she looked just as excited as I should have looked - I was really only going to satisfy her.

We walked for a few minutes towards the centre of town, making casual conversation as we went. I fumbled with the small cardboard packet in my pocket anxiously as we walked. It was an incredibly dull afternoon, almost dark by 5 pm."You can smoke if you want Eden, I'm not your mother." Stella laughed slightly, I felt as if I couldn't get the packet out of my pocket quick enough. I fumbled around for a few seconds before taking the long awaited drag.

We walked through town, gaining a number of glances from people around us. They were staring at me mainly, one group in particular, stood outside what I presumed was the main supermarket. A couple, probably in their late fifties were looking me up and down. I stuck my tongue out childishly as I passed with Stella nudging me in the rib as I did so."Quit it!" She hissed "You've been here five minutes and you're already causing a scene." She laughed pitifully and I joined in for a few seconds before I returned to my original train of thought - my parents. Yup, parental abandonment, it didn't escape my train of thought easily. The main echoed in my chest, radiating from my stomach to my lungs, before catching in my throat.

But that was when I saw them, four of them; stood there like a set of the most beautiful statues available. Each one of them dripping with sex appeal. A girl with long, flowing blonde hair and a set of the longest legs I had ever seen - accompanied by a large, muscular guy with dark hair contrasting with the shared pale skin. Then there was the tall boyish one, with the angular features and strangely coloured bronze hair and smouldering eyes. None of them paying attention to me as I stared, with the exception of one. The last of the four, he was taller than the others; probably about 6'2, 6'3 ish…with that beautiful marble skin and honey blonde hair, pushed back roughly from his face in soft waves. He looked in dire need of a good nights sleep, but he was beautiful all the same. His eyes burned into me with such great force I felt a conflict of actions - I was urged to turn away, but I couldn't. I kept staring as I walked passed the group with Stella. I watched as he continued staring at me, his expression was confused; almost pained. I saw the bronze haired guy take hold of the top of his arm with great strength, his expression was angered, concerned maybe, whilst the others turned to looked over towards me. I looked away, the beauty of each of them too much to bare.

"Who were they?" I asked Stella as we sat on the bench in the town centre.

"Oh the group outside the store?" She asked, I would bet she knew exactly who I meant.

"Yeah."

"The Cullen's…Dr. Cullen's adoptive kids." She replied vaguely.

"Wow you…really painted a vivid picture for me there Stell." Stella laughed at my sarcasm before she continued."I only know two of there names…Emmett and…Edward, I think. The other two I've forgotten." She thought for a second "Name like a cat…Felix or…Jazzy or…something." She muttered with a twisted expression on her face, shaking her head. "The girl I don't know, she doesn't talk much, seems a bit stuck up if you ask me. Never makes an effort."

"Nice memory." "Don't mock me, I'm old." There was silence for at least five minutes. "Jasper!" She snapped, a causing a few heads to turn."Excuse me?"

"The other boys name, Jasper. Ha, Felix." She shook her head at her bad memory.

I wanted to question her more about the Cullen's, but I thought I better leave it at that. It was approaching 7pm now, I knew we would be heading back soon enough. And I didn't want to push it the first the night. We soon stood up and began making our way towards home. The group was gone from outside the store, including the honey blonde boy I had just discovered was named Jasper - not Felix.

**Jasper's POV.**

It was a Sunday, as far as I knew. The morning had faded into afternoon, and that afternoon was soon fading into evening. Overall it had been a long few days, with little to do. The summer break had ended with the school reopening in the morning. It was almost a relief, to finally have something planned to keep me amused.

"Are seriously still moping around in here?" Rosalie asked as she stood by the door of my room. The place was a bombsight, with paint and charcoal spread out on the large table and canvases and papers strewn about the place as if they themselves had exploded."I am not moping." I replied with little tone in my voice. I had grown tired of everyone tip toeing around me, as if at any moment I would snap.

"Its depressing really. Alice is back with Sebastian." She stated bluntly.

"I am aware Rose." I flicked through a few of the papers in the sketch pad before throwing it down on the couch by the bookshelves, rubbing at my temples as I did so.

"Me, Emmett and Edward are going for a walk into town, thought you might want to get out of the house for a while." She smiled just a tiny bit as she spoke, I noticed the way in which she emphasized who was indeed going on the walk.

"I'll be down in…" My voice faded off into silence as I grabbed the unnecessary jacket and made my way downstairs and out the door with Rosalie. Emmett and Edward were already waiting to leave.

The past few years had been difficult, I had always thought that myself and Alice were soul mates, meant for each other. We hadn't left each other sides in what felt like forever. But when she saw Sebastian in one of her visions, attempting to seek out the help of a coven - she had seen something in him, that she had never seen in me. He had trailed all over the world trying to figure out what had happened and where he had came from; she had seen herself in him. And couldn't help but seek him out. She had demanded she find him by herself, making it clear that she would not return to me. She'd return to the coven, to the family; but not to me. And she was correct, a year after she left, she returned with Sebastian; a newborn who she had tamed, so to speak. It had been clear from the minute I seen them, they were utterly devoted to one another, true soul mates.

I accepted it, and moped on my own. Keeping my peace with Alice and ignoring Sebastian as best I could. It had been fifteen years since then after all.

We made our way through town, I walked behind the three; by a few paces. Taking in the evening air with great satisfaction; making sure that my thirst was under control within the close company of each human that passed. It was, I could ignore the venom with some ease. We stood outside like normal teenagers would do, joking with each other as we would usually.

"So, back to school tomorrow I do believe." Emmett clapped his hand together as he spoke.

"The joy humanity brings…" Rosalie mocked, I watched as Emmett tightened his arm around her shoulders. I envied them; just as I envied Edward and Bella and Carlisle and Esme. Even Alice and Sebastian.

That was when it hit me, a strong blow to the chest. It echoed around my rib cage, knocking the unnecessary oxygen from my lungs, if I had been human - I would have coughed and spluttered at its suddenness. I looked up, my eyes meeting hers with such depth. The pain was almost unbearable, the utter sorrow, guilt…every emotion under the sun so heightened it was unbearable. I had never, in all my years, felt such pain in one person. She was smiling, laughing even until she met my eyes. I felt Edward turn to face me, if I could feel his emotion, I know it would be concern. But right now, I was too focused on this girl. This tiny girl just a few feet from me.

Everything about her was petite and delicate, she looked utterly feather light. With her long sandy blonde hair with just the slightest hint of red; hitting at her waist in soft, beach waves. Her skin the most unusual of colours; like golden ivory. Pale…but with that subtle hint of sun blushing her cheeks. Two small beauty spots high on the left cheekbone of her graceful; heart shaped face. Her eyes were long, and big; almost cat like and bright green, surrounded by fluttering dark lashes. She was strangely fascinating. Surely all of this…sorrow, cannot belong to such a frail, delicate little thing.

"Jasper." It was all I could hear of my siblings as I watched her move, in slow motion as she stared at me. Our eyes not breaking contact. And that's when the wind blew her scent towards me, like a tsunami. It was a warm, sweet scent. The kind that reminded me of winter…like cinnamon, and vanilla and orchards and….it was almost as fascinating as her. I felt the low growl in my chest long before anyone heard it, the venom swirled in my mouth, burning like liquid fire at my throat; utterly unbearable. Edward's grip tightened on my arm as he pulled me away, with Rosalie and Emmett following in confusion.

Before I knew it I was in the woods, every single hint of pain, guilt, despair….everything gone. Yet somehow I felt as if they clung to me, staining me.

"What the hell was that?" Edward hissed, my three siblings surrounded me. As if to enclose me in, making escape impossible.

"Didn't you smell that?" It was all I managed to fumble in the way of words. I sounded ridiculous.

"The thoughts you were having, you cant think like that; you cant lose control like that in such a public place. I thought you were doing better? I thought you were learning?" Edward questioned sternly."I was, I am….you don't understand it wasn't her blood. It was just…I felt her pain. My god, how she can survive, such a tiny girl with such…my god." I was talking to myself now, questioning what had just happened. It didn't make sense, she didn't make sense.

"Err…would someone like to explain to me what just happened?…out loud." Emmett stated bluntly, a confused look upon his face. Matching that of Rosalie's.

"Jasper was just seconds away from jumping the girl across the street." Edward replied. Emmett's expression didn't change much, but Rosalie looked infuriated.

"You would do that? Expose us like that?!" She questioned, her voice shrill amongst the woods.

"No! Of course not, I just…I wasn't going to do anything I just…" My words weren't working, I didn't even think Edward understood. My thoughts were so confused, not even the smartest of mind readers could decode this.

The arguing carried on that way for hours before we decided to make our way back to the house. I was still utterly confused as to what I had just experienced. It had been so very vivid, I felt as if I would self combust. It didn't make any sense, for years I have had this ability, for my entire vampire life. Yet this had never happened, I had been put under stress before of course - but this was different, she was different. Whether I was intrigued or petrified I didn't know. But I wanted to find out.

______________________________________________________

_Well that was that fokes, there will be more if i gather enough readers - as i have wrote five chapters of the same length already._

_And just incase anyone is curious, i based Evangeline's appearance very roughly around AnnaSophia Robb - with a few minor adjustments. _

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad I've had so any subscriptions already! And the review was very much appreciated also :].But I would love one or two more! Especially if anyone has any comments on Evangeline, I know how important OC characters can be, and if there is anything anyone doesn't think works too well or anything like that, please let me know. _

_So chapter two, its from Evangeline's POV and its not quite as long as the first, but there is more to come if people want it._

_OH - and just a quick note, I am from England, and I did write the first chapter with the use of a UK spellchecker, so some of the language may not sound right to anyone outside of the UK, for the rest of the chapters - since the story is American and the majority of readers are also, I shall be using a USA spellchecker, which should make a difference. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, it belongs to SM and her wonderful imagination. I don't even own Jasper, much to my dismay. I do however own Evangeline :]_

_________________________________________________

Chapter two.

Eden (Evangeline) POV.

Monday mornings were shit, everybody knew that. I got up on time at least, I went for a quick shower, allowing the hot water to run over me just that little bit longer than I had time for. I ran my hands through my damp hair and pulled on a black corduroy mini with deep green tights, my flat black boots and a baggy black turtle neck, along with a black hat, gloves and large rain coat to follow. I looked ridiculous, not quite my usual Vegas attire. I walked to school, almost two miles. Stella and Dan had already left for work and I wasn't allowed to drive - so walking was my only real option.

I walked through the parking lot, already soaked from the rain, gaining I good few stares from the students as I put out my cigarette on the sidewalk and made my way towards the entrance. That's when I caught him out of the corner of my eye. That honey blonde hair and lean, yet muscular physique. That beautiful skin, those flawless features, the deep eyes that seemed to burrow through anything he looked at. I watched him as I walked, the three from outside of the store were there too, but there was three more added to the group. A tiny, pixie like girl with dark raven hair, with a tall guy with shoulder length golden hair, pushed behind his ears. They had the same pale skin as the others. Then there was the small girl, with dark auburn brown hair flowing past her shoulders; she was with the bronze haired boy, his arm was draped over her shoulder as she stared lovingly into his face. She was beautiful, with ivory skin and huge brown eyes. But the honey blonde boy just walked behind each set of couples, along with a hand tucked gently around the strap of his messenger bag, and the other sat in his pocket. He turned then, his eyes meeting mine as they had last night. He looked utterly pained now, I ducked my head and quickened my pace towards the office entrance.

The day was a blur, I had been waiting for the day to end since the minute I had even thought about it beginning. I walked towards my next class, art expression. I couldn't paint, I had no ability to draw anything. I couldn't even rough sketch. I was utterly hopeless. Of course I had attempted to paint and draw so many times, but failed. I had even went so far as to buy myself pastels, paints and sketch books so that I could practice; but still I had no artistic flare what so ever.

I reached the teachers desk and smiled slightly as I removed my hat and shook out my hair.

"Ah…Evangeline Asper, yes?" She smiled politely, her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Of course she knew my name, a town this small - everyone would know my name.

"Yes." I replied, passing her my schedule, of which she accepted and hurriedly signed before ushering me towards the large desk at the back of the room, big enough for two other people at least. The bell rang only seconds later as I began doodling hopelessly on the piece of paper in front of me. I looked up to see none other than that beautiful, honey blonde making his way over to me. He was wearing a v neck, dark blue sweater on top of a black shirt and black suit trousers. He sat down next to me with great care. I watched from the corner of my eye as he sat, as still as a marble statue. I noticed his eyes flicker in my direction every few minutes as he pulled out a sketch book, filled to the brim with sketches. We were to draw the object our table was assigned, sat in front of myself and the blonde boy was that of a single, deep purple violet in a thin glass vase. He began sketching with charcoal almost immediately, as if he had drawn the same thing one hundred times already.

I hopelessly attempted to keep my attention focused on the project at hand, but the minute I set my pencil to paper the led snapped under the pressure. I laughed lightly and put the pencil down, stretching my fingers out as if to release the tension.

"You mustn't press down so heavily." The boy muttered, his voice was softer and quieter than I had expected. Like silk."Excuse me?" I asked, with a polite smile. I couldn't help but notice his scent, he smelt delicious.

"The pencil is a 5b…it's closer to charcoal than led…it crumbles easier than a normal HB pencil." His voice was musical in tone, he glanced up at me, his form still totally stiff as he sat. Only his eyes seemed to move to meet mine - with great care.

"I cant draw." I shook my head nervously, frowning as I looked down at the blank paper in front of me.

"Anyone can draw. It just takes patience." He replied.

"I don't have that." I cleared my throat, my voice was cracking every few seconds. It felt as if I was coming down with something.

"I am Jasper Hale." He smiled crookedly, yet the pain and awkwardness behind it made me want to grimace rather than return the favor. He really did look like he was in pain.

"Evangeline, Asper." I replied quietly.

"Evangeline." He seemed to ponder the thought for a few seconds, his expression becoming distant before he raised his gaze back to mine. His posture still rock solid.

"I enjoy the poem." He then added quietly before returning his gaze back to his drawing.

"I…I didn't…what poem?" I asked, confused as to his broadness."Ye who believe in affection that hopes, and endures, and is patient, Ye who believe in the beauty and strength of woman's devotion, List to the mournful tradition still sung by the pines of the forest; List to a Tale of Love in Acadie, home of the happy." He stated without looking up from the sketch book. His face really was breathtaking. I watched as he raised his gaze to the front of the class, as if trying to remember something important.

"That maiden of seventeen summers. Black were her eyes as the berry that grows on the thorn by the way-side, Black, yet how softly they gleamed beneath the brown shade of her tresses! Sweet was her breath as the breath of kine that feed in the meadows." He sighed slightly as he continued sketching.

"You memorize poems?" I asked with a smile, he didn't meet my eyes, he just spoke. His musical voice restricted; I watched as he crushed the charcoal in his hand, just as I had done with the pencil earlier. But his hands seemed to hold so much more density, strength. The charcoal was hopeless against that power.

"Yes." Was all he stated before he pulled his bag over his shoulder, and exited as graceful and fluid as I had ever seen anyone move. I was dazed by his sudden exit, so abrupt and unexplained. The teacher didn't even seem to know what was going on, she just peered out into the hallway after him, before shrugging and returning to her desk; picking up the phone - presumably to call the office.

I ran a hand back through my hair with a confused sigh. I looked at the small pile of black powder sat upon the sketch book he had abandoned. I carefully tipped the powder off the book, blowing the rest from the white sheet. I peered at the sketch, it was flawless minus the now grey cloud of charcoal that covered it. The bell finally rang, and I grabbed the sketch book, threw my huge black bag over my shoulder and raced to exit the school. I prayed that he would still be outside, waiting for his siblings by the car he was stood by this morning. I already felt like I missed seeing his face. It made no sense what so ever, but he really did fascinate me. I was turning into a stalker.

My prayers were answered, and as I made my way towards the parking lot he was stood by the silver Volvo, alone. I tucked the sketch book carefully under the shield of my jacket and jogged into the now torrential rain, towards him. He seemed to see me coming from the minute I began to move. He stood just as awkwardly as he sat, completely still - a pained expression upon his face. I wondered if he ever relaxed his expression.

"You um…you forgot your sketch book." I handed him the book and he stared at it as the weight wavered in my hand, he took it after a few seconds. He nodded before he spoke;

"Thank you, I appreciate you…bringing it to me." He seemed to have to force the words from his mouth. I was hurt by his sudden hostility. He hid it well, but not well enough. I frowned, shaking my head before I walked away. I was completely drenched by the time I was out of the parking lot. At least I would be able to blame my angered, blushing cheeks on the cold.

It took me roughly an hour to reach the house, I was soaked to the bone and freezing cold. The house was empty as I made my way up the staircase and towards my bedroom. I shed my clothes as I entered, stepping into the shower I allowed the scalding hot water to fall over me; erasing the awful day without a second thought. Except that I couldn't get Jasper out of my head. He had seemed utterly uninterested by me; disgusted even. I didn't understand what I had done to annoy him so suddenly, but I knew that I wasn't going to kill myself over it.

"Evangeline?" It was Stella, what was with the sudden need to use my full name? I climbed out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked dreadful. I was definitely coming down with something. My face was pale and my eyes were red and blotchy from the tears I hadn't noticed were falling. I pulled on my loose sweats and a tank top and headed downstairs, where Stella was stood at the foot of the stairs."You rang?" I asked with a small smile.

"You look awful." Stella furrowed her brow as she spoke, staring at me with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Gee, thanks…" I laughed, attempting to hide how ill I really did feel.

"How was your first day?" She asked."It was bearable I guess. I'm the out of towner remember, they haven't quite taken to me yet." I shrugged with a sigh, leaning my head against the wall.

"Well, anyways, there's someone here I want you to meet real quick." Stella stated as she walked towards the kitchen, I followed; only to see that of a tall, blonde haired man with beautifully pale skin. He was fairly young, and incredibly handsome. He stood chatting with my uncle, turning to face me and smiling with great charm.

"Evangeline, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, he's a good friend of the family." Cullen, Cullen? Seriously, this was Jasper's father figure? The stunning male model stood a few feet in front of me, was his adopted father. I shook my head slightly at the thought before turning my attention back to where it should be."it's a pleasure to meet you Evangeline." He spoke with intense grace."You too, Dr. Cullen." I replied with a polite smile, the best I could force feeling the way I did."Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I nodded.

"I hear you had your first day at the high school? How did you find it?" He asked with a small smile.

"Err…it was interesting." I pondered my wording, interesting. Ha. That didn't even cover half of it.

"Jasper mentioned he had met you…he was pleasant I hope?" I didn't have a chance to hide my surprise, my eyes shot up to meet Doctor Cullen's with a light I was sure would be noticeable to anyone with eyesight.

"Oh…" Was all I managed to mumble, I shook my head and cleared my throat - trying me very, very best to gather myself before attempting to speak again. "He was…nice." Nice? Nice was the best I could come up with? What I really wanted to say was that no, he was not pleasant, he was the polar opposite, he was awkward and rude and abrupt and impolite and….I exhaled loudly, rubbing at my temples before I spoke again.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm pretty beat…first day and all." I stated as light hearted as I could. Talking with Dr. Cullen only reminded me of the disgust in Jasper's eyes this afternoon, I couldn't take it. "It was nice to meet you." I smiled before quickly exiting the room. I listened to the remnants of the conversation as I walked slowly up the stairs."She's not settling in too well, I don't think the kids were very nice at school….or something." My Uncle Dan stated, his voice fading as I reached the second floor hallway. Trying to sleep tonight was going to be a nightmare. No pun intended.

___________________________________________________

_Let me know what you think!_

_I also highly recommend you listen to Anna Nalick's - Breathe (2 am)._

_It's a wonderful song and it fits really well with this fic :]_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Jasper's POV

Her scent had been unreal. And it hadn't escaped my train of thought for a week. The week had passed slowly, I had attended school as normal; skipping art each day it was on my timetable, I avoided the cafeteria and the hallways…anything I could to avoid her. It was childish really, I had been able to control myself so very well the past few years. I struggled every now and again, but those times came so rarely now. Until she happened. I had sensed her long before I seen her.

I climbed from the car, it wasn't raining today - but it still looked miserable."She'll be here." Alice whispered to me as she passed, holding Sebastian's hand as he trailed along in front of her.

"I'm not waiting for her." I replied.

"Not yet…" She smiled, leaving me to stand by the Volvo with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward had already wondered off with Bella, towards the school entrance as he did most mornings. And then I saw her, walking up the small hill into the parking lot. She didn't have a car yet, a bad move when the weather was always so bad. Unless she lived close to the school. I watched her, the way she moved, how she was dressed, how she was wearing her hair today. She wore a pair of light denim jeans and a tight, cotton turtle neck in a beautiful shade of ocean blue. It clung to her tiny frame, hugging each petite curve of her body. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, but minus that- she was paler than usual. The golden shine was gone, as if the misery of Forks had diminished it completely. I watched as she folded a hand back through her long hair, folding it behind her ear before re-crossing her arms. She didn't look happy this morning; but there was no change in her mood. She was still pained, anxious, saddened. I felt like I needed to calm her, reassure her. But I didn't, I just watched as she passed; heading towards the entrance of the school, refusing to breathe the entire time.

I made the decision to attend art class that day. The period just before lunch. I entered to class to find her already sat at the assigned desk, her pencil in had; doodling on the piece of paper in front of her. I sat down with great delicacy, hoping she wouldn't notice my presence, but her eyes shot straight up, examining me with confusion. The sensed the slightest hint of lust, and hatred all at once.

"Hello." I stated as I removed my sketch book from my messenger bag. She really didn't look right today, at all. Her eyes were sunken and dark, glazed over and blood shot.

"Back so soon?" She replied sarcastically, ignoring my gaze as she set the pencil back to the paper. Her hand was shaking, yet she wasn't nervous. I tried to dig deeper, but there was nothing. Just the same huge swell of utter distress, and emotional pain.

"Yes." I replied, just for the sake of it. I swallowed the burning venom that had been produced in the past few minutes, just from looking at her. "How are you, today?" I didn't expect a serious answer, but it was worth a try. I watched as her hand shook again, before she pushed the pencil away, setting her hands on her lap instead. My face must have been the picture of confusion when she raised her eyes to look at me."How do I look?" Was all she said before she looked away. There was more fear in her voice now, yes she was being sarcastic…but she was genuinely worried.

"Excuse me." She then mumbled before standing up, I watched as she stood shakily. It was as if her legs had buckled beneath the sudden movement. I quickly moved, setting my hand on the small of her back and a hand around her arm, gently, so as to stop her from falling completely. She appeared shocked, she stared at me for a few seconds before she moved, standing herself, I kept my hand lightly at her back just in case.

"Careful." I stated softly, as she carried on staring into my eyes, as if she had found something she couldn't bare to turn away from."I…err." She swallowed deeply before running a hand through her hair. "Thank you." She whispered, to my surprise before she made her way to the front of the class. I listened as she spoke to the teacher for a few seconds.

"I don't feel too well, can I please…get some air?" Was all she said, the teacher complied, allowing her to exit without supervision. A wave of sympathy rolled off of the teacher as I took my seat once again.

Sitting at our table was hell. I sat alone, each one of my siblings with their other halves. Including my ex-wife. It literally was, my nightmare. I sat quietly, fumbling with the bagel sat in front of me, tearing pieces off and scattering them around pointlessly. Once again, I felt her before I seen her. I noticed Edward lift his gaze slyly to me, awaiting my reaction. Every one of them seemed on edge.

"What do you see?" It snapped me back to reality, I turned to see Sebastian leaning into Alice as she sat, her stare blank with concentration. Edward watched intently, his face the picture of confusion as he monitored Alice's vision simultaneously.

"She's…someone has to help her." She squinted slightly as if trying to find that last vital piece of information. "The new girl, she's-" and she was cut off by the loud crash that echoed throughout the cafeteria. I turned to see Evangeline holding tightly onto the nearest counter, her tray had fallen to the ground and people seemed confused as to whether or not they should help or laugh. She was using one hand to balance and the other was shielding her eyes, as if in pain. She wavered once again, her balance lost completely as she began to fall heavily to the ground. It took every ounce of control in my body not to run over to her in time, catch her. I knew that it was impossible to reach her at human speed in time. The minute her petite frame was on the floor, I ran over at human speed to her side. All my instincts had been taken over. I heard Edward call after me, as if it would stop me.

There was a number of people shouting 911 and panicking around us. It was only then that I noticed it, as I set a hand underneath her head; kneeling at her side. The warm, sticky substance that coated my fingers, I pulled my hand away gently. And there it was, the crimson, beautifully scented blood. Her blood. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder, firm and strong, but I ignored it. I slowly set my arms beneath her, lifting her from the ground, making sure to keep her head supported as I lifted her. She was ridiculously tiny now, in my arms. The heat radiated from her body, I could hear the slow beating of her heart and her shallow, unconscious breathing. She was alive anyways, that was for sure. I ignored the strong, sweet scented blood as I shimmied her away from the crowd and out the cafeteria door. Into the cold, moist air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie questioned as she and Edward, Emmett close behind, followed.

"The air is clearer outside, it might help wake her." I replied, flustered as I carried her towards the unused picnic bench nearby.

"The ambulance has been called." A student stated, her face flushed yet hopeful. She was nervous around us, like anyone should. She held a small phone in her hand. I listened as a crowd made their way outside to watch, Edward thanked the girl charmingly as he made his way to my side. I removed my jacket and placed it underneath Evangeline's head, gently. She had split her head when she had fallen, and the blood was already congealing and clotting. But the large red stain across my light grey v neck sweater was causing just as much trouble. But I paid little attention as I stroked her hair back from her face.

"Her vitals are fine, she's hot though." Edward mumbled as he set the back of his hand on her forehead. I looked to him with an arched eyebrow."Of course she's hot." I replied, stating the obvious. He shot me a look that could kill before he hissed his next words, just as the siren of the ambulance grew closer.

"You could have exposed us in there, you have no idea what you could have done." His words, and his strong scowl were interrupted by the now incredibly loud sirens.

At that moment I turned my gaze back to the fairy like girl lying in front of me, my hand still stroking gently at her hair, as if I had known her forever. As if the blood didn't bother me, didn't matter. Her eyelids began to flutter.

"Ouch." She grumbled, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly. Her bright green eyes, still blood shot, turned to face me now. Her emotions were a mess, I couldn't pull one from the other. It would appear she couldn't either.

"You fainted, and hit your head. Don't try to move." I whispered softly.

"You're cold." Was all she replied, her voice cracking quietly. I pulled my hand back immediately, forgetting that the hard, cold stone would disturb her.

"No, don't…" Her voice was weak, and her eyes closed again, as if she were falling asleep. "I like it." Was all I heard after that, as the paramedics came up behind me.

I rode to the hospital in the ambulance with her, my hand stroked gently at her cheek the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a pretty dense chapter so that's why it's pretty short - I thought it'd be easier that way! Please do review, otherwise I don't know just how bad my writing is!_

_Disclaimer: As always I don't own the twilight saga - but I do own Evangeline. _

Chapter four.

Eden (Evangeline) POV.

All I was aware of, was the fact that my head hurt like hell and I felt like crap. The last thing I could remember, had been those eyes. Beautifully golden eyes, it was the most vivid dream. His face had been so clear in my memory. My eyes fluttered to the mumbled beeping of a machine and the mumbling of people close by. Soon disturbed by a bright, painful light.

"Evangeline Asper, you are definitely accident prone." The beautifully rich, velvet voice sounded with the hint of humor. My vision cleared, and I saw the handsome Doctor Cullen stood in front of me.

"Not usually…" I grumbled, my throat was incredibly sore, and my voice cracked as I spoke.

"You fainted, and you hit your head. You'll have some pain, you'll have to get a few stitches." Carlisle began as he wrote a few things down on the clipboard he was holding."So embarrassing." I muttered, covering the majority of my face with my hand. I heard Dr. Cullen snigger slightly and he raised his eyes to me once again.

"A little." He smiled and I couldn't help but return the favor.

"So…why'd I faint?"

"Your anemic, that's probably why you've been feeling so ill lately. I presume you haven't been eating as well as you should be?" Carlisle questioned with a raised eyebrow, but his eyes were still warm.

"I guess not…" I stated, as I rubbed gently at the back of my head. It was incredibly painful, and covered by gauze.

"So, lets get these stitches done and then you can be on your way." Carlisle smiled as he turned to get something from the cabinet behind him.

"Is my uncle…or Stella here. I have the thing for needles. I…hate them."

"I'm afraid their not…Dan's with a patient in Port Angeles and we cant get a hold of Stella." He replied, his face showed sympathy, but I could tell her found it remotely humorous that I was 17 and needed someone to hold my hand a for a few stitches.

"Awck…She'll be in the freaking zone or something. Stupid artists with stupid…" I trailed off into a serious of incoherent mumblings.

"I actually think she left this morning for an art show in Vancouver…" Carlisle laughed."Oh, right…I totally forgot about that." There was a knock at the door, interrupting my train of thought and my utter forgetfulness. I looked over to see Jasper stood in the open doorway, his posture was just as stiff as it always was but his face displayed a proud, crooked smirk.

"Oh god, I didn't imagine it." I grumbled as I allowed my head to fall back onto the hospital beds pillows. "Ouch." I screeched, having forgotten about my head wound.

"Imagined what, exactly?" Jasper questioned in his musical tone of voice; Carlisle just seemed to stare at him from the bedside.

"You were actually there." I replied.

"Do you imagine me often?" His jaw tightened as he fought a smile. "Shut up." I swiveled round on the bed, kicking my legs over the side.

"I'm just going to give you something to numb the area, okay?" Carlisle asked as he began to fill a syringe. I looked away and shook my head slightly.

"No, no, no." I stated to myself as I slammed a hand over my eyes.

"You're scared of needles?" Jasper raised an eyebrow and I flashed him a look that could kill. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, just…unexpected." He walked a little closer to me, leaving just a foot of space between us. I uncovered my eyes when I heard Carlisle speak.

"Okay, Evangeline. You ready?" He asked, but his gaze turned to Jasper - who nodded with a slight 'blink and you miss it' smile.

"No." I replied, my voice high. It was unbelievably obvious that there were tears in my eyes. Needles seriously did freak me out.

"Err…As if a morning of June, with all its music and sunshine…Suddenly paused in the sky, and, fading, slowly descended…" I looked up to face Jasper and he was concentrating hard on his words, his eyes glancing back to mine every few seconds as he spoke.

"Into the east again, from whence it late had arisen. Sometimes she lingered in towns, till, urged by the fever within her, Urged by a restless longing, the hunger and thirst of the spirit, She would commence again her endless search and endeavor…Awck, what is it…" He rubbed at his eyes before he looked up into my eyes, his golden butterscotch meeting my olive green with such utter intensity. His voice lowered to a silky whisper - he knelt in front of where I sat, looking up at me.

"Dear child! why dream and wait for him longer? Are there not other youths as fair as Gabriel? Others who have hearts as tender and true, and spirits as loyal? Here is Baptiste Leblanc, the notary's son, who has loved thee many a tedious year; come, give him thy hand and be happy ! Thou art too fair to be left to braid St. Catherine's tresses." He paused again and smiled that crooked smile up at me, and I couldn't help but feel the butterflies grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Then would Evangeline answer, serenely but sadly,-" I cannot ! Whither my heart has gone, there follows my hand, and not elsewhere. For when the heart goes before, like a lamp, and illumines the pathway. Many things are made clear, that else lie hidden in darkness." He sighed and stood back up, gazing down at me with a smirk.

"Breathe, Evangeline." Jasper stated and I let a lungful of air escape unevenly, I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath. My head felt light and dizzy.

"You really do memorize poems." I laughed quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"Were done here." Carlisle stated, I had completely forgotten he had been stood behind me the entire time- as cliché as it sounded, I had been way too lost in Jasper's voice, and eyes. It was as if his very presence hypnotized me. I turned to see Carlisle smiling as he disposed of the rubber gloves he had been wearing. By the time I turned back the door to the room was just closing, and Jasper was gone. Leaving only the slightest, diluted hint of his beautiful scent behind him.

I shuddered and covered my face with my hands, unable to comprehend exactly what had just happened here and why it was that Jasper Hale had a power over me, like none other. I would probably never know. But my god, could that boy charm a girl.

__________________________________________________________________

_The poem of which Jasper quotes is the incredibly famous, incredibly beautiful "Evangeline : A tale of Acadie." by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow._

_It's mainly about a beautiful young girl, Evangeline, searching for her lost love Gabriel. _

_I thought it was well suited, and it really is beautiful writing, I recommend it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter, I would really like some more reviews, otherwise how do I know whether or not to carry on my rambling!?_

_:]_

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the twilight saga, yada, yada, yada. _

Chapter five.

Jasper's POV.

Even if I didn't need oxygen; I definitely needed air. I had held my breath the entire time she was having the sutures done, but now, just thinking about her scent was driving me crazy. Not just her blood, but her skin…her hair. Everything about her was so entirely inviting. I pushed my way through the exit and into the cold Forks air. It was late afternoon, so the sky was slightly dimmer than usual. I felt a hand set itself gently on my shoulder, I didn't turn to look for who it was, it was obvious.

"You need to stop running from her."

"How can I not?" I replied, my voice so very quiet.

"You have enough strength in you Jasper, but you need to trust yourself. Just look at Edward and Bella, they're happy."

"Alice, Edward and Bella aren't happy. He spends every minute of being with her trying his very best not to break her."

"Oh come on, Bella is the most breakable human I've ever known. Of course he worries. But he's happy, he's found his missing piece." She sighed softly. "And its time you found yours." Alice whispered reassuringly.

"Everything about her, Alice…its not right for me." I frowned, keeping my gaze fixed in front of me."Opposites attract. She's a sweetheart Jasper." Alice giggled slightly, the sound used to tug at the pain in my still heart; but not now. That part of eternity was long gone, I had accepted that. But Evangeline just wasn't what I needed.

"She's not that much of a sweetheart." I laughed, thinking back to the many scowls she had flashed my way the past few days.

"Give it a shot, you never know."

"Except you do, don't you?" I turned to face her now, her face was silently reassuring. A soft smirk gracing her lips as she turned to look up at me.

"I know some stuff, and I think she's refreshing." Alice replied proudly. "Just…don't get too comfortable with the idea that she'll be doing all the fighting, trying to find a way in. Your not the only one with a past Jazz." Alice smiled before patting me lightly on the back and bouncing away, towards Edward's car where he sat, the everyday scowl on his face. Aimed directly, at me.

I had ran all the way home from the hospital, making my way straight towards the stairs, towards my room. Only to be stopped by Esme; calling me from the dining room, where she stood by the counter, a book in hand. She smiled at me when I entered the room. Giving me a gentle hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"I heard about your day." She smiled softly as she spoke, watching my face for any mild reaction.

"It was…" I gulped before smiling a little. "It was interesting."

"You've got some thinking to do Jasper. I understand that we accepted Bella immediately, she's part of our family now. But…a love like Edward's and Bella's doesn't come along often." Esme's expression was so very kind as she spoke, I could feel her nerves as I stood, and I tried my best to calm her.

"I understand that, and I'm not…" I began my sentence, and that was when I became fully distracted. I pictured her beautiful heart shaped face, her pale, slightly golden skin - peaches and cream. Her soft, light blonde hair and her delicate frame. That smile and those green eyes. The unnecessary breath of air I had taken caught in my throat.

"You'll make the right choice, son. I know you." Esme smiled, setting a light hand on the side of my face, before allowing me to leave.

My new room was still so very empty. Painted in a mixture of grey colors, with an ivory carpet. The walls were covered with book shelves, filled to the brim with anything and everything readable. I walked in, closing the door behind me and throwing my jacket onto the sofa. I must have sat at my desk for at least an hour; completely still, not even thinking. Almost in a dream like state. I walked over the nearest book case and fumbled around for the sketch book I wanted. I opened the cover as delicately as I could and stared at the first few pages before I reached the one I wanted. I could have stared at that color sketch forever. The outline of her cheekbones, her heart shaped face, the beauty spots on her cheek and the tiny scar she had just beneath her left eye. But the drawing didn't do her justice, nothing could. There was no golden ivory delicate enough to match her skin, no dense enough olive green for her eyes, no flush peach available to cover her lips…nothing was enough, except the real thing.

There was no logical way as to how it would work. I couldn't even think about her, the need for her was unrealistic. There was only one way, one thing I could do that would bring me peace. I had to kill her. That golden, innocent, pained beauty. I had no other choice. She would die so easily by my hand, I could break her neck - she would die instantly without feeling any pain. Just thinking about her warm skin beneath my hands was enough to fill my mouth with venom. Yes I had controlled myself around her, but when I couldn't hear her heart echoing in my ears, all I could think about was ending it. Ending her. I stood up quickly from where I was sat at my desk, and swiftly made my way towards the door; I would do it now, whilst she was home alone. I ran swiftly down the stairs, where I noticed Edward, Esme and Carlisle stood together in the kitchen talking. My hand reached for the door knob, only to be stopped by Edward, who had placed himself between me and the exit. A stern look on his face as he pushed a hand onto my chest, forcing me away from the exit. Emmett and Rosalie soon made their way down the main staircase to stand behind me, along with Carlisle.

"You're not going." Edward stated matter-of-factly. The anger radiated from him like nothing I had felt before, but it was tinted…with disappointment.

"I have to do it, there's no other way." I replied, the truth was best spoken out loud when it came to Edward. Lying was pointless, and perhaps I could even gain back some of the respect I had just lost. No harm done in repairing the damage immediately.

"Jasper, you did so well in the hospital. Why ruin it now? You're strong enough to fight this." Carlisle's voice seemed to bring me back down to reality. Everything he had done for me, taken me and Alice in when we had no one else to lead us. He had done everything in his power to help me control my thirst, he had taught me a new way of life - and I was going to disappoint him now? The wonderful soul who had given me so much? I couldn't possibly. The guilt I felt was unbearable as I stepped away from the door. The idea of killing Evangeline was now only a mere ghost in the back of my head - for now. It would return the second I was left alone, I knew that.

"Then we wont leave you alone." Edward replied to my thought's, his voice still so very angry.

"You all shall not baby sit me like I'm some sort of incontrollable monster." I replied, I heard Edward scoff.

"If you were to commit to killing the girl, that would be exactly what you are." He hissed before exiting the room quicker than I'd seen him do so before.

I turned to face the rest of my family, the anger was mild; it was mostly worry, distress, anxiety, sadness, failure, disappointment…so much.

"I agree with Jasper." Rosalie stated firmly, no emotion showing on her face. "The only way we can assure that nothing will happen to expose us, is to eliminate the source of the worry." She stated, I watched as Emmett placed a light hand on her shoulder, she placed hers on top of it, glancing back towards him for the slightest of moments.

"Rosalie. Go." Esme stated, nodding or her to exit upstairs and leave Carlisle and myself to talk.

"Come." Carlisle smiled slightly, only so as to comfort me.

We walked into the woods, at human speed. The air was chilled and clear, it helped my head slightly; distracted me.

"Do you remember, when Edward first brought up Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, of course I remember."

"You wished to kill Bella immediately, you would fight Edward to protect our secret.""Of course, what are you getting at Carlisle?" I asked, surprised at the odd turn our conversation was taking. That had been different…hadn't it?"You think in an extremely…analytical manor, Jasper. You take in the facts, and decide how to continue." Carlisle began and I nodded, prompting him to carry on.

"You control your thirst incredibly well, there's no doubt about that anymore. This girl, Evangeline, she brings a certain…mystery with her. You never know what she'll do next, her reactions, her thoughts, her emotions. They have no set pattern. And I think that worries you…you cant trust something that's unpredictable." He finished, he came to a halt amongst the tree's, facing me to talk.

I thought about his words, my analytical thinking was no excuse.

"You're out of your comfort zone with this girl. With Alice…the relationship was expected, without question. With Evangeline, there is nothing but question. You are using the excuse of our secret, to shield yourself from the pain that this relationship…may, or may not cause." Carlisle laughed slightly.

"Are you sure you're not a psychologist, Carlisle?" I asked, my attempt at lightening the mood without the use of my powers.

"You weren't going to kill this girl tonight, because you thirst for her blood. You were going to kill her to avoid the pain that could occur if you two form a friendship. You would rather know you were going to kill her, know when and where and how…as apposed to the alternative of not knowing at all." Carlisle smiled.

I pondered what he had said, realizing that it made sense. Her blood itself hadn't bothered me enough to force me into killing her. I still had trouble differentiating from different blood's. Of course hers had a particular scent, of which was more appetizing than most. But I had handled it, hadn't I?

"What do I do next?" I asked looking up to Carlisle from where stood. My brow furrowed in confusion, and pain…embarrassment.

"You make a choice Jasper. Is she worth the unknown…" Carlisle smiled again, in the same comforting manor as before.

"All I know is…I cant stop thinking about her. She fascinates me." I took a deep breath in. "It isn't healthy." I laughed apathetically.

"It never is, son." Carlisle grinned as he patted me in the back. "Race you back to the house?" He laughed, and I couldn't help but return the favor as we began to run.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I must admit, the next few chapters are a little dramatic…but I felt that the story needed some drama before the good stuff; otherwise it'd just be like Jasper + Evangeline = LOVEEE 4 LIFEE. And I didn't want it to be like that, I wanted it to seem as real as a human vampire relationship can be…_

_I'm not crazy, I swear. _

As always I do not own Twilight, SM does :] I do own Evangeline & Sebastian and other characters you don't recognize.

_**I would greatly appreciate reviews, reviews and more reviews; otherwise I'm working in the dark. Let me know if you want anything particular to happen or if you have any suggestions; whether you like it or not etc. it only takes a second!**_

Chapter six.

Evangeline's POV.

It had been 5 weeks since the incident that led to me having to go to the hospital. Me and Jasper hadn't spoke. We would just stare at each other every time we noticed the others presence. It was ridiculous.

I made my way into the cafeteria, shaking the fresh snow from my hair, along with Lindsay Taylor, Jill Sanders, and a few of the guys I had made friends with since I had arrived. They weren't really the typical popular group. In fact they appeared to be the polar opposite. They reminded me of the group of friends I had had back in Vegas, the ones that would party every night of the week, alternating between houses and setting up campsites in abandoned areas of the neighborhoods. They helped to keep my mind off of Jasper, who stared at me with ridiculous intensity from the table he sat at with the rest of his family. I did my best to ignore the staring as I went to reach for a soda in the line - at the exact same time another girl reached for the same one. She flinched back from me as I made the extra effort to grab it first. She looked up at me with a scowl. I didn't recognize her, she was ordinary enough, with mousy brown hair and deep set blue eyes. Wearing a Forks high school sweater; of course.

"Good job I grabbed it first, you need to lose a few pounds." I muttered as I made my way away from the line towards the table where Lindsay, Jill, Christian, Dave and Hal sat. They laughed slightly as she stared at me.

"Skank." She commented as I set my soda down.

"Says the girl who looks like a hooker, correct?" I replied, turning around to face her again. My 5'3 frame was nothing compared to hers. She had to be 5'6, 5'7 with strong arms and legs.

"You're seriously twisted." She began, "I'm not guna fight you, knowing your type you probably carry a knife around with you. Slasher." She pouted her lips into a full smirk and I immediately lunged myself at her, causing an uproar from the tables around me. But before I could throw myself at her, something cold and hard caught around the top of my arm. "Get off of me." I hissed, turning to see Jasper stood, his expression looking just the slightest bit less pained. I ignored those beautifully golden eyes and stormed out of the cafeteria, into the cool air. I heard a few people follow. I turned to see Jasper just a foot behind me, but much to my surprise, a foot behind him was Christian.

"Are you…okay?" Jasper asked, his voice soft, and silky.

"She's fine." Christian replied, I watched as he squared his strong shoulders. He was relatively good looking, with messy dark hair tied into a scruffy, short pony tail and dark stubble caressing his jaw. He was still, not a patch on Jasper. I glanced between the two as Christian walked closer to me.

"I shall allow her to assure that." Jasper replied, the volume of his voice staying low, and relaxed.

"Eden?" Christian's gruff voice called lightly.

"I wanna go." I stated sternly.

"I can drive you…" Jasper began softly. Christian passed him, blocking eye contact from him as he went. It surprised me that he didn't appear intimidated by Jasper.

"I've got it." Christian stated as he took the bag from my shoulder and threw it over his own. I followed Christian obediently, something I hardly ever do, towards his car. Jasper's face had been the picture of hurt. But I wasn't going to play his games, he charmed me with poetry one minute, and then ignored me the next - with not even one word to relax me. Nothing.

When I looked back from outside Christian's car, Jasper was gone. I couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of guilt. In fact, it wasn't slight at all. I felt dreadful.

Jasper's POV.

I refused to watch her walk off with Christian. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing it bothered me, of course I knew that wasn't what she wanted. I knew that the minute I felt her emotions change from completely muddled, and confused, to guilty. I walked back to the table in the cafeteria, the look on my face must have confused my siblings. My brow was furrowed and I let out a slight sigh.

"She seriously left with him?" Edward scoffed, much to the confusion of everyone else. I nodded and rubbed at my now tired eyes.

"She left with Christian?" Alice asked suddenly, her voice sounded remotely panicked.

"Yes." I replied, confused as to why her emotions were now suddenly so confused.

"That…wasn't supposed to happen." Alice looked utterly confused.

"What was supposed to happen?"

"You guys were meant to talk and then…you drive her home…and, well, I don't know you bond or something." Alice replied, not wishing to go into detail.

"They bond?" Edward laughed "That's what you call bonding?" He was laughing now.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Bella asked with a slight nervous laugh.

"Evangeline left with Christian when she was supposed to leave with Jasper." Alice highlighted as she lay her head on Sebastian's shoulder, as she lightly traced small circles over his chest. I envied their relationship. Just as I envied Edward and Bella's, Rosalie and Emmett's…Carlisle and Esme's. I envied anyone, and everyone with a significant other half. Yet I had no desire for one of my own - I wasn't ready, not yet.

"You're ready." Edward mumbled quietly, not looking towards me as he spoke. "You're just stubborn." He laughed. He was right.

"I'm always right."

"Get out of my head, Edward." I stated sternly as I got up from the table and exited the cafeteria. The scent of human blood, mixed with the overpowering emotions - it wasn't a good mix for me.

I drove around for hours, just thinking to myself all over again. What did I really want from Evangeline? I parked the car just outside the woods, I might as well hunt whilst I was there. I roamed the woods for a mere five minutes before I found a herd of deer just east of the old river cross. I captured the first quick enough, biting immediately into a pulse point, allowing the warm, sticky liquid to fill my mouth and flow freely down my throat. At least this way my control would come easier. Yet even whilst I fed, I could get over the rejection I had experienced - the pain it had caused me. It was surprising, I hadn't realized just how strongly I seemed to feel for her. I understood how different she was through my eyes, but I hadn't clicked what that meant. I had been wrong for ignoring her those five weeks, I knew that now. But I thought it best to gather my control as best I could before I ventured into anything. Of course I hadn't thought about what effect those five weeks would have on her; she would wonder why I was ignoring her, if I truly disliked her? I could only imagine the thoughts that would run through her head. So she had done what anyone would do, take the next thing that came alone, so as to forget about me.

It made sense really. I understood that. It was only human.

I had destroyed that of three dear now, I couldn't possibly feed anymore tonight. I raised my gaze to what I could see of the sky; it was dark now, probably around 11 pm. The stars were incredibly bright, and the night breeze was soft on my marble skin. But with that soft breeze came another scent, something I hadn't sensed earlier. I followed it for a few seconds; realizing almost immediately what it was. The rain of which had paused for a few minutes, began again with a vengeance, confusing the scent the tiniest bit; but not enough to through me off. I ran as fast as I could, the rain poured even harder now as I reached the clearing, where the river flowed heavily. I heard the flutter of a soft heartbeat; it had been muffled by the sound of the crashing rain but I could hear it clearly now, searching the area I soon recognized the tiny frame, the blonde hair splayed out around her.

Upon reaching her body, it was evident she was unconscious, and the reek of alcohol was extremely prominent. She was soaked through, her skin was almost as pale as mine; with just the slightest, blue tint. I listened to her heartbeat, it was faint and maybe even slightly irregular, but it was still strong. I scooped her tiny frame from the ground, as I had done those five weeks ago, and covered her as best I could with my jacket.

I ran the entire way back to the house, forgetting the car as it would only slow me down. I barged violently through the front door, my clothes and hers dripping with rain and the snow that had been falling. Rosalie and Edward, followed by Emmett and Bella immediately made their way to where I had entered. They stared for a few seconds, utterly confused by what they were witnessing.

"Get Carlisle!" I stated sternly as I rushed past the four of them, towards the dining room. I laid her down gently on the strong glass table, quickly grabbing anything I could that would keep her warm. "Carlisle!" I shouted when only Esme, Bella and Edward appeared.

"Oh god…" Esme muttered as she rushed away, only seconds later reappearing; her arms filled with blankets and sheets. She began covering Evangeline's freezing, still body with the blankets. Rubbing furiously up and down her arms and legs in an attempt to keep the blood circulating.

My mind went blank as I set a hand on her cheek, folding her soaked hair back from her beautifully heart shaped face.

"Wake up my angel, I beg you." I whispered into her ear softly, the heat that once radiated from her body was gone. She was cold now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes, drama, drama, drama. There's this chapter and then the next that are really dramatic. And I would just like to clarify, I am not a doctor by no means. The NHS website along with my biology exam and personal experience supplied me with the info on hypothermia. I'm pretty certain its all correct, but if its not…it wont effect the story any how, so ha._

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Otherwise I'm just not prompted to write. Plus I wont know how bad/good it is unless people tell me. _

_I've written a total of 12 chapters so far, and I promise that the romance stuff starts coming through at about chapter 9!_

Chapter seven.

Jasper's POV.

Carlisle rushed towards where she lay seconds later, followed by Rosalie, who carried his medical bag for him. He settled at her side, removing a thermometer from his bag before placing it in her ear for a few seconds. I watched as he shook his head before placing the thermometer back down.

"Jasper her temperatures at ninety…where did you find her?" He asked urgently as he shone the pen light in her unresponsive eyes.

"Jasper?" He asked again, I ignored him. I just watched as my angel's chest rose slightly every few seconds.

"We have to warm her up, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, fill the spare saline bags with hot water and bring them here. Bella go and get the heating blankets from the cupboard in my office, you'll see the two of them their sat on the safe, go." Carlisle ordered before filling a syringe quickly with an unknown liquid.

"Jasper, you being so close isn't going to help raise her temperature. You need to stay away." He nodded, with sympathy in his voice. He was right, even if I was only showing my affection, my care for her. My body was cold, it would only freeze her further.

"She's hypothermic, we need to raise her body temperature, but steadily. Or she'll go into shock." Carlisle stated to Edward as the three of them placed the make shift hot water bottles on the table. "Place them by her neck and head mostly, some around her torso. None at her arms or legs." He ordered my three siblings. Every sound seemed muffled as I watched her.

"Jasper, talk to her. She may wake faster if she hears your voice." Carlisle spoke. I obeyed and hurriedly walked to her side, kneeling so that my face was at the same height as hers.

"You really do attract trouble, angel." I whispered, ignoring the eyes on me as I spoke. Eyes filled with pity as they heard her heart slow, just as I did. "Don't let this be the last time I see you breathe. I didn't even get to apologize." I laughed slightly, knowing that every person now was watching, including Alice and Sebastian who hovered in the doorway. I listened to the beep of the thermometer as Carlisle took her temperature again. I saw him flash a look towards Edward before turning back to me.

"What's happened?" I asked, looking up towards Carlisle, whose eyes were sad.

"Her body temperature…it isn't rising like it should be." He almost whispered the words.

"It'll rise." I stated angrily as I picked her limp body from the table, with much shock from Carlisle and the others as I began carrying her swiftly out of the room and up the stairs. Listening as her heart weakened even further, only a soft murmur beneath her chest. Each one of them followed as I stormed towards my room kicking the door open violently, causing it to crash to the ground with extreme force.

"I'll be damned if this is the last time I hear your heart beat." I shouted so very stern before anyone could object. I charged into the bathroom; of which was hardly ever used. I shut the door behind me, locking it - as if it would do any good.

"Come on my Angel." I muttered as I turned the waterfall shower onto full power, the steam immediately filling the capsule. The heat was on full, as hot as I could get it to go. I stepped in with Evangeline still tucked into my arms. I tore off the long sleeved, black cotton top she was wearing - along with her tight fitting dark jeans. I knew enough that wet clothes would only make her colder. I tossed them to the side and sunk to the ground with her in my arms. The boiling hot water hit into her pale skin, causing it to flush a bright red. I curled her into me, my arms wrapping around her miniscule frame. I stared at her, she was wearing no make-up, her hair was moving into loose, messy curls with the moisture and she was wearing nothing but a long white, cotton vest and her underwear. Yet still, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen - in all my years of life.

I ignored when the door slammed open, the wood being split into pieces as Sebastian forced his way into the bathroom - quickly followed by Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Bella. I presumed Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were not far behind.

They said nothing when they spotted me; in fact, they almost looked relieved. And then it clicked, as each of them let out a well held breath, and the surge of relief rushed over me, I knew what they thought I was going to do. They thought I was going to turn her - right there and then. Jasper - the uncontrollable new born with only the ability to analyse things, no ability to feel compassion for a human. What they didn't realize, was that her heart. The flutter of Evangeline's heartbeat, was enough to allow me to die happy.

I moved her damp hair out of her face, running my thumb gently over her cheek bone as I did so - her skin was so soft, delicate. Everyone seemed to just stand and watch, not uttering a word. I didn't notice their expressions, as Evangeline's eyelids began to flutter gently, I shielded her from the hot water still pouring over us as her eyes opened - revealing the clearest green I had ever seen. They were breathtaking, almost like seeing the sun for the first time with fresh eyes. So intense; so beautiful.

"Hi…" She mumbled, her body shivering slightly.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her utter confusion; and worry.

"Hello." I replied quietly, a surge of relief hitting me from all corners of the room, most of it my own.

"Jasper get her out, we need to make sure her temperature's rising." Carlisle stated sternly as everyone else backed away slightly from the shower cubicle, allowing me to carry Evangeline out easily in my arms. Esme helped me wrap her gently in a few towels, she slipped back into unconsciousness as I carried her to the large white couch in the corner of my room. Carlisle reentered the room seconds later with his medical bag.

"You could've killed her Jasper, the shock of the hot water along with the sudden movements should have sent her into cardiac arrest. The fact that it didn't is nothing short of a miracle." Carlisle stated as I sat her upon my knee, with her small frame curling into me as if she and I were meant to fit together.

"Alice would have told me if it was going to kill her." My eyes flashed to Alice, who nodded slightly. Her eyes fluttered slightly again, but didn't open, as Carlisle took her temperature.

"92.1, it's rising at least, maybe a little too quickly…" Carlisle pondered as he stared at the thermometer.

"Is it even possible for her to get hypothermia in this temperature? It's cold, not freezing." Esme asked politely, her voice staying sweet.

"She'd usually have to be outside for longer but…she's obviously been drinking. Alcohol causes blood vessels to dilate, which makes the body lose heat faster. Was there anyone with her?" Carlisle turned to me now, I didn't look up from her face as I spoke.

"There was a scent, I didn't recognize it, but there wasn't anyone there." I replied.

Her eyes began to flutter then, until they opened as they had done in the shower room. She stared into my eyes, dazed for what felt like an eternity. I could've admired those green eyes for a life time and over again. Carlisle walked closer then, as she carried on staring at me. He nipped the skin at her ankle slightly, and she jumped, with the strength that she had left. Carlisle smiled before looking up towards Evangeline.

"Well, that's a good sign. How do you feel? Have you got any pain anywhere?" Carlisle asked, in full doctor mode now. Everyone seemed to be watching intently as he worked. Their emotions were difficult to read without great concentration, and at that moment all of my attention was on my angel.

"Cold." She replied, Alice almost immediately passed me two more blankets she had fetched from the other room. I nodded and began wrapping them around Evangeline. She seemed incredibly cautious, I couldn't sense why. Part of me hoped Edward was listening. She shivered in my arms, as I made sure to double up the blanket in between her and me, so that my skin didn't chill her further.

"At least you're actually shivering now, that means your brain knows your cold." Carlisle laughed slightly, the relief in his voice was evident, even to a non-empath.

"G-g-great…" She stuttered lazily as her eyes began to close again.

"What should we do now?" I asked, as I watched her head tiredly roll onto my shoulder.

"I'm going to get some things from the hospital, and someone will phone Evangeline's uncle, he's still out working with a patient and Stella's in Seattle managing the art gallery…she's been left home alone for four days. Best thing we can do is call her guardians and let them know what's happening…see how fast they can make their way home." Carlisle sighed. "Edward, if you come help out with me at the hospital, please? And we'll drop Bella off home on the way." He requested as he walked passed Esme, setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Jasper, don't move her; keep her as still as you can. Keep her as warm as you can and if her breathing or heart rate slows even slightly, you call me or Edward immediately. Don't try and be the hero." Carlisle said, softly yet with authority. I nodded in response.

"I'll call Daniel, let him know." Esme stated quietly, softly. And with that Carlisle, Edward and Bella left.

"I'm fine to stay and help out if…" Bella insisted as they exited the room. I ignored them as they made their way down the stairs. I just stared at Evangeline, listening to her breath, her heart beat. She had drifted into unconsciousness again.

The next hour was filled with nothing but utter silence, everyone exited the room - leaving me to sit as possible with Evangeline in my arms. I concentrated on monitoring her breathing. Esme entered gracefully through my broken bedroom door, her emotions were nothing but caring, sympathetic and pure - as always.

"I tried calling Daniel and Stella but there's no answer anywhere, not at the gallery not the hotels, the cells, nothing at all." Esme voiced as she sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"Did you leave them a voicemail?"

"Yes, hopefully they'll get in touch soon." She replied as she stroked gently at Evangeline's long blonde curls. "She really is a beautiful girl." Her statement surprised me slightly, and I looked up from Evangeline's closed eyes to face her.

"Yes she is." I concurred. "Esme…do you…do you think I'm being stupid here? For not letting her go?"

"Not at all son, I think you're being incredibly brave. You've been lonely for a long time, maybe this is the girl that'll finally wake you." Esme almost whispered, a small smile upon her face before she rose from the sofa. "Carlisle is back, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She stated before exiting past Carlisle, giving him a sweet smile as he kissed her gently on the cheek. He was carrying with him his medical bag and an IV stand.

"You did a really stupid thing earlier Jasper." He muttered as he set up the stand next to where myself and Evangeline sat."It was impulse. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing Carlisle."

"She should've gone into cardiac arrest." It was as if he was speaking to himself. He was filled with nothing but confusion.

"Why didn't she?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know. Her temperature was at 90 when she got here, it was probably at 89.9 when she arrived outside, which is almost stage three hypothermia…any sudden movement, you running her here for example; should have sent her into cardiac arrest I just do not understand it. It isn't as if her heart is incredibly strong, you can hear that yourself…" He pondered as he fixed up the IV.

"Maybe it was just good luck?"

"Something isn't right." He shook his head again and I watched as he inserted the IV train into her hand, taping it in place. "Have you seen these?" Carlisle asked squinting slightly, I looked down to see him examining her wrist. No, I had never noticed the glistening, silver scar that raised over her wrist. It was about two and a half inches in length, probably a few months old as the scar tissue was still pink around the edges.

"Hmm…" was all I could get to come to sound.

"Lets move her flat onto the sofa." Carlisle stated, wishing to change the subject - obviously realizing the scar was personal, and nothing that we should be discussing without her input. I did as Carlisle requested and stood up with her in my arms, before placing her gently back onto the sofa; all contact broken from her. It was then that I noticed the build up of venom in my mouth, and the burning thirst that captured my throat. I almost had to gasp at the sudden realization.

Carlisle must have noticed as he turned to face me from where he knelt.

"What is it Jasper?"

"I just…all of a sudden…I didn't realize how thirsty I was." I managed to stumble the words.

"Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are going hunting, you should join them." Carlisle stated; he must have noticed my hesitation. "She'll be fine, myself and Esme will look after her. Go." He prompted, and I left the room swiftly - looking back to Evangeline, making sure her face was still calm and unaware. Yet still I had the overwhelming surge of anguish, agony. I didn't understand what it was about her emotions, they always seemed so multiplied.


	8. Chapter 8

_Righty oh. This chapter is relatively calm, just summing some things up & maybe answering a few questions. But this is me were talking about, so there's a little more drama to go before we get to the reaaaaal good stuff :]_

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, or Jasper - *sniff*_

_**OH, and I need to explain the name thing, just incase some of you get confused. Evangeline and Eden are the same person, just to clarify ha. It's just we all know how old fashioned Jasper is, but it'll be explained in detail in a chapter soon. **_

Chapter eight.

Evangeline's POV.

Silent darkness had swallowed me long before I had moved to Forks. Long before I had been left along, in the woods. Staring up at the stars so bright. It had been cold and lonely, it had hurt. My ribs had hurt, and my hip. Sharp pains in my chest each time it allowed air to enter. Shallow ragged breaths. I remembered the last thing I had seen, before the woods. Christian. God that boy had no conscience. I knew that now. I almost enjoyed it - the fact that he was empty, it reminded me of myself. The deep ache hurt more than the sharp pains in my chest.

Consciousness came and went, I thought perhaps I had been lucky enough to die at the hands of someone else. I thought back, each moment.

_I remembered the wood's, the moss beneath my hands as I rolled onto my side, I had wanted to curl into a ball but the pain in my chest was too much. It wouldn't allow it. _

"_You sure she'll be okay here? No one will see us right?" I heard a voice mumble, so distant yet I could feel the movement so close. _

"_It's fine, no one ever walks around here this time of night. She'll be found in the morning, sober - she probably wont remember what happened." I recognized the voice, Christian. How stupid I had been to choose him over Jasper. I cursed myself silently as I lay. The noise faded, and the cold; melting snow had numbed my legs and arms, my torso…but then it was as if I was lying upon stone, not soft damp moss. I felt like I was flying, the wind blew around me - chilling me as I lay upon that frozen stone. Then nothing. Until I dreamed of those beautiful eyes, those beautiful golden butterscotch eyes. _

I was awoken by a sharp pain, and a lot of cold. I looked around the room, it was grey - with an ivory colored carpet; books lined the three of the four walls, floor to ceiling, I could smell something sweet, delicious. I couldn't put my finger quite on it.

I was cocooned in a bundle of soft blankets.

"Carlisle!" I heard a soft female voice call from the doorway. A woman soon entered, she was small, with golden hair and the palest skin. Those same golden eyes shone as she walked towards me."How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked softly as she kneeled in front of me. I struggled to move, she noticed my obvious pain and stood, helping me into a sitting position. It was then I noticed the fact I was wearing very little clothing, a short sleeved vest top. Had they noticed them? Embarrassment overwhelmed me as I thought. But then I saw Dr. Cullen, Carlisle…he entered swiftly with a small yet still guarded smile on his face.

"A little sick…sore." I managed to grumble, my voice was incredibly hoarse.

"Here you go dear." The woman passed me a glass of water from the table and I accepted it without question, I gulped the liquid as fast as I could. Barely even noticing that it was warm.

"Evangeline, do you remember what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"No…I remember erm…no." I settled on the easiest of replies, but he didn't seem at all convinced.

"This is my wife Esme, you're at our home. Jasper found you and brought you straight here, it was closer than the hospital." He explained as he shone the pen light in my eyes.

"Jasper?" I mumbled in question. I hadn't dreamed about those eyes at all. I had really seen them. And then it flooded back to me, the cold, the waking in pain, the violent shivering…the shower. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped for air, Esme moved away from me, allowing Carlisle to step closer to, setting his hand gently on my back as I attempted to breath. The sharp pain in my chest only growing worse. I was having a panic attack. "Breathe, Evangeline, we don't want you passing out again." Carlisle attempted to prompt me, his light; sincere voice calmed me ever so slightly, and my breathing soon began to slow. Becoming deeper, rather than shallow and sharp. I hadn't even noticed that Carlisle was no longer stood by me, yet I still felt a gentle hand on my back. I removed my hands from my flushed face, turning it to the side - only to see, none other than Jasper, sat beside me. His face almost smug.

"You're alright, darlin'." That was the first time I had really noticed his accent. The slightest of southern twangs seemed to flow around me as he spoke; his musical voice was so light as it echoed around me. "Breathe." He smirked, and I immediately let out the breath I was unaware to have been holding.

"Twice. You…" I laughed, and shook my head. "You have saved me twice." I finished, I was sure I was blushing.

"Lets not try for a third, okay?" Jasper replied, so gently. I was suddenly very aware of my exposed skin, and quickly pulled one of the blankets up and over my shoulders; wrapping it tightly around me. He allowed his hand to leave my back, his expression almost pained. I watched as he gulped slightly, his eyes widening just a little.

"Evangeline, are you sure you cant remember anything?" Carlisle asked, checking the IV in my hand as he spoke. "No, nothing." I swallowed anxiously and pulled my hair back over my shoulders.

"You're sure?" He asked again, that was when I was sure the tears were evident. They stung at my eyes.

"For gods sake, no! I don't remember anything!" I stood abruptly, remotely embarrassed by my outburst. But my balance shifted and I felt my legs buckle beneath me. I prepared myself quickly for the thud onto the floor, but there was nothing. Just a secure, cold; hard frame wrapped around my waist. I looked to see Jasper peering down at me, his eyebrows raised, but his eyes slightly saddened.

"Carlisle, could you…leave us for a while?" Jasper asked, not taking his eyes from mine; his arm still wrapped around my waist.

Carlisle exited as requested, I soon realized there wasn't actually a door, just a few shards of wood left at the hinges. I laughed to myself before turning back to Jasper."You know…I think my balance is pretty…balanced, now." I laughed nervously, and Jasper seemed to snap back to reality, letting go of the grasp around my waist.

"Sorry." He still had the same smug look on his face.

"So, do you have a thing for…the damsel in distress?" I asked mockingly.

"I was in the right place at the right time, I guess." He paused and he seemed to be examining my expression. "Or the wrong place at the wrong time…depending on how you look at it." His expression changed to curiosity, and I nervously cleared my throat and folded my hair behind my ears.

"Right place…" I replied quietly, with a slight nod. He smiled that beautifully charming crooked smile, it seemed to waver my balance once again. Too small for him to notice, but all the same; I was sure I saw him react.

"You are, incredibly strange; Jasper Hale." Jasper stared at me still, his arms folded behind his back, we just seemed to stand there, staring at each other.

After what felt like an eternity of just taking in each others presence, his silky, southern twanged voice sounded.

"I am curious…" He began, I made sure to listen to each word intensely. Attempting to memorize how he pronounced each syllable, of each delicate word. I almost closed my eyes in concentration. "what is your story." He let out a deep breath.

I stared at him utterly confused for a few seconds, I didn't know whether to run or laugh."My…story?"

"Yes. Why are you here, in Forks. You arrive in the last year of high school, you move in with your uncle and his eccentric girlfriend and…none of it, seems to make sense." He sat down on the sofa, relaxed as ever. I was silent for what felt like forever, before he patted at the sofa cushion by him, prompting me to sit down. I did as he said, unable to deny those gloriously gold eyes.

And so it began, I sat there for two hours and 24 minutes. Just talking to Jasper. He sat by me, so utterly interested in what I was telling him, either that or he was a wonderful actor. He had turned himself to face me, his legs crossed in front of him like a child being told a fairy tale. He squinted in disbelief every now and again, but he never spoke.

"So my parents thought it would be better if I just…got out of the city, away from the alcohol and the people and the…why are you so interested in me?" I gulped suddenly, as I asked the question. His face stayed came, resting upon his strong, pale hands.

"You intrigue me." Jasper's answer seemed to shock me Into silence. I just sat there staring at the floor, I didn't understand this boy. Not one bit, hell, I couldn't even begin to understand him.

"What about you? You live in this beautiful house, with all of these young, beautiful people…the kinds of people who look like they belong on the covers of vogue and in Calvin Klein advertisements. Not in Forks, Washington." I laughed again, attempting to ignore his gaze as it burned through me. I didn't understand why he stared at me so intently. And then I heard him laugh, it was like soft bells."Carlisle and Esme adopted myself and my twin sister, Rosalie when we were very young. The same as with Edward, Alice and Emmett." He replied, his answer was so totally cold, rehearsed and stiff. There was no emotion there. I recognized it. I recognized it as a very subtle, but very important lie.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed rather sternly. I looked up to see his gaze turned from me now, burning a hole in the wall…instead of me.

"The scars?" He asked, turning his breathtaking face back to me. I struggled to form sentences when I realized how close he suddenly was. There was just inches between us now."They were…err." I laughed nervously once again, tears stung in my eyes and it was as if he instantly regretted what he had said. It was then that I felt the sharp cold stone mould itself to the shape of my cheek. I lifted my gaze to see nothing but those eyes, those lips, those cheekbones. Jasper's hand was refreshing against my remotely clammy cheek. I didn't even notice when my eyes closed, and I tilted my face into his hand. He let out a curious sigh and he stared at me, his perfect brow remotely furrowed.

"I have to go." I stated suddenly. This wasn't going to happen, I wouldn't give in to him. No matter how beautiful, how charming….I wouldn't fall for that all over again. I placed a hand to my forehead, scraping back the long, tangled blonde curls. I stood up swiftly, and he repeated the action with slight desperation.

"Don't go, I'm sorry if I've put you on edge but…you should stay, you cant be alone at home, you nearly died tonight." Jasper tried to argue but the tears began as memories of the evening overwhelmed me all at once. His face twisted into a pained expression and he seemed close to falling over with the agony.

"No, I cant stay. I wont do this, not again." I rambled incoherently, I almost didn't notice when Jasper keeled over, his hand grabbing at his chest.

"Stay." He struggled to get the words out in his condition, I shook my head furiously before tackling the IV, I needed to get out quickly. I pulled the IV from my arm, the blood trickled down my wrist and I attempted to wipe it away. Flashbacks were sent to me from all directions and Jasper let out an excruciating cry, I turned suddenly to him; not having taken in the pain he was in during my frantic state.

But his blood curdling scream, and the growl that echoed from his chest, couldn't have prepared me for what was about to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

_I need reviews people!I'm getting plenty of views, but no reviews and that's just not good enough! Also, I have 12 chapters already written, so hey will definitely be posted. But I will not be prompted to post/write more if I'm not getting any feedback. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, yada, yada, yada._

Chapter nine.

Edward's POV.

I stood with Alice, Sebastian and Carlisle at the top of the staircase, not one of us knew exactly what we were going to do with situation. Jasper hadn't spoken to anyone for weeks; only returning polite conversation when he had lack of another choice. Yet I had noticed the way his thoughts changed around Evangeline, his presence, although over taken by her exaggerated emotion, he was relatively happier; lighter. The way he stared into her eyes, it was an intensity that I believed even myself and Bella did not have. As if they'd known each other for years before hand, as if for the first time in each of their lives, they were seeing everything in a different light.

I had read Evangeline's thoughts on a number of occasions, but a lot of the time it had taken way too much concentration to decipher them. It was more than the typical teenaged girl confusion…it was more like she would change her train of thought so quickly, I wouldn't be able to keep up.

It all happened too quickly for anyone to react; including myself. It began when we had heard Jasper scream in pain, each of us had smelt the sweet scent almost immediately after; so warm and inviting. "Go downstairs." Carlisle had stated sternly, his voice complete with seriousness. Myself and Alice obeyed, but Sebastian hovered, his eyes turned blood red before any of us could even think about restraining him. He was gone, towards Jasper's room where the scent grew stronger. Sebastian's power had always been made clear, he was a sort of tracker. Myself and Alice would mock him slightly when we spoke of it; calling him the 'blood connoisseur' as he could smell every single different element a human's blood. We had found out, soon after his arrival that he had been used by the Volturi, to track 'valuable' humans.

But now he didn't care if the blood was valuable. He just cared that it was human. "Sebastian, no!" Alice shouted, but it was too late. We followed swiftly, I reached the room first, to see Sebastian leap forward with great intensity towards Evangeline, who stood so tiny in the middle of the room. She was trying desperately to wipe the blood from her arm. Jasper let a growl ripple deep from his chest just as Sebastian's 6'1 frame hit Evangeline's 5'2 and a half. It was then that myself and Jasper leapt after him, our frames hitting him as he clung to Evangeline; teeth bared. In mid air we managed to knock him with great force from different angles. I tore at his shoulders; if he had been human, I would have probably paralyzed him with the force of the blow. Jasper hit into his front at the same time, snarling like any territorial animal would. Carlisle held the rest of them back, as we brought Sebastian down to the ground with a strength that shook books and paintings from the walls and shelves. Of course the great strength of which myself and Jasper hit Sebastian, caused Evangeline to be thrown several feet from the collision and into the fixed book shelf behind her.

I held Sebastian to the ground, he writhed beneath my frame as Jasper turned and ran towards where Evangeline's limp body lay. I hadn't paid attention to what happened next, it was a complete blur; Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie rush to Jasper and Evangeline's side; whilst Emmett, Alice and myself tore Sebastian out of the room, snarling and hissing in a complete and utter, blood frenzy.

Evangeline's POV.

I was convinced I was dreaming, and that I would wake up in that stupid orange and red room with the head ache from hell. A bad hangover. But that was before I heard the blood curdling crack as the large marble frame hit into me; and before I felt that excruciating pain. Pain that was worse than anything I had ever felt before. The wind was knocked out of me completely and I didn't have time to catch it before I felt air rushing past my ears; and blackness close in on me, swallowing me whole.

The only real thing I knew for sure, was that I heard Jasper growl. Who the hell growls? What kind of a person, see's someone in pain - and growls?

I had time for those questions later, right now; the blackness was subsiding, I was awakened by the loudest, shrillest scream I had ever heard in my life. I couldn't figure out exactly where it was coming from, until a realized that it faded when I began to gasp for air. It was me screaming, the pain was real. Very real. In fact I didn't think I had felt pain quite as real as it, in my life. My head ached, there was sharp pains shooting down my sides and back; my lungs felt as if they were filled with thick dust, no matter what I did I could not for the life of me get a clear breath of air without coughing and gasping.

"Evangeline you must stay as still as you can." I heard Carlisle's silky soft voice state over the background noise; it was as if all I could hear was TV static, that awful buzzing sound, over and over. I wanted to open my mouth and tell them to turn the TV off, but the words wouldn't come. Just the gasping, and the screaming and the groaning and the writhing. Nothing coherent, no matter how hard I tried.

"I have to find what's broken, talk to her Jasper; use your power, calm her down." I heard Carlisle state, my eyes were open but everything was too bright, I couldn't differentiate between faces or objects. Everything looked the same.

"Darlin' stay still; I'm going to take the pain away." That voice changed everything. I actually listened to that voice, I searched for his eyes; the beautiful butterscotch gold. But I could find nothing, until I felt the hard, cold hand upon my cheek.

"Jas…Jasp…" My words were cut off by the gasping that kept occurring, I felt as if I was about to swallow my own trachea. I writhed in pain, I felt another pair of hands on my shoulders, putting pressure on them. I became very aware of the fact that I was only wearing a vest top and my underwear still. The blankets had disappeared with the force.

"Make sure you hold her down, Emmett." I heard Carlisle state firmly. The confusion was back, I didn't understand what had happened, why I had been attacked by someone in the Cullen house, was it because I was going to leave? It hadn't even felt like a person; it had felt like ten people. And why was Emmett going to be holding me down, whoever Emmett was; I presumed he was the one practically breaking my shoulder. "Sshh, don't try to speak. This is going to hurt, but I'm going to do my best to keep you comfortable, Angel do you understand?" Jasper's voice sounded, I felt him grab my left hand firmly. I didn't understand what he meant, but for some strange reason. I trusted him completely."Squeeze my hand if you understand angel." I did as he requested, squeezing his hand as best as I could. He kept his one hand in mine, and the other cupping my cheek delicately.

I heard the debilitating pop, and crack before I felt the surge of excruciating pain wave over me; yet much to my relief, the wave of complete pain, was over taken by a wave of great calm. Like a tidal wave putting out a forest fire. I let out the scream that had been building in my chest, yet it now only came out as a whimper, and another gasp.

"Has she been bitten?" Another voice asked, I didn't recognize it, I didn't understand it. I was sure I was hallucinating now. But the only thing that mattered was the fact that Jasper still had his hand in mine, tracing small circles with his thumb. I concentrated on those circles as they swirled and twirled around my knuckles.

"No, we have to get her to hospital. Her breathing isn't improving, it looks like she's broken a few ribs. Esme, call an ambulance and Rosalie…" I heard Carlisle groan in frustration, something I didn't expect to hear from him. "Rosalie, Stella's second car is in their garage. I need you to take it, and wreck it. Make it look like she drove it off the road ending at the bridge point. She isn't supposed to drive, it's the only thing I can think of to explain the injuries and the recovering hypothermia. We'll say that we found her when we were coming back from the hospital, brought her back here because it was closer and we had basic supplies…and then we waited for the ambulance. Go." Carlisle demanded. I turned my head to the side, still gasping.

"I cant believe this." Jasper mumbled under his breath. I heard delicate footsteps grow closer, I had to close my eyes, I didn't have the strength to keep them open."You brought him here! You said he was safe!" Jasper hissed away from me. I had never heard such anger in his voice.

"I…I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't…he's been so good…I should've seen, I'm so sorry." The soft, quiet voice replied, trembling slightly.

"Jasper, you cant blame this on Alice. It was a quick choice, not even Edward heard what he was going to do." Carlisle said. I felt a surge of pain once again as Jasper's hand left mine, I whimpered slightly. How did he do that? How did he take my anxiety, my pain away?

"Jasper, you cant leave her not when she's in so much pain." The deep voice stated, I had forgotten that the pressure on my shoulders was still there.

"Sshh, Darlin'. I'm here, I'm just going to carry you downstairs." Jasper soothed, all of the anger that had been in his voice just seconds earlier, had gone. I felt another surge of pain, and then calm as I began to move. He must have been carrying me. We came to a stop within a half a second, and I felt the soft carpet beneath me once again.

When I heard the sirens come closer, and people greeting Carlisle as Dr. Cullen; I realized the paramedics were here.

"When did you find her?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"About a half hour ago, she was mildly hypothermic; she had a dislocated shoulder of which I managed to get back into place just ten minutes ago, she'll need anti-inflammatory meds. She looks to have four broken ribs, which are making it hard for her to breathe. She split her head also, she'll need stitches for that, I managed to stop the bleeding. I'm 90% sure she has no damage to her spine but all the same…" Carlisle's voice trailed off.

"Of course Dr. Cullen, will you be coming in the ambulance?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

"No, I will." Jasper's voice sent a shiver of relief through my body. The things this boy did to me. I felt ridiculous just thinking about what a girl I was being.

Jasper's hand didn't leave mine the entire time; not once.


	10. Chapter 10

_Reviews! I really would appreciate a few? Otherwise I haven't a clue whether it's worth me carrying on the story or not - so please do just take a few seconds to say you either like it or you don't._

_:]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, sadly. _

_BTW; this chapter is mega short, there isnt an excuse really, but i figured that it was the best place to end the chapter - if that makes sense. Next one will be longer, i promise!_

Chapter ten.

Evangeline's POV.

Four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and 17 numerous bruises later - I might have actually felt slightly better. I was so incredibly loaded up with pain meds that I didn't even realize that there was anyone in my room. I was confused; so confused that I was too confused to even think about the reason as to why I was confused.

"Hey you…" I heard a soft, musical voice state as my eyes fluttered open. I turned to see Jasper sat stiffly in the chair by my bed. His eyes were wide with pain. I very quickly reached to remove the oxygen cannula from my nose when he did it for me.

"How long have I been…" I began to ask, my throat was dry and hoarse. I watched as Jasper glanced at the small watch he was wearing.

"All night, its 7:15." He replied softly.

"Third times a charm, huh." I joked, causing a sharp pain in my side.

Carlisle walked in then, his face was incredibly worried, and he wasn't wearing his usual white doctors coat.

"You're awake." He did his best to smile.

"I hurt." I mocked his tone of voice as best I could, but unlike last time I was here - neither of them laughed or smirked.

"You were in a car accident, you're pretty banged up." Carlisle stated, not looking me in the eye. My brow furrowed in confusion as I thought about what he'd just said.

"I wasn't in a car accident." I replied with a confused laugh; Carlisle and Jasper's eyes immediately lifted to look at me. They exchanged glances.

"You've got a concussion, you might not remember anything clearly for a few days." Jasper said, his eyes flashing back to Carlisle's for a split second.

"I remember what happened and…I wasn't in a car accident. Why are you lying to me?" I asked, my breathing seemed to hitch slightly, but I made sure to keep it slightly calm.

"We aren't lying, you crashed the car…" He attempted to convince me again, with a crooked smile, yet his eyes were guarded.

"I know what I remember. And it doesn't resemble a car or, a road or any other thing to do with driving or…crashing." I rambled.

"Eden…" Jasper sighed.

"No, Jasper. Don't try and tell me that I'm wrong, I know that I wasn't in a crash."

"Don't." Jasper hissed a little firmer than I expected. And for the first time since I'd known him, he scared me. His eyes were dark, the soft butterscotch was long gone.

He must have noticed my fear, as he stood up and exited.

"Stella is getting a coffee; Dan is still with a patient out of town." Carlisle said.

"Why is he lying to me, why are you?"

"Evangeline…" Carlisle's tone was the same as Jasper's had been, he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Don't even bother, and my name is Eden. No one except my mother called me Evangeline." I frowned, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Don't take this offensively, but I recommend you not to push Jasper. He's doing his best." Carlisle's statement confused me completely. But he had exited before I could question him further.

That was when my thoughts were flooded with the memories. I would figure it out. I knew I would.


	11. Chapter 11

_Well this chapter is longer than the last, as promised :]_

_Please do review, and thank you to Livia09 and JuSJaZ82 for their reviews; I seriously appreciate it so much, it makes my day when I get a review!_

_Also thanks to those of you subscribing and so on._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, much to my dismay! _

Chapter eleven.

Jasper's POV.

Another 6 weeks had passed. Things were starting to get ridiculous. Alice had taken Sebastian to Alaska, Edward was completely taken by Bella - only coming home to hunt and change his clothes, I think he had grown even more protective over her after what happened to Evangeline. And Rosalie and Emmett…were Rosalie and Emmett; they kept to themselves.

I moped; coming out of my room only to hunt. Esme had called the school and told them I had come down with something; and that I was being taken care of out of town. I did the school work they sent and returned it before the deadline. To say the least I was miserable. Not seeing her face every day was practically torture, I tried to make up for the lack of her presence by painting her, drawing her. Over and over again I would make a sketch and then decide it just wasn't as good. Burning it quicker than I could consider otherwise. The entire house had been filled with worry the entire 6 weeks, no one knew if Eden was smart enough to figure out exactly what was going on.

I kept thinking back to that night, when Sebastian had lost all control over his thirst. Just before the incident, when she had just seen the blood on her arm, I had been engulfed in a wave of excruciating pain. It had been as if all of the emotions that were radiating from her had become too much, causing themselves to manifest themselves in me, as physical pain. I didn't understand it. Never had a humans emotions been so strong as to hurt me to such an extent. Carlisle had asked about it, and I had replied vaguely, keeping the researching to myself. I looked into a few things. I had thought it possible that perhaps she had a power, similar to Jane's. The ability to trick someone's mind into physical pain - but she seemed entirely unaware of what she had done, as if it were subconscious.

"Jasper?" A knock at the now fixed door sounded, before Esme entered with a sweet smile.

"Yes?"

"You're still alive, so to speak." She smiled again as she walked closer to where I stood, she twisted her expression as she looked past me. I soon clicked that she was staring at the canvas I was stood in front of. I had been so busy with my thoughts, that I hadn't given notice to what I was painting. I turned to it, her face was clear amongst the charcoal.

Esme's expression was almost pained.

"Jasper, perhaps you should go back to school. This isn't healthy."

I ran a hand through my hair and over my eyes as I carried on staring at the canvas.

"I don't know what's happening to me." I muttered.

"You've found a hobby." Esme joked, she was by my side now - a soft, motherly hand on my shoulder. I sighed in frustration. "If the thirst for her is so bad, why don't you take yourself to Alaska for a while. Get into the right mind set."

"Because sharing a room with my ex wife and her new husband is just what I want." I said sarcastically, she smirked. "It isn't the thirst, Esme. She fascinates me. I feel like I could watch her for forever." I even had to laugh at my words; they were ridiculous. But Esme's gentle, kind nature didn't allow her to mock. "I've spoken to her so little…we couldn't even call ourselves acquaintances. It's so strange. Every time I'm around her, the emotions she feels are so amplified, its as if I couldn't manipulate them even if I wanted to. Like they'd just twist into something else." I shook my head.

"It sounds a lot like your…falling, for this girl. Wouldn't you agree?" I could sense Esme's apprehension. But I was sure I could also sense something else, hope…perhaps."To be completely honest, I haven't a clue." I laughed abruptly, rubbing my eyes."Don't worry son, you have a good heart." And with that she exited. I stared at the charcoal drawing for a while.

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed my trench coat and exited my bedroom. I turned back when I reached the stairs and grabbed a book from my room very swiftly before running from the house.

"Jasper where are you-" I heard Emmett begin, but he gave up when I didn't slow, a small smile upon my face. I climbed into my car, a plain black Mercedes; the windows blacked out. I raced towards her home, I didn't understand what I was doing, but I felt good about it.

It was roughly midday, Dan and Stella weren't in the house, there was just one slow - steady heartbeat audible. I sat in the car for a few seconds, gathering the breath I didn't need. I climbed from the car, small book in hand and made my way to the front door. I hesitated, but knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"Three seconds!" Her sweet, husky voice sounded. I heard her mumble something under her breath about 'stupid laptops with no sympathy as to whether or not I have a term paper to write' before light footsteps echoed down the hallway.

The look on her face when she opened the door, and saw me stood there; was unexplainable. I read her emotions as best I could, fighting past that constant pain and angst to find the hint of lust, happiness.

"Hello." I dipped my head slightly as I greeted her. I waited for her reply, but she didn't do anything, she just stood; frowning.

"Err…hi." She slowly replied.

I took the time to examine her features, that beautiful face, that hair, the golden sheen to her skin and the long blonde waves that graced her rib cage, the beauty spots, the tiny frame. I couldn't get enough of just looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, she seemed to snap back to consciousness, removing her eyes from mine and staring down at the ground - she felt embarrassed. She crossed her arms nervously and laughed. "A little stupid." She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, you must be freezing…come in." She moved her tiny frame aside, still keeping her eyes locked shyly on the ground. I stepped into her home gracefully, I looked around as she closed the door.

"Can you…wait a second, I should go change…" It occurred to me then I hadn't really noticed what she was wearing, I looked at her now. Her long sleeved, cotton top was the perfect shade of dark green - stretching over her slight curves, it was dotted with paint, along with the very small black shorts that were rolled up at the hips slightly.

"Of course." I replied with a gentle smile, she really did look quite sweet when she blushed.

Evangeline returned just moments later, wearing the same green top along with a pair of slightly ripped jeans.

"So what're you doing here?" She asked the minute she reappeared. I was stood stiffly in the same spot she had left me in.

"I brought you this…I thought you might like it." I swallowed the venom burning my throat and attempted to look comfortable. I passed her the small paperback in my hand and she hesitated before she took it. Staring at it before she smiled. She still felt confused.

"It's the poem…now you can read it for yourself rather than having me perform it during visits to the hospital." I tried to hide a smirk, but her smile seemed to make me feel the need to smile also.

"Wow…" She let out a jagged breath and another nervous laugh. "thank you…it's great, really." She met my eyes now, she was being truthful. She really did like the gift.

"You are very much welcome." I replied, she was silent as she studied the cover and the first few pages.

"Is your arm feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, much better. My ribs too, and my chest…I'm pretty much fixed. Minus the fact that everyone thinks I was in a car crash of course…" She smiled, but her eyebrow was raised, as if she were waiting for me to reply. She seemed to have warmed to me ever so slightly though. A man could hope. "I'm actually attempting to paint just now…my room." Evangeline smiled, changing the subject, it occurred to me that I didn't understand why she used the name Eden, I would have to ask her sometime.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I smirked, and she blushed slightly.

"Probably but…I get bored so easy and, when I get bored I eat, a lot. And the house is pretty empty now, so I had to find something to do. I ran to the store and found the first paint I liked and…I've changed my mind three times already but…I'm not really getting anywhere." She rambled, her heart rate increasing just the tiniest bit.

"Would you like some assistance?" She seemed surprised by my question and she hesitated before answering. "Oh you don't have to do that, really."

"I would like to." I replied, removing my long trench coat and hanging it over my forearm. I watched as she laughed, confused. "You're so weird." She folded her hair behind her ears and laughed nervously again.

"Excuse me?" I asked, with a small smirk.

"No, I didn't mean…I didn't mean that you were weird as such you just. I hated you." Evangeline shook her head slightly before continuing "I hated you that first day because you stared at me funny and questioned me all the time and distracted me with poetry that had my name in it and, then you come to my rescue like a million times in a row and…you disappear, all the time. One minute you're nice and pleasant and the next you ignore me, and…you lie constantly and I don't get why…" She rambled, flustered now. I couldn't help but notice the blood rush to her cheeks and her heart rate increase a little. "The first thing you said to me, was not to push down on charcoal and I totally knew not to press down on charcoal…" She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you going somewhere with this, Evangeline?" I asked.

"And you call me Evangeline. What's with that, I mean. I tell you to call me Eden over and over again, everyone at school calls me Eden; even the teachers now and, yet still. Its like you don't give any thought to what exactly I might prefer…or, I don't know. You annoy the hell out of me, with your stupid perfect hair and…I just thought you should know that I am not going to enjoy your company until you prove there is reason to. Saving someone's life doesn't earn you anything except good timing with me." She shook her head and I was incredibly surprised by her ramblings. I suddenly remembered what Alice had told me that night at the hospital; _"Just…don't get too comfortable with the idea that she'll be doing all the fighting, trying to find a way in. Your not the only one with a past Jazz."_

I shook my head and laughed, Alice loved a riddle.

"What if…I promise not to criticize you." I offered.

"All I'm saying is…I'm not going to play the damsel in distress, I'm not going to be impressed by your impeccable good looks and charm and stupid good timing. I'm grateful but I'm not in your debt. I don't have to like you." Her words should've hurt me, but I knew that behind them her emotions were telling me otherwise. She was trying incredibly hard not to feel anything towards me; stubborn angel.

"Impeccable good looks and charm, you say?" I mocked, trying my best to hide a grin. She blushed but frowned at the same time.

"Shut up, you know what I meant." She snapped and I held up my hands in defeat.

"Would you like me to help you to paint, Eden?" I used her nickname for the first time, and noticed the slightest glimmer in her bright green eyes."Sure. Now that my rant is over…yes, I would appreciate your help." She finally said.

"Great." I smiled, still finding her outburst rather humorous.

She walked up the stairs, and I followed. The house was a fair size, and decorated in bright greens and yellows. She walked right to the end of the corridor and opened the last door, I entered the room with curiosity. It was a fair size, with its own bathroom and a large bed; along with a bay window. Two walls were painted orange, with splashes of blue, the other was half painted white and the last was almost fully painted a dark emerald green.

"Wow." I laughed, she turned to face me with a frown."I'm indecisive." Eden tied her hair back into a messy bun and walked towards the corner of the room, picking up a tin of green paint and a brush. She made her way over to my with a smile, holding the tin and the brush out in front of her with raised eyebrows. She almost looked proud.

"Paint" She smiled handing me the tin, "brush." she finished handing me the brush and I mock saluted.

"At your service." There was the slightest flicker of lust as I turned towards the wall to begin, letting out a loud sigh. I felt her stare at me for a few extra seconds, in curiosity, before she returned to another wall.


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, here's the next chapter. I cant believe how many subscriptions I got for the last chapter - it's great!_

_A special thanks to AlyssaMichelle07 for the review :] I mega appreciate it._

_As for all of the other readers; it only takes a second to review, and let me know whether you like it, want more, or if you think it's really bad :P_

_I've only got another one chapter pre-written, I love this story and definitely want to carry it on, hell we haven't even gotten to the real romance yet! - so please just review!_

Chapter twelve.

Evangeline (Eden's) POV.

I stared at him as he turned to begin work on the nearest wall. I didn't understand why he was here, or why all of a sudden he wished to impress me. I knew boys, and they only helped with exasperating tasks such as painting a bedroom if they wanted something in return; I knew that. Of course, I knew it…yet somehow, I couldn't help but feel different about Jasper. It was as if he was really trying to build some sort of ridiculous bond between us. Painting buddies for life. I hated to admit it, but I was intrigued. He intrigued me. I hoped that perhaps during our bonding/painting session, he might tell me exactly why everyone thinks I was in a car crash, and how exactly Stella's car got wrecked and why I remember being attacked in his home, by a person - not a car. The bad thing was the second I looked into his eyes that thought was long gone.

"So, why Eden?" He asked suddenly, his musical tone of voice almost making me jump.

"Huh?"

"Your nickname, usually nicknames for Evangeline are…I don't know, Eve or Evie, whatever. Eden isn't very typical." Jasper replied, as he rolled the sleeves of his jumped up again and carried on painting. Utter concentration spread across his face.

"Oh, err…well my middle name I guess."

"Which would be…" He prompted with a laugh.

"Dahlia, after my great grandmother or something. My nickname started off as ED when I was in kindergarten, because the kids couldn't pronounce Evangeline and they couldn't remember Dahlia. But then I got teased because it sounded like ET, like the movie…err" I shook my head and laughed before continuing. "so my dad kinda transformed it into Eden somehow, my friends caught on in school and there you have it…it's a pretty boring story, but…" Jasper stared at me for a few seconds, the expression on his face was difficult to pin point.

"Makes sense." He stated before turning to face me. "I'm probably going to carry on calling you Evangeline." I stared at him for a few seconds, I couldn't say no to those eyes. I hated myself for it. Butterflies kicked hard in my stomach and I had the sudden urge to jump him then and there.

Ridiculous teenage hormones.

"Okay." I replied against my own will. He grinned at my dazed expression. "You know…something is incredibly different about you." I had intended on sounding suave but instead, my voice was a mere broken whisper. My voice cutting out with nerves every now and again. His brow furrowed, but there was a small smirk on his lips."You're smart, yes?" He asked suddenly, moving a step or so towards me."Perhaps?" Jasper laughed at my sudden uncertainty.

"You're smart." He finalized, looking deep into my eyes as he spoke. "What if I told you everything that you believe in…" Jasper frowned at his words. "what if I told you it was all a lie." He whispered, his voice velvet and sweet. His smooth scent overwhelming me.

"I'd believe you." I struggled to whisper back. What in gods name had I just said? I practically just looked him in the eye and told him that if he told me the sky was green, I'd believe him. He smirked.

"Don't be so quick to trust me." Jasper kept the smug smirk on his face, he was so close to me now.

"Don't be so quick to presume I will, I'm a wonderful liar." I replied seriously, my eyes mocking. And all of a sudden; before I even had the chance to be surprised. He set his hand at my collarbone, goosebumps immediately spread across me, his hand was terrifyingly cold. He stared at me as I gasped slightly, his face still smug.

"Nothing good can come of this, Evangeline." He stated and for a long few seconds, I wanted to slap him for presuming there was a 'this'. But of course there was, something was there and I needed to accept that I wasn't getting away from it anytime soon.

"That's a lie." His eyes widened at my reply.

"You think I could lie to you?""You've been lying to me since the moment you met me." And we stared at each other, it held so many emotions I couldn't quite think of where to start.

"Evangeline Dahlia Asper you get down here this instant!" My uncles stern voice shouted from downstairs, I jumped and Jasper laughed. I put my head down for a second as he pulled his frozen hand from my chest, I rubbed at my eyes before I looked up again; expecting those butterscotch eyes to be staring right back down at me.

But there was nothing. I turned around swiftly, he wasn't in here.

"Jasper Hale, I swear to god!" I hissed, stomping my foot slightly as I made my way out of my now almost fully painted bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

My uncle had been angry with me once again, he had just returned from some big job out of town with a patient, having been gone for weeks longer than expected after some random surgery went awry. I caught parts of his argument every now and again. But mostly I just went over what had just happened with Jasper. I couldn't get my mind round it, how he had gotten out of my room so quick, so silently without me even noticing.

"Evangeline!" Uncle Dan hissed once again, I snapped back to attention and looked at him. "Do you understand what I am saying? You will not leave this house, you will do nothing but house work and school work. Yes?" He snapped.

"I get you old man, seriously. Get a grip." I muttered, instantly regretting what I had just said. I prepared myself for the force of the verbal blow, but nothing happened. He just…sighed.

"Your mother was right about you. You're just not right, Evangeline. You're reckless, unmotivated…" He shook his head and I frowned at his words. He was probably right.

"Don't start, Dan. I'll be gone in like 7 months and you wont have to cope with my…reckless, unmotivated behavior." I mocked the words he had spoken as I stood up.

"You wont be here for 7 months if you carry on the way you're going. And before I forget, you're not to speak to Christian Gallo anymore, or any of those low lives you've been hanging around. Their bad news Eden." Ah, success; he was using my nickname, there for he was past angry and leaning more towards concerned.

"Sure. I don't even like them much anyways." I smiled a little to make him feel better. "I'm guna go tidy my room or something." I stated before climbing the stairs once again.

I entered my bedroom and pushed my back against the door.

"Boo." I jumped back slightly before noticing that Jasper was now sat at the bay window reading one of my many books. His eyes didn't rise from what he was reading to meet mine. As I stared in disbelief.

I very swiftly walked over to him and snatched the book from his hands.

"You were gone!" I shouted sternly, he looked up after a few seconds; his expression smug once again. Jackass.

"I came back." Jasper replied with a crooked smile.

"I noticed!" I hissed as quietly as I could, he laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Evangeline if you wish for me to leave, you just have to request." He spoke like such a dork, yet for some reason it made my knees weak enough to force me onto the bay window next to him. Letting out an angered sigh as I did so. He just stared at me, awaiting my answer.

"Are you waiting for my next near death experience or something?" I snapped and he just smiled and shook his head.

"No.""But you left, you were gone. And now you're sat here on my bay window like some sort of smooth male model. How did you get in and out the house so fast?" I asked. His expression changed and he pulled a cell hone from his trousers pocket, lifting it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked, his expression made me curious and angry at the same time.

Jasper's POV.

I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear, I knew the exact voice of which would be on the other end.

"Yeah?" I asked attempting to sound less annoyed and more friendly.

"Jazz, will you just kiss her already, you're not going to bite her so quit worrying. I'm getting a headache and Edward is sick of listening to my constant visions. Get. It. Over. With." Her usually light voice was now irritated and I couldn't help but laugh at that."Good evening, Alice." I replied as I hung up. Practically immediately after I mentioned the name Alice, there was only one emotion evident in the room - jealousy. And I couldn't help but feel a little good about that. Alice had returned for a few days to pack up a few more of her and Sebastian's belongings. They would be staying in Alaska for longer than expected. Much to my pleasure.

"Something wrong?" Evangeline asked, attempting to keep her voice soft.

"No." I smiled and I noticed her blush slightly.

"Would you…like to go for a walk?"

"Jasper…it's like, 10:30pm and I'm very much grounded." She laughed a little.

"Hmm…" I pondered and Evangeline seemed to just stare at me; slightly worried. "Does your uncle or aunt usually…wake up from sleep and check on you after 10:30?" I asked, I was mocking her slightly but she laughed nervously and raised her eyebrows.

"Err…no?"

"Good, I want to show you something." I stood from the bay window and opened it. Evangeline just sat there, her eyes were wide with concern as she looked from me to the open window.

"Out there?" She asked.

"Yes…" I smiled as charmingly as I could, manipulating her emotions when I got the chance.

"Is that how you…" She began, and I gave her a smug smile and a nod.

"But its like, high."

"You're observant." I grinned, it seemed as if sarcasm was the way to go with her."Shut up." She stated as she stood up from her seat."Get on my back." My bluntness must have caught her off guard as her face spun quickly to meet mine.

"But we only just met." She stated sarcastically, I nodded again and she climbed gracefully onto my back. She could only weigh about 100 to 110 pounds. I swiveled around so that my legs were outside of the window and turned my head to face her. She had her face buried in my shoulder - obviously not a fan of heights.

I jumped to the roof of the porch first, and then carefully jumped to the ground, out of the view of any windows.

"Do you plan to stay on my back the entire time or…?" I asked, and she lifted her gaze to meet mine before hopping off of my back.

"Sorry, I didn't even…you're so quiet." She replied, surprise in her voice.

"I know." I smirked and led her towards my car; I had parked just away from the house. So as not to be noticed; but a black Mercedes in Forks…was always noticed.

"You seriously drive things like this?" She asked as we drove towards the intended location.

"Yes, you know cars?" I asked, I wanted to keep the conversation as light as possible. We were probably in for a long night. "Not even one bit." She laughed so sweetly I couldn't help but join in, I glanced over at her. She looked so entirely innocent, I couldn't express everything I felt for her at that moment. But the one thing I was utterly sure of, was that I was whole around her and I needed to protect that; I needed to protect her.

"I have to talk to you." She muttered quietly, her expression changing, she was nervous.

"Sure." I replied, just as I pulled into the destination, climbing out of the car. She seemed confused for a second but soon followed. I very quickly noticed she was only covered by thin cotton. She looked freezing. I removed my trench coat and prompted her to put it on; holding it out to her. Evangeline stared at me, her light eyebrows raised above her bright eyes.

"Evangeline, quit being such a feminist and put on the jacket. You'll freeze." I smiled and she put the jacket on, it was far too long for her but she cuddled into it all the same as we walked.

"What is this?" She asked quietly."A forest, trees…squirrels." I stated sarcastically.

"No, I mean. Why are you charming me all of a sudden. I've wanted to ask since you came over but…I was scared if I started to question you that you'd leave. Like you usually do."

"Evangeline, I need you to understand that…I am not like the other guys in Forks." She studied my face as I spoke. "I knew that already. And I don't think I'd be here if I didn't find it interesting."

"I could hurt you." I figured it was better to just blurt it out now, there wasn't any point in beating around the bush.

"Doesn't it say something…the fact that you're scared to hurt me? The fact that you could hurt me but you're still…here? Standing with me right now, leading me into the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night?" Evangeline laughed so as to lighten what she was saying, but her eyes expressed concern. I realized we had come to a halt, in the middle of the forest. We were close to where I wanted to take her.

"Do you think it does?"

"I think that you wouldn't be scared of hurting someone you hated." Her crystal green eyes were beautiful in the moonlight.

"Evangeline…" I just wanted to say her name, I watched as she closed her eyes as I said it. Taking a deep breath in."I'm not asking for anything. I'm not even asking you not to hurt me because…all I know is one minute I want to kill you and the next I cant bare the thought of not seeing your face. And it's driving me crazy." Her eyes were wide and she tried to control tears.

"You just explained how I feel." I laughed, she obviously didn't realize just how true what she had said was, how literate, in regard to me. In regard to what I was. I really did want to kill her.

"Jasper…just, ask me out already so that I can quit being this huge girl because I hate being girly and I hate thinking about boys, that's why I never do…" She rambled and I couldn't help but smirk at her words. She was so very naïve.

I pushed her long blonde hair back behind her ear, and she unexpectedly leant her cheek into the palm of my hand, before setting her tiny hand on top of it. Keeping it in place as she closed her eyes.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." I whispered, and her eyes fluttered open.

"I don't care, as long as you're in it with me."

That was all I needed.

She had to know what I was.

________________________________________________________

_Review, review, review!_

_:]_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, well I really struggled with this chapter - I didn't want there to be too many similarities between this and the scene between Bella and Edward in the movie. But I also needed it to be exciting and believable…to an extent lol._

_I hope you guys enjoy it all the same and a huge thank you to;_

_**AlyssaMichelle07, Ivac38 and Livia09.**_

_I really love getting reviews, it urges me to keep on writing so thanks load to you guys :]_

_Disclaimer: As always, the twilight saga is not mine, sadly._

Chapter thirteen.

Evangeline's POV.

I shouldn't have been out late at night, with a boy, in a strange town. I knew that; of course. No mater how much my uncle and aunt loved the Cullen's, they wouldn't want me hanging around with their 18 year old son. Not a chance in hell.

"I really shouldn't be out here with you." I was supposed to make my voice sound stern and convincing. That's not how it sounded at all, I practically whispered each syllable. Jasper just turned to me and smirked."You don't spark me as the type to obey orders Evangeline." The minute Jasper mixed a charming crooked smile along with the pronunciation of my name, I was a sold.

"Not usually. Your sudden seriousness seems to have put me on edge, I guess." I replied, watching as he made his way closer to me, staring me up and down as he did so. Before I could move he was inches from me, his cold hands wrapped softly yet firmly around my wrists. I flinched slightly at the thought, as he turned them over and released his grasp. Staring at the long scars down my wrists, silver in the moonlight.

"These…" He began. "How did you come to have such scars?" Jasper's voice was so entirely soft as he ran graceful thumbs over the scars.

"I…haven't told anyone, about these." I might as well be honest, he seemed to have the a ability to read me anyways."You're frightened, nervous." I watched as he closed his eyes, still running gentle circles with his thumbs, over the scars.

"Of course." I whispered in reply."Tell me." His butterscotch eyes met mine and I couldn't resist.

"I tried to kill myself. There isn't much else to the story."

"There's always more to the story with you, Evangeline." He smiled, but it was tainted with pain. His next move surprised me. He lifted my wrists up to his mouth, before looking up to me, eyes meeting mine. I softened my eyes at his gaze, and he brought his cool lips to my each wrist, one after the other.

"You know why you're still alive? Why your attempt wasn't successful?" He asked with a soft smile, still holding my wrists in his cold, hard hands.

I managed to shake my head, but words were impossible to muster by this point. I was too amazed by him.

"Fate. You didn't die because…I hadn't known you yet." Jasper's gaze was so infuriatingly deep that I felt a whimper emerge from my throat.

"I cant imagine having not met you. It's the strangest of things…I feel like I've got this understanding, of you…yet you totally confuse me. It's ridiculous." I muttered, when I lifted my gaze he was frowning, his eyes pained.

"I told you I had something to show you, do you recall?" Jasper asked in his usual proper manor.

"Yes, I recall…amnesia? Not my thing." I replied sarcastically, but his face was deathly serious.

"I'm not what you think I am, Evangeline…" He sighed, walking towards me and setting his hand on my waist, there was a surprising amount of force behind his grip; it almost hurt. But because it was him, it didn't matter.

"Jasper, I'm not scared of you. No matter how much you try to-" Jasper cut me off, pressing a cold finger to my lips. His skin was like ice, I gasped when I felt it meet mine.

"I could kill you." He whispered. "I could kill you right now. In fact…the way you smell, to me, this second…I'm struggling to find a reason not to." I couldn't digest his words. Not when they were in such contrast with his velvety smooth voice. I could have melted, ignored his words and just…

"How does my skin feel on yours, Evangeline?" He asked, his grip on my waist still solid. There would be a bruise.

"It feels…cold…amazing." I stuttered.

"Yours is like fire." Jasper leaned his freezing cheek against mine, whispering in my ear. His sweet scent surrounding me.

"You said…the way I smell…" My voice was barely even a whisper.

"Your blood." My knee's buckled, but Jasper's grip moved from my waist to the small of my back in a swift second. "I will not hurt you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"My blood?" I let him hold me still, keeping me standing. I didn't have the strength in me. I had a feeling he thought that I was collapsing due to fear, shock, confusion. No. I was weakened by the realization. The realization of what he was. How I had been stupid not to have seen it.

The blood…

The freezing cold, pale white skin.

He was fast,

Graceful…

Beautiful.

"You aren't frightened." My train of thought was interrupted by his voice and I stood on my own. Staring into those golden eyes that had darkened since earlier.

"You aren't human." The fact that my voice was so cocky, so confident; it shocked me. It seemed to have the same affect on him.

"No." Jasper shook his head. His hand falling away from my back, away from me. I didn't like it, I wanted his hand back. "What are you…" It wasn't a question. I knew what he was, I had figured it out. It was so clear that I almost wanted to hit myself. But they didn't exist, vampires did not exist. Well, they didn't five minutes ago. But now…

"You tell me." Jasper whispered softly. Standing a few feet from me now, his hands straight by his sides.

"I'm not impressed." I argued and saw his lips turn into a crooked smile.

"That doesn't surprise me." He laughed.

"Am I crazy?" My voice caused his expression to return to its former seriousness. "Am I crazy to think that…it is even possible…that you, Jasper Hale." I frowned enough to hurt my brow, I rubbed at it in frustration. "That you're a vampire." The final word seemed to catch in my throat.

"Would you prefer to be crazy?"

"I would prefer for you to tell me the truth, Jasper." I hoped my saying his name would have the same effect on him as it does when he says mine. His expression didn't tell me much.

"Then no. You're not crazy." He stared at the ground, away from me. As if he were ashamed.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked bluntly and his gaze snapped up to mine, shocked and appalled.

"No!" He hissed, but then his face softened. "Not right now."

I laughed apathetically and rubbed at my temples.

"Okay then. Now that that's out of the way…" I mocked.

"This isn't a joke Evangeline."

"That's what's freaking me out."

"I apologize." He bowed his head and began to walk away from me."Jasper, you jackass you cant just leave me in the middle of nowhere." I shouted back at him and he turned immediately, his face was almost amused.

"I didn't think you would wish me to take you home…"

"I don't." I began, walking towards him. "I want you to take me to the car, where I will put on the heating and then…you'll tell me everything. For once." I reached his side, and he held his arm out for me, looking into my eyes with great intensity. I didn't understand what had just happened - but I knew that Jasper Hale wasn't going to escape me that easily.

I accepted his arm and we walked towards the car, amused yet frustrated smiles on our faces.

Jasper's POV.

"So your whole family are…the same as you?" Evangeline asked softly. I turned to face her in the dim lighting, she was just as beautiful as always. Perhaps even more so.

"Yes." Evangeline had taken it all incredibly well, on the surface. Her emotions however were different - at first there was fear, panic and so on. But then there was almost a surge of relief, as if all along she had thought she was crazy and now she knew she either wasn't crazy; or wasn't the only one that was crazy. "It's late, I should get you home." She just nodded in reply, disappointed that I wouldn't answer all of her questions at once.

We reached her house, all of the lights were out as they had been when we had left earlier. I parked the car a short walk from the house and we quietly made our way towards the house. Daniel and Stella were asleep.

"I'll take you up, it'll be quieter…" I nodded towards her bedroom window. Evangeline's eyes widened and I had no choice but to smile.

I picked her up bridal style and jumped to the roofing just below her window. She stared at me in disbelief, yet admiration. Her emotions were clouded by sudden panic.

"Will you…stay here?" Her words were quiet and shaky as I sat at her window, still holding her.

"I don't know if…"

"You can sleep on the floor or something…I don't know." She seemed so unsure, the panic was still there.

"Sleep." I laughed and turned back to her wide, bright eyes. Like a deer caught in the headlights. Scared, but fascinated.

"I'm petrified that if I let you go now…I'll never see you again. You'll just disappear. Like you never really existed." Her voice was so pleading, I couldn't deny it. I stood her gently on her feet once we were inside. She was freezing. I ran my hands up and down her arms as she shivered a little.

"I cant disappear now." I replied softly. "Not unless you disappear with me." I smirked, and her fear and panic seemed to just disintegrate.

"Gladly." Evangeline smiled, almost shyly.

"You are mine now, Evangeline Dahlia Asper." I smirked even wider and she frowned, her arms folding.

"I am no one's, Jasper Hale." She stated sternly with a laugh. "But…if I was to belong to someone…ever, which I doubt." Evangeline paused and met my eyes. "I'd probably belong to you." She finished.

"That'll do." I smiled, stroking the blonde hair from her eyes.

"I've got one more question…" Evangeline gulped before she began, I nodded for her to carry on. "I was attacked by a member of your family, wasn't I?" Her eyes were wide, but soft. She didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Yes, you were. But, he's gone now."

"That's what I want you to understand, err…I don't want to destroy everything you and your family have built. You work so hard at being normal and I don't wish to disrupt that, Jasper." I set a gentle finger at her chin, and lifted her gaze to meet mine."You wont. I only worry for you, and they worry for me…Sebastian was unpredictable, he was like a time bomb. He'll be best off somewhere remote for a while, so that he can get his priorities straight…you wont disrupt or destroy anything." I laughed quietly so as to reassure her, and it seemed to work. She smiled at me softly, her arms remaining tightly folded across her stomach.

It didn't take long for Evangeline to settle in her bed, she lay curled up on her side. It was about 2 am and she looked exhausted. I sat in the chair by her bed, my legs crossed as I spoke to her.

"You know you should sleep."

"I don't want to…" Evangeline replied, rubbing at her bright green eyes. I sensed her apprehension, her anxiety.

"I'll still be here when you wake, darlin'." I smiled and watched as her brow furrowed a little.

"Will you…at least, lie with me?" Her voice was so quiet, if I had been human - I probably wouldn't have caught it. The request surprised me.

"Of course." I nodded and stood from the chair, moving at an inhuman speed to the other side of her bed. Evangeline jumped when the pressure of my body weight was made clear on the bed. She turned abruptly to face me, her eyes wide again; she was scared, as far as I could sense. I held my hands up in surrender with a reassuring smile; trying my very best to calm her."Whoa…sorry. Super speed, remember." I stated quietly and her stiff frame relaxed slightly.

I maneuvered myself next to her, but still keeping my distance. Evangeline was resting her weight on her elbows as she sat up in her bed - staring at me.

"Just…take it slow. I may have taken the whole vampire confession well but hearing it and seeing it…they're two different things." She whispered, her posture relaxing a little.

I folded my arms across my chest as I sat on her bed, staring at her.

"I understand." And with my reply she gave me a warm smile as I urged her to snuggle further under the duvet. She did so, but just as I moved my hand from her duvet, she grabbed it in her own. Her skin burned against mine.

I wanted her burning skin all over mine. And then I felt it, the surge of pain and anxiety and the way it seemed to overtake every single fiber of my being. It was ridiculously powerful; I could not fathom it. Her emotions were far too amplified.

I stared at her tiny hand upon mine, her expression was that of uncertainty. I'm sure it matched mine perfectly.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." I nodded, and she ran her hand gently upwards, so it was sat on my forearm. Evangeline kept my hand in one of hers, and the other set on my forearm, as her eyelids began to flutter. Shortly concealing her bright emerald eyes from my view.

My angel.

_______________________________________________________________

_**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**_

_Not too sure how I did on that chapter, I would really appreciate your thoughts!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's the next chapter! _

_I'm so glad that so many people added the story to alerts and favorites and so on!_

But an extra thanks to - _**AlyssaMichelle07, Livia09 and Ivac38.**_

_I love getting reviews :]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, ya da, ya da, ya da._

Chapter fourteen.

Evangeline's POV.

The entire night felt like a dream. I knew it wasn't, but it felt like it all the same. I awoke abruptly, my eyes immediately darting around the room.

"Hey, hey. I'm here, darlin'." That velvet voice allowed me to exhale finally, I clamped a hand to my forehead and laughed. Before turning to my side, where Jasper was sat, just as he had been last night; a notebook in hand. He had changed his clothing, he was wearing dark navy suit pants along with a black shirt.

"I thought…" I laughed at myself again.

"I'm here." Jasper smiled that glorious crooked smile at me and I melted, as always."You changed your clothes." I squinted suspiciously but smiled, so he understood I was joking.

"You were completely out of it, I snuck out when Stella and your Uncle woke and changed my clothing. Came back when they were gone. I could have only been about a half h-" I cut him off.

"Jasper, it's fine. I was asleep and you came back." "That I did."

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly realizing that the typical dull Forks light was seeping through my curtains.

"2 pm." Jasper smirked slightly. "Oh my god, you've been here for hours…I'm sorry you must be bored stiff." I apologized.

"Don't worry, I was…perfectly fine." He looked uncomfortable and I worried for a second.

"Why do you look so entirely pained?" I laughed, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I just…I spent the night trying to get used to your scent. It's a little different when you're so close, indoors…" He gulped and tried to force a smile.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought before I demanded you to stay."

"No, no…it's good. That I could have a night to…adapt, so to speak." His crooked smile returned. "Evangeline, it's going to take a while…I have to be aware of my limits when it comes to you." His voice was soft.

"Okay." My reply was quick an this seemed to amuse him.

"I'm going to take you to my home, today." He stated with a crooked smile, but his eyes still seemed slightly pained.

"Don't you mean your lair?" I mocked.

"Actually…I thought I meant my crypt, but no…lair will do." Jasper smirked, standing up from the bed.

"I'm grounded Jasper." "Your point…" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Actually, my point is more along the lines of last time I was at your place I…was attacked." I tried to say it as softly as possible, but the hurt was still radiating in his golden eyes.

"I never thought…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just presumed you'd be okay with it." Jasper didn't make eye contact with me, he just stood. Blank.

"I'm not saying I don't want to go, I do…I just meant that, it makes me anxious."

"I promise to keep you safe, if it's any consolation." Jasper's gentle smile caused the butterflies in my stomach to reawaken.

"I'll go. I want to go." I stated."You don't sound too sure there darlin'." Jasper laughed a little.

"I'm as sure as I will ever be. I'll just get dressed." I walked past Jasper, grabbing a few things from my wardrobe and hurrying myself into the bathroom.

I dropped my clothing on the floor and immediately walked over to the basin, splashing my face with cold water to try and wake me. I looked a mess, my blonde hair was messily strewn in a mixture of curls and waves; my cheeks were pinker than usual. I stood there for a second, trying my very best not to freak out and run. Jasper amazed me, and that was petrifying.

I pulled the light grey, pinafore dress I had snatched from my cupboard over a black cotton turtle neck and managed to brush my hair over my shoulder before I exited. Jasper was stood, perfect as a sculpture; looking out the window.

"You look wonderful." He turned to me and smiled a little.

"Jasper…" I groaned.

"Fine, fine. I wont compliment you, ever." Jasper mocked and forced a smile from his face.

"Sorry, I must be in a really bad mood today." I smiled apologetically and pushed my feet into a pair of sneakers.

"Shall we?"

"Sure…" I followed him from the empty house to his car, nervously. After all, the last time I had been at his home I was almost killed. By a vampire, nonetheless.

"You're incredibly anxious, Evangeline." Jasper stated as we pulled up outside his home. I had been silent the entire journey."I'm always anxious around you Jasper." I smiled before climbing out of the car, he followed and reached my side. I was surprised by the cool, hard feel of his arm as it snaked it's way gently around my waist and led me up the stairs to the house.

Jasper opened the front door for me and I entered the beautiful house, realizing that I hadn't had the chance to see the front rooms before.

"So why did you bring me here anyways?" What could I say, curiosity always gets the better of me.

"I want to show you some things. Hopefully they will not worry you." He smirked and led me up the stairs at a normal, human pace. Of which I was thankful for.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I questioned as Jasper opened the door for me, allowing me into the dark grey room I recognized as his bedroom.

"Hunting." Jasper replied cautiously, I could tell he was examining the expression on my face.

"Oh…" I replied, as smooth as possible.

"Evangeline…""Jasper, as long as they aren't hunting me, I'm happy. Now show me what you brought me here to see." Smiling as charmingly as I could seemed to work. Jasper gave me a quick crooked grin and walked at an inhuman speed to the corner of his room. I followed slowly as he picked up a gathering of what looked like boxes, wrapped up in gift paper.

"These are for you…I wasn't going to show you, to begin with but…" He shrugged and past me the gathering of gifts, bonded with light blue ribbon.

"Should I worry?" I laughed as I accepted the presents, walking over to the table by the white sofa and setting them down.

Jasper said nothing in reply; he just watched as I pulled the paper from each of the gifts. First, there was a small canvas, splattered with red and orange and pink, the details of a face appearing in the midst of the bright colors. It was beautiful, just as the second canvas was. Slightly larger, and covered with green's and blue's. It was a stream, a forest; it was enchanting. But by one of the shuddering, green tree's was a figure. Her dainty arms wrapped around the trunk of the tree, her long silvery blue hair shining in the light streaming through the spaces in the forest. She looked familiar.

But it wasn't until I reached the third and final gift that I finally clicked. Flicking through the sketch book, each page was covered in charcoal. My face prominent in each of the dark clouds.

"Jasper…" It was the only thing I could say, his name. What was I supposed to say?"I thought you had a right to see them…I wanted you to know just how much I was thinking about you, even if I was blatantly ignoring you." Jasper replied, he was sat next to me on the sofa, resting his beautiful face upon his hands."It's a little stalkerish." I stated bluntly, I had never had any control over words. But much to my relief I heard Jasper laugh slightly.

"Yes. It is." "But every single one of them…they're beautiful. And I love them. And I'm only mildly freaked out." I laughed as I turned to look at him. He was staring at me, my face. Not making eye contact; just examining my features.

"That's…good." He seemed to force the words from his throat, swallowing deeply as he spoke. "Are you okay?" I asked, and he raised his light eyes to meet mine, a small yet still pained smile upon his face.

"I wont lie, I'm a little on edge."

Jasper's POV.

I swallowed the venom building in my mouth and tried to keep my hands from trembling. Staring at her; her long blonde waves were caressing her ribs, the tight grey dress clinging to each petite curve. Those bright green eyes staring into mine. The lust seemed to be radiating from her each time she looked back at me. It was driving me well and truly insane.

"I wont lie, I'm a little on edge." And my voice showed it.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry. I can go." She replied nervously, standing from her place at the sofa and walking a few steps towards the door, slowly but surely.

I stood at inhuman speed and reached her in a fraction of a second. My hand placed roughly on her waist, I spun her around suddenly; the shock on her face was incredibly clear. I stared at her, taking in each aspect of her body. She would be the death of me.

"What're you…" Evangeline began.

"You're driving me insane." I muttered, my hand still pressed at her waist. That was when she placed her burning hand on my chest, softly. I couldn't cope any more, I pressed my cheek to hers - the heat radiating from her was unreal. The lust was even more unreal. The scent of her hair invaded my nostrils and I breathed deeply as I ran a hand through her hair, my nose graced across her jaw, behind her ear, down her neck. The skin so soft, and warm with the blood pumping hard and fast through her veins. Evangeline rolled her neck back slightly as I supported her weight with the hand still placed upon her waist. I had hardly noticed that her arm had snaked around my neck; her hand tugging at my hair gently. A subtle moan escaped her lips as I traced her collarbone, allowing her scent to consume me. Like cinnamon and roses and vanilla and lilies and….pain.

I pulled away roughly, causing her to stumble back; landing not so gracefully on the ground behind her. I rubbed at my eyes and temples as I gasped slightly for breath."What? What'd I do?" Evangeline asked, her breathing shallow.

I rushed over to her and helped her up from the ground.

"Didn't I say you drive me insane?" I replied, she didn't need to know what I had just felt; she wasn't ready for that. I smiled as reassuringly as possible and she returned it.

"I'm sorry, I just…hormones seem to get the better of me, when I'm around you."

"I know the feeling." I replied, folding her hair behind her ear as I spoke. Being around her was impossible. I wanted her as close to me as possible, but the second her skin would touch mine; it was like electricity. Everything was amplified, exaggerated. Lust, anger, need, hate, love…it made me feel like I was about to explode.

__________________________________________________________

_**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Here's the next one folks. I need more reviews! _

_I'd like to stress to you all that my posting may change from everyday to roughly every other day, as I have no more pre-written chapters, I'm basically writing each chapter the same day as posting._

_It took me a while to get into this chapter, but overall I think it's been one of my favorite to write. Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the twilight saga, yawn. _

Chapter fifteen.

Jasper's POV.

It had been roughly a week since Evangeline had found out exactly what I was, and exactly 6 days, 9 hours and 42 minutes since I had last allowed my skin to come into contact with hers. We had spent almost every second together, but after what had happened the day I brought her to my home, where I was so close to killing her then and there when I smelt her skin, felt her blood pulsing beneath my hands. I hadn't lay by her as she slept, during those six days. But it wasn't just that, it was the fact that every time my skin came into contact with hers; it was like fire. Every bit of common sense abandoned me when that wave of lust and desire hit me. I could still sense it when she was around me, but it was bearable - as long as I wasn't touching her.

Evangeline hadn't said anything yet, but I had a feeling that would change. She wasn't stupid; she could read me like a book the majority of the time.

My cell phone buzzed at my side and I picked it up immediately; it was 2 am now, but this phone call had become a regular occurrence when I wasn't with her.

"Evangeline it's two in the morning." I answer as I press the phone to my ear.

"So? It's not like you sleep." She replied bluntly, with a small laugh added to the end to soften her tone.

"But you do, darlin'." I replied softly; she sounded exhausted.

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want me to come over?" She was silent for a moment, I knew she wanted me to come over; I knew that I wanted to go over. I just didn't know if I had the strength.

"No, it's late. I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"You know Christian won't bother you if you're with me." I stated in an attempt to reassure her."I wouldn't be so sure." She mumbled.

"Darlin', you'll be with me in Art, history and English. You'll have Edward near by in Biology and Emmett or Rosalie for the rest. If he tries anything we've got it covered. You don't have to worry, angel." I heard her sigh and I knew I hadn't convinced her. "Okay I'm coming over." I finalized.

"No, no you're not. It's 2:30 and…it's late, and…" She babbled nervously.

"Are you hiding something from me Evangeline? I asked in a mockingly serious tone.

"No! It's just…in all honesty Jasper, sleep is the last thing on my mind when I'm around you." She laughed and I couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Evangeline." I replied, my voice sounding relatively smug.

"I'll be waiting, Jasper." She replied; mocking my tone of voice.

"Go to sleep, please?"

"Yeah, right." And with that she hung up.

I waited outside her house for at least twenty minutes before she appeared, exiting her house and prancing delicately towards me. Her long blonde hair was messily scrunched into waves and hanging over a shoulder. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans along with a deep blue shirt.

"You were early." She stated as she sipped at a red bull.

"No, I was on time; you were late." I replied with a grin as I opened the car door for her.

"Do we have to go?" Evangeline groaned, shaking her empty red bull can before pulling another out of her school bag."You know you'll have a heart attack, or go into a diabetic coma if you keep drinking those one after the other?"

"I didn't sleep, mum." She mocked. Before turning to look at me with a confused look upon her face.

"You know…" She began, I immediately tensed. Her nerves were making me nervous.

"I know…" I prompted as I pulled into the school parking lot."You haven't kissed me yet."

"Evangeline." I sighed, climbing out of the car before walking around to her side, and opening the door for her. She climbed out with the same frown on her face. Like a child in a bad mood."Jasper." She mocked.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Patience sucks and I don't have it. You either kiss me now or I will not talk to you, ever again." "You're seriously arguing with me about this?" I laughed, the shock in my voice was evident.

"Yes. Kiss me or…" She sipped at the last of her red bull and threw the can away from her before folding her arms over her stomach.

"First off, you are a five year old. Second, you have no ability to sense danger, third, you infuriate me and fourth…no." I argued, and I was surprised to see her nod and walk off. I laughed to myself slightly as she entered the building. Noticing the stares I was getting from the rest of my family from across the parking lot; along with the numerous other students.

"Are they together now?" I heard them whisper to one another."I hear she's with Christian, but who knows; she's a weirdo." I flinched at their words and jogged through the entrance to the main hallway, I stayed about a foot behind Evangeline as she walked.

"You're being ridiculous." I prompted.

"You're being a jackass." She mocked, entering her first class as the bell rang.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder and turned to see Emmett and Rosalie entering the class also. I felt the sudden urge to stomp my feet and scream, but instead I just made my way to class.

It was finally lunch, Evangeline hadn't spoken to me the entire morning; but perhaps now in front of my family she would stop acting like such a child.

I entered the cafeteria to find her already sat at the table next to Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella. She paid no attention what so ever when I sat down in the seat next to her. Immediately feeling the warmth of her skin.

"Are you done being ridiculous, Evangeline?" I whispered to her, not that there was much point.

"Are you done being stubborn, stupid and petty?" She hissed in the same low whisper. I heard a snigger from the others.

"No." I replied, with a slight smirk. "I dislike you."

"There's a thin line between love and hate." I smirked, I caught the slightest glimmer of a smile before it wiped from her face.

"Don't screw with me Jasper." And with that Evangeline stood up and made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Did you get anything from her?" I turned to Edward."Nothing but a headache." He replied with a frown.

"Excuse me." I stood abruptly from the table and exited just as Evangeline had done seconds before hand. She wasn't along the hallway, so I made my way outside.

I turned to see her stood at the wall behind the cafeteria.

I reached her side silently and she jumped when she noticed just how close I was to her. I leaned against the wall as she was; facing her."Jasper, don't try and charm me into letting this go. I'm a teenaged girl, I don't know what we are exactly, but I'm pretty sure you should've kissed me by now. Vampire of no vampire." She exclaimed, she wasn't angry now. She was sad. But that lust was still there, behind all of it.

"What if I lose control? Kill you?" I smirked slightly at the expression on her face, the lust was increasing, waves of it practically knocking me over. I moved in front of her; slowly. I placed my hands on the wall at either side of her, she was trapped."I don't care." She smirked, and I moved one hand down her side before gripping her waist, she let out a slight groan, arching her back away from the wall.

"You don't care if I kill you?" I asked, I was very close to crossing the line. The line between teasing her and scaring her.

"No." She replied breathlessly. I couldn't take the distance between us anymore.

Evangeline's POV.

His grip tightened on my hip so much that it hurt. He jolted me towards him, fast and strong as his lips crashed to mine with such fury it knocked the air from my lungs. My hands gripped at his neck, pulling at his hair attempting to push him closer to me as he pushed my mouth open with his tongue. His sweet scent surrounding me.

Jasper removed my hands roughly from him and forced me back into the wall; his hands wrapped violently around my wrists, keeping me restrained. The grit on the wall behind me scratched at my skin as I become incredibly aware of the strong chill of Jasper's skin. Like frozen marble. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that I needed to breathe, I gasped for air, an involuntary moan escaping my lips as Jasper ran his mouth across my jaw line and collarbone with great force. The fact that he could kill me right there and then, didn't matter. Not one bit.

He lifted me roughly to him, my legs wrapped around his waist as he took my lips once again in his and slammed me back into the wall. The slightest moan of pain and pleasure sounded from me and this only seemed to cause Jasper to increase his strength on me. A stern hand was gripping at my thigh, keeping it in place with little struggled as I felt the ice cold of his hand slide over the bare skin of my hip, waist, rib cage, back.

"Jasper Hale, Evangeline Asper control yourselves at once!" A recognizable voice sounded from behind Jasper and for a second I thought he wouldn't pull away, but much to my dismay he did, a low growl emerging from his chest. I noticed Miss. Campbell step back a little, it probably had something to do with the pitch darkness of Jasper's eyes. He allowed me to stand as he turned to face Miss. Campbell who was stood, her hands on her frumpy hips, groups of students with mouths open in surprise, shock and amazement stood behind her. Whispering behind cars and already urging their peers to come over quick.

"This is a school not a brothel! I demand to see you two in my office at the end of the day, separately!" She hissed before muttering something under her breathe and walking sternly and swiftly away from where me and Jasper now stood.

Jasper turned to me, his hair was slightly messed and he looked ever so slightly flustered.

"I think we're late for class." He smirked proudly, setting his hand at the side of me on the wall once again, as he had done earlier.

I couldn't help but snake my hand around his neck, into his hair; before forcing him close to me once again. If he hadn't agreed with the action, he wouldn't have obeyed; after

all he had much more strength than I could ever imagine.

The gazes we were receiving from students as they walked passed us didn't force us to stop; we just carried on as full of lust and desire as ever.

__________________________________________________

_Well there it was, the big first kiss scene!_

_The idea was that I wanted it to be completely different to the whole Edward Bella thing. _

_Jasper is an entirely different personality to Edward, he isn't as controlled or sensible or whatever, I wanted him to just lose all sense and go for it with some major aggression. _

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Here's the next chapter, took me a little longer to post because I had essays to write this weekend too, but here it is. _

_Reviews please!_

_**Special thanks to AlyssaMichelle07 and NikkiWolfLove09 **_

_I love getting reviews like yours, and I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying the story :]_

Chapter sixteen.

Evangeline's POV.

Jasper drove me home as normal that day, pulling up in front of my house and walking around to open my door for me. I was later than usual, the meeting with Miss. Campbell had went on for what felt forever. Of course she had seen me first, having already taken a disliking to me thanks to my previous…conflicts. But she only spoke to Jasper for a mere ten minutes before she allowed him to exit, he had managed to charm her into not punishing the both of us. I had to admit; Jasper was definitely handy for some things.

"Would you…would you like me to introduce myself to your family?" Jasper asked as I climbed out of the car.

"No, thank you." I replied suddenly and Jasper looked relatively hurt. "I don't mean it in a bad way…" I stuttered "They just, they're hardly average." I winced, but his expression changed slightly, a smirk formed on his lips.

"And vampires are average?" He broke into a fit of laughter that surprised me, causing me to jump slightly. I'd never really heard him laugh. I took in the contours of his face when it was so happy, joyous. Normal; but still beautiful.

"You're staring at me." He smiled crookedly.

"You're pretty when you smile." I smirked before swiftly kissing him on the cheek and making my way towards the front door of my house. "You coming or what?" I laughed, noticing him grin and make his way towards me.

"Stell?" I called as I closed the door behind Jasper.

"Evangeline you little-" Stella's voice sounded as she turned around the doorway from the kitchen to meet me and Jasper in the hallway. She fell silent when she realized I wasn't alone. Her angry expression changing to that of a wide grin. "You are aware there is a boy, standing next to you; yes?" She asked, sounding relatively shocked. I blushed a little and folded my arms in front of me.

"Hello, Miss. Gerritsen; I'm Jasper Hale, a friend of Evangeline's." I had to laugh at just how proper he sounded, how smooth and charming his voice was. A blushing Stella shot me a look that could kill and accepted the hand shake he had offered.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Jasper, and please call me Stella." She cooed, eurgh, this was embarrassing; my aunt fawning over my vampire. Not that he was actually, my vampire…officially.

"For star?" Jasper replied just as charmingly and Stella seemed to go into a sudden outburst of giggles. So he had this effect on everyone apparently.

"Streetcar named desire…a guy who knows his theatre, you've chosen well doll face." Stella nudged me and I noticed Jasper laughing; I elbowed him in the ribs, knowing it wouldn't do any damage.

"Don't get the wrong idea Stella, Jasper's gay." I stated as seriously as possible and Jasper shot me surprised glance, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Evangeline Asper." Stella warned.

"I apologize Jasper, sometimes I can be impolite." I turned to him and I couldn't help but smirk. "I don't really think you're gay." I smiled and he shook his head and rubbed his thumbs over his temples.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Jasper?" Stella asked.

"No, thank you; I must be on my way. Evangeline, do I have permission to call on you, another time?" Jasper turned to me, my knee's going slightly weak as he looked deep into my eyes, a crooked smile upon his face.

"Of course." I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment, knowing that I would have to wait until tomorrow to see him again. He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly before turning to Stella.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Jasper nodded, releasing my hand and exiting. That was when I opened my hand, to find a little note, scrunched into a ball; sitting it the palm of my hand.

"Well done baby girl, I'm impressed. I'm guna head out for a little while, your uncle should be back about 10 but obviously I'll be back before that." Stella laughed before exiting, I hid the note behind my back and smiled. The minute she was gone I opened it; and there in that beautiful script of his:

_I'll be in your room, have some faith in me; angel._

I couldn't help but laugh, I should've known. Obviously he did. I grabbed my school bag and ran upstairs, tripping over the last step as I did so. Falling flat on my face never used to be a habit of mine, but Jasper made me a nervous wreck. In a good way…I think. I stumbled to my feet before continuing my way to my room, opening to door to an empty room. I closed the door behind me and set my school bag down.

"Jasper?" I whispered, I jumped when I felt a freezing hand upon my hip and smooth, cold breath on the back of my neck. I was just about to scream when that same hand clasped gently over my mouth, spinning me round to face him. Much to my relief, it was of course Jasper.

"You're bleeding." His velvety smooth voice stated, his hand still placed over my mouth, and the one upon my hip gripping hard enough for me to wince in pain. I took his wrist in my hand and he removed his cold hand from my mouth, staring at it for a few seconds, his brow furrowed. His eyes dark. I noticed the small speck of blood on the palm of his hand; I touched my fingers to my lip and suddenly noticed the metallic, salty taste of blood in my mouth. I stood deathly still, in shock. I didn't have a clue what to do.

I took in Jasper's expression, his eyes raised to mine, his brow still furrowed.

"Do you mind?" Jasper asked quietly, I shook my head swiftly; watching as lifted his hand to his mouth, clearing the smear of red from his palm. I watched as his eyes closed tight, he took a long; sharp breath in before relaxing his shoulders slightly. The grip he had on my hip loosened a little and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I'm a monster Evangeline, do you accept that?" He asked, his voice silky smooth. I let out a shaky breath before I replied.

"You're not a monster." I replied quietly. "How do I taste?" I asked, genuinely curious. Jasper took another sharp intake of unnecessary breath before he spoke.

"Like…winter. Strangely enough." He seemed confused.

"Describe it to me…" I prompted, his posture was stiff, and I knew that I was pushing him.

"Like cinnamon and…vanilla and…" He groaned. "sweet and warm, bold yet…delicate." His voice was so quiet as I listened to the words.

I touched my fingers to my lip again, I took it away and looked at the smudge of red. I bit my lip in thought, I was probably about to get myself killed. Talk about self destruction.

"It'd be a shame to waste it." I stated sounding ridiculously flustered. I pushed my lips to his, and for a second he didn't respond; but the swirling metallic taste became evident once again. Jasper clasped a hand extremely firm upon my back pushing into his rock solid torso, his other hand gripped at my hair sternly, tugging and pulling as his mouth worked violently with mine. I did my best to breathe without pulling away, I couldn't pull away; Jasper was keeping me there. He was locked on me.

The second I managed to remove my lips to his I gasped for air. He picked me up and moved me, slamming me straight into the wall I groaned slightly but it was cut off when his frozen lips crashed to mine once again.

I was trapped, but I didn't care.

I felt a sudden wave of lust hit me and I tugged at Jasper's neck and shoulder's as he pressed me harder and harder into the wall. I felt his icy hands run over my bare hip and stomach, before I knew it he had already ripped my shirt open, the small dark buttons raining to the ground. His hands were like sharp stone, they pressed firm into my skin with great strength and I couldn't help but whimper a little. I couldn't decide if it was to do with pain, pleasure or shock.

But then in a split second, the cold strength of him was gone. That comforting chill of his skin was no longer on mine. I tried to gather my thoughts in shock before looking around the room, Jasper was stood by the window, breathing heavily - his hand pressed over his eyes.

"Jasp-" He cut me off with his hand.

"Don't, Evangeline." His silky voice was cold, and stern. I silenced immediately, something I wouldn't normally minutes passed and I became very aware of the pain in my back and hip. I pressed my hand to it and Jasper suddenly removed his hand from his face and in just a fraction of a second was by my side. Lifting my shirt from my hip and back to look at where the pain was coming from.

"I'm so sorry, my angel." His voice was so sincere, Jasper didn't look up to my eyes as he ran a now gentle, soft hand over my hip. I looked to see the bright red marks, already taking a purplish glow. You could see the blurred outline of a hand print. The small ovals where his fingers had pressed so hard the skin had almost broken beneath them.

"No, Jasper…I shouldn't have…" I babbled quickly and he set a finger over my mouth.

"No, you really shouldn't have." Jasper replied, his eyes were incredibly dark. "Evangeline, I cannot resist human blood. The fact that I didn't kill you is baffling. You can see what I have done, can't you? The damage I can do to someone as fragile as you." I felt tears sting at my eyes slightly but I fought them back; I concentrated on staring at the ground.

But Jasper lifted my face up to his."I'm sorry, it's just it's hard enough as it is not to…" He groaned in frustration "not to jump you, right now." He laughed a little.

"I wont do it again…" I replied quietly.

"Anytime soon." Jasper smiled crookedly. "We should get ice for that." He added with a frown.

"Who needs ice when I've got you." I replied with a small smile. Jasper did his infamous crooked smile and set an incredibly gentle hand back to the bruise on my hip.

"I'm guna have to go." He stated abruptly.

"Oh…okay." I replied.

"I need to hunt, I promise I'll be back by the time Stella and Dan are asleep. About midnight?" Jasper looked deep into my eyes as he spoke.

"If I'm asleep…wake me?"

"Of course." He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek, his posture still rigid; before he was gone.

____________________________________________________________________

_Review!_

_Oh and for those of you who are Jacob fans, I've wrote a few chapters of a Jacob/OC fic called 'Eye's on fire' of which I will be posting either tonight or tomorrow (British time)._

_So hopefully some of you will look out for it!_

_Also if anyone's got any suggestions for this story plot wise, let me know. I'm kinda winging it just now!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, there is an issue with the format of my files all of a sudden, and I am unable to upload any new documents (which makes no sense). I'm doing my best to resolve the issue and i shall post as soon as i can! If anyone wants me to email them chapter eighteen I'd be happy to do so. I'm really sorry!**_

_**So it's taken me a few days to get this chapter in good enough condition to post, personally I quite liked writing it, but let me know what you guys think as it was a little bit of a shot in the dark :P**_

_**I thank Livia09, Ivac38 and AlyssaMichelle07 especially, I love getting each of your reviews and I'm glad you are all enjoying my story!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to them because they are all being so nice :]**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, humph._

Chapter seventeen.

Jasper's POV.

I was just mere seconds away from killing her, I had no choice to leave. That's what I kept telling myself anyways. Her blood had been like nothing I had tasted before, never have I had the ability to differentiate between different bloods, but hers was a different world. Sweet…powerful. I could have drained her, and still wished for more. But it wasn't just the taste, it was the fact that with her blood came every single thing she felt for me. It carried with it all of the emotions she felt for me, all of the lust, the desire, fear, admiration…everything was there.

I left her home, driving as fast as I possibly could just that it was harder for me to turn around, and finish her then and there. I drove furiously, parking swiftly outside the family home and running into the woods before anyone could notice my presence.

I stalked for what felt like forever, pouncing on the first thing I saw and taking it down with an animalistic viciousness that even startled myself. I plunged by teeth violently into the deer's neck. It's blood flooded my mouth, flowed down my throat. And I couldn't help but fantasize about Evangeline; imagining it was her blood I was drinking.

By the time I was finished; several hours had passed, I had killed three deer and a stag. I was a complete mess, I had managed to get blood all over my charcoal grey sweater, something I didn't usually do, but I had been in a complete frenzy. I hated to think what my face and hair were like, probably a complete disaster. I ran straight back to the house, around to my open bedroom window; I couldn't allow my family to see me in such a state, no doubt Alice would already be aware and Edward would soon enough guess.

I jumped into the window with little effort only making the slightest of thuds on the carpeted floor, but I immediately realized I wasn't alone. There was a heartbeat…slow and gentle. I looked around the room only to see Evangeline, she was curled up on the white sofa; her arms wrapped around her legs; her light blonde hair spread in waves around her. I walked straight over, kneeling in front of her and running a hand back over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered a little before opening, revealing the crystal clear green.

"Jasper." She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" I smiled, and Evangeline laughed a little before her expression become slightly confused.

"You're a mess." She raised her eyebrows as she took in my appearance, I stood abruptly; realizing just how scary I would look to her, covered in blood.

"Sorry, I forgot. Well technically I didn't know you'd be here, otherwise I would have…" My voice faded as I read her emotions, tilting my head to the side in thought. They were not what I expected.

"Come on." She stood and took my hand, I was still utterly confused as to what she was doing. But I obliged as she led me straight into my bathroom, turning on the lights and frowning at my appearance.

"This doesn't worry you?" I asked."I eat meat, Jasper. I'm hardly going to be a hypocrite." Evangeline replied with a slight laugh, reaching for my dark sweater; but I stopped her just as her hands came into contact with the soft material.

"Evangeline." I warned, my hands engulfing hers."Jasper, you look like a wannabe serial killer, quit being a baby." Evangeline frowned, the second I looked into those eyes I couldn't say no. I dropped my hands from hers and allowed her to remove my sweater with the kind of grace and elegance I didn't think was possible for a human.

"Jasper these are ruined." She laughed a little, snapping me back to reality.

"It's fine I've got plenty more." I shrugged and she just seemed to stare up at me from her ridiculously tiny height.

"You didn't even ask why I'm here." She sounded disappointed.

"I was just glad you were." I hadn't even intended on replying, but the words just slipped out.

"Really?" Evangeline asked, looking pleased yet incredibly surprised.

"Yes, I'm particularly pleased that you appear to have came here just so that you could undress me." I smirked, causing her to blush a little.

"I came here because it got to like 1 am and you're never late. I worried, I thought I'd scared you away." She laughed, staring down at the ground as she spoke."My darlin'…" I began, allowing my southern accent to show itself a little more than usual, just because I knew she liked it. "You couldn't scare me away if you tried your damned hardest." I had to kiss her then, but gently. It didn't have the same fierceness as the others, the lust and passion was still there, but there was deeper emotion too. As much as I hated to admit it, Evangeline Dahlia Asper had a hold on me.

My frozen lips met her flamed ones, I set a soft hand on the side of her face and it soon occurred to me that her hand had snaked its way around my neck and into hair. I pulled her gently towards me and smiled.

"Succubus." I smirked and for the first time I heard her giggle.

"Of course not." She muttered before returned her lips to mine.

"You will be the death of me." I laughed as she began slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"I couldn't kill you if I tried." She mocked a little, pushing the shirt back off my shoulders. Her warm hands planting a trail of fire where they touched.

"I could kill you." I smiled, watching how her eyes changed - her emotions. Pure passion, no doubt about it. She clasped hands to my neck and drew me closer to her my lips hitting into hers roughly.

"Those drawings." She stated out of breath."Yes…?" I frowned at her sudden change of emotion, she was nervous."They were amazing, utterly…amazing."

"Thank you…I think." I laughed, she was making me nervous now.

"I want you to draw me." Evangeline said, her voice was so soft.

"Those drawings I gave you, you do know they're of you right?""Shut up, I know." I laughed at her nerves once again. "I want you to draw me, completely. I want you to have something of me."

"You are…strange darlin', you know that?" I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore, but that laughing came to a very sudden end as I watched her remove the tight green t shirt she was wearing, swiftly and gracefully. I barely had time to react. I studied the petite curves of her torso, the slightly purple, finger tip shaped bruises on her hip; the purple lace bra upon the ivory, porcelain like skin with just the slightest hint of sun."What do you think you're doing?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not very sure." She giggled a little as she stepped out of her tight jeans, kicking them aside with her foot. She stood there, beautiful as ever; glowing, like an ultraviolet light. The light from the bathroom making her long blonde waves look flawlessly angel-like.

"Come on." I took her hand and led her into my closet, grabbing the nearest white shirt I could see. I handed it to her.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for Jasper." She frowned."It's not that, I know exactly where I wish to draw you…outside." I replied and watched as she pulled the shirt on, it hit her mid thigh and I had to admit that she looked relatively cute. I tore my eyes away from her to swiftly grab my sketch kit.

"Outside? Jasper-" I cut her off as I grabbed her, picking her up bridal style in my arms and running at an inhuman speed. Leaping out of the window before she had a chance to disagree. I heard her scream a little but it soon stopped when the night air began rushing past us. I loved the way her skin felt on mine, I always did. I wanted that feeling forever.

It only took a few minutes to reach the spot I wanted to get to. It was beautiful really, one of the most beautiful places I'd seen in my many years of life. It was a waterfall, close off by tree's, but the most important; the three weeping willow's that were huddled, overlapping each other just at the side of the waterfall and the bubbling creak, the jagged stone peering through from the green cliff. Pretty magical really. "Were here, darlin'." I whispered in her ear as I gently placed her down on the ground. She wavered a little before she gained her balance.

"I hate you sometimes." She stated before I turned her around to look at the beautiful scene in front of us.

"I hardly ever used to come here…but recently, I've spent a lot of time just sitting around this area. Attempting to draw you into the scene. But every time I try, it's never right." I began, Evangeline didn't turn to face me, she just started out in front of her. The water lit only slightly by the bluish moonlight peering through the trees."Come on." I picked her up gently and carried her towards the where the weeping willow's were huddled together, fighting for space. One of the trunks was long, and squint - snaking landscape along the ground, straight enough to sit on. I removed the white shirt she was wearing carefully and laid it down on the straight trunk.

"Lie across there, and I'll draw you. But you have to promise no matter what happens…that I get to keep it." I stated, taking her hand gently and helping her hop onto the trunk of the tree.

"Sold." She smiled slightly. "Now, Mr. Hale, how do you want me?" Evangeline mocked and I was sure that if I could have blushed, I would have. With this beautiful girl sitting, her tiny frame gracefully spread across the trunk of the tree. I walked over to Evangeline and adjusted her, attempting to act as professional and clear minded as possible and I leaned her back against the curve of the tree, one arm above her head; relaxed and her legs stretched softly in front of her.

"Perfect." I whispered, I stepped back and began to draw. I hadn't really taken in just how impulsive Evangeline really was, she never seemed to think anything through, no matter what might happen.

I had to admit, I found that ridiculously attractive.

Evangeline's POV.

I was crazy, utterly crazy. I hadn't a clue what I was doing, lying on a tree, half naked in the middle of the woods with a vampire who just a half hour ago was covered in blood. Congratulations Evangeline, you've crossed the line into complete madness.

"Done." Jasper's silky voice finally stated, walking swiftly over to me and lifting me from the tree trunk gracefully. He turned me around and helped me put the white shirt back on.

"Can I see it?" I asked, the excitement in my voice surprised me.

"No." Jasper grinned mischievously as he looked me up and down, head to foot.

"Why not?"

"It's not as good as the real thing." He was still glaring at me.

"You're looking at me like you wanna eat me." I laughed at my own words, and noticed the slight smirk on Jasper's face.

"Oh I do."

"Can I ask you something?" I began as he ran a freezing hand down my side.

"You can ask…"

"How does someone become a vampire?" And then there was silence. He stared at me as if I had asked the most ridiculous of questions."It isn't pleasant." He stated bluntly.

"Do I look like I'm squeamish?" I frowned angrily, he would have to tell me."No, but you're stupid if you think…" And then Jasper stopped talking, he looked in deep thought.

"We bite someone and our venom gets into their bloodstream. There's a painful transformation over the space of as little as three days, to as much as two weeks. There you go." He seemed angered yet amused at the same time.

"Have you ever thought of turning me?" He knew I was getting at it, so there was little point in beating around the bush."No, I've thought about killing you." Jasper stated, and I could tell he was being entirely truthful. I shrugged a little and sighed.

"That doesn't surprise me, I wouldn't wanna spend eternity with me either." Jasper burst into laughter at my words and I couldn't help but do the same. There was no stronger beauty than when that boy smiled.

"Oh Evangeline." He sighed.

I didn't really know if that was good or bad, I had decided one thing. I didn't need to live any longer than the average human. In fact, I would probably prefer a shortened sentence if any alterations to be made.

Vampire boyfriend, perfectly fine.

Vampire me?

So very far from perfectly fine.

______________________________________________

_**Reviews, reviews!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_AUTHORS NOTE: Well, i'm able to post again, YEY! I've managed to pre write a few chapters so there shall be more this week, enjoy; and please review!_

_Okay, so it's going to take me a little longer to post now as I'm back to school, and my lord the last year is hard work! Not to mention I'm also balancing this fic with my other Jacob/OC fic. But excuses, excuses; here's the next chapter :]_

Chapter eighteen.

Evangeline's POV.

It had been roughly five and a half months since I had moved to Forks. And I hadn't exactly fit in from the beginning. In all honesty I was failing, miserably. I sat at the back of the garden, the good thing about this house; it was right next to the woods, with a bench sat far enough away from the house so that a person couldn't be disturbed. But could still be heard screaming if an axe murderer decided to show up.

I sat cross legged, staring at the piece of paper in front of me. Every single class, I was screwed. I wiped a few involuntary tears from my eyes and used a shaky hand to light a cigarette.

"Evangeline?" I heard a voice emerge from the woods and I jumped violently; scrunching up the piece of paper and hiding it as best I could.

"Jasper, seriously do you ever just…" I screeched, my voice cracking slightly as I attempted to remove the excess tears from view.

Jasper sauntered towards me from the tree's, he was wearing the dark navy shirt I loved so much. He sat down on the bench next to me, I did my very best to ignore him. I knew that if I paid any attention to his presence he'd eventually figure out something was very wrong. I concentrated of the cigarette smoke engulfing my lungs, in and out.

"You shouldn't smoke." Jasper stated, without looking at me. His face appeared incredibly concentrated.

"Your point?" I didn't mean to be rude to Jasper, shouldn't he be able to sense when I want silence?"Each cigarette takes 6 minutes off your life." He replied, turning himself around to look at me inquisitively.

"6 minutes is nothing." I scoffed, taking another drag. In, and out. The repetition was comforting, I had to admit.

"6 minutes can be everything, Evangeline." Jasper was incredibly serious, I frown upon his perfect brow.

"Evangeline! Here, now!" I heard my uncle Dan's voice shout gruffly from the house, I threw the cigarette but angrily towards the trees with a slight groan. Before I could move Jasper's marble arms were wrapped around me. A cold hand stroking at my hair. For once I actually embraced the waves of calm he was sending me, I didn't care about the manipulation, and how much I hated the idea of it.

"I have to go." I mumbled and Jasper's arms moved slightly from around me.

"I'll be upstairs." He kissed me forehead and I made my way indoors. The calm was gone.

"You rang?" I mocked quietly as I entered the living room where Dan was stood with Stella, his back slightly turned from her.

"Be quiet." Dan stated bluntly.

"Dan…" Stella began but Dan shrugged it off; locking eyes with me.

"Your mother called." He began.

"And?" I failed to hide the hopefulness in my voice. A girl has to hope, right?"They're moving." He rubbed at his eyes and I prompted him to continue.

"Here?" "No."

"Then where? Closer, will they be having me for weekends or something?" Stella sighed at my words before turning to Dan again."We shouldn't be telling her this, Daniel." She whispered, I was completely confused."They said that they were thinking somewhere around Maine…" He sighed. "she didn't want to give us any details, so that we couldn't send you back." Even for Dan this was harsh. He emphasized the word she. He wasn't a big fan of his sister, I knew that. That's what she was now, his sister. Nothing more. Not my mother, a mother didn't abandon their child.

"Okay, so I'll stay here until I finish school and then, I'll go."

"The thing is Eden, they were giving us money. To keep you. For food, clothing, damages." He laughed a little at the last word."But now…they're not." I frowned at my words, running a hand back threw my hair I realized I was incredibly hot. Flustered, nervous. I had thought I was going home.

"If you keep up your school work, stay out of trouble maybe get a part time job…make some friends…you can stay. Otherwise we…" Dan glanced at Stella who looked incredibly hurt. "I cant keep you here." "Can I…can I talk about this in the morning? You know, when I've come to terms with the fact that I am now fully abandoned by my original family and stuck with you selfish bastards." I laughed at my own words, what else could I do. Dan was almost ready to shout at me, but Stella set a hand on his arm, forcing him into silence.

Making my way towards my room was a nightmare, I wasn't the kind of girl to cry, I never had been. It was messy and made my voice whiney and I hated it. But right now, I had no choice. I did my very best to hold back everything until I reached my bedroom, closing the door behind me and walking towards my bed. I snuggled up to the sheets, curling myself into a tight ball as my body shuddered with the tears that were forcing themselves through. I felt those marble arms surround me again and was incredibly thankful. I had forgotten about Jasper, he would have heard everything. I should have been embarrassed, but I couldn't fit embarrassment in anywhere.

"Sshh." Jasper's silky voice muttered as he hugged my form closer to him, so close could hardly breathe. I tucked my head underneath his chin and he ran his freezing hand over my back, tracing small circles with his delicate fingertips.

I couldn't help when I reached my lips up to his, the desperation, the need to taste him. Jasper seemed surprised at first, but his icy lips soon parted, working against mine. A cool hand running around the back of my neck, drawing me closer into him.

I ran my hands over his strong shoulders, into his honey blonde hair. Deepening the kiss, I needed him. I needed him closer to me than ever.

"Darlin'…" Jasper pulled away and muttered, staring into my teary green eyes.

"Don't." I crashed my lips to his again but he pulled back and loosed his grip around me.

"This isn't going to happen, not tonight. Not after that." He stated firmly.

"Please, Jasper." I could feel tears pricking at my eyes again and I saw the hurt in his as he stared at me. My shaking hands began working at the buttons on his shirt, as fast as I could; bringing my lips to his again. Jasper didn't seem to object for a few minutes as I ran my hands underneath his shirt, over the icy cool skin of his muscular chest. He moved so that he was lying over me, supporting his weight on an elbow as he ran a hand over my thigh gently, tracing the same small circles. Jasper was never gentle. The kiss deepened, and he pushed me further into the mattress of my bed. I had him. I definitely had him.

I pushed my hands down his smooth chest and towards the belt of his suit pants, running soft fingertips over the waistband, attempting to find the buckle. The leather felt warm in comparison with his skin.

Before I could even loosen it slightly, his strong hands were around my wrists, above my head firmly. Stopping me from moving.

I tried desperately to catch my breath, I was practically panting. And even though I thought the tears had stopped, they hadn't. Jasper stared deep into my eyes, his expression was pure worry, sympathy, hurt.

"Please." I whimpered a little, unintentionally. "Please, Jasper." He lowered his gaze slightly before meeting mine again.

"Tell me you don't think that all I want is this. Your body, your blood?" He frowned a little, as if hurt. I didn't know how to reply.

"Evangeline, this wont happen tonight." Jasper stated sternly.

"I am begging you Jasper." I whispered urgently. "Please?"

"You mean too much for me to just, dismiss everything." He frowned again. "Evangeline, what happened tonight, with your family. I don't want something that hurtful, that unpleasant…to remind you of us." I let out an uneven breath of which I was unaware that I was holding.

"You're more to me than just…a meal or a victim or…a lover. I need you to understand that."

"I don't want to have to think anymore." I whimpered.

"All you need to do is tell me that. I can fix it, I can make it go away, Evangeline." Jasper stated quietly.

"Can we get out of here?"

"Come on." Before I could notice, he was by my side; lifting me bridal style from the bed. I didn't bother to say anything, I just curled myself into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent as he ran.

Jasper's POV.

Her breathing had slowed by the time we reached my home, I very quietly opened the front door to the house and walked in. Evangeline seemed to give in to the waves of calm I sent her, it hadn't taken her long to fall into a deep sleep. It wasn't often she allowed me to manipulate her emotions.

Upon entering the house, I could hear the television in the sitting room on, quietly. I looked around the corner to see Emmett, Edward, and Esme sat on the sofa's. Their gaze immediately lifted when they noticed my presence."Sshh." I stated quietly before they could talk.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked."Yeah, she's fine. She had an argument with Dan so she's staying here tonight." I replied.

"I'll go set up a bed." Esme smiled as sweet as ever as I moved towards the nearest chair, I sat down as gracefully as I could, making sure to keep Evangeline secure against my chest.

"Have we got anything in the house?" I asked, aiming the question mainly at Edward.

"No…" He replied with a frown. "I can run out and grab some stuff." Edward suggested.

"Everywhere will be closed by now, I'll go in the morning." I sighed as I traced patterns over my angel's back softly, realising just how tiny she was in my arms.

"You wont be able to leave her." Edward frowned again, staring at Evangeline; his head tilted to the side slightly.

"What?" I questioned and Emmett looked equally confused.

"Her thoughts are dreadful, considering she's asleep. Your power wont work if you aren't touching her." Esme returned then, a slight smile gracing her lips."I've set up the air bed in your room Jasper; I'm afraid it's the best I can do." She seemed incredibly embarrassed by the idea.

"Thank you Esme." I replied as I stood, making my way out of the room with Evangeline still curled up in my arms.

____________________________________________________________

_Reviews!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Here is the next chapter :]; thank you so much to __**AlyssaMichelle07 and Livia09 **__for the reviews I really love getting your opinions on the story! :]_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter nineteen.

**Evangeline's POV.**

I woke up freezing, and in the dark. And not where I was supposed to be I presumed. A small light flickered on behind me and I jumped as my vision began to adjust. The dark grey room, the books…Jasper's room.

"You're awake." He whispered as he knelt in front of me. I sat up from where I was lying, the couch?; no, a bed? I was rubbing up and down my arms attempting to warm myself up, I knew that for sure. "And you're freezing to death. Human…body temperature. Err…" For the first time, I seen Jasper flustered. He scratched at his forehead and looked around the room for a few seconds, before standing up and rushing at an inhuman speed to his closet. Before I could even anticipate his return, he was back in front of me. Holding one of his sweaters, in a very dark purple.

"Here." He whispered as he pulled the sweater over my head. The smell was overwhelming, it made me want to drift back into sleep. I hugged it around my tiny frame and curled my legs up to my chest as I sat. "I don't know how to calm you." Jasper mumbled as he set a cool hand on my cheek, he sounded as if he was in pain. I hated to hear his voice like that. And for once, I didn't want to hear it.

I turned and lay my head back down on the pillow. It was damp, I must have cried in my sleep. I couldn't remember. I curled into a tighter ball and inhaled the scent of the warm material as I did my very best to drift back into sleep.

**Jasper's POV.**

As she fell back into sleep I stood and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I made my way downstairs where the entire family seemed to be huddled in the sitting room. The minute I entered their attention immediately aimed itself at me.

"How is she?" Esme asked softly.

"I don't think I can be in the room with her. It's driving me insane." I hated to admit it but the pain she was feeling now was only being mirrored in me. It was too much for me to manipulate.

"It's that bad?" Edward asked with a frown."Yeah. She was bad before but I mean, now…I don't even know how she' still mobile." I scoffed slightly as I attempted to rub the tension from my eyes.

"Has she said anything to you?" Edward's frown seemed to grow; his eyes were completely serious.

"No, not since her house. But she's exhausted."

"Hmm." Edward stated again.

"What?"

"I cant get anything from her. No thoughts." He added.

"She's sleeping, that doesn't surprise me." I replied, confused as to where exactly he was going with this.

"Alice?" Sebastian's voice broke through the silence as he moved in front of her; peering into her expressionless eyes. Everyone watched intently for what felt like forever, before Edward looked towards me.

"What?" I prompted.

"Dan and Stella know she's gone." Edward stated before Carlisle rubbed at his eyes, standing from the sofa with a sigh."Wait." Edward held up to a hand to Carlisle, and watched Alice.

"I can see her leaving…they want her to leave, I don't know. It keeps changing." Alice stated as she attempted to concentrate harder.

"Perhaps I should call Daniel and let him know that she's here." Carlisle replied.

"They might not even know she's gone Carlisle, there's no point." I argued."They know she's gone." Edward scoffed slightly."What time is it?"

"4 am." Emmett replied.

"You need to take her back, Jazz." Alice's light voice stated quietly, her voice anxious.

"She cant go back, not tonight." "Either way, I am going to see Daniel. He deserves to know where his niece is. You should have though about that before you brought her here, Jasper." That was quite possibly the first time I had heard Carlisle sound remotely angry.

"She couldn't stay there." I hissed.

"And it's safe for her to stay here with you?" I was shocked to hear Rosalie's voice echo from beside me, she stood angrily; Emmett behind her, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't hurt her, Rosalie."

"Then why did Alice see it?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow, her mouth almost curling into a smirk. I looked towards Alice who stood as close to Sebastian as she could."You told me you hadn't seen anything." My voice was low as I walked over to Alice. Standing just a foot in front of her.

"I didn't want you to freak out Jazz. I had seen how good she would be for you, if I had told you, you'd have left." Alice whimpered slightly. The guilt radiating from her was almost unbearable.

"That wasn't your decision to make. I'm not yours to protect anymore, Alice." I stated sternly before making my way swiftly upstairs towards my bedroom. I walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and knelt by Evangeline.

"Angel…" I whispered as I stroked the hair back from her face. Her eyes fluttered open at my touch, as much as I hated to wake her; I didn't care the second I saw those eyes. "Do you wish to go home?" I asked, I tried my best to manipulate her into calm but it didn't work. Her original emotions were too distracting. Her brow furrowed like that of an angry child's and she shook her head. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" I laughed a little and her face stayed blank. I ran my thumb over her cheekbone.

"We have to talk to Dan, he knows you're gone…they're worried about you. I think Carlisle is heading over there now, before they call the police." I sighed and Evangeline just seemed to burrow her head into the pillow.

"Speak, Evangeline." I practically ordered. She didn't move she just lay there, wrapping her arms into the sweater of mine. I stood and exited swiftly to find Carlisle stood outside the door.

"How is she?" He asked softly.

"Silent, to say the least." I ran a hand back through my hair and Carlisle sighed loudly.

"Well, I've called Daniel…I'm about to go over there now and attempt to explain why his 17 year old niece is sleeping in your bedroom and not her own." Carlisle frowned but added a slight laugh so as to lighten his tone a little. "I think it'd be a good idea if you came with me." Carlisle stated finally.

"You seriously think if I show up the fall with be shorter?" I laughed.

"Yes, I do." Carlisle was serious now. "Jasper if you're serious about Evangeline…it's something you should be doing."

"Okay. But I don't want Rosalie anywhere near her. Or Alice for that matter…or Sebastian, obviously." I stated as I entered my room once again, kneeling in front of where Evangeline lay as I had done just minutes beforehand.

"Evangeline, I'm leaving for an hour or so with Carlisle, I'll be back as soon as I can." I said and much to my surprise she actually responded. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and neck. The warmth from her body causing me to stiffen. I had forgotten just how fantastic she smelt when she was close. I pulled her away and pressed my cool lips against her feverish lips, softly.

"I think I might have something to cheer you up…" I began and stood from her; rushing at vampire speed towards one of the bookshelves. I pulled out a large leather book and walked back over to a now standing Evangeline. I passed the her the large book and she stared at me, looking utterly confused.

"Photos…of me. When I was human. I thought you might like to see what I looked like when I had a pulse." I smiled when I saw her eyes widen at the book, she smiled a little and I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." I whispered to her before I made my way towards the door. I had hoped that perhaps she would say something before I was gone. The kind of last minute thanks as I walked out the door. But there was nothing.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked as I closed the bedroom door behind me."Yeah." I replied, we made our way down the stairs but just before we left, there was something that I needed to take care of.

I walked into the kitchen where Emmett, Edward, Esme and Alice were stood. They looked at me in sync when they noticed my arrival.

"How's she doing?" Alice asked immediately.

"She's quiet. For once." I frowned. "Have you seen anything else?"

"It keeps changing. One minute they're keeping here with them the next minute I see her being sent away…Jazz I just don't know." Alice seemed incredibly frustrated. But I was too angry with her to sympathize.

"Only Esme, Edward or Emmett will enter that room whilst I'm gone." I stated sternly.

"Jasper…" Alice began in disbelief, a slight smile on her face as if she thought I was joking.

"I don't want you telling her things she doesn't need to know." I replied. "I'll be back soon…she hasn't spoken yet I'd appreciate it if no one force her into talking. She'll pretend she's not hungry to be polite so I want someone to take her something soon. She's awake and probably wont sleep without me around." I listed as I rubbed at my eyes."Jasper, we got it. I'm trained in humans pretty well, if you do recall." Edward smirked. I said nothing as I exited with Carlisle. No matter what I said, I'd still worry.

_____________________________________________________

Review, review, review!


	20. Chapter 20

_Well this chapter may seem a little shorter, and that's just because it's fairly heavy. But there were a few things I wanted to happen before I continue and one of those things involve Jasper and Evangeline's relationship growing. So I kinda just had to set some ground work for that. _

Chapter twenty.

Edward's POV.

The second Jasper left I turned to face Alice, she looked incredibly hurt. The fact that the man she had spent a good piece of eternity with didn't trust her; definitely took its toll.

"Shouldn't we have told him?" Emmett asked abruptly.

"Not now…it wouldn't end well." Alice replied.

"He has a right to know…" Emmett pushed and Alice, very much out of the blue; hissed at him. Emmett smirked and stood back.

"Well, I'm going to feed the human, since no one will let me cook for Bella." Emmett aimed that at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Esme chuckled cheerfully.

"Hey…I have skills." A huge grin stretched over his face as he made his way to the refrigerator.

"I'll go check on her…" I mumbled and made my way upstairs towards Jasper's room. As much as I hated baby sitting the girl who had severely disrupted our life; I wasn't one to judge. A human vampire relationship was unheard of until myself and my Bella. And although Jasper and Evangeline had that factor to tie in with mine and Bella's relationship…they just weren't the same. Evangeline was much more at risk than Bella. I had more control than Jasper and every member of our family was aware of that. The night Jasper had returned home to hunt, the scent of human blood clinging to him. It had been incredibly clear. It wasn't just her at risk, it was Jasper. Evangeline had no sense of danger; fair enough Bella wasn't technically wise; but Evangeline was reckless. She really didn't have anything to lose, and she didn't seem to care if she died at the hands of Jasper. She was too blinded by him to care.

I knocked on the door before entering. Evangeline was sat on the sofa, a large leather album on her lap. She looked up to where I stood in the doorway, her face expressionless.

I couldn't get anything from her thoughts, they changed to quickly for me to catch up; as always. It was as if this girl had four brains working in time with each other. Battling for attention. It was impossible to understand; but it was worrying.

"Are you okay?" I questioned as I stayed standing stiffly at the door. Evangeline nodded and turned her eyes back to the book on her lap. I frowned, trying my very, very best to pick at her thoughts…trying to find something…anything that made sense.

There was one very clear thought that kept repeating itself, '_Jasper_.'

I walked further into the room and sat down at the edge of the desk in front of the sofa. Evangeline looked up from the book again and frowned a little.

I could see where the appeal was for Jasper. The last time he had been truly happy was during the 1940's. He had told me once, that he loved the way girls were so feminine then; all red lipstick and pretty dresses and so on. And Evangeline definitely had that incredibly soft, feminine appearance. She reminded me of a very young Marilyn Monroe; without the constant pout and fluttering eyelashes. But with the same ski-slope nose and cat like eyes; not to mention a perfect smile. Her hair was a very light blonde, and flowed in long, loose curls and waves to her waist. Usually it was sent over one shoulder.

She was roughly the same size as Alice; except an inch or two taller and her limbs were long and slender, with petite curves, like a dancers.

She held no appeal to me what so ever, but she was definitely very beautiful.

I stared at her for a while, studying her appearance, her thoughts and so on. Desperate to figure her out.

"I didn't take you for being shy." I spoke after a few minutes and she looked up at me and shrugged nervously. "Well…I think err, Emmett might be making you breakfast so I'd prepare yourself for that…" I smiled, attempting to make her feel a little more comfortable. But she just nodded and folded her legs up; continuing to look at the book.

I stood up and exited the room, closing the door behind me. There was no point in trying to talk to her, not when she knew Jasper wasn't around. It was obvious she didn't trust anyone else.

**Jasper's POV.**

Carlisle knocked on the door of the Asper household. I had only ever used this door once, I was way to used to the bedroom window for my own good.

Daniel answered almost immediately, the look of which he gave me was incredibly angry, as if already he knew that I had taken his niece away from him.

"Daniel, I'm sorry we must visit under such circumstances." Carlisle stated as charming as possible, Dan stepped aside and allowed us both to enter.

"Agreed. Come in." Dan replied huskily as he led us into the sitting room. Stella was sat with blood shot eyes, her face all red from the tears.

"Is she okay Carlisle? Did you find her?" She asked hysterically, standing from her seat. Carlisle walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"She's just a little upset…myself and Jasper are here to explain." He began as Dan sat down next to Stella and Carlisle made his way over to me. We sat down on the other sofa as Dan and Stella waited.

"I presume your boy had something to do with her leaving." Dan stated with a frown.

"You presume correct. Jasper…" Carlisle glanced at me and I ran a hand through my hair. Doing my best to erase the fury radiating from Daniel.

"I picked Evangeline up, from here earlier tonight. After you spoke to her she called me and I told her I was coming to pick her up." I stated.

"You had no right." Dan's voice grew louder, but it was guilt he was feeling, not anger. Stella rubbed up and down his back, attempting to calm him. And he relaxed a little.

"In all due to respect Mr. Asper I don't think it was your right to tell Evangeline that you needed to be paid, to care for her." The anger in my voice was unexpected and Dan almost looked scared for a second. Stella however, seemed to agree.

"Jasper." Carlisle looked towards me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I will not sit here and apologize for taking Evangeline away when he obviously has no idea what kind of effect his words had on her. She's heartbroken."

"Daniel, Stella I apologize for my son but…I feel in a way he is correct. At the end of the day if you need to bribed to look after someone…you shouldn't be looking after them." Dan let out a loud sigh.

"I hadn't realized what I was taking on here…Evangeline is very complex and…has she told you why she's here?" Dan turned to me with sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes. She told me about the incident. I don't think that is relevant." I replied.

"She tried to kill herself, Jasper. Do you know what it's like to go to bed not knowing if she's going to be there in the morning. I panic constantly that I will walk into her room and find nothing but a corpse." Dan hissed, tears pricking his aging eyes. "She's going to get herself kicked out of school unless her grades improve…she's angry, anti-social…for gods sake I don't even know how you got her to talk to you. She refuses to talk to anyone decent. That stupid boy that got her drunk and that vile group of kids she was friends with. She's self destructive and I cant deal with that stress anymore. Tonight was the last straw." Dan quickly wiped tears from his eyes and Carlisle patted him on the back lightly.

"I understand, Dan. I really do." Carlisle said quietly and I looked to him; shocked by his words. How could he just allow Evangeline's only family to abandon her. All over again. Did he have any idea what that would do to her?

"Carlisle." I hissed and he looked over to me.

"Where will she go…if you refuse to keep her?" Carlisle asked, turning back towards the couple.

"I don't know…there are few relatives willing to take her to be honest. Her mom and dad wont tell us where they're moving…" Dan laughed apathetically.

"Well…if yourself and Stella wish to think about things over the next few days, myself and Esme would be happy for Evangeline to stay with us." I snapped my attention to Carlisle, I had no idea himself and Esme had considered such an option. It surprised me to a ridiculous extent.

"I couldn't ask that of you, or Esme. You have been incredibly kind towards us, Carlisle. We couldn't possibly…" Dan's voice was quiet now.

"Daniel, you should take some time. And truthfully, I think Evangeline needs some time too." I listened intently to Carlisle; studied the emotions of Dan and Stella. Relief.

"Only a few days, Carlisle." Dan stated.

"As long as you need to sort things out, maybe try and get a hold of her parents…I don t know. Just figure things out and when you're ready I'll Evangeline know." Carlisle smiled a little.

"I'll go pack her a bag…" Stella's voice was croaky and breaking with tears. She dabbed her face with a tissue as she left the room.

"Jasper, perhaps you should go assist Stella." Carlisle hinted and I obeyed, making my way upstairs and towards Evangeline's bedroom. I knocked before entering and Stella replied.

"Oh, Jasper." She smiled as best she could. She was stood in front of a duffel bag, piling clothing into it; she was confused.

"Carlisle sent me up to help you pack." I said as I walked towards her. I looked in the bag and frowned.

"What is it?" Stella asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing…but…" I struggled to fight a smirk. "Evangeline doesn't like those shirts." I lifted a light grey shirt and a red turtle neck from the pile on the top and Stella laughed slightly.

"Oh to be honest Jasper, I haven't a clue what she wears." Stella laughed and I smiled a little.

"I do…why don't you let me take care of packing her stuff. You must be exhausted." Stella let out a sigh at my words.

"You know…she talks about you all the time. I haven't seen Eden as happy in…ever." She scoffed. I frowned a little at her words.

"I care for her, very much." I paused in thought for a second. "Evangeline is very…different. She's this wonderful girl, so gentle and caring but it's as if you really have to drag the emotion from her kicking and screaming." I laughed at my own words and Stella joined in.

"If anyone, you'll get there. She'll tell you anything and everything…but she'll never admit that she loves you." Stella's words surprised me and I paused for a second. She walked passed me, patting me gently on the shoulder as she went. Quite possibly the only other human; minus Evangeline, to leave me speechless.

**Reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Here is the next chapter, it's taken me a little bit longer to update and it'll be that way for the next week or so as I've actually got the chickenpox - just my luck! Haha._

_Anyhoo, I got some really lovely reviews from** Raine44354**__, __**Livia09 **__and __**pinkshirt.**_

_This chapter is dedicated to you guys, thanks so much :]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, yada, yada, yada,._

Chapter twenty-one.

Evangeline's POV.

I stared down at the pictures with the slightest of smiles. Edward had attempted to talk to me; it hadn't worked. Me and Edward clashed, I knew that. He had Bella yet still he in no way accepted the fact that perhaps Jasper felt something for a human. In a way, I thought he was jealous. Because suddenly he wasn't as unique. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door, before the door opened and the largest of the Cullen's entered; with the widest and whitest of smiles spread across his face. "Time to feed the human!" He bellowed happily and he entered, carrying a tray. I smiled slightly as he set down the tray on the desk; there was a bowl of fruit, along with pancakes and syrup…toast, bacon…coffee. Everything. And it surprisingly looked pretty good.

"Now Edward said you weren't talking, but that doesn't bother me." Emmett flung himself onto the sofa, the grin still spread across his face. "Coffee?" He asked almost mockingly. I smiled and nodded. He obeyed by pouring a mug and passing the steaming liquid to me. He stared at me while I ate; making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. But he smirked the entire time, it made me feel a little better to know at least I was amusing him.

"How you can eat that is beyond me. It stinks." Emmett laughed as I popped the last bit of bacon into my mouth. I shrugged a little. He had to be getting bored now. Almost an hour had passed. "You however smell wonderful." He mocked and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I can definitely see what Jasper see's in you." Emmett winked over-dramatically and I shook my head a little.

We must have sat in silence for another half hour before his booming voice sounded again.

"How do you feel about Xbox?" He asked with a small awaiting smile. I had to admit, as terrifying as he looked. Emmett was ridiculously soft. When I nodded and smiled his grin spread across his face, and before I could recall him moving, he was by my side passing me a controller.

**Jasper's POV.**

I entered the house to an awaiting crowd. Alice, Esme, Edward, Sebastian and Rosalie were stood in the sitting room as they had been before.

"So?" Esme asked as myself and Carlisle entered.

"She'll be staying with us for a few days. To help Dan out." Carlisle replied, giving Esme a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Is it safe?" Rosalie asked, much to my surprise she was sincere.

"It's safe." Alice replied with a smile. Our conversation was interrupted by an extremely loud bellow from upstairs.

Each of us ran at full vampire speed upstairs; for once I managed to beat Edward, pounding through my bedroom door; incredibly shocked by what I saw.

Evangeline sat with the widest, most charming grin across her face. She was laughing whilst Emmett held his head in his hands.

"What's with the shouting?" I ordered, unable to dismiss my relief that it appeared to be Emmett in pain.

"She beat me! Left4dead. And she beat me! Me!" Emmett shouted and Rosalie was immediately by his side running a hand up and down his arm in comfort.

"You seriously won?" I turned to smirk and Evangeline, who nodded. I pulled her up from the sofa and into my arms. I moved the hair back from her ear before whispering to her.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you smile." She shuddered as I spoke but instead of moving away from me, she huddled closer to my chest.

I barely caught the glimpse of Carlisle nodding everyone to exit the room, closing the door behind him.

"But still I long for your voice." I smirked, pulling away and cradling her warm cheek in my hand.

She only smiled; I sighed and frowned at her. "What to do…I wonder." I pondered out loud before I pulled her back into me; forcing my lips to hers softly at first, but the desire of which flooded from her was unbearable. I ran my lips along her cheek; her jaw line, down her neck where the blood flowed so freely it caused venom to flood my mouth. The slightest noise escaped her lips, and I smirked as I carried on trailing kissed across her collarbone. She leaned into me, and I set a strong hand at her back, holding her up as I ran my mouth, my nose down the material between her breasts. The scent of her was overwhelming. Her breathing was slightly ragged as I pulled the borrowed sweater from her and threw it across the room in pieces. Her flaming skin was now only covered by the cotton of a light vest. It could be so easily ripped from her. One swift move.

That was when I felt the fire of her hands climb their way up the bare skin of my back. She began unbuttoning my shirt before I stopped her; picking her up swiftly and seating her on the desk close by. I hooked my finger around the top of her vest top and tugged it with the slightest of strength; the material ripped to reveal the navy lace bra she was wearing; hugging her curves. She was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen.

Evangeline rolled the shirt over my shoulders, pushing it to the floor and running her hands over my chest and stomach; leaving a trail of electric heat where her skin had touched mine.

I couldn't stop myself then. I pushed her onto the desk, setting a strong hand beneath her thigh and hoisting it around my waist; the other following soon after. I worked my lips over each part of her skin, I wanted to feel her on me, completely. Every part of her. She grabbed me then, her hands gripped at my hair with such fury; forcing my lips to come crashing down on hers. The taste of blood came soon after, only slightly but enough to send me into a frenzy. I ripped the top of her jeans roughly, the material separated; fraying and sending parts into the air. Her teeth grazed and my bottom lip as pulled at my hair, her breath coming out sharp and ragged. I gripped at her waist, at the table. The blood from her now split lip had made my throat burn; the thrill that I could bite her then and there, turn her. Was incredible.

Except I hadn't realized just how hard I was grabbing at the wood of the table. The wood crumbled beneath my fingertips and within seconds a loud creak echoed through the room, just before the crunching of wood tumbled to the group beneath us both. Evangeline burst into laughter just before Edward, quickly followed by Emmett and Rosalie slammed the door open. I had to laugh, rolled from on top of Evangeline to her side in a fit of hysterical laughter. We both seemed to ignore the three astounded faces stood in the doorway.

"I think that went well." Evangeline laughed furiously, just as Edward exited, furious; and Rosalie slapped Emmett across the back of the head for staring at the half naked Evangeline. It was insane.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, my unnecessary breathing coming out ragged as I lifted Evangeline onto my lap so that she wouldn't get splintered with pieces of shattered wood.

"Ow." She muttered; still with a hint of laughter in her voice. I swiveled her around to look at her back, there was a few grazes and scratches from the wood; along with a prominent bruise beginning where I had grabbed at her waist. Something that had become common thanks to my inability to control my own emotions.

"Angel, I have no idea why you put up with me." I smirked as she turned to me.

"Because you're wonderful." She replied, avoiding eye contact but running a soft finger over her lip. It had split in the same place it had last time, it had already began to clot. I pulled her gently towards me kissed over her bottom lip, running my tongue over the small cut. Just as always, cinnamon, vanilla…

"So you're okay?" I asked seriously this time, and she tensed a little.

"What'd they say?" She asked quietly.

"You're guna stay here for a few days, okay?" I ran a thumb over her cheekbone and she raised her eyes to mine.

"Yeah…" She mumbled as she stood up, before staring down at her jeans. They were completely ripped; with only parts of the material clinging to her legs and hips."You look ridiculous." I laughed as I stood from the pile of wood; pulling her into an embrace once again.

"It's your fault." Evangeline laughed as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You're anxious." I frowned at my words, for once there was one emotion. Only one.

"Big deal?" She laughed nervously, her body tensing; her heart rate speeding up.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Okay, I know this is random. But I've thought about it all night…and I need you to know something." Her velvety soft, husky voice began. Beautifully girlish.

"Go on…." I prompted.

"I need you to promise me that…if you ever lose control, bite me…"

"Evangeline." My voice was rough, but she ignored it and only spoke a little louder.

"You don't let me turn. If it looks like I'm about to be vampire or I'm about to be dead…I wanna be dead." She stated sternly.

"I wont bite you. I wont lose control…" I laughed apathetically.

"You cant promise that. Look what happened just ten minutes ago…you taste my blood and it drives you insane, Jasper."

"Then why do you tease me with it." I whispered into her ear.

"I cant help my heartbeat." Now, her voice was seductively soft. I let out a low growl and allowed my head to loll back and forth, a smirk widened on her lips.

"Tell me this…why are you so reluctant to live forever?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Jasper, have you forgotten exactly why I'm in Forks?" She laughed nervously.

"No." I scoffed.

"I tried to kill myself…if I struggle to survive for 17 years how am do you think I'd cope with like 200?" Her voice wasn't half as serious as it shoulder have been.

"Are you scared of living forever, Evangeline?" I smirked, I knew just how much this would irritate her.

"Jasper I'm not scared of anything." Evangeline stood mockingly with her hands on her hips, like a child. A ridiculously proud smile on her face. Except her clothing was still completely ripped.

"I hate to tell you this darlin', but you're incredibly cute when you're stern." I grinned and pulled her back to me, taking her lips in mine just as I had done earlier. But she pulled away suddenly and stared at me, her hands still running through my hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask." I smirked, hugging her closer to me. I adored the heat of her skin on mine, more than anything else in the world.

"Would you want to be with me forever?" Her words were almost a whisper.

"That's all I want." I studied her emotions, nothing was clear. As usual. "That and your blood, of course." I grinned.

"What if we work something out?" Evangeline laughed "Something like, if I die…you don't turn me but you do get to drink me. Pretty good deal, huh?" Her smile widened, and I couldn't help but laugh at her sick sense of humor.

"Why all this talk of death all of a sudden?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"I'm sinister." She shrugged before pulling my lips to her, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and neck as I lifted her from the ground.

"You need clothes." I muttered in between kisses; she lifted her legs and pulled them around my waist. She was incredibly light, delicate…graceful.

"I do?" Evangeline grumbled breathlessly as I kissed along the warm, soft skin of her collarbone.

"I've forgotten why…" I mumbled as I ripped what was left of her jeans from her. The material falling to the ground in pointless patches.

"It's slightly inconvenient that you don't have a bed, Jasper Hale." She pulled from me and looked around the room.

"Bed?" I questioned with a smirk. I kicked the door of the bathroom open and set her upon the counter.

Her warm hands fumbled with the button of my pants as I pulled her neck to me. I ran my tongue over it, softly at first. Before I found my teeth grazing the skin ever so lightly. I felt the flame in my throat, burning; searing pain. I swallowed the venom quickly, but before i knew it the only thing I could picture was Evangeline's blood coursing through her veins. Her heart was fluttering like a small birds, so delicate.

Evangeline had removed my pants completely now, her fingertips were tracing the top of my boxers, tickling my ice cold skin with their heat.

"Wait." I halted and ran a hand over my eyes. "You, are Lucifer. You know that, right?" I questioned, and Evangeline's face was blank. Her bright green, cat like eyes studying my expression.

"Erm…no?" She laughed apprehensively.

"I have to confess something." I began as I set a hand at each side of her on the counter. My skin still touching the skin of each of her thighs.

"Hey, you do know I know you're a vampire right?" She raised an eyebrow and I sighed.

"I think that perhaps…I like you." I frowned at my own words.

"Wow, Jasper. I'd hope so." Evangeline looked almost insulted.

"No, I mean. Evangeline, I like everything about you. Your recklessness and your stupidity and lack of common sense…which might all be the same thing. Your beauty spots, your eyelashes, your lips, your hair, your smell. I'm completely obsessed with you. You are all I think about. All the time." I laughed at my own words, but Evangeline just looked completely confused.

"What're you trying to say?" She frowned.

"I'm completely devoted to you. Forever…always." Her eyes lifted immediately to mine. The green was the brightest I had seen it.

"I'd tell you I love you. But the thing is, I'd rather wait…because if I say it now it's easily blamed on teenage hormones." Evangeline smiled nervously and I couldn't help but laugh. I lifted her from the bathroom counter and set her down lightly on the tiled floor. She really was tiny.

"Come on, I'll go get your stuff." I nodded as I took her hand.

"Do you mind if I just, borrow a shirt?" I turned to face her, and she blushed slightly. "I like how you smell." Evangeline smirked.

"Of course." I nodded, leading her into my closet. I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like without her.

Easy.

There wasn't a life.


	22. Chapter 22

_It's taken me forever to get this chapter up, and I apologize. I actually didn't realize that I hadn't posted it. But my excuse is that I'm very ill, and delirious :P. So enjoy - sorry if it's a tad short. Next chapter is half written and should be up end of today or tomorrow hopefully._

_Review please!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga. _

Chapter twenty two.

Evangeline POV.

I had spent a week in the Cullen household. Both my uncle and Stella had neglected to call; and I resented them for that. Not for my sake, but for Carlisle and Esme's, for the rest of their family…they didn't have the heart to throw me out, they wouldn't even think it. They were far too kind and my uncle was taking advantage of that.

"You're worrying again." Jasper sighed as we lay on the make up bed of which was still lying in the middle of Jasper's bedroom.

"I am not." I argued uselessly.

"Your subconscious emotions are strong but predictable. The waves of anxiety you are having at the moment, they're new." Jasper opened his eyes and turned to me. I rolled onto my side and placed my head on his still chest. Jasper didn't breathe when I was this close. I'd noticed that lately.

"You spend too much time trying to figure out my emotions, Jasp." I laughed as I kissed lightly at his shirted chest. His cool hands came in contact with my hips, pulling me from his side to his lap. Jasper ran his hands up and down my sides, before sitting up and pulling my head down to meet his lips. He placed gentle kissed from my forehead, my eyes, my nose, my jaw line; until I couldn't take it anymore. He obviously took notice of this and gently pushed his lips to mine.

"I've got a question for you, my girl." He pulled away and stated, we still sat entwined with each other. Our body temperatures contrasting.

"You always do." I laughed.

"More of a query actually…" Jasper's voice was incredibly smooth; I could listen to him talk for hours. "You never ask me anything…nothing about my past, or about vampires or…you just don't ask." His eyes were so soft, lighter than they usually were. A beautiful shade of shimmering amber.

"I don't want to upset you. Or make you think that I…I'm not good with words and knowing my luck I'd try to ask you something and it'd come out wrong and you'd never talk to me again." I rambled nervously. I couldn't help but laugh at my words, surprisingly enough Jasper had a small smirk printed across his lips.

"Evangeline, I'm 166 years old. I don't upset easily." It was then that it hit me, I really hadn't asked Jasper anything; nothing. Never asked how old he was, where he came from, who turned him. Not in detail anyways.

"You're seriously 166?" It wasn't worth trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Aren't you curious?" He questioned.

"Beyond reason." I laughed a little as I fiddled with the material of his shirt.

"Ask me…anything." Jasper smiled as he leaned his back against the sofa, keeping me sat in his lap. He wrapped a blanket around me quicker than I could comprehend.

"Okay…err…you said you were 166?" He nodded, prompting me to carry on. "How old were you when you became a vampire?"

"I was 20.…it was 1863." He smirked.

"Woah, err…" I attempted to think of something else to say, but I was flustered. There was so many questions I had, but I was drawing a blank.

"Go on…" Jasper laughed.

"Were you married?" Of all the questions, I had to ask that one. I could see Jasper's lips curling into a wide grin. Revealing his pearl white, razor sharp teeth.

"No." He replied smugly, only to burst into a slight fit of laughter seconds later.

"What?" I questioned as stern as I could.

"The wave of relief practically hit me in the face." I nudged him playfully in then ribs.

"I cant help being protective over you." I smiled.

"The little 5'1 blonde girl is guna protect me? Darlin…" Jasper raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.

"Excuse me, I'm 5'1 and a half." He held his hands up in defense. "Did you have a job?"

"Yes…" His marble brow furrowed and he cleared his thoughts. His light eyes moving from mine for a few second. "I'll just tell you…err." He cleared his throat before he began."My name back then was Jasper Whitlock, I had a mother, father, older brother and two younger sisters." Jasper frowned again.

"What were their names?" I asked without any though, and for a second it looked as if he couldn't remember their names.

"My brother was Jeremiah…then there was my sisters, Millicent and Cora-May. My mother was Clara and my father Isaac." He finished and his brow furrowed a third time.

"Pretty names." I smiled and Jasper set a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you." Jasper smirked. "When I was almost 17 I lied about my age and joined the army…I was soon a major…" Jasper seemed incredibly flustered, confused. As if he was really struggling to remember his life before he was a vampire.

"Did you see your family again…before you were turned?"

"No. The last time I seen them it was just before I left. It's been a while." He laughed slightly as if to lighten the mood.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes. In fact…I might have something…not to do with my family, just something I've been meaning to give you..." And with that Jasper was gone, sending me backwards onto the floor with a thud. But he returned seconds later holding a small wooden box.

"Thanks for the warning." I groaned as I sat up once again. He just grinned as he sat down in front of me.

"Sorry." Jasper smirked once again before passing the small box to me and leaning back proudly; his arms behind his head, closing his eyes as if attempting sleep.

"Don't be so anxious." He sighed. "I got that in the…early 1940's I think." He pondered, but still I sat with the box held firmly in my hands, unopened.

"It's not a ring Evangeline." Jasper laughed and I let out a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Open, please." He nodded and I allowed my fingers to trace the edges of the small wooden box.

"Is it old?" I asked.

"About as old as I am." Jasper smirked.

I flicked the small latch open, lifting the lid of the box to reveal a bed of smooth red silk. I gasped when I saw the object sat delicately inside. The fine bronze color was beautiful, twirling and swirling in a fluid like manor around small, colorful crystals and pearls. But it was the small oval shaped, painted picture in the centre - entwined in the bronze, metal curls, that caught my attention. The paint was only slightly faded at the edges, but nothing noticeable. It showed a vivid autumn forest, oranges and reds and browns - and two people stood hand in hand, gazing lovingly at one an other in the centre. A girl in a long pale blue dress, her wavy blond tresses almost as fluid as the bronze itself. Next to her, a man in a smart dark red suit, old fashioned and charming as ever.

"It's a hair comb." Jasper's velvety soft voice broke through, I noticed her was closer now. His sweet breath was tickling at my cheek. We were entwined with each other once again.

Just like the couple and the bronze on the hair comb.

"I know what it is Jasper." I smiled, I could barely raise my voice above a whisper as I ran my fingers softly over the cool bronze. It was the most wonderful object I had ever laid eyes on.

"Here." Jasper took the box from my hands and removed the hair comb with such grace. "Take your hair out." He demanded without manner. I obeyed, much to my surprise. Allowing my messy blonde waves to fall to my waist. Noticing Jasper grin to himself. He ran a hand back through one side of my hair, twisting it back before clipping the comb into place; causing my hair to fall over one side.

"It's meant for you." He whispered.

"You, Jasper Whitlock…" I corrected myself. "You're incredible."

"And you, Evangeline Asper…drive me crazy." Jasper paused for a second. "You look just like the girls back then…" He smiled nostalgically.

"Really?"

"The girls in the 1940's…you're the spitting image of Veronica Lake actually…but smaller, sweeter and far more beautiful...in fact I think it's just the hair." He laughed to himself.

"You're reminiscing." I smiled sweetly at him, and then it dawned on me. "Why…didn't you give Alice this?" I asked bluntly, and Jasper's expression changed almost instantly.

"It didn't feel right." He replied swiftly.

"But you and her were…practically devoted to each other. If you were to give something like this to anyone…I'm certain it would've been her." I frowned at him, he had told me briefly of his relationship with Alice, but never anything in detail.

"The truth…." Jasper began, and I prepared myself for what he was about to say. "I tried to give her it, on numerous occasions and she…told me she wouldn't accept it. That it didn't belong to her."

"Did she see me coming?" I asked, staring at Jasper.

"I presume so. To be honest she refrains from telling me about anything she sees of you." He laughed to himself.

"Why?"

"She struggles to see your future clearly. She thinks it's because you're so defensive, untrusting of others. And so on." Jasper smirked.

"Is that why Edward can't read my thoughts?"

"Possibly." He smiled. "My stubborn girl." Jasper set a cold hand upon my cheek, gently stroking my skin. It sent chills down my spine.

"Your teenage hormones are driving me crazy." Jasper laughed.

"They always do." I grinned as his cold lips crashed with mine once again. I felt my back hit the floor seconds later, Jasper's muscular chest pressed against mine. His lips ran over my collar bone and chest. Just before a loud knock at the door sounded.

"School." Edward's voice sounded from the doorway. "Are you riding with us or not?" He questioned.

"Shit, fuck, no." I cursed, I had completely forgotten about school, I jumped from Jasper and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed the nearest clothes I could find and pulled them on; a short black, cotton skirt and a grey band t shirt. Along with a pair of plain ballet pumps. I looked at my hair, the comb was still gripping at the blonde waves. I smiled before making my way out of the bathroom where Jasper stood.

"You curse like a sailor when you're stressed." I grabbed my bag and exited, pushing past Edward as Jasper followed.

If the house of vampires didn't kill me.

School would.


	23. Chapter 23

_Here is the next chapter - I need reviews people! Otherwise I'm not motivated to write. _

_It takes a mere 2.5 seconds to post a review!_

_Thank you to those who of you who have taken the time to review - I love you guys for it._

_Disclaimer: What can I say? I'm still no Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter twenty-three.

Jasper's POV.

I had left Evangeline to make her way to class with Emmett, following Edward, Bella and Alice towards our next lesson. Edward stared at me the entire time, his brow furrowed. I hated when he did that, so obviously trying to read my thoughts, my intentions. Was I going to kill the girl I loved tonight, tomorrow, or this weekend.

"I wasn't looking for that actually." Edward's smug voice broke though the silence. Bella and Alice's eyes looked back and forth from us. Worry, panic.

"I'm not killing her anytime soon Edward." I stated, my voice calm. But just as I walked towards the doorway of the class Edward set a hand on my chest, moving me back.

"Go inside Bella." He ordered.

"But-"She began to argue, but was cut off.

"Now." He hissed, and she obeyed.

"What's going on with you?" I prompted as the classroom door closed. Leaving myself, Edward and Alice stood in the empty hallway.

"I refuse to watch you ruin the life our family has built, Jasper."

"I'm not ruining anything. You spend hours on end analyzing my thoughts, have I acted on any?" I was sure I looked smug, obnoxious. But I didn't care. He was out of line, and Alice would have told me if she had seen something incredibly important.

"That's not the problem. Can't you see it? Don't you realize that there is something not right with her?" Edward questioned with such anger, concern.

"He's right Jazz." Alice's soft, musical voice came from his side; as she moved closer to me. My eyes shot to hers the minute I heard her. I expected this from Edward, not her.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"Don't you wonder why our powers are so obscured around her. I cant see the future properly and Edward can't read her thoughts without being distracted and you cant see past one emotion to get to the next and…I know you love her Jazz. And I know for a fact that you're meant to be together. But were scared…I cant see if this is going to end well and it's worrying all of us." The sincerity of her voice was painful.

"Maybe you cant see it ending well because it isn't ending at all." I mocked before exiting down the hallway. The fact that Alice and Edward didn't follow said it all; they knew they weren't goin to win.

I made my way into the parking lot, Evangeline would be out of class soon enough. We had decided not to go to the cafeteria during lunch; since the entire town appeared to know about Evangeline staying within the infamous Cullen household. It was as if everyone needed to know everything about her. She had been pestered all morning with questions. And according to Edward it was all a lot of people were thinking about.

"You're cheery." Rosalie's voice sounded as she moved around the silver Volvo to stand next to me.

"Always am." I replied.

"Do tell." She prompted.

"Is the entire family…cautious of Evangeline?"

"Yes." Rosalie replied with typical bluntness. "But in my opinion it's unnecessary."

"Thank you."

"They should be cautious of you." She finished and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks a lot Rose." I replied, and she just laughed a little.

"I like her more than Bella if that makes you feel better." Rosalie laughed.

"And why would that be?"

"Evangeline isn't begging to become a vampire." Rose scoffed at her own words.

"No…she isn't." I couldn't stop myself from frowning, I had no ability to express how much I wanted Evangeline to be with me for forever. But she was so petrified of living forever, she would never agree.

"Jasper, you're depressing me."

"Sorry." I smirked.

"Are you going to enlighten me or what?" She asked impatiently.

"I wish she would ask to become a vampire." I sighed. "I'd never turn her against her will…but I cant imagine having her for a few human years and then, her disappearing." It was a thought that had crossed my mind a countless number of times.

I had been so consumed in the conversation I hadn't noticed that the bell had rang; and that delicate figure of hers was coming closer.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Evangeline asked politely.

"Not at all, we were just talking about winter formal." Rosalie stated before I had a chance to speak, I looked over to her; shocked at the pleasant tone in her voice. Evangeline seemed just as shocked.

"Oh…" Evangeline muttered, glancing across to me for a split second.

"Are you going?…both of you?" Rosalie asked and I struggled to stop myself from laughing.

"I don't know. Evangeline?" I turned to face my girl, her face was a picture. Not to mention she was a bundle of nerves and confusion.

"Err…I don't dance…much." She gulped causing myself and Rosalie to laugh.

"Any girl can dance." Rose added.

"We'll be going." I smirked.

"Good." Rosalie smiled charmingly before turning to face Evangeline fully. "I know the perfect dress."

And then it clicked, where there's a dress and a Rosalie…there's an Alice.

"Rose…" I warned but she just smirked.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. We wont corrupt her." Rosalie stated as she walked back towards an awaiting Emmett, and into the school.

I looked over to Evangeline who was now frowning up at me, nothing but a mixture of pure anxiety.

"Don't worry yourself, darlin'." I stated as I pulled her to me, embracing her in a hug and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I don't wear dresses." She groaned.

"You'd look cute in a dress." I smirked.

"I don't do cute, either." Evangeline scoffed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked finally.

"Don't change the subject. I am not going to a dance, especially not a formal one."

"Evangeline, you may live with vampires but you are not one…you need to breathe." I laughed as she leaned on the front of the car.

"Correct." She added with a deep breath. "And why all of a sudden Rosalie and the niceness…it's weird."

"Rose…can be nice." Evangeline raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Really, she's nice it's just…I think she might understand you better now. Maybe." I said, but she still didn't look convinced. "Or she might be plotting against us, never know." I smirked and Evangeline hit me playfully on the arm.

"So, what's this afternoon?"

"Hmm…Chemistry and gym. Feel the thrill." Evangeline groaned as I moved in front of her, setting my hands at either side of her tiny frame and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How about we don't go?"

"There it is." Evangeline grinned, clicking her fingers mockingly.

"There what is, exactly?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Why I love you." Evangeline stated absent mindedly, I grinned widely at her and she almost immediately realized what she'd said.

"No, no I didn't mean…err, that's not what I meant I meant that's why I enjoy your company?" She babbled "No, it's why I like you a reasonably large, fair amount with some fragment of loving emotion…type, feelings." My grin only widened at her ramblings.

"Evangeline you said it." I shrugged.

"I take it back." She screeched, making a great attempt to escape from where I had trapped her against the car bonnet.

"You cant take it back. You meant it."

"You're keeping me here against my will." She argued.

"You can fight me but it wont end in your favor." I smirked.

"I might not be able to fight you physically…" Evangeline began, and for a mere few seconds I was utterly confused by what she meant. But that was before I felt the huge wave of lust that seemed to hit me. It was unreal, it was so pure; like nothing I had ever felt before. And it was burning into me.

She grinned then, and I felt the low, rumbling growl build in my chest as I captured her lips in mine. Ignoring the idea that I could lose control, or hurt her. Because I had been swallowed by every ounce of desire and lust that this girl seemed to have.

She bit at my bottom lip, so hard that had I been human; she would've drawn blood. Her nails scratched at the marble skin of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, forcing her to me as hard as I could without crushing her and lifting her effortlessly onto the car bonnet.

"I told you." She murmured between kisses and groans as I kissed across her collarbone. The only thing that seemed to escape my lips was another low growl.

"Lets go?" I growled, pulling my lips from her hot skin for a few seconds before helping her off the bonnet of the Volvo.

"And how exactly do you expect to get us from school to house?" She asked with a flustered laugh.

"Car." I replied with a frown and a smirk.

"Oh no…" Evangeline replied.

"Oh yes."

"You don't have keys, Jasper." She pointed out.

"I'll buy Edward a new window." I laughed as I made my way around to the passenger side of the car.

"Jasper! You are not breaking a window." She yelled.

"Calm, give me your knife." I asked and her face immediately dropped.

"What knife?"

"The one you carry in your bag, darlin'." I replied matter-of-factly.

"How do you know about that?" Evangeline frowned as she pulled the Stanley from her bag.

"I know everything." I worked at the lock for a mere few seconds before I tugged the door open. Evangeline scowled as I held the door open for her with a smile.

"You are a…convict." She hissed before climbing into the car.

"Hey, you love a criminal vampire what does that say about your mental state?" I smirked before closing the door, but before I could climb into the drivers seat she had switched. Evangeline was now sitting in the drivers seat with a ridiculously charming grin across her face. She reopened the passengers side door.

"I've always wanted to drive this car." She stated with a smile as I climbed in and closed the passenger door.

"The funniest thing has just come to mind…" I began with a frown. "Why have you never had a car…you haven't driven since you came here." Evangeline grinned at my words.

"I cant…drive?" She lied through her teeth.

"Really?" I prompted.

"I crashed my dads car…and had my license revoked." She bit her lip just as I finished hot wiring the Volvo. The engine revved and I immediately regretted it.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. But to be fair I was drunk then and I'm…not now." Evangeline laughed and I shrugged as she put the car into gear and pulled violently out of the parking lot.

"If I hadn't been granted eternal life I'd be having a coronary right now." I stated sternly as she put her foot down just a little further.

"Calm." She mocked. I studied her expression and couldn't help but be completely amazed by her. Evangeline had a death wish. And I was beginning to think her reckless tendencies were exactly why she made me feel so on edge; and so very alive.

___________________________________

_Reviews!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Okay, okay. I know some of you wont like this chapter. It's basically half mild lemon and half drama. But this is a romance/drama fic, and I need a few things to occur before the story peaks. So if you hate it, I warned you…but I'm really hoping you like it :]_

_Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter; I adore you all for it! _

Chapter twenty-four

Evangeline's POV.

Breaking into the Volvo was one thing. Allowing me to drive it was another. First things first, the last time I drove I had crashed. Not to mention the three times before that when, shock horror, I also crashed. Something told me that Jasper was either dumber than I had thought; or he wasn't too happy with Edward.

"It's one thing for me to drive at this speed, but for you it's a little different." Jasper's velvety smooth, southern drawl cut through the soft purr of the Volvo.

"I'm not going that fast." I replied.

"100 is quite high enough, or do you want to kill yourself?" He asked humorously with a raised eyebrow. "Don't answer that." Jasper smirked.

"So what do you think Rosalie meant when she said she had the perfect dress for me?"

"Swift change of subject there, Evangeline."

"Seriously. Nothing pink, or yellow…or orange…" I listed as Jasper laughed to himself. "No flowers, no sequins, no lightly colored lace…in fact, scratch that, no lightly colored anything." I stated sternly as I turned the corner a little less graceful than I would've liked.

"Got it, got it. So basically anything black, then." Jasper mocked.

"No, I like dark blues and dark greens and dark reds. Color looks bad on me."

"You're ridiculous. And Rosalie has probably found something perfect, no doubt. You'll hate it because you hate everything but…it'll look good." I shot him a quick glance, taking the unwise choice of removing my eyes from the road. Jasper quickly set his hands firmly on the wheel and made a sharp turn to the left.

"Oops?" I muttered as I slowed the car down.

"Out, please." Jasper ordered and I brought the car to screeching halt at the tree shielded lay by.

"No fair, I've only been driving five minutes." I groaned, getting out of the car at the same time as Jasper.

"I might dislike Edward a tad right now, but not enough to murder his Volvo." Jasper smirked as he met me at the front of the car.

"Party pooper." I sighed as Jasper trapped me at the front of the car.

"Lunatic." He grinned as he brought his lips to mine with a fierce growl. Within a split second Jasper had pushed me into the bonnet of the Volvo, the sound of crunching metal seemed to echo through the trees at an extraordinary volume. It didn't take long for me to realize that the sound had been the Volvos bonnet being crushed beneath Jasper's hand. Just like what had happened with the table. I felt that perhaps there was a pattern forming here.

Jasper ran his hands roughly up and down my sides before gripping violently at my legs and wrapping them around his hips. I took a fist full of his hair in my hand and brought his lips forcefully down onto mine, his tongue running over my bottom lip; awaiting entrance as he feverishly ripped the t shirt I was wearing so that the material hung pointlessly at my sides. I could feel the skin swelling where his finger tips had penetrated my waist and hips.

"You will be the death of me." He growled, his deep southern accent even more evident now than it had ever been. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, paying little attention to the rain that had now begun to fall in heavy, ice cold drops. Before I could object his strong hand had forced my head back; revealing my neck. Jasper's lips were colder than ever as ran them down the pulse point. His thumb was pushed into the side so hard that my breathing became uneven and ragged.

"Not if you kill me first." I replied to him breathlessly, he only brought his face back to mine; his eyes black with lust and a devilish smirk upon his perfect lips. Jasper picked me up in one swift movement, opening the back door to the Volvo and setting me upon the backseat. Abandoning my ruined t shirt outside. It was hardly big enough for his 6'3 frame to maneuver; I watched as Jasper leaned back in the back seat, before throwing his leg forward. Causing the passenger side seat to snap and fall forward.

"Edward is going to decapitate you and burn the pieces, Jasper." I laughed as Jasper turned back to me with a smirk.

"I can hold my own darlin'." He replied as he pushed his lips back to mine, my hands in his hair as he ran his lips from mine to my neck, in a rolling line between my breasts. Jasper put a frozen hand strong at the middle of my back, causing me to arch into the icy kisses he was now placing down my stomach. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my lips at the feeling of his freezing temperatures against my skin.

Another deep growl erupted from Jasper as he pulled me to him, forcing my legs around his waist as he had done earlier.

"May I?" Jasper asked, out of unnecessary breath, a finger already curled around the dark blue lace of my bra.

"Keep talking so southern and you can do whatever the hell you want." I laughed in between ragged breaths, barely managing to finish the sentence before he ripped the petty material from me and threw it into the front seat.

He ran one gentle finger down the side of my breast, the icy touch causing goosebumps to appear. Jasper smirked, his eyes so filled with lust it drove me insane. He wrapped his firm, marble hands around my wrists and forced them back; keeping them held against the window as he ran his tongue across my bare chest, tracing my nipples with the kind of delicacy I didn't think he would be capable of. The force of his hands wrapped around my wrists was enough to sound the slightest of yelps from my lips, but Jasper soon captured my mouth with his. The manor was lustful, as if he just couldn't wait to have me close to him, as close as physically possible.

It was as if we were each trying our hardest to bind ourselves together.

Jasper sent another wave of lust my way, causing me to let out another moan that slightly resembled his name. He took both my wrists in one hand as he cupped one breast, kneading and massaging as he placed violent kisses along my collarbone. The chill of his hand soon made its way up my thigh with great force, pushing the material of my skirt up past my hips.

"This is crazy." Jasper whispered hoarsely as he traced the elastic of my underwear with his finger.

"It's always been crazy." I replied in exasperatedly.

"From the moment I seen you. Crazy." He laughed as he kissed me softly, finally freeing my wrists; I wrapped my arms around his strong, marble shoulders. He laid me down gently on the backseat this time. His eyes were still that haunting shade of deep black, with just a little hint of amber burning there.

Jasper's stone cold fingers traced my heat, the skin burning wherever he touched. Like an electric shock. He pushed two fingers inside of me and immediately it was as if my entire world had disintegrated. The feeling of him inside me was something I could have never prepared myself for; but I wanted more. But as I attempted to reach for Jaspers belt he caught my hand in his, forcing it into the seat of the car.

"I'd kill you." He whispered hoarsely, his voice gruffer than usual; a low growl vibrating in his chest. His fingers danced inside me, and as I felt the tightening in my abdomen I knew I was close. All of reality had been lost, shattered. It was just him and me. My hands worked their way into his dirty blonde hair, and down his back as the tightening quickened. Before I had time to stop myself the loud moan had escaped from me amidst my feverish breaths; I was seeing stars, my climax consuming me so completely. And there were his eyes, looking down into mine. His lips only inches from my own.

"You have no idea, just how in love with you I am." He muttered before kissing me sweetly, and although his eyes were dark; I completely believed him. But the feeling of complete contentment, as we lay - still entwined with each other, it ended too soon.

"Are you okay?" I asked when he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I need to feed." He groaned before his eyes met mine again. "I'm sorry." Jasper smirked slightly.

"I'm not." I replied. He kissed me on the forehead before grabbing his shirt, of which was placed across the destroyed passenger seat. He wrapped the cool material around my shoulders and I pushed my arms into the sleeves.

"I'll get you home, hide the Volvo and hunt and I swear I'll be-" Jasper began.

"None scary vampire eyes?" I laughed as I he did the buttons of the shirt up.

"In no time." He smiled before climbing into the front seat. But something wasn't quite right, the smile was forced, almost pained.

Jasper's posture was stiff as he drove. I watched him closely, noticing that his chest didn't move at all. The entire journey was silent, like the calm before the storm.

"You aren't breathing." I stated as he pulled up outside the Cullen house. Jasper's eyes moved, but his posture stayed the same, his hands clenching the wheel so hard it looked as if his knuckles were close to puncturing the skin. Not to mention that in his topless state, I could see each muscle move, twitch and strain.

"I don't have to." Jasper pronounced each word very quietly and very carefully.

"You cant even look at me when you talk to me?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Evangeline, don't." Jasper did his best to smile reassuringly - yet with warning. But I panicked.

"Don't what?" His hands were tightening around the steering wheel, I was surprised it didn't crunch beneath his grip. And the pained smile faded into a frown.

"Don't push me." His voice was a low hiss.

"You cant even pity glance at me." I laughed apathetically as I pushed open the car door open and exited, making my way swiftly up the path.

"You know sometimes I think you enjoy seeing how far you can push me." Jasper called, I turned around to see him stood at the open door of the Volvo. But it wasn't his voice, it wasn't the smooth, comforting, musical tone that I usually admired. It was hoarse and forced. Still charming as hell…but worrying.

"Jasper if I didn't push you…I'd probably still hate you and you would still be skipping art class." I turned to make my way further up the path before something rock solid grabbed my forearm. I didn't have a chance to object to the pain there before I felt my back hit into something else, knocking the wind out of me with huge force.

As soon as my vision cleared I could see him, Jasper was stood in front of me; his face just inches from mine. I did my best to catch my breath but the sharp pain in my back stopped any deep breaths.

"You might as well kill me, get it over with." I whispered, trying to keep my face as calm as possible but the stutter gave me away. Jasper's marble hand was around my throat within seconds.

"I cant kill you." He stated, his breath was incredibly ragged. But even then, when I knew he was close to killing me. His beauty still astounded me. I still loved him, even if he was about to be the death of me. And I had to admit that that worried me.

"It's all you think about, it's why your family hate me. Why we're never left alone. We cant be close for any lengthy period of time because you throw some sort of vampire hissy fit." His hand tightened a little, but his face was so gentle that I almost forgot the fact that I could barely breathe. In one quick movement, the cold radiating from Jasper's body was gone, and I had fallen to the hard, damp ground. I gasped slightly, finally being able to breathe.

"Get her inside!" Edward's voice called from somewhere, I looked up, my vision clearing. Rosalie was kneeling down by me, about to pick me up before I objected.

"I'm fine."

"You're hurt-" Her velvety voice began, but I interrupted her as I stood up, clutching at the Volvo for support.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, and for a minute I couldn't determine the look on Rosalie's face. Surprise.

"He'll need to feed…a lot." She replied softly.

"I shouldn't be here. It's driving him crazy and it's hurting him and I cant be here." I rambled, half expecting her to scowl and then bitch slap me.

"No, you shouldn't be. But not being here, now…it isn't an option anymore. Jasper is…he cant control himself around you." Rosalie said, her voice softer than usual. "And although things like this, I mean…it's dangerous and awful and, how do I say this…." She folded her long blonde hair behind her ear. "He could kill you. The fact that he is trying so hard not to, is saying something. Jasper would die for you." Rosalie's words hit the pit of my stomach and I had to take another deep breath in, causing my back to ache again.

"You don't think it's stupid, for me to stay?" I asked and Rosalie smiled.

"Oh yeah, it's stupid." She laughed, her voice so rich and velvety. "But you have to ask yourself…could you really leave?" I laughed at her words, rubbing at my eyes.

"Jasper could try and kill me a million times over…and I'd still be…" I paused, thinking about my words."You'd still be asking him if he was okay." Rosalie smiled again. "These things are going to happen, and don't get me wrong I'm not encouraging them. In fact, I despise Jasper for allowing them to happen. But the fact of the matter is, Jasper hasn't spoken to anyone…paid attention to anyone…until you. It's as if you cure him of one thing and infect him with something else."

"So I'm like a disease." I joked apathetically and Rosalie laughed again.

"Basically…yeah." She paused a second. "At least you're not dead already."

"True…" I replied uncertainly.

"You should see Carlisle for that." Rosalie nodded towards my collarbone, examining it with a frown.

"What am I supposed to say, oh hey Carlisle another one of your sons attacked me can you fix me up so that I can go tempt him some more." I mocked and Rosalie laughed sympathetically. Sympathy. Something I never expected from Rosalie.

"You're wearing Jasper's shirt." Another voice sounded from nearby. It was Edward, of course.

"Correct." I replied swiftly.

"Rosalie may I speak to you for a second." He asked, his eyes never leaving mine. Rosalie nodded and followed Edward away from the car.

I didn't quite understand what had just happened - but I presumed that it resembled something along the lines of a lovers quarrel between a vampire and his human girlfriend.

______________________________________________

_I'm really nervous about the reviews for this chapter, I worked hard on it - and I hoped you guys liked it!_

_Let me know :]_


	25. Chapter 25

_First things first, I just have to say - wow! Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter! I cant express how nice it is to know that people actually like what I'm writing :]_

_This chapter is extra long, and is dedicated to __**booklover1357**__, Happy Birthday!_

_Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise; I do not own the twilight saga :]_

Chapter twenty-five.

Edward's POV.

I pulled Jasper from Evangeline, the thoughts running through his head had been ridiculous. He was confused and frustrated - torn between killing her and apologizing. Myself and Emmett dragged him far into the woods, kicking and screaming; so to speak. It was more like hissing and flailing.

"I wouldn't have killed her!" Jasper hissed as Emmett held him against one of the larger, stronger trees.

"Yes you would have Jasper." I replied as calmly as possible.

"You have no idea…she does something to me." Jasper rambled, his pitch black eyes wide and confused. I attempted to read his thoughts, but they were cloudy. Like Evangeline's usually were.

"I do have an idea, keep in mind I have Bella. I don't go stealing and destroying cars…almost killing her in the process." I scoffed. Jasper was silent for a second and in that second, I was sure that if Jasper could cry; he would have been in tears.

"It's different. She's different." Jasper dropped himself to the ground, head in hands. I noticed Emmett flash me a worried glance of which I nodded; reading his thoughts to go and get Carlisle. He left seconds later.

"How?" I asked.

"At least with Bella you don't have to spend every minute of every day trying to picture life without her. You know she wants to be turned, it's no secret. But Evangeline. I know that in a short few years she'll be dead and I'll have nothing. And in the midst of that I cant control myself around her…she's got this hold over me like nothing else it's…" His voice faded, and in his thoughts then and there…it was only Evangeline. Nothing else, but her face, her smile, her eyes, her skin, her blood. And then there was them together, in the car. I blocked the visual from mind the second I realized what it was.

"You have to go." I hissed at Jasper, appalled by just how ridiculously stupid he had been. How irresponsible. Evangeline should be dead right now, at his hand.

"I cant leave her, there isn't enough time." He frowned up at me, he may be 166 years old, but at that moment he was like a child.

"Jasper if you don't go you'll kill her." I said the words with such knowledge that Jasper immediately clicked.

"Did she see something? Alice?" He asked flustered, standing quickly from the ground.

"Yes. I don't feel it necessary to explain to you exactly what she saw." My voice was cold, but there was no other way. "It's pretty obvious."

"I'm going to kill her aren't I?" Never, in my years of knowing Jasper; had I heard his voice so empty. "For definite?"

"If you carry on the way you're going. Yes. But as you know Alice's visions are…they're never certain. If you leave now she'll be safe."

"I'll feed and…I'll say good bye." Jasper stated sternly before running back into the woods. His thoughts were clear. He leaves, he suffers. But Evangeline will be safe.

**Evangeline's POV.**

I sat on the large sofa in Jasper's room as Carlisle placed an ice pack on my collar bone. Hours had passed.

"It's bruised but it should be fine, I'll give you some pain killers to help with the discomfort." Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm good." I replied.

"It hurts…yes?" Carlisle smirked slightly.

"Yeah but…"

"Then you'll take the painkillers."

"Jasper doesn't like how I smell when I take painkillers." I replied before standing from the sofa.

"Perhaps that's a good thing." He smiled.

"Of course…I'll take the meds." I nodded and Carlisle exited the room.

I fumbled for my large duffel bag, taking out the pack of cigarettes and the lighter from the pocket; lighting one and inhaling as deep as I could. This was a bad day. A very, very bad day. I was so concentrated on breathing I didn't notice the slight thud behind me.

"Evangeline?" Jasper's velvety voice was low, quiet. And overly controlled. I turned to see him stood, his honey blonde hair was disheveled and he was still topless. He walked towards me, he still didn't frighten me. And that was disturbing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Darlin'…" He began, taking a slight step forward, keeping his hands behind his back as he spoke. "I'm going to tell you this once. And you have to listen." I didn't like the tone of his voice, I put the cigarette out and nodded. Folding my arms protectively around myself.

"I'm leaving. I have to get away from you, otherwise you'll end up dead." The words echoed around me as I listened to his voice. So soft, but incredibly cold.

"You cant leave."

"Do you wish to die, Evangeline?" Jasper asked, his perfect brow furrowed.

"I'd die for you." I muttered, I couldn't look at him. I felt his cold hand brush the hair from my face.

"You should not be burdoned with this." He stated, his eyes were sincere but he had moved away from me.

There was no way I was going to listen to him. I couldn't. I moved away from him, walking across to my duffel bag sat across the room - I zipped it up as he studied my every move with confusion. I abruptly pulled off his shirt and put on one of my own t shirts.

"What are you doing, Evangeline?" He asked in a warning tone.

"I don't want anything of yours near me or on me or…oh god." I rambled as I pulled the hair comb from my hair and threw it onto the floor. There was an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, like nothing I had ever felt before. It felt as if everything was aching.

"Evangeline." Jasper warned as I made my way out of the room; but just as I reached for the door handle he was in front of me.

"Don't bother."

"I'm an empath, Evangeline. There isn't any point in trying to act fine because you aren't but…I have to go. I cant control myself around you and I'm endangering my family…everything they've worked for. I wont do that to them and I refuse to responsible for your death, I couldn't live with myself." He stated.

"Move." I replied with slight scoff.

"Not when you're like this."

"What do you expect me to be like. You're leaving, I'm leaving. You're conscience is clear." I hissed but he didn't move one inch.

"I'm sorry…I cant let you go like this."

"Make up your god damn mind, Jasper!" I shouted gruffly, but still he didn't budge.

I had to get away from him, I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I shuffled through my duffel bag as he watched, pulling the small, spare pocket knife out and flipping it open.

Jasper watched me with saddened eyes as I held the blade close to my throat, it was ridiculously over the top - even for me, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And if I didn't get away from him then and there, I would remember the image of this moment for forever.

"Move or kill me. Your choice." I stated sternly, I had no capability of emotion; not now. The minute I allowed myself to feel anything, it'd be too much.

Jasper frowned and stepped reluctantly to the side. I made my way down the stairs but I was only half way down them when the tears began to sting at the corners of my eyes. Jasper was all I had left. I had nothing now.

"Evangeline?" Someone's voice sounded from the sitting room as I reached the bottom of the staircase. I recognized it as Edward.

"It's your fault. You've done nothing but scare him for months. Forcing him away from me." I stated, my voice was weak as I tried to hold back the tears that were stinging my throat.

"It's for the best." Edward replied, he almost sounded sorry. Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett made their way across to where we stood.

"No, it's not. You convince him that he's this complete monster; reckless and incontrollable but…he isn't. Think about it, you spend all your time trying to control yourself enough to get slightly close to Bella. Jasper…" His name made my whole chest feel as if it were about to cave in. "Do you have to make everyone as miserable as you?" I choked before turning to Carlisle. "Thanks for letting me stay." My voice was undeniably flat.

**Rosalie's POV.**

Evangeline slammed the door shut as she exited, each of us had our eyes on Edward, furious.

"Edward…" Carlisle sighed.

"He has to leave. Alice saw him kill her." Edward argued.

"Alice saw you kill Bella, on numerous occasions. Her visions are subjective Edward and it is Jasper's responsibility to choose how much attention he pays to them." Carlisle exited the room at vampire speed before returning just seconds later.

"He's gone." He stated before exiting the room, most likely going to break the news to the others.

"You screwed up Edward." I hissed just as Sebastian entered the room.

"Alice had a vision…it's Jasper. He keeps changing his mind but she thinks that she knows where he is for now. We could still stop him." Sebastian stated, flustered.

"No one stops him. If he feels he needs to leave, he should be allowed to do so." Edward argued before exiting the room. If anyone, I would've thought that Edward would understand the situation. But he was too wrapped up in trying to protect his own world he couldn't pay attention to the rest of his family. He had grown selfish, and it was tiring.

"I'm going to go and find Evangeline." I said quietly to Emmett, he gave me a swift kiss and looked deep into my eyes before letting me go.

I exited the house swiftly, I knew Evangeline's scent - so it wouldn't take me long to find her. I couldn't put my finger on why I felt so protective of her lately, she had just sort of grown on me the past few weeks. I suppose in a way I was just thankful that Jasper had finally found someone who could make him happy, even if it was just for a while.

Following Evangeline's scent was easy enough, it led all the way to Dan's home. She didn't have anywhere else to go and I was relieved she made the relatively sensible choice of going home. No matter what the situation with her family. There wasn't much point in me sticking around, it wasn't as if I could check on her - we weren't technically friends. Me turning up at her bedroom window probably wouldn't go down too well.

I listened to the voices inside the house as best I could, there wasn't any shouting. But there was crying. Hysterical crying, I recognized it as Evangeline. She hadn't wanted to cry in front of us. It made sense, if I could cry - I wouldn't want to do it in the ever so joyful presence of Edward, either. In a way, my respect grew for Evangeline then and there.

I carried on listening to her cry, the sobs coming thick and fast. I couldn't help myself, I made my way to her bedroom window, opening it and climbing delicately in. Evangeline was lying curled up on her bed; her knees tucked up underneath her chin. She was tiny, fragile looking. I hadn't realized just how much of a child she really was, having just turned 17 a few months ago.

"Evangeline?" I made my voice sound as soft as possible , something I wasn't used to around humans. Sitting down on the side of the bed next to where she lay, I watched her. Her uneven breathing and her trembling; and I couldn't get over how ridiculous Edward had been. To dismiss Jasper like that without a second thought as to how Evangeline would go on. I watched her shudder and tremble, it was like watching a lost child - no doubt it. That must have been why I felt so protective of her…the innocence.

"Is he really gone?" She mumbled; feeling nothing but pity, I stroked softly at her hair. But her crying didn't stop. Not even slightly.

"He's gone." I replied quietly, and another shudder ran through her body - her heart beat quickening. She was distraught, and there was nothing that could be done about it. I flipped my phone open, making sure to keep stroking at Evangeline's hair; like a mother would with a child. I dialed Carlisle's number immediately and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Carlisle, how far could Jasper have gotten in an hour?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, he's fast…he could be near Seattle perhaps, I don't know Rosalie, we don't even know what direction he went in." He replied with a loud sigh.

"What about Alice, if anyone; she'll know where he'd go."

"Rosalie…he's gone, and he's making sure that his path keeps changing; so that we cant pin point his where abouts." There was a long pause, and I knew what Carlisle was about to say. "Jasper obviously wished to leave on some level."

"And leave Evangeline like this? He wouldn't dare, you and I both know that Edward played a huge part in this mess." I replied sternly.

"Edward has his reasons, Rose. Are you with Evangeline now?"

"Yes." There was no point in being polite now.

"How bad is she?" I had to admit, Carlisle sounded seriously concerned. We had all discussed Jasper and Evangeline relationship from the beginning; having tried to decide whether or not it was wise to allow them to grow closer. I voted against the idea, along with Edward - much to my own disgust. But I had been petrified it would be Bella, round two. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Sebastian had all believed that Evangeline was the right person to get Jasper out of the rut he had been in since Alice and him ended.

"She's distraught, Carlisle."

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Carlisle replied.

"No, Carlisle. Dan and Stella don't know I'm here and I want to keep it that way. I can handle it for now, if she gets worse I'll call you. Make sure Esme knows that Evangeline is okay, I know she worries." And with that I hung up.

My full concentration was required.

I didn't know if Evangeline would be thankful for my presence, as such. But I did know that she needed someone, and right now that someone just happened to be me.


	26. Chapter 26

_Here's the next chapter guys :]. Just a little warning this chapter and the next are mostly about the pain of Jasper leaving and how Evangeline & the Cullen's are coping with the idea of him not coming back. So I apologize if it isn't to everyone's taste. _

_On the good side of things! I'll be posting the dramatic chapters very close together - so if you don't like them you wont have to wait long for things to soften up a little :]_

_Rant over!_

_Now review - I love them :}_

_Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing the last few chapters, I love you all for it!_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

Chapter twenty-six.

**Jasper's POV.**

The internal torment I was facing was driving me insane. Correction; more insane. Without Evangeline near me it was as if I couldn't feel anything.

She was part of me, I realized that but somehow the idea of going back to Forks, facing her…after what I had done; the idea was petrifying. Edward had been right. I couldn't control the bloodlust. But I missed the heat of her skin so much I felt like placing my hand amidst the flames of a fire; just for the familiarity.

Evangeline would be okay without me, wouldn't she?

She had to be. But that wasn't the point…the pain she may or may not be feeling right now, it would heal. Mine would deepen, and it was closing in on unbearable as it was.

I must have turned around and began my way back towards Forks several times. My thoughts were conflicted. Was it better to be selfish, and return to Evangeline with the hope that she would take me back; but endanger her in the process?

Or, had I outstayed my time with the Cullen's…with my family, who I loved dearly. Perhaps it was time to be selfless, 166 years is a long time to live. And without my girl - another day seemed unbearable.

I could allow her to live a long, happy…human life. Without me.

I was done.

I didn't know what I was doing. But I could still feel her on me, I could still smell her skin. And it was ripping me apart, tearing me up inside… that perhaps Evangeline would never know just how much I truly love her.

**Evangeline's POV.**

Three days of nothing. No school, no thoughts, no feeling. Near enough no people. Minus the company Stella forced on me and the much welcomed, relatively comforting presence of Rosalie for an hour or so each night. I wasn't aware of anything anymore. Minus the strange, painful sounds that seemed to fill the empty, pig-sty of a bedroom every now and again. Each of these sounds caused me to jump, but I didn't care to know what, or where they were coming from.

"Evangeline, you have to eat." Stella's soft voice sounded, urgent as ever for a reply. I didn't think I could remember how to talk. What was the point in talking when the only person I wanted to listen was no where to be found.

"This is ridiculous Stella!" Daniel shouted from further away, his voice followed by heavy, echoing footsteps.

"Please, Evangeline. I'm begging you, just say something. Speak, for gods sake. What happened?" Another one of those weak, pained cries sounded. I gripped at the thin sheet wrapped around me, curling my finger tips around the edge and pulling it over my shoulders tight enough to hurt. I needed pressure. I needed to feel something. But the thin material disappeared beneath my finger tips seconds later.

"Daniel, what're you doing! Put her down! Daniel!" I didn't feel light in my uncles arms. It didn't feel comforting, it didn't feel like Jasper. A low, breaking scream cried out and I shuddered at the sound. Bringing my hands up to my eyes to shield them from the light that had appeared.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. She hasn't eaten in three days, she looks like death. And if she wants to play it that way…" I opened my eyes, realizing I was in Dan's car I quickly began hitting at the door. But he didn't budge, it remained locked and he climbed into the drivers seat - leaving Stella behind.

"You've taken this too far Evangeline. You cant keep doing this, he left you, you obviously weren't important enough for him to stay." The words stung, I felt that much. Because he was right. Jasper left three days ago. He wasn't going to be back. Any normal teenager would deal with that. Why wasn't I strong enough to cope? Why was it that I felt like I couldn't live without him. It was impossible. The idea alone was killing me.

Before I could object I was out of the car and in Daniel's arms, being carried away from the cold and into warmth. The smell of disinfectant caused me to tremble. It was familiar.

"Daniel?" That soft, musical voice. It was wonderful. Every other sound was pathetic in comparison. Another one of those torturous cries erupted from somewhere and I was still none the wiser as to what it was. Why it didn't scare me. Why it was familiar.

"We cant do anything with her, Carlisle. You said to bring her to you if she got worse and…she's just not there anymore." Dan's voice wasn't the angry grumble it had been five minutes ago. It was soft and charming now. Typical.

"I'll take her." Carlisle's voice stated and before I had time to complain, I was swallowed by a sense to familiarity. The cold, stone frame.

"Sshh, Evangeline. You're alright, sweetheart." Carlisle's soothing voice stated. Why was he comforting me? Shushing me? I was completely silent. Wasn't I?

"Has she taken anything?" A bright light flashed in my eyes and I cringed and struggled against it.

"Not that we know of." Dan replied, I opened my eyes as best I could, but my vision was blurred. My eyes sore.

"Alcohol?" There was no reply. "I'm going to give you something to help you rest, Evangeline, okay?"

My head was heavy, and everything hurt. And then the dark came.

**Carlisle's POV.**

It hurt to see Evangeline so pained. She was completely unaware of her surroundings, she seemed to cry without stopping for breath. It was inhumane to keep her that way. The second I had plunged the needle into her vein, as gently as possible - the crying had grown quieter until it finally stopped. I sighed with relief before turning to the nurse at my side.

"Keep an eye on her for a few seconds, please." I smiled and the nurse gracefully returned the favor as I exited the room and walked over to Dan - who was stood with his arms folded across himself, an angry look on his tired face.

"Your boy done this to her! He had no right!" Dan hissed suddenly. He was right.

"Daniel, please. I understand you're upset…but we need to discuss Evangeline's condition at the present time."

"Carlisle, this has gone too far." Dan shook his head.

"Look, Dan. We've been friends since myself and my family moved to Forks, and I understand the situation you have with Evangeline. But she is a wonderful girl; she's just having some trouble. And Jasper leaving has just worsened things. Bad timing. It shouldn't be anything personal." I paused and read Daniel's face. I realized I was lying, Evangeline would be fine if Jasper hadn't left. At least he was listening.

"I'm no psychologist Daniel but…I know enough to recognize a depressive state when I see one." Technically, I had no right to say this. But I knew Evangeline, and myself and Rosalie had been waiting for it all to get too much since Jasper left. So it came as no shock when Dan had brought her in here - and my family had came to a decision. We loved Evangeline, cared for her and how she helped Jasper. It was our turn now…to help her. If her family couldn't take care of her then mine would. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme had made this very clear recently. And I had agreed entirely.

"So what's next?" Dan hissed again.

"She needs to rest…recover, to talk to someone. Before you argue, or act stubborn…you don't want this girl, you may love her to death Daniel but she's a handful. Myself and Esme will take her back. Evangeline wont like it, but I know I'd rather have her somewhere she can be watched at all times by people who really, really want to help." My voice was smooth and calm, almost emotionless in fact. So much so that Dan probably wouldn't realize that I was insulting him.

"Me and Stella love her…but we cant watch her 24/7 until she feels like getting up in the morning. I know that for sure."

"Say no more." And with that I made my way towards my office, closing the door behind me.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked, and if I hadn't have sensed her presence I would have jumped out of my own skin. Thank god for vampire senses.

"A mess. She's coming back with us. I sedated her, she wouldn't stop crying, I thought it would be better to numb her for a while than let her suffer." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I spoke.

"I'll call home, get Emmett to bring the car. I don't want her to wake up in the hospital." I watched Rosalie's brow furrow as she spoke and was instantly curious. Rosalie didn't feel sympathy, or compassion when it came to humans. She loved her family, but it ended there.

"Rose…do tell me…why do you feel so very protective over this girl?" I asked as I sat down in my chair, opposite Rose.

"She's just a girl, Carlisle. And she really loves Jasper…"

"The real reason, not the rehearsed version…please." I prompted with a raised eyebrow, she laughed musically before replying with a sigh.

"Jasper has asked me to take care of her." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"You just spoke in present tense Rosalie, you are aware of that?" I asked, the shock in my voice was just audible and Rose immediately realized she had messed up.

"Before you freak out Carlisle, you have to know that Jasper is killing himself trying to stay away. Edward had convinced him fully that he's a complete monster, but he's been doing his best." She argued, her eyes wide with apologies.

"I'm sorry, but speaking of Edward…how have you gotten this past him?"

"I figured I'd stay away from him, I'm angry at him just now anyway so…" She shrugged and stood up from her seat.

"So you spoke to Jasper?" I asked as Rosalie made her way across to the door, slowly.

"Yes…he's angry and upset…but he's okay. As far as I could tell." Rosalie replied with a smile.

"Is he coming back?" My voice was low again, the subject was worrying; I had to admit. Although Jasper kept to himself since Alice left him…I loved him like a father does a son. And not knowing if he was really okay…it was painful.

"No. He's not." And with that she exited. Leaving me to come to terms with the idea that my family had been altered.


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm sure you guys are getting bored of these little cry, cry, Jasper isn't here, chapters. But they need to be done for the fic to be where I want it to be. So this is basically a filler - tying up some loose ends. _

_But I promise you, the next chapter is going to be one hell of a comeback ;]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, boo hoo._

_Reviews! I adore them._

Chapter twenty-seven.

Evangeline's POV.

Several weeks had passed since the hospital. Several weeks since the Cullen's had taken me in; again. Several weeks since Jasper left Forks. And still the mind blowing, bone crushing pain that sat in the pit of my stomach and the burning tremble that lived in my throat, were still a permanent burden. I had spent as much time as possible outside, at the edge of the woods. Where the beautiful scent of the Cullen's skin didn't haunt me; where the remainders of unfinished paintings of his lay limply around his room. As if they too felt the lack of his presence had diminished all of their hope. I sat with my face in my hands as I did most morning.

It was early - about 5:30, and the sky was a deep navy blue. Like midnight. The sun lit up through the clouds in strips, shining almost a light purple. Like ultraviolet.

"Here." A male voice sounded from behind me, seconds before something was wrapped around my shoulders; the figure sitting beside me quicker than I could catch. The second I noticed the face I removed the blanket from my shoulders harshly, not worrying about the offense it might cause. Edward let out a loud, exaggerated sigh, his brow furrowing.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied, my voice flat.

"Do you hate me so much that you'd rather freeze to death than accept a blanket from my hand?" He asked, his voice was soft and musical but nothing close to Jaspers. But enough to cause my lungs to constrict and quiver. I let out a shaky breath.

"Yes." I stated, and he laughed apathetically; rubbing at his forehead.

"Not once did I question Jaspers admiration…for you." Edward stated, as if he had rehearsed it time and time again. "His infatuation." He looked over to me with a raised eyebrow. Obviously cautious of his words.

"You're kidding me right?" I scoffed. "You did nothing but question it. You were unfair all the time, and trying to reason with me now that I'm in your house with your family and now that Jasper is gone…it isn't going to work with me." I stated sternly, and for a second he seemed rather astounded.

"I just meant…that the things I said were never to offend…I apologize if they did. But at the end of the day, it wouldn't have worked. You and Jasper would not have lasted. I think you know that." I stood up abruptly from where I was sat, and for a second I was incredibly tempted to kick him, or hit him…before quickly realizing I'd probably damage myself in the process.

"You're such a hypocrite. Don't you dare, god…" My words were mixed up and I panicked. Nothing was coming out, I was too overwhelmed by anger to scream at him. Not to mention I didn't have the strength.

"Don't overreact, Evangeline." Edward stated as he stood up.

"Tell me something Edward. If someone said those exact same words to you, about Bella…would you overreact?" My voice was surprisingly calm and steady. He followed me as I entered the house, before grabbing my arm gently to stop me from walking up the stairs.

"That's different. I would never hurt Bella." He spoke calmly.

"On purpose."

"At all." Edward's annunciation of each word was precise and sturdy.

"Jasper didn't plan to hurt me. Just as you don't plan to hurt Bella." I spoke as if I had all the knowledge in the world, overly confident. And probably unprepared. "And you are far more pathetic and far more naïve if you don't recognize that." One point to the human, zero to the vampire.

"Children." A voice appeared, and I soon realized I had been oblivious to the rest of the Cullen's, minus Rosalie and Esme; standing watching our argument. The voice had been Carlisle.

"You believe myself and Jasper are the same?" Edward had a smart smirk on his face. I merely nodded, afraid that if I opened my mouth there would be too many obscenities at once.

"I wouldn't have left like he did…unless I had no reason to stay." He seemed proud of his reply. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. If I said it didn't cause each organ to constrict and freeze, each muscle to tighten and strain. My bones ached and I felt like I was about to choke.

"Edward!" Alice hissed and Edward back off slightly, before I made my way silently up the stairs. As calmly as possible. Every emotion my body knew flooded in. A dark tidal wave of guilt and anger and rejection and fear. Everything all at once. It was overwhelming.

All of those things I had bottled up and ignored; or forgotten; thanks to the flood of sedatives I was given - had all reappeared. And they came back with a vengeance. Twisting and coiling within me to the point where I had no choice but to let out a whimper; I made my way to the bathroom and leaned against the basin. Trying to fill my lungs with oxygen; but it was useless. I fumbled around next to the sink, for the bottle of aspirin of which was sat in between all the other containers. I gripped at the cap, losing my balance as I did so, and falling to the hard tiled floor with great force. I could here the shouting downstairs, but it didn't sound like the Cullen's. Not at all. The voices were rough…human. I kicked the door closed and poured the aspirin into my hand before dumping the pile of white pills on my tongue and swallowing the slowly dissolving pills as best I could. I needed that aching pain to disappear.

It had been just a mere few minutes later, when the pain had been replaced with nausea and a numb throb in my head, that it clicked. I hadn't counted the pills. I had taken too many. My subconscious mind was telling me something - trying to make a point. So I had a choice. Two options.

I either choose to live. Or I choose to die.

Live without Jasper, or wait for him to come home. Have some faith that he loves me enough to come back. Another pained mumbling of cries escaped my lips, my eyes were sore and salty with the tears. I tried to catch my breath, I gasped at mouthfuls of escaping air but soon realized that it was useless. I clawed myself over to the toilet, ignoring the bellowing and thumping in my ears as I brought up the aspirin along with the three cups of coffee I had drank that morning. I barely noticed when my hair was folded away from my face by cool, marble hands.

"Sshh." Someone hushed in the oh so familiar tone, Rosalie. "Go get Carlisle, please." Her voice was soft and calm, and loving. So it must have been Emmett hovering in the doorway. I pushed myself back from the toilet and leaned my back against the tiled wall, clamping a hand to my now clammy face.

Rosalie passed me a glass of water, holding it as I drank.

"I did it by accident. I didn't do…" I mumbled. The pain was back, and a whimper erupted from my throat.

"It's okay, I know. Alice didn't see anything, she would have if…if you had meant to do it she would have known." She spoke, holding me as I cried; the pained whimpers and sobs soon turned to hysterics as everything returned. Carlisle soon arrived, his medical bag in hand; he knelt by my side.

"I'll give you something." He smiled softly…sympathetically.

"No, I don't…" The words were too hard to speak; it was as if my jaw was too heavy to actually move.

"Well?"

"She'll be fine, if it was chronic she wouldn't be coherent.." Carlisle muttered before picking me up from the floor with ease and exiting the bathroom. I was placed on the bed in the centre of the room.

"What can I do?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Let her rest. She hasn't slept without medication in weeks, she's technically exhausted." Carlisle replied gently, I opened my eyes and looked around the room.

My eyes immediately fixed on the painting that was leaning against the coffee table. It was a fairly large painting - it showed the view out of the large bay window, the rain and the green forest; and in front of the bay window was the long, messy blonde waves, and my back, covered by one of Jasper's baggy sweaters in an off white color. It was so bright, and so beautiful. And for a second just staring at it made me smile. Everything was so bittersweet now; everything of his. I was so in love with everything that reminded me of him and it was as if that love was cutting through me. But at least it was there.

I didn't sleep at all, I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper and the burning in my chest. Esme had sat with me the entire day as I lay around. Doing nothing was driving me crazy, I couldn't understand how Esme could look so content; so happy, just sitting around doing absolutely nothing. She just read, and smiled sweetly, offering me something to eat every time she got the chance. She seemed shocked when I stood up from the bed and walked over to the number of bookshelves covering the walls of Jasper's room. I thought back to when he used to read me my poem. I mumbled to myself as best I could remember.

"Sometimes she lingered in towns… till, urged by the fever within her, Urged by a restless longing…" And then it hit me, the words. "…the hunger and thirst of the spirit, she would commence again her endless search and endeavor." I understood what he was trying to tell me. If his thirst for my blood got too much, then he would leave. He'd known all along that if he ever tried to kill me - really kill me; then he would leave Forks, leave me and leave his family.

"Evangeline are you alright sweetheart?" Esme's calming voice asked from behind me.

"Did you all know? Did you all know he would leave?" I stopped when I realized Esme was entirely clueless, lost.

"I cannot ! Whither my heart has gone, there follows my hand, and not elsewhere. For when the heart goes before, like a lamp, and illumines the pathway. Many things are made clear, that else lie hidden in darkness." I spoke to myself in a mumble, the realization in my voice so entirely clear. Jasper also knew that I would never leave, even if he tried to kill me. But I was missing something. I scanned the book case with my eyes, looking for Jasper's copy of the poem - and there it sat on the bottom shelf, in the corner.

I flumped to the floor and pulled the book from the bookcase, opening it and scanning the pages. "Sweetheart?" Esme's soft voice sounded, but I ignored it - as I saw the small, brown envelope fall from the pages of the book. My name was scrawled across the paper in that beautiful handwriting of his.

I gazed up at Esme, who was staring at me worriedly.

"He knew he'd have to leave eventually." I mumbled as I ripped open the envelope, fumbling to unfold the paper and get to the beautiful script inside.

_Evangeline, my girl. _

_I knew you'd find this._

_You've probably gathered what this letter is. A goodbye. I wasn't able to say it in person and I pray you wont hold that against me. I love you, more than I can explain. With you it's almost as if I'm not thirsting for your blood, but I'm in fact thirsting only for you. You have a fluorescence that's almost inhuman. In 166 years, not once have I met a human with such contrasting spirit. Hell, I didn't even know a soul as raw as yours could ever exist._

_I hope more than anything you realize just how much I adore you, how infatuated by you I am. It's going to be impossible for me to stay away._

_But you have to understand, that impossibility wont be an issue._

_I need you safe, and alive._

_Have some comfort in knowing that my life now, is forever filled with you._

_Live for me, my girl. _

_Forever._

_Jasper. _

It hadn't been what I expected. Not even slightly. There was no, I'm sorry, I hate myself, I hate you. I could picture Jasper saying these words. They were entirely him. And I missed him. And I wanted him back.

Whatever comfort or sanctuary or closure this letter was supposed to bring, it had failed miserably. Instead I was stuck, too heavy to move. In a life where the one thing that mattered had abandoned me with his family. And I couldn't even remember what it felt like when Jasper had last kissed my lips, held my hand. It was predictable and it was awful. But I was a girl entirely devoted to the boy who would never, ever return that devotion. I hated myself for that.

Edward was right all along.

Me and Jasper would have never worked.

Because perfection doesn't sit well with damaged.

_____________________________________________________

_Melodramatic I know!_

_If you don't like it - don't panic!_

_Things will improve come chapter twenty-eight ;]_


	28. Chapter 28

_Here it is…I hope you guys like it; I loved writing it. _

_I'm hoping it's as drastic as I wanted it to be._

_So let me know, guys! :]_

_Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers, I adore every single one of you for reviewing, seriously. I don't think the fic would have gotten this far without you all._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga. But if I did, Jasper would be the main focus and I'd ignore everybody else :]_

Chapter twenty eight.

Evangeline's POV.

Four more days passed and I hadn't been able to bring myself to look at the letter again. It hurt way too much. I missed Jasper too much. Everything, was too much.

"You okay?" Emmett's cheerful bellow sounded as he made his way into the kitchen, where I sat with my fourth cup of coffee of the evening in hand.

"Yeah." I replied with a forced smile. "Where is everyone?"

"Rosalie, Alice and Esme are shopping, Edward is hunting with Carlisle and Sebastian's upstairs." Emmett replied with a smile as he sat down heavily on the sofa in the dining area.

"Eurgh." The sound accidentally escaped my lips and Emmett laughed.

"You're chirpy."

"As always." I sighed as I grabbed a red bull from the fridge.

"You'll go into a caffeine induced coma if you carry on like that." Emmett nodded toward the can in my hand.

"That's what Jasper used to say." I stated and Emmett's expression was immediately apologetic. Luckily my guilt was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I mumbled as I exited the room and towards the front door, opening it without thought. I was surprised by what I saw. Bella stood, her hair and clothing soaked with the rain, smiling awkwardly at me.

"Hi." I did my best to smile comfortingly, but it felt wrong. It was impossible to remove the frown from my face.

"Hi." Bella returned the uncomfortable smile.

"You're here for Edward, right?" I asked, as I carried on standing at the front door. Seemingly unable to move. Apparently I was more territorial than I thought.

"Err, yeah. I'm early…is he here?" She was hinting at wanting inside. Probably a good idea since it was freezing and torrential rain outside.

"No." There was a long, very awkward pause. "What the hell." I muttered as I moved aside. "Sorry, come in. He'll probably return soon enough." Bella entered and removed her coat, standing nervously with the soaked material over her arm.

"I'll take that." She handed me the jacket and I hung it up in the cupboard.

"Do you like…want a soda or something?" I hadn't realized just how much effort it took to communicate with another human. I hadn't spoken to anyone outside of the Cullen family for almost 8 weeks.

"Sure." She shrugged, following me back towards the kitchen. The sofa where Emmett's large frame had inhabited was now bare. I sighed at the idea as I walked over to the fridge once again and pulled out a soda, passing it to Bella with the warmest smile I could muster.

"So…what're you guys' plans for the evening?" I tried to remember what day it was, was it a weekend? Did it seriously matter?

"I'm not sure, I think were just guna hang out."

"How you can stand him for more than five minutes is completely beyond me." I muttered as I ran my fingers over the top of the can I was holding.

"Yeah I heard you two weren't really getting along." Bella still seemed uncomfortable. I felt bad for inflicting my bad mood upon her.

"Basically think of…Buddha and Charles Manson, in a locked room…together. And you pretty much…have mine and Edward's relationship." I laughed and much to my surprise, Bella did too.

"I've never heard of Edward being compared to Charles Manson before." She laughed.

"Oh, no, I'm Charles Manson. He's…Buddha. Deathly annoying but consistently calm." I laughed, without effort this time.

"Edward really is a good guy. I wouldn't worry about him…he wasn't exactly pleasant towards me when I first moved to Forks." Bella shook her head.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. But he means well…I think." And with that Carlisle and Edward entered the kitchen. The two of them were immediately shocked.

"You're…up." Carlisle smiled anxiously as Edward made his way over to Bella.

"Yes…caffeine called." I smiled.

"She hasn't corrupted you has she?" Edward asked Bella in a stage whisper. Bella looked incredibly sympathetic.

"No, no. Evangeline was just telling me how she misses school." She thought on her feet, and I appreciated that. I smiled at her in thanks as Edward led her out of the room.

"You miss school?" Carlisle asked.

"Kind of…more just the learning aspect of things. I don't wanna go to school but, I hate that I'm falling behind." I muttered.

"So you spoke to Bella?"

"Yeah…" Carlisle looked confused by my reply.

"She's a nice girl, I think you two would get on." He replied.

"Why because were both into vampires?" I scoffed, the rude tone in my voice surprised me. I looked up at Carlisle, whose expression was sympathetic. That was the only expression I ever got these days.

"I didn't mean that." He clarified with a small, guilty smile.

"I know Carlisle, I'm sorry. God I'm being such a bitch to everyone lately."

"You have a right to be angry, Evangeline."

"I have the right to be angry at Jasper and Edward. That's it. You and your family, minus Edward have been incredibly gracious. I'm thankful, I just…don't have it in me to show it as often as I should." It was true, I felt constantly numb…empty. No ability to show any gratitude for how kind the Cullen's had been. Even if it was Edward's unspoken mission in life to destroy me, at least he accepted that I needed help.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, Evangeline." Carlisle sighed. "The letter you found…from Jasper. It wasn't written in advance."

"I don't understand?" I frowned at his words, I never really had been one for puzzles.

"Jasper came to see Rosalie. Just after he left, he turned up and spoke to her…about you. He wrote the letter then, hid it where he knew you'd find it. Told Rosalie to take care of you." Carlisle spoke nervously; obviously not knowing how I'd react. I didn't know how I wanted to react. I was furious but close to tears at the same time.

"No one thought to…tell me?" I stumbled over my own words.

"Rosalie only told me when you were in the hospital…"

"Does everyone else know? Does Edward?" His name was difficult to speak."

Yes." Carlisle replied swiftly, and gently. As Emmett and Sebastian entered the room. I presumed it was due to the change in my tone in voice. They were very cautious of that now-a-days.

"You both knew?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah." Emmett replied softly. Sebastian never spoke to me, but he nodded silently and quickly.

"So, Jasper came back and…he didn't think to drop by and say goodbye in person." I mumbled to myself, the ache in my chest was excruciating. "So…that changes everything I guess. I mean hey, Jasper didn't just walk away and refrained from looking back…he looked back and decided with a clear head that…leaving was the right choice." The words wouldn't form, they caught in my throat like acid. I placed my hand over my mouth and exited the room quickly.

"Excuse me." I mumbled as I pushed passed Emmett and Sebastian and slammed myself into the downstairs bathroom where I proceeded to bring up everything I had eaten that day. Anxiety had always done that to me.

"Here you go." A sweet voice stated lightly from behind me. I turned to see Alice stood with a thoughtful smile, holding a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I smiled as I took a few mouthfuls of the water. The ache was still there; it made me want to claw through my skin, muscle, bone - just for some relief. Some distraction.

"Don't listen to Edward." Alice spoke suddenly. Edward hadn't said anything to me since the garden.

"But-" She cut me off with wave of her hand.

"Trust me. You were worth it, and Jasper and you were perfect. Nothing can change that, not even distance." Alice smiled, a glint in her eye and I couldn't help but allow a few tears to fall. She was being entirely genuine, and she was wonderful. I could see what Jasper had seen in her. Apart from being beautiful - she was incredibly kind.

Alice was gone seconds later as I stood from the bathroom floor and brushed my teeth.

I must have stayed in the bathroom for an hour, trying to prepare myself for human…or vampire, contact. I exited and made my way back to the living room, where basically the entire Cullen family sat, minus Carlisle and Esme. I noticed Bella sat with Edward on one of the sofa's, she smiled slightly at me. I noticed that I must have looked dreadful.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked as she made her way over to me.

"I'm fine. Just…everything seems to be real all of a sudden. Like Jasper really isn't coming back…" I rubbed at my eyes, blurring my vision slightly.

"I told you he wasn't coming back." Edward's voice sounded as he stood up from the sofa.

"Excuse me?" I frowned as he sat down on the arm of the sofa by Bella.

"I told you, over and over That Jasper was gone and wasn't going to come back for you." He almost looked sympathetic for a second, like he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"You're saying I told you so?" I laughed apathetically at the thought, trying to hide the burn radiating from the pit of my stomach.

"To put it crudely." He replied.

The hurt was unreal now. There was no level I could put it at. My eyes were too dry to allow tears to form, my mouth was like sandpaper and an unidentifiable pain echoed around me. I didn't like to talk about Jasper at the best of times, but this was pushing it.

"Edward!" Rosalie hissed towards him, Emmett joining Rosalie's side. Before I could account for the movement, Edward was on his feet protectively in front of Bella; his posture bent forward as a low growl erupted from his chest.

Sebastian attempted to talk Edward down as Alice stood with her arm around Bella. But Rosalie returned the low growl, standing in front of me, and soon Emmett followed. Guarding me. A louder growl escaped from Edward but it was muffled by the loud crash of the front door. I was forced to the ground, hitting it with force; my head slamming off of the banister with a loud thud. I winced at the pain as I clamped the palm of my hand to the small wound. The warm sticky liquid was there, but it wasn't much.

The deafening roar of something shattering echoed around the room, and I struggled to balance myself enough to get up. Rosalie turned to Emmett swiftly.

"Get her out of here." Her eyes were desperate as she spoke. Emmett nodded as he reached for me. He helped me stand, but as I stood I noticed something familiar.

I looked past Rosalie to see Alice and Bella gone; and Sebastian trying to fight. Edward was pushed into the wall; the framework cracking beneath the pressure. At first was panic, until I studied the person forcing Edward into the concrete. The hair was more disheveled, the normally soft, honey blonde waves were tangled and dirty looking. He wore no smart jacket or sweater, just a slightly ragged black t shirt and pair of dirty grey jeans I didn't recognize.

"No!" Rosalie shouted, I studied the actions as best I could, but my eyes couldn't keep up with him. Edward seemed to fall to the ground the second Jasper's arm left his throat. I watched as he drove a marble fist across Edward's cheekbone with enough force to shatter bone with ease. Edward tried to defend himself, but failed. He was thrown hard against the large, glass sculpture in the corner of the open room. It exploded into a thousand tiny fragments but the glittering glass didn't keep my attention for long. What I saw next was unreal. And for second I thought I was imagining everything. I could see Jasper's face as he dragged Edward from the ground, by the neck; his cold, stone hand wrapped around it with little effort. Crashing Edward to the wall again, so that Jasper could look him right in the eye. Edward's face strained as he hung there. His hands causing little damage.

"Never will I allow someone to talk to her like that." Jasper growled in a tone I had never heard from him like that. I struggled to get to Jasper; Emmett's strong arms wrapped around my waist; I had forgotten entirely about the large bump forming on my head.

And within a split second, Jasper pulled Edward over his shoulder and crashed him to the ground, the frame cracking beneath it.

He was above him now, stone fists cracking marble as best they could. Before the unspeakable happened. Jasper growled with fury, as he bit into Edward's neck, tearing the flesh as Edward let out a loud cry. His hands grabbing at Jasper's shoulders. Emmett left me as he dived upon Jasper, who despite Emmett's superior strength managed to force him off of him. Emmett landed with another shatter of glass, the large window this time. Just as Jasper bit into Edward's shoulder, ripping the flesh in the same manor as before.

I couldn't focus on one form anymore. Carlisle entered, at first trying to grab Jasper himself; but Jasper had only retaliated in the same way.

"Jasper, stop! This isn't what you're here for!" Rosalie shouted over the noise of every breakage; her musical voice hurt my head.

I watched Jasper's face. It was different. He was paler, dirtier and…animalistic. He looked as if he was in pain.

Sebastian grabbed at Jasper's shoulders, as did Emmett. Jasper's face was entirely serious, his teeth bared as he spoke in a low growl.

"You force pain like that upon her again, and I'll kill you myself, slowly. You cant fight me, I'd keep that in mind, Edward." He finished, releasing his grip on Edward's bloodied throat. Standing as gracefully as ever with a pained frown. Everyone seemed just as bewildered as the next. Jasper would have killed Edward. For me.

The little blonde human girl that he had known for just short of a year over the brother he had kept for decades. It said something.

I stood wide eyed, staring at him. He was even more beautiful than ever. And all of a sudden it was as if the ache was numbed again, replaced with a well awaited, internal sigh of relief. Then he looked at me, the pain in his perfect eyes so obvious it was unreal. He inhaled deeply as he stared at me, studying his face I felt the tears sting at my eyes. The relief flooded over me and a sudden gasp escaped my lips, a groan. I coughed out tears as I felt my legs collapse beneath me. But before I hit the ground, there he was. Strong marble arms wrapped around me as he fell to the floor. My form wrapped tightly against him. He kissed me on the floor head and I shuddered at the closeness; gripping at the shirt material as he held me. I listened to him breathing deeply and let out a low laugh.

"You have no idea how much I missed your blood." He whispered and I couldn't help but laugh; wrapping my arms around his neck, winding my hands into his hair. He crushed me to him as tight as my pitiful human frame could take.

"I'm sorry, my girl. So sorry." He spoke, his tone of voice low and sturdy. Laced with guilt, but velvety soft as ever.

He was back.

And he had just tried to kill his brother, for me.

Ha, If that's not love,

What is?

I shook my head in disbelief, laughing at the ridiculous idea that this beautiful vampire man would choose me over anyone else.

__________________________________________________________________

_There be it! _

_The next chapter will be a little more Jasper, Evangeline time._

_Enjoy, and review!_


	29. Chapter 29

_This chapter is a little here and there, but I actually quite like it. The last paragraph or so is building up to the next chapters lemony goodness so if you don't like it, I'd stay clear :]_

_Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed so far, you're all amazing - and you keep me writing!_

_And important note! The fic is coming to an end my friends! I think there's going to be roughly 5 more chapters __**but**__ I'd like to know your opinions on whether or not a sequel should be planned. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own my Jasper, or the Twilight saga, sniff. _

Chapter twenty nine.

Jasper's POV.

I didn't know what had came over me. I had been watching the house since Evangeline found the letter, making sure she was okay - well, as okay as she could be. My leaving was cowardly, I realized that now. Being apart from Evangeline for those two months had drove me to the brink of insanity. And according to Rosalie it had had the same effect on my Evangeline. The second I'd heard Edward say those words, and the deep, nauseating agony that radiated from Evangeline; I had lost it. No one should be put through that pain, especially when it was unnecessary. And Edward had had no right to inflict such pain on my girl.

She sobbed as I held her; her small, hot frame in my arms was exactly what I had been longing for since the second I left. The welcoming scent of her blood filled my lungs and caused the venom to fill my mouth - the deep burn in my throat was excruciating. But I didn't care.

"You're alright, darlin'." I pressed my lips to the top of her head as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I thought you weren't coming back." She mumbled, the pain that I had felt from her seemed to have turned to complete relief. I had forgotten about my family, who were completely silent in the background. Minus a few groans from Edward as Carlisle and Emmett helped him up from the ground.

"He needs to feed." Carlisle's voice whispered, I was surprised when I could feel little anger coming from him.

Evangeline removed her face from my chest and looked up at me with her tired, emerald green eyes. More cat like than I remembered. My imagination hadn't done her justice, and I was sure she had grown even more beautiful.

"You're a mess." Evangeline stated quietly, running the back of her soft, warm hand over my cheek.

"Thanks darlin'." I smiled as reassuringly as I could, but she just frowned.

"You look…different." The slightest hint of fear came from her as she spoke and I furrowed my brow.

"I've scared you." I folded a long blonde curl behind her ear as I spoke. "You shouldn't have seen me like that, I'm sorry."

"I'm not scared of you…I could never be scared of you." Her voice was so quiet. "You just don't look right…"

"Come on, I think we need to talk." I picked Evangeline up from the ground, keeping her steady in my arms as I made my way slowly towards the stairs. Glancing back at Rosalie and Carlisle.

"Are you sure you should be alone with her?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

"I'm fine Carlisle." My voice was steady, sure.

"We need to talk about this." Carlisle stated and I nodded in reply.

I carried Evangeline at vampire speed up the stairs and into my bedroom. It looked identical to how it was when I'd left. I set Evangeline down on the ground, and she stood with her arms still wrapped tightly around my neck.

"It's a very good job that I don't need to breathe." I laughed and Evangeline stepped back slightly from me, her hands still gracing my neck and playing lightly with my hair. I had missed the heat of her skin.

"I cant believe you're back." She shook her head, running a hand back through her hair; a nervous habit she seemed to have. "You should probably get cleaned up." Evangeline took my hand and led me into the bathroom - walking immediately over to the basin and turning on the tap. The sweet scent of her blood was overwhelming. I walked towards her and parted her hair gently to reveal the small, swollen laceration; there was very little blood, but she winced as my fingers traced the bump.

"Sorry, darlin'." I apologized as she turned around to face me. Her big green eyes were fascinating. She brought the damp cloth up to my face, touching the skin delicately. "I should be doing this for you."

"Not until you look like less of a psychopath." Evangeline laughed slightly as she held up the cloth to show it stained pink with blood. I hadn't given any thought to how I would look after the fight with Edward, I must have looked terrifying. Yet still I sensed no fear from her; only devotion. And then there was something else, it seemed to hit me like a brick wall.

"I really hurt you, didn't I." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I heard her breath catch in her throat slightly, her perfect brow furrowing before she nodded slightly.

"I came to a conclusion…while I was gone." I began, setting my icy hands on her waist; sending waves of calm over her as best I could.

"I'm in love with you…to an unhealthy extent." Evangeline's eyes dropped as I spoke, and the fear she felt was almost unbearable. My calming wasn't working. "I'm not leaving again, Evangeline. Breathe." I paused, running my thumb softly over her cheekbone.

"I want you to consider something, and I'm not expecting anything I just…I'd like you to think about…" My words caught slightly as I tried to phrase what I wanted to say correctly.

"Jasper, just say it." She prompted with a gentle smile.

"I'm asking you to reconsider…you told me when you first found out what I was that…you made me promise to never, ever turn you. Basically, Evangeline I cant imagine having to live even a day without you." Her expression was difficult to read, and so were her emotions.

"You're asking me to live forever?" Evangeline's voice was low and disapproving.

"I'm asking you to stay with me, forever."

"Jasper…" She groaned slightly, she was incredibly nervous.

"Just think about it."

"Trust me Jasper, I've thought about it." She scoffed."I know that you've had trouble in the past, before you moved here…but your life with me would be different." I was practically begging."I'm still having trouble." She frowned disapprovingly. "Don't you remember finding me in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night? Or the fights with my family or the times I've shown up here with no explanation, other than that I was scared? How every single night I asked you to stay with me, because I thought that if I let you go once you wouldn't come back." Evangeline took a sharp breath in. "And then it happened. One minute were fine and then I turn my back for three seconds and you get scared and run."

"Darlin' that wont happen again." I stated sternly.

"I cant take the risk. I cant be all…eternal life and alone. I wont do it. End of conversation." For a tiny person, she could be awfully stubborn.

"Okay. Now will you please let me look at your head." I laughed slightly as I ran a hand softly up and down her waist.

"Maybe…what did you do when you were gone?" The question surprised me and I had to step back slightly.

"I wallowed." I replied.

"Where did you stay?"

"Woods mostly. I tried to stay close by, I kept changing my mind…but I was mostly in the mountains near here. Checked on you every few days." Her face softened at my words.

"You're still a mess." She muttered quietly, her warm hand running over my shirted chest with a fascinatingly inhuman grace.

"You're still the most enchanting thing I've ever seen." I whispered in her ear and her breath hitched.

"You need to stop doing that." Evangeline whispered in return.

"Doing what, my girl?" I smirked.

"Sending inappropriate waves of inappropriate emotions in my direction." She laughed as she ran her fingers beneath the bottom of my t-shirt, her fiery skin contrasting with my own.

"You started it." I almost growled the words and she giggled musically in reply. I couldn't think of one other couple who could go from one extreme to another within such a short period of time.

Evangeline's POV.

My fingers ran over Jasper's marble skin and the feeling was one I had missed desperately. It sent chills down my spine and caused goosebumps to raise all over my body. I felt Jasper's cold, unnecessary breath on my neck as he hovered there, his nose running across the skin - inhaling deeply, one of his hands found its way into my hair. Jasper then wrapped his free arm around my waist and picked me up with very little effort, his dark amber eyes not leaving mine as he walked over to the large shower capsule. I watched him as he multi tasked, keeping me pressed against him as he turned the shower on, steam almost instantly filling the glass box.

"You said something about me still being a mess, correct?" He smirked wickedly and I couldn't help but return the expression.

Jasper pressed me up against the hard, tiled wall as he placed open mouthed kisses along my collarbone. I needed him close to me, but the mixture of desire and fear was overwhelming…confusing. He must have picked up on it as he moved away from my collarbone to look into my eyes, his cold hands at either side of my face as he spoke. Low and velvety. I wanted to listen to him for forever. But I'd never tell him that, of course.

"Don't worry, Evangeline." Jasper soothed. "I'm not leaving you, ever. Not now, not in ten years time…or the year after that, or the year after that. I'm here now; and that will not change, do you understand?" He demanded an answer, and at first I didn't think I could reply.

"No matter what happens? Even if you lose control?" My voice was a mere whisper, it was embarrassing.

Jasper smiled charmingly, pushing my long blonde curls, now damp from the building steam, away from my face.

"I don't have the strength to leave, darlin'. You're stuck with me for as long as you live." He grinned before his lips pressed against my own. Soft and icy. I had waited to feel him near me, on me, for two months. And it had been hell.

All of a sudden everything was feverish, as if neither of us wanted to create distance between each other.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, requesting entrance with lustful intensity. My hands were wound in his hair as he ran his hands underneath my t shirt, pushing the pitiful material over my head and throwing it away. Jasper caressed my hips, my waist, my back. Softer than he would normally, but still with that same desire to be closer. I pulled his t shirt over his head to reveal his lean, chiseled chest and stomach; his defined shoulders and arms entwining themselves around me. I ran my hands over marble. His scent was mouthwatering, I kissed at his chest and neck, taking deep breaths in.

He fumbled with the buttons of my jeans before ripping them from me and discarding them on the tiled floor before making a trail of open mouthed kissed down my chest, in between my breasts and down my abdomen. I shivered at the feeling of him being so open, so close. Jasper ran his tongue over my belly button and along my rib cage. It was as if he wanted every single bit of me on him; and I knew just how he felt.

I grasped at his jeans, hastily unbuttoning them and pushing them to the ground, he kicked them away with his foot before reaching for my bra. Slowly, Jasper pushed the straps over my shoulders, running tongue over the area, painfully slow. In one swift movement he unhooks my bra and throws that to the floor; my one breast with his free hand before reaching down and running his tongue over my nipple. Sucking and tickling me before moving onto the other. But he pulls away after a few seconds, looking deep into my eyes and making sure to keep our bodies pressed tightly together.

"This isn't impossible." He mumbled, almost as if the statement was only for his own benefit. I brought my hand up to his cheek and ran my thumb softly over his skin.

"Hey…of course it's not impossible. This is how it's supposed to be, us…together. We fit, there's just no way this couldn't work." My voice was surprisingly strong and knowing. It would be okay.

It had to be.

"This is how it's supposed to be." Jasper repeated back to me. "I adore you." He whispered in his velvet voice. And with that he crashed his lips to mine with a force I hadn't felt from him before. He needed me just as much as I did him; and I don't think either of us cared what the outcome would be, just as long as we could close the space between us.

_____________________________________________________________________

_I've been listening to;_

_James Blunt - I really want you,_

_I suggest you listen to it also!_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated, and please do keep in mind that the next chapter will be a lemon, so if you are offended by sexual material then please do give me a quick email and I'll try and gather together what happens in a strictly PG manor and fill you in so that the story still makes sense :]_


	30. Chapter 30

_Here be the next chapter guys :]. Warning for anyone who actually reads my babblings before each chapter - this is a lemon, fair enough it isn't excruciatingly pornographic, I presume some people could very easily be offended by it. So if descriptive sexual content doesn't float your boat; don't read :]_

_It's a little shorter than normal, but it felt like the right place to finish :]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, or Jasper. If I did own Jasper, I can guarantee I wouldn't be sitting writing this right now ;]._

Chapter thirty.

Evangeline's POV.

Jasper's strong marble arms wrapped around my waist as he lifted me from the ground; my hands entangling in his luscious honey blonde hair, keeping our mouths embraced with each others as the bolts of hot water hit off my skin. He set me gently back down again, one hand holding at my waist.

"Are you sure?" Jasper's southern accent seemed to have grown thicker, it sent premature waves of pleasure through me and I took a long, deep breath to calm myself. This caused him to smirk slightly.

"I'm sure." I replied quietly and he brought a hand up to caress my cheek. His hair was getting wet, I admired how he could make a simple, everyday thing like water appear to be from another world.

Suddenly his cold lips crashed to mine, his tongue invading my mouth with a fierce lust. He pulled me into a tight embrace as he attacked my neck with violent, open mouthed kissed. His tongue running over my skin seemed to cause an electric pulse to ripple over me.

"You're mine." His voice was a low growl, echoing in my ear as he ran a finger along the waist band of my panties. The feeling caused my legs to quiver, Jasper must have noticed because I could feel his smirk against my skin as he ran his hands; strong and firm beneath the material at my sides, pushing it to the floor of the shower. His eyes were dark and deep as they looked up at me, his hands ran down my thighs - painfully slow. I did my best to stifle a moan but he sent a wave of lust towards me; forcing the groan from my throat. He smirked again as his hands were set at the back of my thighs, in one swift movement my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"148 years of this, you'd think I'd be calm." Jasper smiled, his face just mere inches from mine.

"I don't think I could ever get used to having you this close." I stated, my voice was trembling. It suddenly hit me. I had been waiting for this for so long that I hadn't thought about it, in detail. Would it hurt? What if something went wrong, he lost control. What if he killed me?

The nerves over took me within seconds, the butterflies in my stomach more like angered bats.

"Darlin'." I look up to see that I'm completely still, Jasper's hands are strong as they wrap around me, his thumbs tracing small, random circles over my hips.

"I'm fine." I open my eyes to see his are almost pleading.

"Come on." Jasper smiled comfortingly, sending me a wave of calm as he lifted me out of the shower and out of the bathroom - into the now darkened bedroom. The moon light came in through the windows and caused Jasper's skin to sparkle slightly; that made me smile and he noticed.

"Ah, I see that the sparkle is the way to the girls heart." He said jokingly, lying me down on the bed of which Esme must have made up earlier.

"What can I say?" I smiled, feeling slightly calmer than before.

Jasper held his hand at the small of my back as I lay back on the bed, running my and down his chest; admiring how the muscles flexed at my touch. He hovered over me with a smirk before leaning down and capturing my mouth with his. I ran my hands down his sides, towards his hips and the waist band of his boxers. I bit my lip slightly as I teased him with my slow movements. A small growl escaped his lips as he pulled me up onto my knees, kissing me violently as I tugged his boxers down; throwing them off the bed. He was pressed up against me, I could feel his erection gracing my abdomen as he forced me down onto the bed once again, wrapping my legs around him. He was very big, and for a quick second I panicked. Until I felt Jasper's hands tickle their way down over my breasts, down my stomach to the inside of my thigh.

My breathing was erratic and his icy fingers traced lightly over my heat; teasing me. Jasper bent down to kiss my collarbone and I let out a deep moan, pushing myself closer to him; my arms wrapped around his strong shoulders.

He captured my mouth just as he push a finger inside of me, pumping it slowly, in and out. Preparing me. My back arched and I took a sharp intake of breath; just as he inserted a second finger as he attacked my lips, my neck, my chest with viciously torturing kisses. His thumb rubbed against my clit and another moan echoed from me. A low, quiet growl rippled from Jasper's chest, surprisingly long and light, unlike the other feverish growls I had heard escape him.

I felt the pressure building in my abdomen and my breathing hitched again, Jasper brought his lips down to mine, running his tongue across my bottom lip. He removed his torturous fingers as he positioned himself above me, his eyes were ebony as he stared lovingly into mine. I reached for him, taking his long, hard shaft in my hand; stroking consistently up and down, my thumb tracing over the head and causing him to twitch. His frame froze, every muscle in his body seemed to turn to stone as the growl from his chest grew louder.

He grabbed my hands at the wrists and pulled them from him, I opened my eyes to look at him and for a second I panicked; thinking perhaps he couldn't take the closeness. His eyes stayed on mine, locked. It made me shudder, that and the frozen skin of his.

"Are you-" I began, but Jasper's lips came down almost painfully upon mine, his hands letting go of my wrists; setting one tightly on my hip and the other at my side.

He hoisted my hip up slightly, so that skin was tightly pressed against skin. He removed his lips from mine and looked me deep in the eye, his face only an inch from mine. It was so intense I almost felt as if I had to look away; but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Jasper maneuvered himself, I could feel him pressed against my burning core; I needed to be filled with him. I needed to feel that closeness. I inhaled deeply, breathing in his wonderful scent and nodded at him. Jasper kept his eyes on mine as he pushed himself slowly within me. My back arched and my hands gripped solidly at his strong shoulders, had he have been human, it would have caused some serious damage. There was a flicker of pain and Jasper obviously noticed the slight change in emotions because he brought his lips softly to mine and I almost immediately felt calmer.

He set a strong hand at my back and pulled me closer to him, my arms wrapped around his shoulders; my hands in his hair. He pulled out slowly before pushing himself back in causing a loud, rough growl to come from his chest. The noise should've frightened me but instead it only caused the fire to build in me. There was a rippling crunching beneath me but I was too blinded by lust to pay attention to where it was coming from. Another growl echoed through out the room before Jasper thrust himself slightly harder into me; slamming into me and causing a surge of pleasure to rush to my core.

"Jasper, oh…god…" I managed to mumble huskily before he presses cold lips to mine, running them down my neck. Jasper's grip on my hip tightened but the mixture of pain and pleasure was incredibly satisfying. The heated tightening in my lower abdomen was overpowering and I felt myself about to fall over the edge of orgasm just as Jasper's rhythm began to slow to a painfully agonizing rate. He was teasing me. He pumped in and out of me as he ran his tongue up my stomach and between my breasts; lifting himself up as another growl escaped his lips accompanied by a loud cracking noise beneath us.

The slow rate was too much, I forced myself closer to him, and he kissed me passionately again as his thrusts began to quicken; deep and invigorating.

"Fuck." I hear him growl slightly, if my mind had been clear enough, I'd have been surprised. Jasper never tended to curse, especially not in front of me. Something about being a 'southern gentleman.'

In one swift movement he had lifted me up from the bed and completely onto his lap, his hands glued tightly to my back as he continued his quickening rhythm, pounding me harder and deeper into a mist of pleasure. I trail kisses down over the cool skin of his collarbone as my hands gripped painfully tight at his shoulders and back. I was so close, I felt as if I couldn't possibly hold on any longer; Jasper seemed to read my mind and his hand ran firmly down my abdomen, my thigh, before pushing back up towards my clit. He tickled circles over my most sensitive area and I felt the shadow of my orgasm approaching. The strong, masculine growl that escaped Jasper's chest and the pain that ran down my side from his grasp sent me over the edge - throwing me into an orgasmic abyss. I couldn't stop the loud cry that escaped my lips as Jasper shuddered, emptying himself in me.

His head fell forward onto my naked chest; his scent was stronger than ever. So sweet, yet incredibly masculine at the same time. I just wanted to be able to breathe in that scent for forever.

Jasper lay me back on the bed gently, still lying on top of me as he ran kisses behind my ear and softly along my jugular. My hands stayed put in his hair and I ran my fingers lazily through the honey blonde waves. His freezing skin was undeniably fantastic on mine.

Jasper rolled over onto his side, keeping his arm wrapped around my waist tightly. He looked a mixture between calm and troubled. I panicked, had I done something wrong? But the second he felt my panic his dark, lustful eyes met with mine.

"You are…" His brow furrowed but a small smirk was planted on his lips. "always right." He laughed a little.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, confused by his words. My breath was embarrassingly erratic. Jasper pulled me closer to him, folding a blonde curl behind my ear.

"You said that this was entirely possible and…you were right. You're always right. And I love you." He grinned as if completely pleased with himself.

"Can I get that written down or…" I smirked.

"And framed." Jasper mocked as he kissed me; deep and meaningful.

It took a mere few seconds for me to fall into a peaceful, exhausted sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

_Opinions? _

_Do people demand more Jasper, Evangeline lemons before the story comes to a close?_

_Let me know! :]_


	31. Chapter 31

_Sorry it's taken me a little longer to update, school opens again tomorrow and things have been hectic. Plus I had some mega writers block/uncertainty. I couldn't decide how exactly to take this chapter, slow, fast, bah I didn't know! I flipped a coin and came up with this…I hope it's not too sudden for you guys! Enjoy! Oh! And it's sort of half filler too, it needs to be done!_

_Reviews!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last post, I ADORE you all so, so much. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, bah humbug. _

Chapter thirty one.

Jasper's POV.

I must have lay there for hours on end, just staring at her. This tiny, delicate human girl was mine. And I had been stupid enough to hurt her by leaving. It was early morning now, the cloud dimmed sun was coming up and the tiniest light of it was peering through the windows; it would wake her up soon enough. Evangeline lay entirely still, her heartbeat slow and relaxed; her light blonde curls spread out around her. Her hair must have grown an inch since I had last seen her. And then I noticed her wrist, I carefully lifted it from beside her and examined the deep purple ring forming around it. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering tiredly open.

"Sorry darlin'." I whispered as I let go of her wrist as moved a curl from her face.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow as she spoke and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Guilty." I replied as I pressed my lips to hers eagerly, my arm snaking its way around her waist. She flinched slightly at the touch and if my heart had been beating; it would have stopped then and there. She did her best to put on a comforting smile.

"Evangeline, lemme see." I prompted and her stern hand let go of the sheet slightly. I moved it back so that her entire upper body was exposed.

There was a pattern of scratches and swollen, purple bruises scattered across her hip and waist.

"God." I muttered with a frown, before a felt the heat of her hand meet my cheek.

"I'm fine, Jasper." She whispered, her voice still slightly croaky with sleep.

"Come on, I should get a better look at these. Just in case." I was at her side of the bed and helping her to stand before she could object. I passed her one of my shirts, holding it as she slid her arms into the material. I noticed her back; it too was also covered in scratches and deep purple bruises. I flinched at the sight as I took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, you know." She whined as she hopped up onto the counter.

"You look like you spent the night running into walls, not with your boyfriend." I sighed as I examined the bruises scattered across her ribs. I heard her take a sharp breath in as I touched her skin; I looked up at her with an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm a wimp and I bruise like a peach." Evangeline grinned sarcastically and I couldn't help but laugh. She joined in for a second before flinching again, grabbing at her rib.

"That's a little more than easily bruised, Evangeline. I'm sorry darlin'." I apologized as ran a cool finger over the raised skin.

"Sshh, you need to stop worrying about me so much. You're back, I couldn't care less if I've got a bruise or two." She smiled that heart warming smile and I placed a light kiss on her lips, noticing the sweet taste that caused the venom to fill my mouth and the burn in my throat to thicken.

"Split lip, too." I pointed out and she immediately clasped a hand to her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I should've noticed." She apologized swiftly.

"Evangeline, I did it." I laughed before kissing her on the cheek. "I'm guna go grab you some ice…maybe drop by and see if any of my family are thinking of killing me anytime soon." I joked lightheartedly.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that this all happened…you and Edward."

"It's not your fault. Some of the things he's been saying to you whilst I wasn't around…" I shook my head, it wasn't safe for me to get angry around Evangeline. "I was defending you, because you're mine. Edward would have done the exact same thing if the tables were turned. I knew you were in danger, and that you were in pain; so I protected you in the only way I could. That and I was just really, really pissed at Edward." I laughed. "Now, ice." I stated as I made my way out of the room.

"I'll be here." She called as I slipped quickly into a pair of grey sweat pants and t shirt. I swiftly made my way down to the kitchen where Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Sebastian and Rosalie all crowded around the constantly empty breakfast counter. Each of their eyes met mine as I entered. If I could've blushed, I would have.

They had watched me try to kill Edward last night.

They then watched me and my human girlfriend reunite.

And then they most likely heard each and every moment of our time together during the rest of the evening.

This was going to be very, very awkward.

I made my way over to the freezer and quick as I could, grabbing a towel for the ice as I did so. Everyone kept their eyes on me, each movement I made. And then I felt a firm, yet soft hand on my forearm. I turned to see a sympathetic looking Esme looking up at me.

"I'm glad you're back." She stated quietly, her face entirely kind. I nodded in thanks, giving her a quick smile in gratitude.

"Edward's okay, Jasper." Alice stated cheerfully. "If anything I think its deflated his ego a sufficient amount." She grinned as I emptied the ice onto the towel.

"Really." I replied, as if uninterested. At the end of the day, of course I was glad I hadn't killed him. But I would have, had Rosalie not reminded me that Evangeline was there waiting for me.

"I'm glad you're home Jasper." Esme soothed as she walked back towards Carlisle, who wrapped his arms protectively around her. The room was tense and it was driving me insane.

"If that's all." I mumbled as I exited the kitchen as quick as I could.

I entered the bathroom to find Evangeline sat in the exact spot I had left her in, swinging her legs like a child would. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Ice, m'lady." I stated theatrically, watching as her face lit up when she noticed me. My angel.

"Thank you, kind sir." She mocked as I pressed the ice to her side. She flinched a little at the suddenness. "How is everyone?"

"They are all individual nervous wrecks, to say the least." I laughed.

"They'll come round." Evangeline smiled reassuringly, but it didn't reach her eyes. I felt her nervousness instantly and frowned.

"What's with the worry?"

"I was thinking maybe I shoulder go see Dan and Stella…tell them you're back." Her words didn't surprise me, Evangeline struggled to hold grudges. "It's Christmas in like…two weeks."

"Ah…yes it is." I replied as I kept the ice pressed on Evangeline's side.

"Will you come with me?" She asked suddenly, and for a second I was pretty surprised. Evangeline very rarely asked for help.

"Something is very different about you." I smiled slightly when she blushed, biting down on her still slightly swollen lip.

"Are you coming with me or not?" I raised my hands in defeat with a laugh.

"Depends…have you thought about what I said last night…at all?" I asked, and much to my surprise the anger that usually forced itself from her wasn't evident.

"Didn't I tell you end of conversation?" She raised an eyebrow in question and I shrugged.

"I thought perhaps you may have come to a different conclusion after last nights antics." I smirked.

"You cocky, cocky vampire." Evangeline laughed before her expression turned serious once again. "Look, Jasper. The idea of another three years as a teenager freaks me out enough as it is. Eternity as a 17 year old? My god." She sighed, running a hand back through her hair.

"Then why don't we wait until you're not a teenager?"

"Jasper…" She groaned.

"Hey, I'm just saying, I was 20 when I got turned…maybe we could wait until you're the same age."

"Cant we just be the complicated vampire, human thing for like…forever?" Evangeline groaned. I moved around in front of her, setting my hands at either side of her and kissed across her jaw; down to her neck.

"Or…I could just, turn you now." I muttered, but Evangeline lifted my head up, her eyes meeting mine with a smile.

"I love you, more than anyone or anything, ever. Do you really, really want to be with me for eternity?" She asked, as if she needed to.

"I don't even want to see eternity if you're not in it."

"Then why don't you just do it? You could have done it last night and I probably wouldn't have even noticed." Evangeline laughed nervously.

"Because I'd never turn you against your will, darlin'. I couldn't do it."

"Good." She grinned mockingly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've got a query." I began, I could feel her nerves instantly and I couldn't help but feel just as anxious. I pinched the bridge of my nose before looking her in the eye once again.

"Go on…" Evangeline prompted.

"Baby steps." I stated abruptly, Evangeline frowned.

"That's not a query that's a statement…a random one at that."

"No, I mean…why don't we make the whole forever thing a little more human, for now."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Evangeline asked, her cat like eyes wide with panic.

"It's quite possible…" I began with a smirk, moving from in front of her to her side; hopping up on the counter beside her and moving my lips close to her ear.

"that maybe…" I paused again, leaning back and setting my hands behind my head; mocking confidence.

"Perhaps I'm asking you to marry me." I looked over at her, I could only see the back of her head from where I sat, but she seemed to freeze. Her breathing halted and for a second I panicked.

"Err…pardon?" She coughed the words, turning to face me, swiveling around on the counter in the mere shirt she was wearing. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to run over each inch of her skin, golden ivory.

"Marry me." I smirked as she knelt on the counter in front of me, I could feel every emotion she felt; and for once they weren't interrupted by her constant sadness. She was utterly shocked.

"Me?" Evangeline asked, her voice high and shaky. Her bright green eyes wide.

"You, only you." I pulled her closer to me, her naked chest hitting my shirted one, I wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of her skin on mine all over again. And as much as I hated to admit just how hard I had fallen for the little, blonde, human girl. I was desperate to have her, forever. I wanted to marry her, I wanted to turn her and I wanted to be with her for as long as I possibly could.

I was obsessed with Evangeline Asper.

"Okay." She whispered, snapping me out of my dream like state. I looked up at her still astounded expression. So sweet and innocent; almost doe eyed.

"Really?" I questioned as I smile spread across my face, I hadn't felt such enthusiasm in a very long time. I welcomed it.

"Really." Evangeline laughed, putting a hand over her grinning mouth. Still completely astounded. The fact that for once something in our relationship was ever so slightly, not complicated by her fear of commitment...it was fantastic.

"Hell yes!" The roar escaped my lips suddenly, shocking even me as I moved swiftly from the counter to in front of Evangeline, pulling her lips to mine with force. Her lip bleeding slightly again and I welcomed the taste. Her blood, it was celebratory.

One way or another, we'd be together. Even if it meant that it was only for a human forever, it was official. And that was enough; for now.

_________________________________________________________-

_Reviews! They are much appreciated!_

_Next chapter will be another lemon for you guys, and will be posted a.s.a.p._


	32. Chapter 32

_Here's the next chapter, it may be a little risky lemon wise, but meh :P - I'm so happy with all the reviews I've gotten so far! It's so amazing and I love you all :]. Lets see if we can get to 100 :P._

_Now, I need every one of your opinions. _

_There's a poll on my profile, but if you wish you can just comment or message me and let me know what you think:_

_**Should there be an Evangeline & Jasper baby?**_

_So far I've tried to keep Evangeline and Jasper's relationship as far from Edward and Bella's as possible, because at the end of the day they're totally different characters. _

_A baby would mean more chapters in this fic until the end (we're talking probably about ten +) but the other option would end the fic in about four chapters._

_Anyways, quit my babble and please let me know so that I can get writing the next chapter!_

Chapter twenty two.

Evangeline's POV.

Jasper had asked me marry him. Jasper and me were going to be married. Husband and wife…human, and vampire. Weird, is what it was. Not just weird…shocking, ridiculous, sudden, the list went on. But I was actually happy, as far as happy endings go, this was it. This was my happy ending. Even if he didn't turn me, Jasper Hale would be my husband. The sappy stuff made me want to vomit, but the concept was wonderful.

Jasper ran his cold hand along the back of my neck, in my hair; causing shivers to run over my entire body. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and along my jaw line. The kind of kisses that always drove me crazy. I brought my face to his neck and inhaled as deeply as possible; I wanted his scent on me, always. Jasper's cold marble hands ran firmly down my sides and along the back of my thighs; I tipped my head back slightly as his lips ran down my neck, I felt the slightest graze of his teeth against the skin before pulling his face up to mine and crashing his lips into my own, reveling in the coolness. His hand grabbed the shirt material and ripped it from me, throwing it away; I was left naked, shivering from the ice of Jasper's skin combined with the bathroom counter.

My hands fumbled with his t shirt, tugging it over his head before reaching for the waist band of the sweat pants he was wearing. Jasper's hands grabbed at my backside as he lifted me swiftly from the bathroom counter, laying me down on the tiled floor. His hands left icy tingles on my skin where they explored. Down my breasts, my stomach, back up my ribs; nipping at the skin in his desire. A warm wave of lust spread over me and I struggled to contain the groan rippling through me. I heard the consistent, deep growl echoing within Jasper's chest and couldn't help but run my hands over his pecks; loving the vibrations that seemed to spread over him.

Jasper's eyes met mine, dark and urgent as he pulled my legs up around him.

"I wish I could taste you." He whispered, his southern accent thick and husky. I pulled his lips back to mine as his hand ran back up towards my breasts, taking one in his hand and pinching at the nipple. I couldn't help but gasp at the force, he had been gentle before; this was different. The humanity he had in him was depleting, and I liked it.

I thought about his words as his frozen stone hand traced down my abdomen.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned, as he pulled me into his lap; his tongue running over my his eyes up to meet mine he smirked; and not for one second was there a doubt in my mind.

"I trust you." I smirked back at him, the mischief in his eyes was amazing.

"You positive?" There was a glint in his eye as he stared at me, I raised an eyebrow at his questioning before he laughed, he reached up onto the bathroom counter, pulling one of the drawers open and pulling out a small bag. I frowned as he opened it and pulled out something small and shiny. He threw the bag across the room, ignoring the loud clatter it made as he stared down at me.

"Well?" I prompted and almost immediately he brought the small shiny object in front of me, holding it between his thumb and fore finger. It was a small seam ripper, the point glistened under the light of the bathroom. I didn't need him to tell me what to do.

I took the seam ripped from him and held it for a second, I raised my eyebrows in question, wanting him to verify he was sure. Jasper smiled and nodded comfortingly. I pressed the razor sharp point to my thumb as hard as I could, wincing at the blunt ache it caused. I dragged it slightly, ignoring the sting. I heard Jasper growl and looked at him. His arm was still wound tightly around my waist as I sat in his lap; my legs wrapped around him; his other hand sat at my thigh, the grip tightening.

But his eyes, although pitch black, were still warm; there was still something human there.

I threw the seam ripper away as I watched the line of thick crimson run down my thumb.

I leaned back slightly in Jasper's lap and he watched me intently, the growl growing louder as I ran my thumb from between my breasts, down my abdomen; watching the red line before taking it in my mouth to wash away the excess blood. Before I could react Jasper had pushed me back to the ground with a furious strength, causing something to crack beneath me and a loud moan to escape my lips.

His tongue ran up my abdomen painfully slow, extinguishing the smudged red line as he slammed himself into me. I let out a loud scream at the surprise of him filling me entirely. The contrast between his icy length and my warmth was overwhelming. My back arched as his tongue continued lapping up the small bloody trail my thumb had left. I felt his teeth graze my skin ever so slightly once again as he pulled almost his entire length back out of me, bringing his lips to mine and attacking my tongue with his. I was desperate for him to fill me again.

"Jasper…" I groaned as my hands ran strongly over his stone back. Already I could feel the tingle and tightening in my abdomen, just being this close to him set my entire body on fire. And just as I felt him pump in and out of me once again, he was holding back, teasing me; as his fingers traced softly over my clit.

"You're cruel." I whimpered huskily, causing him to smirk.

"You adore it." Jasper replied as slammed into me again, the crunching of his hand gripping at the tile beneath us was deafening as he continued; growling with every move he made.

He was shocked when my legs wrapped around him tighter, rolling him over onto his back and running my lips across his chest. His scent was so strong when we were this close, it was irresistible. Jasper hands held painfully firm on each hip, causing the bruises and swelling from the night before to sting; I winced at the contrast of pleasure and pain. I rolled my hips agonizingly slow, causing Jasper to scrunch his eyes shut, letting another constant low growl to escape his chest; louder this time.

"Fuck, Evangeline." Jasper growled violently and I felt his hands grip at the bone of my hips, forcing a whimper from me. I knew the second I heard his voice I was on the edge of my orgasm.

As if he had read my mind, Jasper turned us both over, so that he was hovering over me. Wrapping one arm tightly around my back he crushed my naked chest to his as he quickened his pace; pounding in and out of me feverishly. I felt everything in my tighten and burn. My hands embedded themselves in Jasper's shoulders as I pulled myself even closer to him; as if that was even possible. He filled me completely for a final time as he let out a loud, animalistic noise; a mixture between a growl and a moan, his entire muscular frame shuddered. His hand slammed into the tiled wall closest to us causing it to shatter and spray pieces over us as my climax swallowed me whole. Everything went black and I felt Jasper's lips trace my skin. My breathing was ragged and husky. I was utterly exhausted; and the comforting coolness of Jasper's skin was unrealistically divine.

We lay there in silence for so long, that our breathing seemed to mimic each others. His entirely unnecessary. I felt Jasper press his face to my chest and opened my eyes to admire his form. His hand ran up and down my side comfortingly as he listened.

"It amazes me just how fast your heart can beat." Jasper murmured, his voice quiet but husky.

"I'm glad." I giggled, still out of breath. Jasper raised his face back to mine and pressed his lips to my own. His taste was amazing, sweet and beautiful.

"Your freezing." Jasper stated, and before I could react he was on his feet with me tucked in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed down his face and neck.

"You are never ending." He laughed as he sat me down on the bed.

"Damn straight." I grinned mockingly as he returned at vampire speed from his wardrobe Wearing a pair of black boxers and carrying with him one of his dark navy sweaters and pair of cut off sweat pants.

"Here, put these on so that I don't have to worry about giving you hypothermia all over again." Jasper smirked as he pulled the sweater over my head and shoulders. He then kneeled on the floor and pulled the sweat pants over my legs and past my hips; rolling them slightly so that they fit my small frame.

"So, what now." I smiled widely again as Jasper turned to lie back on the bed, his hands tucked behind his head. Jasper's face was entirely calm as he lay there, his eyes closed. He moved too fast for me to see, and I let out a surprised screech when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me on top of him; his eyes staying closed.

"Some warning would be nice!" My voice was high pitched with surprise as Jasper rubbed a hand up and down over my back. I lay my head on his chest, listening to complete absence of a heartbeat. It was oddly comforting.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jasper sighed, opening his eyes to look at me where I lay. "You're exhausted." He stated.

"Surprised?" I scoffed, placing lazy kisses over his smooth, cold chest.

"Oh dear…" Jasper sighed again just as the door flew open with a loud bang, causing me to jump.

"Well?!" A loud, yet musical toned voice sounded from the doorway. Jasper seemed oblivious to the fact that he was half naked as he lay as calm as ever. I turned to see Alice and Rosalie stood in the doorway.

"I presume you're aware of the situation." Jasper groaned as he sat up, keeping me tucked into his chest protectively.

"Is it true?" There was a smile in Alice's voice as she stood and I noticed the slight smirk upon Rosalie's face; aimed entirely at me. I was completely confused, I curled tighter into Jasper's chest as he spoke. He sensed my nerves and tightened his arm around me; tucking my messy blonde hair behind my ear.

"It's true." He replied, but his answer was dulled by the loud, excited scream that echoed from Alice's tiny frame.

She was over to me in a split second, her arms wrapped around me in replacement of Jasper's. She knocked the air out of me and I coughed, interrupting her giggles.

"Sorry! I told you Jasper, didn't I tell you!" Alice shouted musically as she bounced. I watched as Rosalie made her way slowly over to us with a slight, graceful smile.

"Alice, you're scaring the girl." Jasper laughed as he grabbed me back from Alice's grasp and sat me on his knee, I could feel his cool breath on my ear as he whispered to me.

"Don't panic, darlin'." I shuddered at his words, attempting to keep my attention focused on Alice's babbling.

I had soon clicked that Alice was talking about the engagement, she had apparently had a vision just as Jasper had returned home. Myself, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had came to the agreement to not tell the rest of the family just yet. Jasper didn't think it was fair for all of them to know when my family were still completely oblivious that Jasper was even back home. In fact, as far as they knew I was still going insane over his absence.

"Do you think we should leave?" Jasper's southern drawl cut through my day dreaming. I looked up to see him leaned back on the sofa, a sketch pad sat upon his lap.

"Excuse you?" I laughed as I made my way over to him, wincing at the pain in my back as I moved.

"Leave here, the house." Jasper paused as I sat next to him, leaning into his chest. "We could do everything ourselves…get married and live together, without my ex wife and without the oh so lovable Edward…"

"You're serious?" I frowned, meeting his eyes with mine.

"Yes." He stated bluntly, with a small smile.

"But it's your family, you've been with them forever."

"You're my family now. And plus if you aren't planning on becoming one of us anytime soon I wont have to worry about controlling you as a newborn, not that I'd need assistance or anything but…." Jasper shrugged nonchalantly.

"I see what you're doing." I moved back from his grasp to stare at him attempting to hide a smirk.

"What?" He asked as if he were oblivious.

"You know I love your family…minus Edward and Sebastian thanks to the whole one hates me and one tried to eat me thing but you really thought you could blackmail me into becoming a vampire?" Jasper winced at my words.

"Not blackmail as such…I was just making a point."

"No you weren't. You know that Rosalie's the closest thing I've had to a best friend since I was ten, and you also know that I'd do anything to stop them getting hurt. You leaving would hurt them." I stated matter-of-factly, attempting to keep myself calm as I spoke, but I felt the slight knot in my stomach.

"I didn't mean to upset you angel, I was just wondering if that was what you wanted to do. Something to consider, that's all." Jasper soothed, setting a cool hand on my cheek as he spoke. It made me wonder, I was really, really going to have to think everything through. Even my opinion on the whole vampire thing.

This was going to be fun.

_______________________________________________________________

_Reviews & opinions about the Evangeline & Jasper baby :]_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you too all 8 of you who reviewed the last chapter, getting me to 101 reviews all together! I love you all :]_

_Now this Evangeline & Jasper baby situation! I think I have settled it, I know what I'm going to do having sided with what I personally think I am more passionate about, as far as keeping me writing. _

_The votes were as follows -_

_6 people commented saying that they were for the baby_

_And 3 commented saying they were opposed to the idea._

_So either way, I will probably lose some readers…_

_The poll was 75% for, and 25% opposed._

_I'm not telling you outright what I'm going to do, but I'm hoping everyone will find something they enjoy about it._

_I'm also playing with the idea of posting an alternative ending for those who disagree with my original choice. Let me know your thoughts!_

_I'll quit my babble now haha, here's an extra long chapter for you guys. Hope it answers some questions and isn't too boring. _

_xo_

Chapter twenty three.

Jasper's POV.

The next two weeks passed as if nothing had happened. Both Alice, Rosalie and myself managed to keep our thoughts to ourselves, the handy thing was that since the fight Edward had kept to himself. Leaving only to attend school and visit Bella. Who hadn't been back to the house since, apparently Edward thought it was too dangerous to have her around me. I understood where he was coming from, and I had to admit that he had a point. Evangeline did have a tendency to force me into losing control.

"You're up." I smiled as I saw Evangeline make her way from the staircase through to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"Dude." She groaned, sitting down at the breakfast bar and slumping her head on the counter top.

"Didn't sleep?"

"I told you, when you're not with me I don't sleep." Evangeline yawned, resting her head on her hand as she spoke.

"Sorry about that, I had to hunt."

"You suck." She moaned once again.

"No pun intended I presume?" I laughed, setting the pot of fowl smelling coffee and the plate of French toast and bacon in front of her.

"Huh?" She was utterly confused. Early mornings and Evangeline didn't mix well.

"You know, because I'm a vampire…I suck…" I waited for a response but her face remained blank. "Forget it."

I watched as she tore the bacon into strips and popped pieces into her mouth, she looked utterly exhausted.

"Christmas in three days." I stated, sitting down in the seat beside her.

"Eurgh, don't remind me."

"Morning sunshine." Emmett ruffled at Evangeline's hair as he made his way past at vampire speed. Evangeline hit at him but he had moved too quick, only causing her further frustration.

"God you are all way too chirpy for the undead." She groaned, causing myself and Emmett to snigger slightly.

"So, Christmas?" I asked once again.

"What about it?"

"Asper or Cullen?…or Hale, as point may be."

"I'm thinking I do Christmas eve here and Christmas day over there. Since they do food and you guys…not so much." She laughed as she finished her first cup of coffee, I instantly poured her another. It was apparent she got more and more social with each intake of caffeine.

"Sounds reasonable." I replied. I studied her expression, waiting for her to say something else, but she didn't. Reading her emotions was impossible, I frowned in confusion before feeling a sharp pain in my side causing me to wince.

"You're making me really nervous." I laughed when Evangeline raised a panicked eyebrow in question.

"It doesn't usually hurt when I make you nervous, Jasper." I pulled her into my lap, my arm wrapped around her warm body as I tried to calm her.

"That's not entirely true." I muttered and she turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I tried to repair the damage; didn't work.

"No, go on." She insisted.

"Well, do you remember just before Sebastian tried to kill you?" I asked, blunt was the only way to go with this one.

"Not particularly." She laughed apathetically. "I mostly remember the broken ribs, punctured lung and concussion part."

"Something happened just before, I was trying to calm you down and stop you from leaving and your emotions were so strong that they physically hurt me." I tried to explain as quick and painless as possible.

"Does it happen a lot?" She frowned.

"I actually have a theory…on why I can control myself around your blood better than anyone else…" I started, it was true. I did have a theory. One that Carlisle had inspired upon one of our many conversations concerning Evangeline; and why exactly it was that Alice couldn't see her clearly in visions without getting a migraine and why Edward got severely confused when he tried to read her thoughts.

"Do tell." She scoffed sarcastically, hopping up from my lap and pouring herself more coffee. I was definitely kicking myself for bringing this up.

"I think it's possible that you have some sort of hold over me, so when I feel the dependence you have on me it makes it impossible for me to hurt you…when I feel your pain it comes across as physical so that I understand it's…depth." I frowned, realizing I probably wasn't making any sense what so ever.

"Right." Evangeline nodded as she slammed her cup down on the counter and exited the room swiftly.

"Someone's in trouble…" Emmett mocked with a grin. I quickly picked up one of the plates in front of me and threw it at him, he ducked and laughed.

"I swear to god that girl is crazy." I muttered, causing another bellow from Emmett as I exited.

"Evangeline…" I called as I caught up to her on the stairs, taking her wrist in my hand and pulling her to me.

"You don't get the depth of what I've done or been through or what I feel…I haven't told you any of it so you have no right to say you understand. Empath or no empath." She stated calmly.

"There's a way to fix that you know." The realization in her eyes was disheartening.

"You really wanna know?" She asked calmly.

"Don't be so nervous. You haven't scared me away so far." I smiled reassuringly as she walked at human speed towards our room. I followed with a stressed sigh.

"I heard that." She muttered, causing me to laugh.

I sat down on the sofa as she settled on the floor, flicking through one of my many sketch books of which I had lying around.

"So, you ready to open up?" I mocked slightly, my attempt at lightening the mood. Evangeline smiled and rubbed at her eyes.

"Right, well, me and my family moved to Vegas when I was 15, just after my mom had my little sister…I really don't know what to say. My mom had me when she was 16 and that sort of forced my dad into staying with her so they sort of resented me from the start, we fought a lot. Arguing none stop." She laughed anxiously before continuing.

"I went to school and got in with a pretty good group, I was best friends with one or two of the girls and it was good, you know. Few months passed and we all started doing the whole parties and drinking thing. Boys and drugs were quick to follow." Evangeline laughed, folding her hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"I hit it a little harder than the others, I guess. I lost control, and one night after a party I had an argument with two friends and got in the car to drive home. But I was completely out of it, my best friend climbed in the car with me and tried to convince me to let her drive but I wouldn't; convinced I was fine. Remember I said I'd crashed my dads car and lost my license?" She frowned, the pain radiating from her was inhumanly extravagant. I climbed down on the floor in front of her but she shimmied away.

"Don't. I have to get this out…I did crash, and she was in the car and she died. That's the bluntest way to put it I guess. She died because I was high and she didn't want to leave me alone." Evangeline's eyes were wide and blurred; as if she was past the stage of tears.

"I killed her." She stated finally.

"You didn't force her to get in the car Evangeline." I attempted to sooth her, but it didn't work. My calming was useless and she would even allow me to come near her.

"Don't, Jasper. There is no way, what so ever that what I did could be…." Her voice faded, she shook her head. "I killed her and that cant be soothed or changed or…anything. It's different for a vampire to kill people, for a human…I don't have an excuse. I was selfish and stupid." Evangeline paused and wiped her eyes, her voice was shaky now.

"A few weeks later I overdosed, failed, obviously…my parents put me in a troubled girls programme and I stayed there for a few weeks. Got released and tried to go back to school, didn't work." She laughed apathetically as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"You know, the hospital couldn't figure out how I was alive…after the accident. It didn't make sense the whole car was wrecked and I got away with nothing but a few cuts and a broken wrist." She paused, I hadn't sensed such confusion in one human before.

"You always tell me that I'm so different, all the time. I'm still alive, after a brutal car accident, two suicide attempts, a vampire attack, hypothermia…and that's all in the past 16 months... So what's wrong with me?" Evangeline asked, lifting her teary green eyes to mine as I sat, astounded. She had known all along that she was different, without me telling her. I should have known. She was smart after all, but now I was facing a dilemma; a choice. I could tell her why Edward was so cautious about her, why Alice was so frustrated when she was around her. Or I could leave it. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I was going to marry this girl, and as far as old fashioned values go; husbands should tell their wife the truth. No exceptions.

"You were worried about telling me all of that?" I asked, moving closer to her and pulling her into my lap protectively. She seemed to calm down, her heart was still beating fast, but it wasn't worrying.

"I don't want to live forever with you because…I don't deserve it." Evangeline stated, her warm hand on my cheek as she spoke.

"You are an idiot, Evangeline Asper." I laughed and for a second she panicked. "Sshh, angel." I pulled her tighter to me as I caught a tear running down her cheek.

"I adore you, I've told you a thousand times and over just how devoted I am to you. Everyone has secrets, absolutely everyone. We're both as screwed up as each other, my girl." I laughed and she joined in, the relief flowing from her was extraordinary.

"You deserve to be happy, everyone deserves that. So I'm going to ask you again, Evangeline." I began, and her eyes looked up to meet mine. "Will you marry me for a thousand human lifetimes, as opposed to just one?"

She pondered for a second, letting out a sigh and wiping away the excess tears.

"If you tell me what you're hiding from me…" Her words surprised me, I thought I had been charming and smart enough to skip past the explanations, but obviously I hadn't.

"Carlisle, Edward and myself…since the hypothermia incident, we were confused…they didn't understand how you're heart didn't stop when I raised your temperature so quickly. That's basically how it started as far as my family goes." I paused, studying her face.

"And you?" Evangeline asked.

"When I first saw you, your first night in Forks. You were walking with Stella and I was hit with the hugest, strongest selection of human emotions I had ever felt. The pain was so extraordinary I couldn't understand how you were managing to smile and laugh…even function. It was the kind of emotion a person feels from ten severely damaged people in one room, hurting, together. Not just one tiny girl in the middle of nowhere." I laughed when a small, prompting smile appeared on her lips.

"That's why I had to talk to you…find out who you were. It became clear a few days later that Alice couldn't get visions concerning you...not without severe effort. It was as if you changed your mind so fast that trying to keep up was pointless. A while later, Edward confirmed it was the same for him, he could hear thoughts but they didn't make sense. They too, also changed way too fast to be deciphered." I paused as I moved her messed up hair back over her shoulder.

"What does it mean, Jasper?" She asked urgently.

"That's the thing…no one knows what it means. Carlisle thinks that there's a possibility that if you were to be changed into one of us, that you'd possess a special quality, or power of some sort. Because your human we cant know for certain but…" I shrugged now, there wasn't any other way I could explain things.

"Or, you're just so anti-social that you refuse to even let someone monitor your emotions." She laughed at that, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and nuzzling her face into my shoulder. I breathed in her scent, adoring every level to it.

"I'm glad you told me." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'm sure." She replied sarcastically, her nerves were still there.

And then it came to me. Whenever Evangeline was this close, I could feel her emotions and manipulate them without trouble…when I was touching her.

"Can we try something?" I asked, and once again she was confused, but shrugged.

I picked her up and carried her at vampire speed to Edward's room, before she had time to argue. Bursting through Edward's door, he wasn't surprised, having heard my thoughts a split second before hand.

"What is it Jasper." It wasn't a question, it was a stern, angry, marking-the-territory kind of statement.

"I might have figured something out." I replied, almost excitedly, immediately he seemed intrigued as I set Evangeline down on her feet. She looked startled, looking back and forth from me to Edward.

"Hold his hand." I smiled, nodding towards Edward; who already had his hand held out. Having read my thoughts already.

"Jasper…" Evangeline frowned.

"Trust me darlin', it's okay." I prompted, and she did just that. She reached out her petite hand to meet Edward's. Edward closed his eyes, allowing his other hand to cover Evangeline's again; concentrating as hard as he could before his eyes shot open.

"Think of something particular, Evangeline." Edward stated, closing his eyes for a second time.

"Anything?" Evangeline asked, almost looking disgusted at having to be this close to Edward.

"Anything at all, a word, a phrase, a book, color…anything." Edward replied entirely enthusiastically, as if relieved.

A second later he jumped back, his hand leaving Evangeline's swiftly.

"Well?" I asked with a smile.

"Jasper." Edward stated, still staring at Evangeline, his head cocked slightly to the side. She looked up at me.

"Yes?" I furrowed my brow and Edward dismissed my words.

"No, no, Evangeline you were thinking Jasper, correct?" He asked, and she answered with a nod.

"Amazing isn't it?" I asked with a grin.

"It's odd…it's almost as if I need permission from her to read her thoughts." Edward replied. "At least I know she isn't plotting against us or anything, now." He shrugged nonchalantly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what you were worried about?" I asked.

"Relatively, yes. Mostly i was worried she wasnt human." He scoffed and i watched Evangeline make a mocking facial expression.

"Will someone, for the love of god, tell me what is going on?!" Evangeline stomped, snapping me back to reality.

"You can allow powers to work through touch. Mental powers like mine and Edward's seem to get confused…like interference, unless there's a physical contact." I explained as best I could.

"Right, but I'm still confused." She shrugged.

"It's hard to explain, it's good though…I think." Edward stated, looking to me for confirmation.

"It doesn't really mean anything right now, but it might…if you become one of us, that is." I explained.

"Keep in mind that I haven't yet agreed to the whole proposal of eternal life thing." Evangeline stated sternly.

"Come on. We should probably talk." I ran my thumb over her cheek bone before leading her out the room slowly.

Finally, perhaps I had made some progress.


	34. Chapter 34

_Righty oh…here's the next chapter. I'm trying to fit in some serious Jasper Evangeline time before things get serious. Hopefully things aren't too boring!_

_And please do review!It inspires me to write and update quicker, and everyone should let me know if they want anything particular to happen in the next few chapters._

_I'm also planning a sequel, whether or not it'll be anything more than a one shot is a different story :P_

_Anyhoo, review & enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I'm no SM; there for the twilight saga is nothing more than my favorite series :] _

Chapter thirty four.

Evangeline's POV.

Jasper had pulled every last piece of my past from me without as much as a wince. It was nerve wracking. That I had found someone who loved me enough to look past the fact that I was keeping severe secrets from them. Funnily enough, I had told him what I'd done and he had confirmed that he still wanted me, forever. It was my turn now.

I curled my legs up into my chest as I flicked through a book in the sitting room. Jasper had gone hunting again, this time with Carlisle. He was planning on telling Carlisle about what had happened with Edward earlier. I had to admit I was incredibly anxious.

I felt the couch shift next to me and turned to see Rosalie sat, a small smile on her face.

"You okay?" She asked in her smooth, velvety voice. I had to admit, it wouldn't be a bad thing sounding just that beautiful.

"I'm fine…confused." I couldn't help but tell the truth around her.

"Talk." Rosalie prompted with a sweet smile.

"I'm marrying Jasper."

"I'm aware of that, Evangeline." She laughed.

"I agreed to a human marriage…and I'm running out of excuses to object to a more permanent joining." I scoffed, and her expression was serious almost instantly.

"Being a vampire may look incredible, Evangeline... Beauty, speed…whatever. But I thought none of that was ever tempting to you?" She asked quietly.

"You're right, it never was. It still isn't…I mean it wouldn't suck or anything but, the only reason I'm thinking about it now is Jasper."

"You love him. I get that. But don't you think it's a ridiculous concept; giving up your perfectly good life for a thousand lifetimes or inhumanity. Spending forever hiding, lying, pretending to be human-" Rosalie stated, her voice low and serious. I raised my hands and silenced her.

"I know all of this, every last thing. I get it, but…" I shrugged. "I never thought I'd find someone like Jasper, and I cant help but think that it'd be stupid for me not to be with him for as long as possible." I sighed, wiping tiredly at my eyes.

"Isn't it enough to just spend roughly another 60 years with him?" She joked, but almost immediately returned to serious.

"No…I don't think it is." I replied, frowning at my own words. "Excuse me." I mumbled as I stood and exited the room as swift as I could. I made my way outside and into the garden out back, shielded by the trees. The good thing about nerves…they tended to take the edge off of the freezing temperature. I needed air. And I needed to quit panicking.

"You're fidgeting." Jasper's smooth voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Whoa." I gasped, he was in front of me in seconds, his arms wrapped around me protectively. I laid my head on his shoulder as he traced small patterns over my back.

"You are…worried, about something." He stated, the uncertainty in his voice evident.

"I have to talk to you." I sighed, taking a step back from him and shaking out my hands. I watched as he raised an eyebrow at my odd behavior, shushing him before he could enquire further.

"Sit." I prompted him to sit on the small wooden bench sat in the corner of the garden and he obeyed immediately. He sat back, watching me as I fumbled around; attempting to figure out what I was going to say.

"Evangeline?" Jasper frowned, but again I shushed him.

"I've came to a conclusion." I began, anxiously running my hand back through my hair as I paced in front of him.

"Continue." He laughed.

"Shut up, you're distracting me." I stomped, causing him to smirk. I took a long, deep breath before I attempted to carry on.

"60 years is not very long…and thinking about it, it might not even be 60 years…it could be like 30, or 5 or…whatever. I could get hit by a bus or trapped in an elevator or…have a spontaneous allergic reaction to some weird foreign vegetable and go into anaphylactic shock and die." I drew in an anticipated breath and clamped a hand over my eyes, trying my best to calm my nerves. Jasper seemed to lean forward, his face entirely serious and awaiting.

"Before you say anything…there will be very strict guidelines, Jasper. It's done sooner rather than later, we get married afterwards because if anything, at least I can be inhumanly beautiful in the wedding pictures. You have to do it, I don't want anyone else to do it; at all, no exceptions." I babbled, but before I had time to carry on, Jasper had jumped up from the bench and was now bent down meet my eyes, his hands firmly holding onto my arms.

"What are you saying exactly, Evangeline?" He asked, urgent for the confirmation that I was agreeing to be with him for forever.

"You turn me." I replied.

"This isn't a decision to be taken lightly." Jasper stated, his hand now set gently on the side of my neck; his thumb tracing comforting circles over the skin.

"Dude, don't do that to me, you know I've been thinking about this for months!" I screeched, noticing the small smirk that crept up on his lips as he attempted to stop himself from laughing.

"You're mocking me. You are mocking your girlfriends indecisiveness. Do you have no shame?!" I stomped again whilst Jasper broke into a subtle fit of laughter.

"Come on, I think I've got something for you." And with that Jasper picked me up as if I weighed nothing and carried me at vampire speed back into the house. Jasper set me down in our room a split second later, a grin spreading across his face.

"I hate it when you do that!"

"You are in a very bad mood today." Jasper laughed as he walked over to one of the bookshelves, pulling something out and making his way back to me.

"It's been a pretty bad day." I scoffed, collapsing onto the sofa and curling up.

"Annoying special powers…no sleep…dramatic revelations…eternal life…" Jasper mocked as he walked over. "I can see how the day has been relatively unpleasant." He smiled, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he passed a small box through his fingers gracefully. My eyes lit up the second I realized what it looked like; Jasper must have been waiting for my reaction and the second I met his eyes he smirked in that charmingly delicious way that always made me melt.

I hopped up excitedly onto my knees as he turned around to face me.

"You know what this is?" He asked, holding the small black box between his fingers in front of me.

"Maybe…" I smiled.

"So, officially…Evangeline Asper, marry me?" Jasper asked, his husky southern drawl way too tempting. He popped the top of the box open to reveal the small, glittering ring perched between the velvet material.

"Holy mother fu-" I began before Jasper pressed his finger to my lips to silence me.

"Yes or no?" He asked quietly, removing his finger from my lips as I continued staring at the ring.

"Sold, to the man in the hat." I grinned, and Jasper laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Only you would reply to a marriage proposal in that manor." He sighed.

"Yes." I whispered, smiling at his frustration.

He opened his eyes to study my expression, smirking.

"I said yes, gimme the damn ring." He laughed at my words, shaking his head as he removed the ring from the box and took my hand in his. The ring was beautiful, only Jasper would find something that perfect.

It was white gold, double banded and embedded entirely with small shimmering diamonds. They reminded me of Jasper's skin in the sunlight, beautiful; no doubt he had thought of that. And right in the centre, surrounded by the glitter, sat an oval shaped diamond. But the most extraordinary thing, was that it was a darkly colored diamond. I couldn't decide if it was a dark blue, a dark green or black; because the light hit in so many ways it dazzled me. Either way, I adored it.

"I thought you'd prefer something a little more unique." He grinned as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"Jasper…" I sighed as I studied the ring over and over again.

"So are you really sure about…" Jasper looked nervous, he gulped slightly before continuing. "about being turned." he finished, and for a second I panicked; but shook the thoughts from my head.

"I'm sure, Jasper. But I was serious about there being some rules…I refuse to be turned by anyone else. And I want it before we get married, and I'm not going back to school. And Christmas day will be the last time I see Dan and Stella." I realized that I was repeating myself and that he most likely wouldn't approve of the final statement, Jasper may have hated my uncle Daniel, but Stella was different.

"Look, Evangeline…you realize that realistically, me and you are going to have to leave." Jasper stated as he pulled me closer to him.

"I know." I replied quietly.

"Just for a while…everyone will have to leave soon enough anyways." He soothed, giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"So…how do you feel like telling the rest of your family that we're engaged?" I asked suddenly, causing Jasper to raise his eyebrows in question.

"Seriously?"

"They have to find out sometime." I smiled, just as he pressed his lips to mine; his hand still set on my neck. The chill of his skin caused me to shiver.

"Lets go." He grinned, picking me up and running at vampire speed from our room, to the living room.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Sebastian were all sat on the sofa's and arm chairs. Emmett, Carlisle and Sebastian appeared to be playing some sort of card game, one of which they had no doubt disallowed Alice to play - who sat on the floor, in front of Rosalie, reading one of the many fashion magazines that were lying on the coffee table.

"Jasper, Evangeline." Carlisle gave us a warm smile and a nod. "Everything okay?" He asked a few seconds later, I realized that Jasper was still holding me at his sides, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. I looked over to him and he smirked, gently putting me down on the floor.

"Sorry, I forgot." I whispered, and Jasper set a light hand on the small of my back as he led me further into the sitting room.

"Could we talk to everyone for a second." Jasper began, taking my warm hand in his, I gripped a little; my nerves were getting the best of me. I desperately wanted to run away, this second. Not that I could out run 8 vampires, but I could definitely try…

"Of course." Carlisle smiled, standing from the armchair he had been sat in. "Why don't we take this into the dining room." He urged everyone into the dining room, where Esme was sat reading a book. Her eyes met mine with such warmth I felt almost instantly relieved. She smiled, putting down her book and studying the expressions of each of her adoptive children as they sat around the dining table. Myself and Jasper remained standing, our hands glued firmly together.

Edward came down the stairs wearily a few seconds later, leaning by the table.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, looking slightly panicked; I watched as Rosalie smiled knowingly at him.

"We have an announcement." Jasper began, before turning to me and whispering in my ear. "You're sure?"

I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning back to his confused family; minus Rosalie and Alice who were now sat grinning ear to ear.

"I have proposed to Evangeline." Jasper stated, his families faces immediately changed. Their amber eyes widening, too shocked for smiles. Mostly they stared at shock at me, causing Jasper to laugh.

"Have a little faith, she said yes." The sigh of relief from Esme and Carlisle was obvious, I looked around at the rest of the Cullen's. Alice and Rosalie were still smiling, Emmett's grin only widened when he looked at me."Yes!" He bellowed, he got up from his seat and raced around the table to pat Jasper on the back and give me a huge bear hug.

"Whoa, put me down!" I shouted when his huge frame lifted me up from the ground, something he had gotten into the habit of doing just to annoy me.

"Congratulations, son." Carlisle grinned, followed my Esme.

"I'm so glad you've decided to make joining our family official, Evangeline." Esme's soft voice sounded as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome." I replied, I wasn't one for thanks or apologies or any other kind of emotional bonding that involved words. But the Cullen's deserved at least that from me, after accepting me into their home with little, to no question.

"Congratulations." A low voice sounded from beside me and I turned to see Edward stood, his hands tucked behind him. He was smiling only slightly, as if worried about my reaction.

"You mean that?" I asked sarcastically, before feeling Jasper's breath on my ear again.

"Play nice." That caused everyone to smirk slightly, even Edward and myself.

"I mean it." Edward smiled politely; I breathed slowly in and out, as if to calm myself. Not that I could even do any damage if I was to get angry, but all the same - I would try my damn hardest.

"Thank you." I stated, doing my best to smile back; it most likely came out as more of a wince, which I presumed was why the rest of the family sniggered.

"Have to admit, she put in some effort." Jasper shrugged with a smile.

"I hate to ruin this moment of family bonding but…is anyone else wondering if perhaps there's something else that needs to be announced?" Sebastian stated, I realized that that was probably the longest sentence I had ever heard from Sebastian.

"I believe Sebastian is correct." Carlisle added, I noticed a few disappointed frowns as everyone sat down. "Are you two thinking of making this marriage relatively…permanent?" Carlisle asked, I glanced up at Jasper; urging him to reply. He wrapped a comforting arm around my waist, making sure his icy skin came in contact with mine as he pulled me closer to him and did his best to calm me.

"Yes. We've came to the conclusion that I will turn Evangeline before we get married, just after Christmas." Everyone looked slightly shocked by Jasper's statement.

"Just after Christmas? Christmas is in four days, Jasper." Edward stated, everyone else obviously thought the exact same as they looked to both me and Jasper to a reply.

"This isn't a decision you make in a rush." Carlisle was looking at just me now, his eyes entirely kind.

"I've thought about it. A lot. If I think about it anymore I'll go crazy." I laughed nervously. "I want this." I stated, looking up at Jasper who was still doing his best to calm me. It wasn't working. "Christmas day will be the last day I see my family." I added as calm as I could.

I was surprised that Rosalie hadn't said anything, after being so seriously opposed to the idea. She seemed to just look at me, her eyes slightly saddened but not angry.

"I think we're going to leave, a day or two after Christmas." Jasper suddenly stated, the shock on each and every one of the Cullen's was unreal, they hadn't been expecting that at all.

"What do you mean leave?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"Not for forever. I'll turn her and then I'll deal with her as a newborn. Alone." He stated calmly, I turned to look up at him, his hand leaving my skin.

"What do you mean deal with?" I asked, my voice raised slightly as I looked up at him.

"Calm yourself, Evangeline." Jasper laughed a little. "I know how to look after you as a newborn, better than the rest of my family; minus Carlisle." He smiled. "I just meant it's better that I train you to cope with your thirst, to begin with."

"Right…you're like the newborn expert." I sighed, running my hand back through my hair.

"Breathe." Jasper reminded me and I couldn't help but smile. He had become accustomed to my short temper and constant nerves.

But this was a little more than nerves.

This was sheer panic.

**______________________________________________________________**

_Review, review, review!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Lemons, lemons, lemons. _

_There'll be a few in the next couple chapters :]_

_So if you don't like…don't read._

_(But really…who doesn't enjoy a good lemon?)_

_Reviews are good, very good. There keep me writing & gimme that extra bit of confidence._

_And I think writing improves with confidence…most of the time._

_Anyhoo, please review, subscribe and so on. _

_And just to let anyone who's interested know…I'm currently working on a new Carlisle/OC fic and soon an Edward/OC…and if any of you were reading 'Eyes on Fire' my Jacob/OC, I apologize. It's on hold at the moment due to serious lack of inspiration._

_Bad times._

_Now, lets quit my babble - read, and review. _

_Enjoyyyyy!_

Chapter thirty five.

Jasper's POV.

Christmas Eve officially began in two hours time. I had left Evangeline fast asleep in our room as I made my way down stairs towards the sitting room. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett sat around the coffee table, and the second they noticed me I felt a firm sense of anxiousness.

"Hey." I frowned as I made my way towards the sofa, collapsing onto the soft fabric with a sigh.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked, without meeting my eye.

"She's a nervous wreck, as usual." I replied looking over to a concerned Rosalie.

"Are you sure she should even go back to her family?" Emmett asked as he ran a hand up and down Rosalie's arm.

"To be honest, no. Evangeline may be small but she is incredibly stubborn." I laughed apathetically.

"It's closure." Alice replied. "She needs it, Jazz."

"I know. Sometimes I just feel like I want to wrap her up in cotton wool. I don't want her last human Christmas to be spent upset." I frowned at my words.

"It doesn't have to be her last human Christmas." Rosalie muttered.

"She wants this Rose. Don't make me out to be the bad guy." I argued as calmly as possible.

"Jasper, get real genius. You seen how petrified she is. Hell, you're the empath. And just for the record, anyone willing to take life from a 17 year old girl…is the bad guy. No matter what the circumstances." And with that she stood and exited. Emmett looked over to me and Alice and shrugged, as if to apologize, before exiting after his wife.

"She's kinda right." Alice sighed.

"I know she is."

"On a much lighter note…what'd you get her for Christmas?" Alice asked excitedly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Alice…" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Come on, you gotta gimme something to compare to what she's getting you…." She hinted.

"What am I getting?"

"I'm not telling! Just tell me what you got her and I'll tell you if she'll like it." Alice grinned.

"Wait…shouldn't you know what I'm getting her?" I asked her, the confusion in my voice obvious.

"I should, but I don't. Evangeline makes my head hurt, and you're always with her there for you also make my head hurt..." Alice replied.

"Well…I made her something." I replied vaguely before standing up.

"Really painting a picture for me here Jasper..." She laughed.

"You'll see." I stated, exiting when I noticed Alice's mouth twist up into an approving smile.

I lay down on the bed next to Evangeline. Her breathing was soft and calm, but it seemed to stir as she turned over. Her green eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"Sorry darlin'." I apologized, kissing her gently on the head as she snuggled into my chest. Her hand made its way beneath the material of my shirt and settled on my stomach. Her eyes remained closed but a slight smirk appeared on her lips.

"Evangeline…" I growled quietly, only causing her to smile that little bit more before her eyes reopened.

"I'm not doing anything." Evangeline sniggered as her fingers traced small, delicate patterns across the skin of my abdomen.

"Like hell you aren't." My voice was more of a growl than ever, I couldn't resist. I wrapped an arm around her and flipped her over so that I was on top of her. I trailed my tongue around the crook of her neck, tasting her as her breath hitched.

Evangeline POV.

It had started off entirely innocent, I just wanted to feel his skin on mine. But of course, as always with us; it had turned into something entirely different.

His tongue traced along my neck and collar bone, the one thing he knew drove me entirely insane.

I struggled beneath him until he pulled himself up onto his knee's, taking me with him as I pushed his shirt from his chest to reveal the perfect marble muscle I adored so much. It didn't take him long to copy my actions, as he ripped my tank top from me, leaving me kneeling in front of him in only my lacy boy shorts. Jasper pulled me to him, but I wasn't having any of it.

There was something I really, really wanted to try.

I did my best to urge him to lie back down on the bed, he obeyed with a confused frown; leaning his back against the headboard as I straddled his lap. His hand ran from my collarbone, over my breasts; paying special attention to the nipple, causing me to shudder slightly at his frozen skin.

I moved my way down his lap, removing the black suit pants he was wearing and throwing them on the floor. Jasper pulled me to him in one swift move, crushing his lips to mine with little care. His tongue penetrated my own with a devilish fierceness as I allowed one finger to trace from his chest, down his stomach, to the small line of hair trailing from his belly button. I reached the waist band of his boxers and the kiss grew even more feverish. Jasper finally allowed my lips to leave his as I ran my tongue down across his jaw, he tasted sweet and cold. Like sugared ice.

I crawled gracefully down his form, the fingers of each hand still teasing his waist band. I heard Jasper let out a small, quiet growl.

"You're so warm." He stated as I looked up to him, his eyes black with utter desire.

I smirked as I tugged at his boxers, removing them completely in as swift a movement as possible. I could feel the butterflies swarming in my stomach.

I kissed over his belly button, and trailed down further; across the defined v shape. Jasper thrust himself slightly at the contact, another low growl echoed throughout the moonlit room. And I smiled at the thought.

He was mine.

My fingers lightly traced to his swollen cock, tickling the length and causing him to let out a relishing groan.

"Evangeline…" He drawled.

"Yes?" I replied almost mockingly as my tongue ran playfully over his other hip bone.

Jasper growled gruffly again and I knew I couldn't keep teasing him in such a manor. I curled my fingers around him and began pumping painfully slow before coming face to face with him. I allowed my hot breath to flow over his tip, he twitched and I couldn't help but smirk.

I reached my tongue out, running it from the base to the tip of his length. I heard Jasper grunt slightly and looked up at him, his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open.

"Is this okay?" I purred as best I could, causing his eyes to open, they were smoldering and I couldn't help but feel the burning in my abdomen. I hated how he could get me with one look. That was enough for me, I rolled my mouth over him and he took in a sharp hiss of breath; thrusting himself further into my mouth. I moved up and down, keeping my hand at the base and moving it in the slow rhythm I had conjured. Painfully slow.

Jasper tasted amazing; it was as if everything was multiplied by his lust.

I felt his hand in my hair as he let out a loud, rippling growl.

I quickened my pace, swirling my tongue around his head as I pumped harder and harder. Jasper grunted again, and in one incredibly quick move he was above me.

His eyes bore into me, his hands wrapped around the tops of my arms. He removed one hand, moving it down to my breast and pinching. I tried to stifle a moan but before I could attempt to control myself, Jasper ripped the pathetic lacey underwear from me and threw the shards of material away. Before I could prepare myself, Jasper lifted my legs around him and plunged his full length into my burning core.

The noise that escaped me was loud and obvious. Every single member of his family would have just heard me, but I couldn't care less. He felt amazing inside me, as his freezing hands grabbed at me urgently, nipping at my skin and causing small pink bruises to appear.

My back arched as he slowly pulled out of me, almost entirely.

His lips started trailing chilling, open mouthed kisses all over my chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and traced his tongue delicately over it. I shuddered at the sensation. I opened my eyes to watch him, taking in his incredible physique. But my eyes soon were forced to close as he pumped himself back into me. Jasper growled as he started moving quicker.

"Fuck, Evangeline." He grunted hoarsely, his southern accent incredibly strong. My arms snaked around his shoulders, my hands tugging at his honey blonde hair as he grew even faster. Plunging so deep into me that there was no way I could remain quiet. My moans were loud and frequent. Jasper was driving me insane.

I felt his cold breath on my ear, his tongue tracing the lobe before he whispered.

"How do you do this to me?" He slurred between slow, deep penetrations. My hands dug into his marble skin, making no indent what so ever. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming when I felt his fingers trace up my thigh before he began urgently massaging my clit. His pace grew faster and faster, as his spare hand dug into the head board of the bed, it cracked and shattered - rocking unevenly.

The burning ache in my lower abdomen was unbearable, I couldn't last much longer. I felt the tingling run through me.

"Jasper…god, Jasper." I muttered, the tightening began and I knew I had no choice. My back arched into him and Jasper pulled me entirely to him, our skin in full contact with each others as he sent an immediate, deafening roar of pure desire and lust towards me. The close proximity of our forms only multiplied the feeling and I gave up on holding myself together. With one last shout of his name, and one last thrust of himself into me. I was gone, allowing my orgasm to flow through me with more power than I had ever felt. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. A second later Jasper shuddered, filling me entirely as he was swallowed by his own climax.

His head fell into the crook of my neck as we both attempted to calm down. We relaxed in silence, Jasper's cold lips placing small kisses over my collarbone. The silence was broken when the wooden headboard collapsed entirely, with a loud clatter. I heard Jasper laugh and couldn't help but laugh myself. He looked up and me and smirked.

"Merry Christmas." Jasper smirked, pulling himself up, so that his eyes were completely in line with mine.

"I'm beginning to think that perhaps Christmas wont be so bad." I laughed as his lips met with mine, his tongue probing at mine passionately. He rolled over onto his back, taking me with him and within a matter of seconds I had fallen into a deep, blissful sleep.

I definitely would not be complaining about an eternity of this.

______________________________________________________________________

_Review, review, review._

_And I seriously recommend that you all listen to some Spencer Bell, his lyrics have been inspiring me a lot lately; and he really is fantastic!_


	36. Chapter 36

_This chapter is pretty light, little bit of humor along with some Cullen family bonding and so on :P. _

_As I said earlier I wanted to fit in as many lemony, fluffy chapters as possible before the conflict starts._

_And I also know that I said earlier on in chapters that the fic would be ending in roughly ten chapters, I think I'm well past that now - so I'm just going with the flow, the fic will end where it ends and I hope it doesn't drag on too much. Action is on the way :]_

_I love reviews, and thank you to the seven of you who reviewed the last chapter, I love you guys for doing it. It makes me feel a bit more like I'm writing for a reason other than my own obsession with Jasper haha. _

_Also....the dress described early on - there will be a link on my profile of what the dress looks like, i suck at description sometimes. Also along with the picture of what i think Evangeline would look similar to. _

_Review, and enjoy!_

Chapter thirty six.

Evangeline POV.

It had been snowing, I should have known the second I noticed the weather that the day was not going to be a good one.

"I don't do dresses." I stated sternly as Rosalie held a small red dress in front of me. It was made up almost entirely of net, tugged in at the waist and strapless; it would hit mid thigh on me and my ridiculous height.

"I made sure it wasn't too girly…" Rosalie smirked.

"It's red fishnet. You want something not too girly…go for jeans, or at least something with a lack of…frills." I scoffed, frowning at the dress.

"Oh come on. You break a bed, we have to listen to you and the empath over and over for hours each night… you subject us to you're sex life, you wear a dress. New rule, obey. Before the vampire gets mad." Rosalie smiled condescendingly.

"Eurgh, I hope you hate your Christmas present for this." I muttered as I took the dress from her and carried it into the bathroom.

"I heard that!" She called humorously as I shut the door.

I made sure to clasp the red gem waist belt shut and tugged at the material like a child; attempting to make it longer. My legs looked like pins…skirts without tights never really agreed with me. I stared at the 5 inch matching heels sat in front of me and laughed, shaking my head and looking around the room. There was nothing acceptable.

I exited the bathroom as quietly as possible, Rosalie was no where to be seen.

This was why I hated Christmas.

I grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them on before exiting the room and trotting down the stairs. I entered the main sitting room and noticed everyone was sat around on the sofa's and the floor. Each and every one of them looked at me, in particular Alice and Rosalie - staring at the brightly colored socks I was wearing with the dress they been so excited about me wearing.

"You cant wear cartoon character socks with a designer dress, Evangeline!" Alice jumped up as if entirely shocked.

"My feet were cold?" I winced, looking over to Jasper as he walked over to me with a smirk.

"I think you look cute." He muttered as he pulled me away from Alice and towards the seat.

"Thanks." I grinned as I sat down next to him, curling into his side.

"Oh please, we had enough of that last night." Emmett mocked before Rosalie hit him in the chest. I felt my cheeks burn at his words and buried my face in Jaspers chest.

"Once you're married…I think we have to discuss getting you your own place." Carlisle added and Esme attempted to hide a smirk as she elbowed him in mock offense on behalf of me.

"Pay no attention, Evangeline. We didn't hear a thing." Esme comforted as she walked passed, rubbing my shoulder slightly as she went.

"Like hell we didn't hear a thing!" Emmett bellowed before I heard Jasper hiss at him.

"You wanna take this outside, bad boy?" Emmett laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Boys…" Esme warned as she reentered, a warm but stern smile on her face.

"I'm so never coming out of my room again." I mumbled as Jasper ran his hand up and down my back, trying to soothe my embarrassment.

"Go Jasper…" Emmett once again laughed, sexual innuendos seemed to be his specialty. I'd noticed that lately.

There was a pile of immaculately wrapped gifts in front of the, of course, immaculately decorated tree. It was almost disturbing. And then I noticed the ones that I had wrapped; the messy paper was taped all over the place and I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper's hand ran up and down my arm as the entire family dug into the gathering of Christmas presents. I found it pretty intriguing, how a family who had spent so long together didn't seem to get sick of each other.

"Here." Jasper murmured huskily as he turned to face me, the others oblivious to our conversation. In his hand he held what looked like a box, wrapped in plain blue paper that shimmered in the light.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you got me a ring remember." I laughed nervously as I took the box from him.

"I want you to have it." Jasper replied with a smile.

I ripped the pretty blue paper from the parcel, and opened the small, brown clasp box. At first my eyes didn't adjust to what I was seeing.

A small, oval shaped silver medallion. The small red and blue flag along with the little stars didn't make sense at first. Until I registered the name and statement.

Confederate Army

Major Jasper Whitlock.

The medallion was attached to a long silver chain and looked surprisingly delicate. I had no words, this was utterly amazing; and completely overwhelming.

"It's too much, Jasper." I mumbled as I ran my fingers gently over the cool metal.

"It's yours. This is the last and most important thing I have left from my human life." Jasper stated as he removed the medallion from the box, holding it by the chain as he moved around to the back of me. He moved my hair away and before I could object; he fastened the long chain around my neck. It hung over my chest comfortably, I had expected it to be incredibly heavy. That wasn't the case.

"Suits you." He smiled crookedly as he sat back down next to me.

"My present sucks now, I totally should've gone first." I sighed, laughing apathetically as my fingers continued to stroke at the metal.

"You said yes, as far as I'm concerned, that's enough." Jasper laughed as he leaned back on the sofa.

The rest of the morning past relatively painlessly if I do say so myself. It took hardly any time for the millions of presents to be opened at vampire speed. Everything was very flashy, ranging from unreleased gadgets to antique jewelry to a new car for Rosalie.

"I know I said I didn't care about the whole present thing, but you haven't actually given me it yet." Jasper frowned, confused.

"I know…it's sort of the kind of thing you don't open in front of…everyone. It cant be wrapped…I'm trying to be suave here and it isn't working too well for me, but trust me. You'll get it soon." I smiled reassuringly as I pressed my lips to his. He responded cautiously, his perfect marble brow still furrowed.

"In the mean time." I began, picking up a small box from the small table by the Christmas tree.

"Here…now it's nothing from the civil war or anything but, I thought it'd be nice." I grinned, attempting to hide my nerves as he unwrapped the messy parcel. He snapped open the small box and laughed to himself, shaking his head.

"You're totally serious." He struggled to get his words out through his laughter and I grinned. At least he hadn't taken it the wrong way.

"No, but I thought this would be pretty hilarious." I replied with a smirk.

"What is it?" Emmett asked curiously with a frown.

Jasper turned the box around to face the rest of his family who all seemed to break into smiles and laughter.

"You got him fangs?" Emmett asked as if incredibly confused, but his face as happy as larry.

"I'm sorry but a vampire should have fangs!" I objected humorously. "Years of Buffy have led me to believe that the fangs are necessary. And plus, I knew you didn't have any so it was a sure win." I grinned mockingly as Jasper shook his head.

"You're ridiculous, and I love you." Jasper replied, giving me a quick, sweet kiss on the lips and shaking his head. "Oh, Evangeline." He sighed.

"You want your real present?" I asked, my voice was quiet even though I knew it wouldn't matter. The many vampires sitting around me would still hear. He smiled crookedly, as if intrigued as he stood up, lifting me to my feet with him.

"Someone's getting some!" Emmett bellowed just as Jasper shot him a very serious, very threatening glance. Immediately Emmett retreated with nothing but a slightly smug smirk.

Jasper and I made our way up the stairs and towards our room. He allowed me to enter first and I immediately walked over to the chest of drawers sat by one of the windows.

He sat down and waited patiently for me to return.

"You keep a very good secret, Evangeline." Jasper laughed as I returned with an A4 sized parcel.

"Maybe I was in the CIA in a past life, or something." I laughed nervously as I sat down next to him, passing the parcel over to him with a shaky hand. Jasper lay his hand on mine, the chill of his skin on mine sending an electric current through my entire body.

"Still awkward." He muttered with a frustrated smirk before returning his attention to the present. Jasper opened it with care, noting the rough wrapping that had taken me hours to complete.

He stared at the brass frame for a while, squinting as he read. And for what felt like forever; I was panicked. He didn't like it. He didn't understand the point. But then I saw that beautiful crooked smile of his as he glanced up at me.

"I didn't expect this." He stated quietly.

"You know me well enough to understand that I'm anything other than predictable, Jasper." I smiled, just as he parted his cool lips over mine, his scent and taste comforting me entirely.

"Read it to me." He demanded, in as gentlemanly a way as he possibly could. I nodded and took the framed piece of paper from him.

I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"This contract declares that Evangeline Dahlia Asper has made her deal to devote herself entirely to one Jasper Whitlock, official. Beneath the witness of one Thomas Frederick of Frederick&Son's Law Firm, Miss. Asper has bound and signed herself to:

an eternity with the man in question.

Miss. Asper agrees to the conditions of which this contract has been formed and in no way can she refuse or disown these conditions without the pursuit of appropriate punishment (I.e. legal action) on behalf of the man mentioned in relation to the contract; Jasper Whitlock.

Signature;

Evangeline Dahlia Asper

Witness signature;

Carlisle Cullen"

I finished, smiling at the expression on his face.

"This is legal?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"Yup." I grinned.

"Unreal." He stated as he studied the frame.

"You're legally stuck with me now." I frowned slightly when he looked up at me.

"Why did you do this?" He asked, his voice still soft.

"I need you to understand that as unpredictable as I am…my loving you wont change. I wanted you to have the security that I wasn't going to run off the second I get scared. And now, if I do…you can sue me." I laughed. "And I don't have the cash to pay for a law suit so…" And with that, Jaspers lips pressed to mine almost urgently.

"I adore it." Jasper smiled. "Thank you."

At least I had one less thing to worry about.

"There is something else." I stated, causing Jasper to laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait a few hours." I smirked as I stood up from the sofa and ran my hands back through my hair.

"Really?" Jasper drawled as he pulled me back down onto his lap. I let out a slight yelp from the shock before he kissed over my lips, my jaw.

"Really." I replied before straddling his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck; only seconds later I hopped back up from his lap.

"Tease." Jasper muttered.

"You are so male sometimes, Jasp." I laughed as I exited the room.

I had some serious planning to take care of.

* * *

_Reviews!_

_xo_


	37. Chapter 37

_Here's the next chapter…_

_Only one review for the last chapter, not too good =/._

_Let me know if there's anything you don't like._

_Lemons, lemons :]_

_Review!_

Chapter thirty seven.

Jasper POV.

I made my way down the hall and towards Carlisle's office. There was a lot that needed to be taken care of as far as turning Evangeline was concerned. I knocked lightly on the door and awaited permission to enter.

"Come in, Jasper." Carlisle sounded from the other side. I entered, making sure to close the door behind me before sitting down in one of the comfortable leather seats in front of his desk.

"So…" Carlisle smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Why don't we just get down to it." I laughed a little before continuing. "As I said, I'm turning Evangeline myself after Christmas day. I was planning on taking her to Vancouver, I've still got the cabin up in the woods and I figured it's pretty secluded. Training her there should be easier." I stated.

"I agree with the training aspect, everyone knows Evangeline doesn't take orders but she seems to at least pay attention to you." Carlisle laughed and I couldn't help but smile; he was right.

"But…" I hinted.

"But…as far as actually turning her goes, I think it'd be best if you did it here."

"She didn't want anyone around other than me, you know how she is Carlisle." I replied with a frown. I knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I know, son. Okay, firstly…she'll be in excruciating pain for days, you wont be able to comfort her, and you know how her emotional state affects you. It takes its toll." He spoke as he leaned forward, setting his arms on the desk. "Secondly, the actual turning." Carlisle sighed.

"You don't think I'll be able to do it." I replied quietly, Carlisle just nodded sympathetically.

"You're getting better, and you're doing really well. I just think that her blood is incredibly tempting to you and I don't want to run the risk that you get carried away…"

"I've tried to convince her but my girl is stubborn, Carlisle." I laughed, pinching at the bridge of my nose.

"What if we come to some sort of deal?" Carlisle began, I nodded for him to continue.

"I could come with you to Vancouver, be there when you turn her and the few days after that and then I'll leave once things are looking up; a few days or so." I thought about his words. It made sense.

"I'll run it by Evangeline, but I wouldn't get your hopes up old man." I laughed as I stood from the chair.

"Wait, Jasper." Carlisle called me back and I cautiously sat back down.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do once the newborn period is over?" He asked.

"I really don't know, Carlisle." I sighed. "We might travel for a while."

"Have you got the documents and funds set up to accommodate Evangeline and yourself?" Carlisle asked again, he was nervous.

"I have the funds, I haven't taken care of the documents as of yet. I was thinking of doing it on the way to Vancouver. Take a detour through Seattle."

"Well think about it, talk to Evangeline and let me know." And with that Carlisle stood from his chair and made his way around to the door. I followed and opened it, exiting swiftly.

"I'll make sure to let you know in the next few days, Carlisle." I smiled politely as I made my way upstairs. The house was ridiculously quiet. I reached the bedroom door and frowned at what I saw. A large sheet of paper was taped to the frame, handwriting far too elegant for Evangeline.

_Jasper, we're all hunting and we plan to be gone until tomorrow. _

_Good luck, you'll need it._

_Rosalie. _

And that was it.

"See you tomorrow, son." Carlisle called from the front door, I peered down just to catch the smirk on his lips. I frowned before opening the bedroom door and entering without a second thought.

The room was entirely dark.

"Evangeline?" I called as I turned on the light.

"Dude, you're early! Go away!" I heard her muffled call coming for the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh at her panic.

"Everything alright?" I laughed again as I leaned against the closed door frame.

"It will be if you get your ass downstairs and wait for five minutes until I'm ready!" Evangeline shouted again.

"I'm going, I'm going." I sighed as I exited the room as quick as possible. I sat outside on the staircase for a solid 25 minutes before I heard Evangeline call.

"You can come in now…" She stated hesitantly. I shook my head as I entered the bedroom, of which was now lit slightly by a set of netted fairy lights trailed across the darkened windows.

"What's going on, Evangeline?" I frowned as I looked around the room. The bathroom door was still closed and I heard her tottering around in what sounded similar to high heels on tile.

"Just sit somewhere, I'll be five seconds." She replied anxiously from inside the closed bathroom; I obeyed without question, sitting down on the leather desk chair and leaning back.

"Now you can't laugh, okay?" Evangeline's soft voice sounded as the door opened just the tiniest bit.

"Why would I laugh?" I questioned, confusion evident in my voice.

"Just promise you wont!" She shouted sternly and I laughed.

"I promise I will not laugh, darlin'…just as long as you tell me what the hell is going on." I muttered the last part just before the bathroom door opened fully and Evangeline exited shyly.

I was entirely confused for the first few seconds as she stood.

"Merry Christmas?" Evangeline stated quietly, a faint peachy blush spreading over her cheeks as she smiled at me.

She was stood, her long blonde hair was no longer in messy waves - but was pinned back by a pale blue army cap, neat flowing ringlets falling down her back. I watched as she bit her lip nervously as my eyes fell over her entire outfit.

Her petite figure was curved into an hourglass silhouette by a low cut pale blue corset. Her skin seemed to glow an ivory golden in the light. Her legs were entirely bare, the only coverage coming from the tiny light blue panties and slight cape like ruffles covering her backside and her sides; hitting high thigh.

"Wow." I whispered as Evangeline walked towards me. I felt as if I was unable to move; unable to think.

"It's the closest thing I could find to a confederate army uniform." Evangeline laughed as she stopped just in front of me. I couldn't stop myself from studying every single curve of her body.

"It's unreal." I stated hoarsely as I set my hands on her hips, my thumbs circling over the silky material. I stood up and circled her slightly, my hands staying put on her hips and waist.

"Whoa there Jasp, you're circling me like I'm prey." Evangeline laughed as she pulled me around in front of her.

I stared into those bright green eyes of hers, I couldn't explain what I saw when I looked into them; depth, beauty - I'd miss them.

Before I could grasp my concentration, Evangeline had set her hands on my chest; pushing me backwards towards the chair. I obeyed, sitting down in the chair as she straddled my lap. I ran my hands up and down her sides.

"You are wearing far too much, my girl." I drawled, my voice escaped in a low growl more than anything. I ran my lips across her collarbone and over the cleavage pushed up by the corset.

"Agreed." Evangeline replied before capturing my lips in hers, her mouth was hot on mine; her hands ripped at my shirt, discarding it on the floor as she kissed open mouthed kisses all over my chest.

I was sure she could feel my hard on already, sat so strategically in my lap. I gripped at Evangeline's soft skin, forgetting completely about the fragility of her human form as I picked her up and at vampire speed made my way over to the bed - giving up half way, and pushing her back against the wall.

She moaned at the sudden crash into the solid object but I continued my exploration of her without hesitation.

"Jasper…" She purred, and that was my cue. I ripped the corset from her in one movement, shards of the boned material falling to the ground.

Her chest rose and fell in sudden gasps of breath as I took one of her breasts in my hand, swirling my thumb over the hardened nipple and causing another purr to sound from her.

I pushed her harder into the wall, the pressure of my hand causing a crack to form.

"They leave us alone in the house once, and we break it." Evangeline laughed and I couldn't help but join in as I fumbled to rip the panties from her.

Being this close to her was like nothing I had ever experienced before; something was profoundly different. It was almost as if I was no longer manipulating her emotions, forcing waves of lust to fill her; she was doing it to me. The contact of her warm skin on mine seemed to multiply every sense, every emotion. Everything was too much.

"I need you." I grunted as I tore the one bit of material left, from her. She wrapped her legs around me, sitting them on my hips as her hands worked my belt.

"Now." I growled as I pushed my trousers away from me as they fell to the floor.

"Commando, really?" Evangeline teased, just before my lips crashed into hers with more force than ever. I tasted the sweet tingle of her blood on my tongue and tore away - nothing but an animalistic hiss escaped my own lips before her warm hand stroked painfully slow over my entire length.

I let out another low growl as she moaned at the closeness of my erection to her core.

Her lips ran over my jaw towards my ear lobe, she took it in her mouth and suckled softly before purring; the most delicate of noises I had ever heard from a human in all of my years.

"It is so fucking hot when you growl." Evangeline whispered. That sent me over the edge, I turned her and slammed her back into the floor, she winced but arched her back at the same time, pushing herself further into me.

Her legs tightened around my waist as I hovered over her, her breath was shaky, jagged. I needed to feel her entire warmth. I needed her.

And that was the last clear thought I had.

I plunged my entire length into her, filling her completely. Evangeline let out an echoing scream; surprise, pleasure, all at once.

I closed my lips over hers and kissed her hungrily, her hands roamed over my back as I clasped my hand behind her back, propping her up; closer to me.

"Jasper…" Evangeline groaned huskily, her back arching into me as I pumped harder into her.

Her skin was like ivory silk; my own heaven.

I suddenly caught the pulsing blue vein beneath the snowy skin of her throat. I quickly swallowed the venom filling my mouth, doing my best to calm the severe burning in my throat as I studied how the blood pulsed. Like a small bird fluttering in a cage.

The muscles in my jaw clenched before I let out a low hiss.

I scrunched my eyes closed before I felt a light, fiery hand on my cheek.

I opened my eyes to see Evangeline staring up at me, sweet and innocent and breathtaking.

How could I even think about killing her?

"Are you…" She began. Her voice she could say any more, I gently took her lips in mine; kissing her as soft as ever.

Her eager hands gripped at my hair, tugging as I thrust my length into her once again; reinventing the rhythm. The friction between our bodies - ice and fire - it was unreal.

I felt my abdominal muscles clench, as tight as physically possible and I pounded quicker and harder into Evangeline's hot, wet core.

"Jasper, oh god, Jasper…" She breathed.

A loud growl shattered from me and I forgot the strength of which my hand was grabbing her side. Evangeline let out a loud gasp, followed by a scream as I lifted her face to my own, kissing her passionately; she responded with no argument. I sent a wave of lust her way and she shuddered, her inner walls closing around me.

I couldn't stand the heat any longer.

My entire body shook, my muscles relaxed as I spilled into her, the noise of our final climaxes coming together fell into the silence of the dimly lit room.

Her breathing was lost, her chest rising and falling in uneven gasps whilst a glistening tear of sweat rolled across her neck,

I caught sight of the heavy blood flow there, pulsing, enticing me - and did my very best to ignore it.

I pulled Evangeline as close to me as possible, reveling in the fact that when we were entwined like this; part of one another…I could feel everything.

Every blissful emotion that had ever existed was overwhelming me.

"I love what you do to me." I breathed as I kissed my way across her jaw; making sure to carry on ignoring her fluttering heartbeat.

"Describe it to me…" She smiled as I rolled onto my side, keeping her close to me as I did so.

"It's everything." I laughed. "You physically…feel like fire…but it's what you do when you're this close. The feeling…my power picks up emotion, the emotion a person is feeling then and there. But with you, in moments like this it's as if I'm picking up every single pleasant emotion you have ever felt in your entire life…amplified. It's very impressive that you don't know you're doing it." I smirked as I studied her expression.

"You get all that from me?" She asked, her voice was a mere whisper, she was shocked.

"Yes." I replied, running my thumb over her cheek.

"Why don't…" I listened to her as she battled with her words. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if she were trying to speak, but was unable to do so.

"Why don't…birds suddenly appear?" I mocked, squinting slightly. "Every time…I am near." Evangeline hit my in the chest slightly.

"Since when did you develop a sense of humor?" She asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, I think you're rubbing off on me." I laughed, sounding about as confused as she was.

"Why don't we just leave now…I wont go and see my family tomorrow…or today." She laughed. "Lets just go, right now." I studied her face, she was serious. And I wanted nothing more than to obey fully, pick her up and carry her out to the car and drive.

"No, Evangeline." I whispered, moving a blonde curl back from her face. "If I take you away now, you'll spend a few months being perfectly fine, but trust me. You'd regret not having said goodbye to your family. None of us had that choice, you should be grateful." She nodded in acceptance, the disappointment was so clear that it made me wince.

"Immediately after I see them, I want to leave, Jasper." Her eyes were begging now, I couldn't deny it. Her urgency was hurting my chest.

"Okay. I'll get everything packed whilst you're gone…let Carlisle know." I ran my hand up and down her bare side. Doing my best to comfort her, but she was far too closed off now. It didn't look like she would be accepting any waves of anything from me anytime soon.

"Don't do that." I laughed, and her eyes immediately met mine.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"Don't immediately close yourself off the SECOND I say no to you." My voice actually surprised me; I was angry.

"Jasper I'm not." Evangeline replied, she was clueless. I knew that, but I was still unbelievably angry.

"You are. You're like a spoiled child, Evangeline. For gods sake have a little thought for other people." I paused, frowning at my own words and removing my hand from the fiery skin of Evangeline's hip. She stared at me in disbelief.

"Err…" She fumbled with her words, the hurt rolling from her. "Excuse me." Evangeline finally finished as she stood up swiftly and walked into the bathroom.

That was entirely uncalled for on my behalf.

And now I had to explain to Evangeline the bad side to the amplified emotions I absorbed from her. I shook my head and fell back onto the floor, pinching the bridge of my nose.I highly disliked being an empath.


	38. Chapter 38

_Here we are, the drama begins my friends!_

_Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, I can't express how much I appreciate it. Without them, I just wouldn't be writing this haha._

_So, keep them coming! :]_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and so on and so forth. However, Evangeline, the lovable spoilt brat that she is…does belong to me :]_

Chapter thirty eight.

Evangeline's POV.

I entered the bathroom and leaned against the cool porcelain of the sink. I had just had, quite possibly the most magnificent sex I would ever experience and it had ended with my fiancé basically calling me narcissistic. Not how I had planned things to run.

I fumbled around the bathroom, noticing a small pile of clothing left in the corner from my shower earlier. I bent own to pick up the jeans, before wincing at the sharp pain in my side.

"Evangeline?" Jasper called from outside the door.

"Oh so you like me again, huh." I stated sarcastically as I moved back over to the mirror, I stared at the swelling across my ribs and back, I winced again. It looked awful.

I slid the jeans on, followed by my grey t shirt before tying my hair up.

I looked once again in the mirror at the bruise.

"Fuck." I hissed under my breath.

"I didn't mean any of that, darlin. I told you your emotions are strong when we're that close. I just picked up on your anger for a second…a little stronger than usual." He laughed, almost sounding nervous. I struggled to deny his southern drawl.

I walked over to the door and opened it, Jasper stood in his boxers, leaning against the door frame. I bit my lip slightly as my eyes trailed from his perfectly structured face, his honey blonde hair; down his chiseled stomach.

I was a such a pathetic little girl.

"Forgive me." Jasper tilted his head to the side, speaking softly as he reached out for my hand.

I stared at it, my brow furrowing.

"I'll make it up to you." Jasper smirked, and I placed my hand in his stone cold one,

"I hate you, by the way." I stated sternly.

"I know." He smiled, pulling me suddenly to him. My chest crashed against his.

"Do you think it's a good idea…us carrying on with close physical proximity when it's evident that you absorb my anger like some sort of whacked out vampire sponge?" I babbled, wrapping my arms around his neck as I tried to ignore the ache in my sides.

"As long as you keep with the happy thoughts." Jasper laughed, his lips trailing in between my breasts; still covered with the thin material of the t shirt.

I couldn't say no to Jasper.

I opened my eyes that morning with nothing but apprehension. Christmas. I disliked Christmas. The Cullen version of Christmas wasn't too bad, I adored any time I could spend with them; Jasper in particular. But my actual family were expecting me this morning - in one hour and seven minutes to be exact.

"Evangeline! Evangeline, look!" A light, musical voice sounded from next to my ear. I rolled over onto my front, pulling the duvet over my head to try and block out the sound.

"Don't ruin the excitement with a bad mood! Loooooook!" Alice stomped her foot like a child as she pulled the duvet from me, leaving me lying on the bare bed wearing only a small pair of shorts and a vest.

"Alice, it's cold. Gimme the cover back!" I groaned again as I sat up, facing a bright faced Alice.

"Only once you've listened to what I have to say." She stated as she sat down in front of me on the bed. "I had a vision last night, and I saw thee most amazing thing ever…ever!" Alice grinned. I prompted her to carry on and she continued."The dress. I saw your dress…so all last night whilst we were out the house I started calling all of the designer boutiques in Seattle to see if they could match my description to any of the dresses they have available…no luck. They gave me a few numbers to try in New York, so I did. Furthermore, no luck. But then…" Alice bounced slightly, her excitement was confusing.

"A lovely woman at one of the New York boutiques recognized the description, emailed me a picture of which just so happened to be the exact dress I had seen. Just so happens to be the relatives of the woman I spoke to in New York so she gave me a direct number. They own a miniscule little shop in Italy, make all the gowns themselves and Evangeline…you will just die when you see this dress."

"So basically you woke me up and stole my covers to tell me that you wasted your entire night away from the house…tracking down a dress." I clarified, an Alice nodded in return; the grin still spread across her face.

"Can't I just…wear a suit." I laughed as I stood from the bed.

"You know Jasper would throw a hissy fit if you walked down the aisle in a suit." She laughed.

"True…so, tell me…about this dress." I stated reluctantly.

"It's beautiful…it's ivory silk and lace, super flowy and beautiful and elegant and you will love it!" Alice grinned ear to ear and I couldn't help but laugh."So I was thinking for the whole thing, the color scheme should be really ivory and pastel based. Pale pinks, pale yellows, pale greens…and then you see we can do the whole rough wavy hair thing you seem to love so much, but mix a little flowery headdress in there." Alice sighed as she began making notes.

"Headdress? No one mentioned anything about wearing a headdress." I panicked, my eyes widening slightly; Jasper had obviously sensed my apprehension and I heard him clear his throat. I looked over to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Alice, I would appreciate it if you weren't to scare my girl away from the idea of marrying me." Jasper soft husky voice stated as he sauntered gracefully over to me. I adored the way his light grey shirt clung to his muscular chest. I couldn't help but stare; biting my lip as I watched him smirk at me.

"Evangeline, you've just woken up." He laughed as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek as Alice stood up.

"Fine, I'll leave. The public display of affection is turning my stomach." Alice mocked with a soft smile as she exited, closing the door behind her.

I ran my hands back through Jaspers hair as he pressed his lips to mine. His cool tongue running over my bottom lip; sending chills down my spine.

His hands wrapped around my waist, tugging at the thin cotton vest I was wearing and pulling it over my head; only to pull away a second later.

"Very, very, very bad human." Jasper growled, his forehead pressed to mine as he stared into my eyes.

"We've got an hour." I groaned as I ran my hands around the cool skin of his neck.

"No we haven't, we've got forty minutes…and you need to get ready." He stated firmly, his lips curling into a crooked smirk. I pouted mockingly, and he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Later. I promise." And with that Jasper kissed my forehead and I folded my arms in objection. "Come on, scoot scoot." He smirked again, attempting to cover up a laugh.

"Bossy vampire." I frowned before giving him another quick kiss on the lips.

"Go get dressed, I'll make you breakfast and then we'll go." Jasper smiled before exiting.

"Yes sir." I mumbled under my breath as I picked out a pair of jeans and the cute blue lace top that Rosalie had gotten me for Christmas.

I jogged down the stairs after pulling on my sneakers and entered the kitchen, I sat down swiftly at the counter just as Jasper turned around the began pouring me a cup of coffee; something he had become accustomed to.

"You look beautiful." He stated as he handed me the steaming liquid.

"You're biased." I laughed as I set the cup down, inhaling the vanilla-caffeine scent. I frowned slightly, letting go of the cup and pushing it slowly away.

"Evangeline?" Jasper laughed at he began placing the French toast on a plate for me.

"Yes?" I asked quickly.

"You know you just pushed away caffeine, yes?"

"Yeah…err, you know what I think I'm too nervous to eat." I said as I stood up from the table and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You don't usually turn down food." He frowned, concerned, as he made his way around the counter to me. He slid a cold hand beneath my top and onto my bare back, pushing me closer to him as he closed his eyes.

"Don't try and read me Jasper, all you'll get is nerves." I stated, almost sternly.

"Wrong." Jasper frowned, his eyes still closed in utter concentration.

"Hey now, stop with the fondling already." Emmett grinned and he and Rosalie entered, hand in hand.

"Sshh." Jasper hissed.

"Jasp you're freaking me out." I laughed, and with that Jasper removed his hand from my bare skin and opened his eyes; staring at me with a furrowed brow.

"Sorry…you're awfully dense this morning."

"Wow, you really know how to charm a girl." I laughed.

"Yeah Jasper, get a girl flowers once and a while." Rosalie smirked as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck today by the way, the top suits you." She smiled.

I felt my heart quicken slightly at the thought, my stomach dropped and felt way too heavy. I let out a long, shaky breath to ease my nerves a little.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. As you said, if I don't…I'll apparently regret it." I mocked. "Not that I believe that of course…but whatever. You're old, wise, yada yada."

"Come on, I'll take you in." And with that, we left.

But it wasn't until we were sat outside the house, in the car that the real sheer panic set in. I breathed in and out, the pace quickening as Jasper removed my seat belt, leaning over to take my face in his hands.

"My girl, everything will be fine. It's only one day." He comforted, his tone was reassuring and gentle.

"I know that. I know. I just…I hate family. My family…not yours." I babbled, out of breath. Jaspers cold hands left my face quicker than I could realize, just as the passenger door swung open. Jasper leaned in towards me, his hand on my waist.

"Come on." He urged with a soft smile.

"What're you doing?" I questioned as he took my hand.

"I'm taking you in." He smiled. I stood up from the car and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't worry, I'll stay for a bit, make sure everyone's calm and happy." He laughed as we made our way towards the front door. Just as I reached for the door handle, the door swung open. Stella stood with a wide grin spread across her face.

"Evangeline! My little girl, I missed you." She screeched as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Can't…breathe." I groaned as Jasper laughed.

Stella let go and smiled at me.

"You look good." She stated.

"Thanks, Stell." I replied, attempting to hide my nerves.

"Jasper…" Stella smiled again as she embraced Jasper in a hug. Something that surprised even him.

"Merry Christmas." Jasper nodded with one of his charming smiles.

"To you too." Stella replied. "Oh, we've actually got something for you and your family." Stella jumped as she ran into the house. "Come in, come in!" She shouted from the hall, and myself and Jasper obeyed.

"Here you go. It's just a few things…we wanted to let you know that we really appreciate what you're doing for our baby girl." Stella smiled at me this time and for a second I felt way too uncomfortable. Jasper took the large hamper from Stella with grace, as always.

"I better get going, Evangeline, you give me a call when you want me to come get you." Jasper stated as he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Sure…" And with that Jasper left.

I felt an immediate rush of emotion, but mostly; I was terrified.

My uncle Daniel wasn't at home, he had been called out to a patient and would be back before dark. Really I just thought he didn't want to see me. Myself and Stella sat comfortably talking to each other in the dining room as she wondered around attempting to sort the mountain of food.

"So how are things with Jasper?" Stella asked.

"Good…" I fumbled with my words when her eyes met mine. I couldn't lie to Stella. I knew that. "We're engaged." And with that Stella let go of the oven door, allowing it to bounce down and release a puff of meat scented air in my direction. My stomach twinged. If the vampires didn't kill me, my nerves would. Her face was entirely shocked and I panicked and once again, my breathing quickened and it felt as if my tongue was trapped in my throat. Everything contracted, my palms sweated. And I was up and out of my seat quicker than I thought humanly possible.

I ran straight up the stairs and crashed into the bathroom, the door slamming behind me as I fell over the toilet. My entire torso jerked and the bitter bile of my empty stomach appeared.

"Evangeline, come out. Please, you didn't even wait for my reaction." Stella called from outside the door. I attempted to reply, but lifting my head from the basin only caused the room to spin. I planted my hand to my forehead and tried to take deep breaths in and out.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Yeah I just…I've been nervous about coming here for days and I think I just pushed myself a little over the edge." I replied quietly as Stella passed me a glass of water.

"You know how you get when you worry." She laughed as she moved my hair back from my face.

"Yeah, nauseous." I laughed again as I sipped the water, only to bring it back up again three seconds later.

Just then we both heard the front door open, my uncle Daniel calling loudly from the hallway.

"I'm home, lets eat!" Stella laughed at his words as I threw up for a third time at the mention of food.

"Trust him, huh. I'll be right back." Stella hurried out of the bathroom as I curled myself up against the side of the bathtub, the cool metal was comforting. It reminded me of Jasper.

I knew this Christmas would be dreadful, one way or another.

I just didn't expect the dread to come from vomit.

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated, as always!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Next chapter is here folks. I'd like to take a few lines just to thank all of the reviewers from the last chapter; you've all just made my week, so thank you to:_

_**Ally0212, booklover1357, SilentxXxScream, Raine44354, Bloody Love, AlyssaMichelle07, Love667, paisleypus, attackedbyangrysocks and Natalie.**_

_You are all amazing and I'm so glad that you all reviewed and seem to be enjoying the story :]. _

_This one is a bit of a cliffy, things are building up now and I know I might be playing with cliché here, but I didn't intend it that way. I've said from the beginning I have tried to make Evangeline and Jaspers relationship as different to Edward and Bella's as possible - but not everything can be different…I'll explain in the next chapter!_

_Reviews! As you can see, I likes them ;] _

Chapter thirty nine.

Evangeline POV.

I lay in the bathroom for what felt like forever, before finally I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful, my skin was far too pale and the dark circles under my eyes were beginning to form. Who knew an hour or two of vomiting could turn a person in the walking dead. I tied my hair back and splashed some cool water on my face before exiting the bathroom and walking delicately downstairs, trying to be careful not to disturb my stomach.

"Oh sweetheart, are you feeling better?" Stella asked, whilst Dan just stared at me; his expression blank. As if he was trying to ignore me.

"A little, tired. Pretty hungry." I laughed a little as I sat down at the table.

"Shall I fix you a little plate?" Stella asked, already standing up from the table.

"Sure." I nodded.

I managed to eat the small plate of turkey and vegetables that Stella made for me and sipped lightly at the water set in front of me. The nausea had settled a little, thankfully.

"So what time is Jasper picking you up?" Dan asked, suddenly breaking the silence that had been held between us.

"Err…I dunno, I was guna just, call him whenever." I shrugged.

"Right." Dan nodded.

"So does Jasper know what he's doing after high school?" Stella asked casually.

"Err, I don't know. I think he wants to travel for a year and then go to college to something." I set down the water and sat as still as possible, the nausea was returning. Stress really, really wasn't good for my stomach. Not at all.

"Do you feel sick again sweetheart?" Stella asked, getting up from her seat and wondering over to me.I nodded before running from the table and up the stairs, towards the bathroom. Stella followed and sat with me whilst I threw up everything in my stomach. The bile now burning my throat.

She pressed a hand to my forehead and frowned.

"You're freezing, Evangeline." She stated. "Dan!" Stella called, seconds later Dan poked his head around the door.

"Call the Cullen's and tell them that Evangeline needs to see Carlisle." She muttered just as I threw up again, blocking out whatever she said next.

A few seconds later Dan returned.

"Esme said that Jasper is on his way now to come and get her, he'll take her home and take care of her there until Carlisle is finished work."

"Should we take her downstairs?" Stella asked.

"No, I'll stay with her while you go wait for the boy to show up." And with that Stella left, Dan replaced her space next to me. A hand on my back, rubbing comfortingly up and down whilst I continued the vomiting session I seemed to have going on.

"I know why you agreed to come here for Christmas, Eden." God, I hadn't heard my nickname in months. "I know that this is probably going to be the last time we see you."

"What?" I managed to croak.

"You and Jasper are engaged. You're obviously not going back to school…you'll be gone." Dan let out a sigh, and I did the same. Relief, I thought he was aware of the more permanent arrangement that myself and Jasper had planned. Just as I thought about it, the bathroom door opened once again.

Jasper stood with a slight smile, and a concerned frown.

"Oh, hey Jasper." Dan sighed, before turning to me and whispering."He's a good one. Make sure he looks after you good, and make sure to send us a letter every now and again. That's all I ask." And with that, Dan moved aside and Jasper entered.

"Nerves?" He asked as he pressed a cool hand to my forehead.

"Nah, I think maybe she's picked something up." Dan replied.

"Okay, darlin'. Let's go." Jasper stated as he picked me up bridal style. I leaned my head against his chest; I was exhausted. Vomiting really takes it out of you.

"Feel better sweetheart." Stella cooed as Jasper carried me down the stairs.

"You do know I'm not faking, right?" I asked as Jasper put me in the car, before entering himself and doing my seatbelt.

"I know." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Nothing, darlin'." Jasper replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Something's wrong…"

"Carlisle thinks it's best if we change you here. Instead of us leaving for Vancouver straight away." He finally stated.

"Oh…"

"Before you get upset, just think about it. I could kill you if we go ourselves-" I cut him off suddenly, one hand clamped to my mouth.

"Pull over." I stated urgently.

"What?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Pull over! Pull over!" I screamed, and he came to a screeching halt at the side of the road. I opened my door and fell out onto the wet ground, coughing and spluttering. Jasper rushed to my side, picking me up and pulling my back to his chest as I vomited.

"I'm sorry, my girl. I shouldn't be putting this on you when you're ill." Jasper apologized.

"Eurgh, just get me home." I wavered slightly, the cold air was comforting.

"You're freezing, Evangeline." Jasper muttered as he pressed his hand to my forehead.

"For fuck sake Jasper, I'm fine, take me home!" I shouted, and for a second, as I stared at Jasper; he looked utterly shocked. He opened the door for me, helping me inside before entering the drivers side himself.

The rest of the journey was made in silence as I tried my best to keep my stomach settled. We pulled up outside the house and sat in the car for a few seconds before Jasper turned to me.

"Do you regret agreeing to this?" He asked, turning to face me.

"No. Of course I don't. I want to be with you forever, but honestly Jasper…" I sighed, my vision was blurred. "I'm petrified. But to be honest, I don't think I can talk about this right now." My speech was slurring slightly.

"Evangeline?" Jasper asked, his hand reaching for my cheek. "Evangeline?" I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. The last thing I remembered was the coolness of his marble skin.

Jasper POV.

I watched as her eyes seemed to flutter shut, the only thing I could feel was an utter block, a hint of confusion. I went as quick as I could around the passengers side and picked her up out of the car; carrying her bridal style inside the house. Her heart rate was reasonable; if not a little slow.

"Carlisle?" I called, just as Edward and Alice appeared from around the corner.

"What happened?" Edward asked, his brow furrowed.

"She's sick, I'm not sure." I stated, carrying her into the sitting room and laying her down on the sofa.

"I didn't see anything." Alice said as she handed me a blanket.

"It's Evangeline, no one ever does." I replied, just as Edward returned with Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he sat down next to where Evangeline was lying.

"Stella and Dan thought she got sick with nerves, but she started to get worse. Hear her heart?" I asked quietly, and Carlisle turned to me and nodded as he continued taking her temperature.

"Her temperature is low, not worryingly so…but it could get worse." But there was something else. As Carlisle spoke I could feel him holding back, and that to me was much more worrying than a low temperature.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked with a frown suddenly; I watched as Carlisle looked up at him and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She just isn't sounding too good." Carlisle replied.

"You aren't telling me something."

"Jasper, stop panicking. She most likely has the stomach flu." Carlisle stated, just as Evangeline stirred a little.

"Darlin?" I asked as I kneeled down by her.

"What the fu-" She jumped, her voice breaking slightly. I cut her off before she cursed, causing everyone to laugh a little.

"You passed out." I said as I ran my hand over her hair, pushing the messy blonde curls back from her face.

"I feel like shit." She grumbled.

"And you sound like a sailor." I replied as she sat up, immediately sitting up and placing a hand on my shoulder so as to steady herself.

"You okay?" I asked as I set my hand at her waist.

"I'm okay, dizzy."

"I'm going to take her upstairs." I turned to Carlisle who frowned and let out a sigh.

"Okay, but I want to do some tests later on. Just incase." He replied and I nodded.

I picked up Evangeline in one swift movement, carrying her bridal style towards the stairs.

"Dude, I still have legs." Evangeline giggled.

"I know." I smirked, before noticing something slightly strange; Evangeline's scent. It was stronger than usual, and then it clicked. I hadn't fed in a while, the burn in my throat twinged and I found myself suddenly distracted by just how good Evangeline smelt.

I put Evangeline down on the bed and ran my thumb over her cheek, the heat from her skin only causing the venom to flood my mouth.

"You don't look too good yourself, Jasper." Evangeline stated, sitting up on the bed and leaning her back against the head board. She was pale, almost as pale as me. Yet still she managed to be worrying about my health.

I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Don't worry about me, my girl." I replied, trying to hide my discomfort.

I watched as she drifted into sleep , her eyes closing and her breathing slowing. I sat there for about 6 hours, completely still by her side.

"She been okay?" Rosalie's voice sounded from behind me and I turned around to see her stood looking slightly concerned.

"She's just been sleeping." I replied with a sigh. My voice was hoarse and dry.

"When did you last hunt?" Rosalie frowned, obviously noticing the darkness of my eyes.

"It's been a while." I laughed apathetically.

"Why don't you let me sit with her while you go hunting." She suggested and immediately my defenses were up.

"No, thank you." I replied sternly, just as Evangeline began to stir. I turned back to her just as her eyes fluttered open.

"Jasper?" She mumbled.

"Yes, my girl." I replied with a smile, just before she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She replied as Rosalie made her way over to us.

"Jasper she really isn't looking good." Rosalie stated with a concerned frown.

"Here, drink this." I fumbled for the glass of water next to the bed and handed it to her. She took the tumbler in her delicate hands and sipped at it.

"You know you vampires are really protective of the diseased." Evangeline laughed as she took another sip of the water.

"Not just any diseased." Rosalie smiled. Evangeline paused, and for a second I thought it was because of the compliment Rose had just paid her, but I was wrong. Evangeline stood up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I let out a long sigh, rubbing at my eyes.

"She can't even keep water down, Jasper. Something's wrong." Rosalie stated as I walked towards the bathroom door.

"Go get Carlisle, tell him she's awake and not looking too good." With that Rosalie left. I opened the bathroom door to find Evangeline curled around the toilet, she looked up when I kneeled down behind her, my hand on her back.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your Christmas." Evangeline muttered as I passed her a fresh glass of water.

"Darlin', I've had 166 Christmases in my lifetime." I smiled, as Carlisle entered.

"And she's awake." Carlisle smiled, but the worry was radiating from him in strong waves.

"Indeed I am." Evangeline sighed.

"Did you manage to rest?"

"Yeah, I was pretty out." Evangeline replied as Carlisle knelt down in front of her and put the digital thermometer in her ear for a few seconds before it beeped.

"Your temperature is still a little low, I think I'm going to run some blood work." He stated with a sigh.

"But err…isn't it just the stomach flu? That's why my temps all out of wack?" Evangeline asked weakly.

"The thing is, if it was the stomach flu your temperature would be higher…not lower." Carlisle stated before glancing over at me.

"Can you get her to my office please Jasper." I nodded and knelt back down by Evangeline.

"If I move you will you vomit on me?" I laughed, and Evangeline blushed slightly.

"No, I think I'm okay." She replied quietly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I picked her up bridal style and walked at a human pace towards Carlisle's office.

I entered and set Evangeline down on the sofa, Carlisle followed; grabbing his medical bad from the desk and carrying it over.

"Jasper perhaps it would be a good idea for you to hunt, whilst I do this." Carlisle stated, and I instantly understood when I saw him remove a syringe and cap from his bag.

"Of course. Darlin', will you be alright whilst I'm gone?" I asked, and Evangeline raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm good with doctor Jones over here." She smirked, and I nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and exiting.

"Look after her." I nodded towards Carlisle and he smiled.

I made my way down the stairs at a human pace, just incase there was something last minute that Carlisle needed me for.

But I paused at the bottom, my hands balling into fists; squeezing so hard I thought the bone might crack through the skin. I did my best to stop myself from breathing, but it was too late. I had already taken that involuntary inhalation of sweet, rich winter. The front door crashed open, and Alice and Sebastian stood. Her eyes were wide and panicked. It was all I could feel, fear, dread, sheer panic. The venom filled my mouth and the fire in my throat blazed; swallowing me completely. I couldn't think, or feel. There was nothing but thirst, and fire, and venom and Evangeline was no longer my darling girl. She was a meal. And I had to have her.


	40. Chapter 40

_Here it is guys :]. Sorry it's taken me a while, I've been really busy with fan fictions on the Robert Pattinson boards and I just didn't get around to updating this one! Here it is now though!_

_And the baby poll's numbers are still increasing :P_

_21 votes in all! With like a 78% majority in favor of the Jasper/Evangeline baby._

_So don't hate me - but here is my logic:_

_If Bella could get pregnant via two sexual encounters with Edward and his mutant vampire sperm, and Jasper and Evangeline have had many more than two encounters…anyhow - the way I see it is, everything as a vampire is enhanced, so where human pregnancy is almost 50/50 where unprotected sex comes in (I know, I'm getting boring, repetitive and scientific health class on you all…) I figure that chances of a vampire human pregnancy are waaay increased. _

_Where there's a Renesmee, there's a way. (Ha, get it?)_

_But I do promise that if I do decide to go with the majority (most likely losing a few readers on the way…I know, I know), it's my mission to make it so very different to breaking dawn. Trust me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve ;]_

_Reviews!_

Chapter forty.

Evangeline POV.

"Still scared of needles?" Carlisle asked as he clipped the syringe to one of the capsules.

"A little…yes." I laughed, watching as he tied the band around the top of my arm and tapped at the vein.

"Don't worry, I have a trick…you won't feel a thing." Carlisle smirked as he massaged small circles over the vein as he pushed the sharp tip through my skin.

I looked away, and didn't feel a thing, just like Carlisle had said.

It was then that I heard the muffled shouting and crashing coming from downstairs.

"Jasper!" Alice's voice shouted, before a loud crash followed. Carlisle immediately stood from me as quickly as he could.

"Keep a finger pressed to that." His words were fast, and before I could respond he was heading towards the door. Only to be forced back by the hard wood that shattered around his marble frame. Jasper was snarling and hissing as Carlisle did his best to hold him back.

The panic hit me. The idea that your whole life flashes before your eyes just before you die? Bullshit. I was mostly worried about the pain. I watched as Carlisle tried to force the animalistic, hissing Jasper out of the door, with Emmett doing his best to pull him back into the hallway.

"Jasper! Stop it, Jasper!" Alice's voice shouted again, but it didn't work. Jasper hit Carlisle back, squirming away from the strong arms of Emmett as his rock solid frame came bounding towards me. Teeth bared. His eyes were black, and for the split second that I was aware of him moving towards me - I thought to myself. If there was any way to die, it would be by Jasper's hand. If anyone was going to finish me, I'd want it to be him. As sinister as it sounds, it made sense to me. I adored him, and I knew that behind his blood lust, he loved me. My life started when I met him, it only makes sense for it to end with him. I was ready for this. The risk had always been there, I'd be stupid if I didn't recognize that.

I prepared myself for his body to slam into mine, and it did - hard, fast and bone crushing. I screamed out in pain, keeping in mind that the worst was yet to come. I heard the snarl and growl rise deep from his chest, as he pulled his head back, teeth bared. But then it happened; the pressure was gone, the pain subsided and I looked up in time to see Jasper crash into the wall opposite me, his frame cracking the cement and causing books and paintings to fall from the wall to the floor in unison.

And then silence, whilst everyone looked on. Alice, Emmett, Sebastian, Carlisle and Rosalie were in the room. Their eyes wide as they looked from me to Jasper.

"What th-" Emmett began, only for Carlisle to interrupt.

"Get him outside." Carlisle demanded, his voice was still calm - but stern. Emmett obeyed and pulled Jasper outside. He seemed just as astounded as everyone else.

"What was that?" Alice asked, quietly. I gripped at my side and let out a groan. This reminded me far too much of those few months ago when Sebastian had attacked me. Broken a rib or two…punctured a lung. Yup, this definitely held a striking resemblance. I was confused, too confused. Carlisle rushed over to me and knelt down, meeting my eyes with his own.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" He asked furiously, and I suddenly felt overwhelmed. I let out a sharp breath, almost a cough. The tears welled in my eyes and fell furiously down my cheeks.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked, kneeling by Carlisle in front of me.

"I think she's in shock." Carlisle replied. "Are you hurt, Evangeline?" He asked again, his eyes incredibly pained.

"Just…just my chest…it hurts." I managed to gasp between tears.

"What happened?" Rosalie turned to Carlisle.

"I don't know."

"Did you see? Did you see what she did?" Rosalie questioned again, her voice more urgent than I'd ever heard it.

"I saw." Carlisle almost hissed. "Come on, Evangeline. I have to check you for breaks." Carlisle lifted me up and carried me into myself and Jaspers room, laying me on the bed. Rosalie followed, staying next to me and holding my hand the entire time. I was silent. I didn't understand.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him myself." Rosalie hissed through clenched teeth, only for Carlisle to shush her.

"Don't distress her further, Rosalie. Get me an ice pack, please." He replied calmly, stroking my hair back and looking deep into my eyes before he spoke again.

"You've got a fractured rib, I'm going to give you some painkillers, ice it and then bandage you up." Carlisle let out a sigh. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Jasper went to bite me, and then he didn't." I stated, frowning as Rosalie handed Carlisle the ice pack. He placed it on my side, and for once I didn't flinch. The cool temperature seemed to meet my own.

"Where is he?" I asked urgently.

"Evangeline you can't see him, not just now." Carlisle replied.

"I want to see him, he needs to know I'm not angry, or hurt."

"Do you remember why Jasper didn't bite you?"

"He just stopped." I was too confused for this. All I wanted was Jasper.

"Jasper went to bite you, he literally touched your skin with his teeth. He was that close. The second that contact occurred, he was pushed away, into the wall opposite you." Carlisle explained.

"I didn't touch him." I sat up, the pain in my side was sharp but it didn't bother me. "I need to see him, please let me see him!" My voice was raised and desperate as I tried to stand from the bed. Carlisle placed his hands by my shoulders as he tried to calm me.

"Evangeline, he's not in control of himself right now. You need to leave him be, for when he's ready. I wont risk you getting hurt, sweetheart." I struggled against Carlisle."Rosalie can you fill that syringe half way with the benzodiazepine." Carlisle ordered and Rosalie immediately reacted.

"I need to see him!" I cried, just before Carlisle pushed the sharp metal into my arm, just as he had done before. The haze took over seconds later, and the last thing I remembered was Carlisle laying me down flat on the bed - whilst Rosalie ran a cool hand back over my hair; just like she had done the last time Jasper disappeared.

Jasper POV.

The thirst had taken over me before I could argue against it. I had almost forgotten just how much I had longed for Evangeline's blood, until I smelt it in all its glory. Emmett had pulled me away, rushing me past Edward on the staircase and out the door - into the woods.

He held me there for a few seconds, before I forced him to off me.

"Go hunt." Emmett stated, all humor had disintegrated from his voice. And rather than argue, I just ran.

I had finished hunting roughly two hours later, managing to pull myself together. I hadn't wanted to hurt Evangeline, never would I want to intentionally hurt her. I adored her, I loved her, and I wanted her - always. But the seriousness of what I had done, surprisingly enough; wasn't what had everyone silent when I entered the house. I knew why they were worried. I had gone to bite Evangeline, I was so close I could literally almost taste her blood. And without moving a muscle, I had been forced from her, as if one of my own had pushed me away from her and straight into the wall opposite.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to me, his voice low.

"How's she?" I asked, the sadness and worry radiating from Carlisle and the rest of my family was almost unbearable. Almost.

"She was shaken up…Rosalie's with her, I had to sedate her." He replied with a frown.

"I know. I can smell it." I replied quietly.

"I think we have something serious to talk about here, Jasper." I nodded in reply at his words, and followed him into the sitting room where everyone else was seated. Most of them were avoiding my eyes, something I wasn't surprised about.

"You recall when you went to bite Evangeline, you were stopped…with some force." Carlisle stated.

"I thought someone pulled me off of her if I'm honest." I replied.

"No. She did it herself, without touching you." It was blunt, and immediately I frowned at Carlisle's words; as everyone stared at me - waiting for my reaction.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie called from upstairs, I was immediately concerned. I stood from the sofa and Carlisle instantly stopped me from moving.

"Not yet, I want to make sure she's calm before she see's you. You hurt her Jasper, and this family loves her too much to allow you near her right now. We cant take the risk." Carlisle replied as he exited the room. I needed to see my girl. I hated myself for what I had done - and thanks to my lack of control, turning her without actually killing her, was going to be far more difficult than I had interpreted.

Evangeline POV.

I woke up confused, once again. Rosalie was by my side and immediately asked me how I was feeling, if anything hurt, was I okay, did I need Carlisle. And so on, and so forth. I loved her, but she was crazy over protective.

"I'm sore, but fine. Nauseous, big shock." I sighed as I sat up in the bed. The second I had moved the heaviness of my body hit me, everything hurt and everything was spinning.

"Evangeline, you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Err, dizzy…sorry I need to…" I held a hand over my mouth as I ran to the bathroom for what felt like the thousandth time I the past few hours. My form crashed to the tiled floor as I vomited whatever was left in my stomach.

I lay down on the cool tile a few minutes later. Watching as the ceiling spiraled.

"Carlisle!" I heard Rosalie call at a normal volume; before she kneeled next to me.

"I'm awake. I am." I assured, but my voice was quiet and weak, my speech slurred.

Carlisle entered and immediately clasped a hand to my forehand.

"Your temperature's the same…it looks like dehydration." Carlisle stated.

"Every time she drinks she gets sick." Rosalie added.

"I'll have to set up a drip. I'll have to go and get some stuff from the hospital. Try and get her warmed up, I'll get Esme to bring up some blankets; keep your skin off of hers as much as possible." And with that he left.

"Are you okay to move?" Rosalie asked, her perfect marble face coming into view

"I'd wait a few seconds." I laughed, running my hand over my stomach. It hurt, it felt almost as if I had pulled every single muscle in my torso.

"Okay…" I finally stated as Rosalie helped me up. I walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it with Rosalie next to me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I began and Rosalie nodded, prompting me to continue.

"Go make sure Jasper's okay." I could feel tears prick at my eyes slightly. I had only been separated from him for two hours and already I felt like a part of me was missing. The separation was almost physically painful.

"Fine. But I'm not bringing him up to see you. Not yet." Rosalie stated sternly before exiting at vampire speed. Just a second later there was a slight tap at one of the windows. I jumped at the noise and turned around to face the direction it was coming from. A sigh of relief instantly flooded from my lungs as I made my way over to the window. Jaspers eyes were light again, beautiful and butterscotch as ever.

"You wont eat me if I open the window will you?" I asked, my voice coming out as almost a groan.

"No darlin." He replied, an evident pain in his words.

I slid the window open and Jasper jumped inside. He just stood there, completely still - his brow furrowed.

"Please…forgive me." Jasper spoke low and gentle. His eyes filled with pain.

"Oh, Jasper." I muttered, reaching my hand out to cup his cheek. He leaned into my touch, kissing my palm with his stone lips. "Always. I'll always forgive you, no matter how much of a vampire you are." I laughed apathetically and his lip curled into a restrained smile; a grimace.

"I love you, my girl. I swear to god…I love you so much it literally hurts. If I'd have killed you…I don't think I could have…" His voice cut off. "And I am begging you to let me turn you soon." Jasper laughed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you too. I promise, soon. And lets just do it here, Carlisle can be there and help…I don't care. But I see how much I'm putting you through just by being…alive." I frowned, pressing my finger to Jaspers lips when he went to interrupt my words.

"The second I'm not vomiting. I'm vamping it up." I laughed and Jasper pressed his cool lips to my forehead.

"I'll return when they allow me." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Jasper…" I began, taking his hand pressing it firmly on the bare skin of my back. Like he always did when he wanted to sense my emotion. "Can you feel what I'm feeling right now?" I asked, and his eyes closed in concentration.

"Honestly love…it's a blur." He laughed.

"But is there fear…worry?"

"Not that I can sense." He glanced down at his shoes as he spoke.

"You cant sense any because there isn't any. I trust you, I love you. Now get out of here before Rosalie kicks your ass." I laughed and within a second he was gone. I went back to the sofa and sat down, just as Rosalie entered.

"I cant find him, but Esme said he's okay. Just…not very happy with himself." Rosalie stated as she sat down next to me again.

"Thank you for checking." I replied, lying down on the sofa and curling up. The pain was worse now, I didn't know if I was hungry, nauseas or if Jasper had hurt me more than I'd originally thought.

I must have drifted into sleep, because the next time I opened my eyes, it was darker. Rosalie was still sat beside me, a magazine in hand. The door opened suddenly and Carlisle and Edward entered; both looking as sweet as ever. They smiled when they realized I was awake, with Esme rushing over to me immediately.

"Oh sweetheart, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"I'm fine Esme, I still feel the same though. Maybe a little less sick…I dunno." I replied, doing my best to smile.

"Excuse me my love." Carlisle smiled as he pushed past Esme, holding an IV stand in one hand and a fluid bag and line in the other. Emmett quickly entered with a wide grin spread across his face.

"I'm here to take over as mother hen!" He bellowed, sitting down heavily on the sofa where my legs were curled. Picking them up and putting them back down in his lap.

"And I'm going to hunt. Evangeline, I'll leave you in Carlisle's capable hands…and Emmetts… not so capable." Rosalie laughed as Emmett playfully whipped her backside as she exited, Esme soon followed.

"Little birdy told me you were scared of needles. And since your other half is just a little too fond of your O negative…I'm here to protect and serve." He mock saluted.

"And hold your hand if need be." Emmett added with a smirk. I couldn't help but grin, only him could make me laugh in the strangest of situations.

"Okay, Evangeline. Here we go…again." Carlisle laughed as he prepared to insert the IV line into my arm. I could feel the needle pressed at my skin, and suddenly panicked. My breath hitched and suddenly the cool metal was gone from my skin, and an excruciatingly loud thud echoed through the room. I opened my clenched shut eyes to see Carlisle lying on the floor about 8 feet in front of me. Emmett was staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You are freaky for a human." He stated quietly as Carlisle seemed to sit, astounded on the floor.

"What?" I asked, looking back and forward between vampires before the bedroom door opened and Alice, Edward and Jasper entered.

"What was that?" Alice asked as she walked further into the room.

"Evangeline did it again." Carlisle laughed apathetically as he stood up, graceful as ever.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, walking towards me and kneeling in front of where I sat.

"I went to put in her IV and she was scared, I touched her skin with the needle and here I am…on the floor, eight feet away from her." Carlisle frowned.

"I don't understand." I stated, worried now.

"Somehow, you seem to have developed some sort of telekinesis." Carlisle laughed. But it was a nervous laugh.

"And err…" And with that I was up out of my seat and running towards the bathroom.

Jasper entered a few seconds later, closing the bathroom door behind him.

"You okay?" He asked, the concern in his voice was crippling.

"I'm fine." I winced at the slight pain in my side.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, kneeling beside me.

"Nothing, it's just…sharp pain." I laughed anxiously; there seemed to be a lot of that going on today.

"Let me see." Jasper stated as he lifted my top up over my ribs, the bruising was bandaged up. But that wasn't where the pain was coming from. It was all my stomach.

"Carlisle." Jasper called, and a few seconds later Carlisle entered, closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This is just…getting weirder." Jasper sighed.

"What?" I questioned, I looked down, there wasn't anything abnormal there. Nothing.

"Put your hand there." Jasper prompted Carlisle to place his hand on my abdomen and I frowned at Jasper, who smiled a little at me. He was trying to be reassuring. It wasn't working.

"Oh." I'd never heard anything so clueless come from Carlisle.

"Will someone tell me why my torso is bringing such fascination to the Cullen household?" I hissed.

"I think there's something we need to look into. Jasper, can I talk to you for a second?" Carlisle's face was expressionless, as was Jaspers. They both made their way out of the bathroom, leaving me sat in the bathroom by myself.

I didn't understand what was going on, and I didn't think I wanted to understand.


	41. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

I did post the chapter, but i've decided to take it down. I thought it was best to get a chapter up as quick as i could, but ive decided that it could be so much better.

So i'll be posting the chapter in a few days, once i've re-sculpted the chapter, etc.

Sorry guys!


	42. Chapter 41

_So I know some of you guys are hating me for the whole pregnancy thing. And I did get 12 comments for the last chapter; 1 of which was predicting a load of stuff in a none enthusiastic manner :P_

_Surely you all know that my writing usually twists and turns a lot, so you might not get what you're expecting…_

_Sorry it's taken me like, a month to get this up. Writers block has been awful - and I've been super busy with all the university rubbish. _

_It's shorter than usual, but i wanted to get something out before everyone lost interest. I promise that i'll go back to updating weekly/bi-weekly from now on - as best i can._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. _

Chapter forty one.

Jasper POV.

I had felt it almost immediately, the hard swelling beneath her ribs. At first, I thought I had broken something when I slammed into her, and Carlisle somehow had missed it. But I knew. Deep within me, I knew that something was wrong. Something other than nerves, other than illness. I knew. Because I knew Evangeline.

"Carlisle…" Edward frowned as myself and Carlisle entered the sitting room. Both looking just as bewildered as the other.

"Stay out of my head, Edward. For just a few moments." Carlisle replied softly as he pinched at the bridge of his nose.

I watched everyone's expressions. None of them had any idea, and I didn't want them to. I couldn't cope with my family knowing. Knowing what I had done to her. To my girl.

Before I could control myself, my fist slammed into the cement of the wall, not at full strength - but enough to break through the solid stone.

Silence.

"What do we do?" I asked through clenched teeth. Carlisle looked towards me and sighed, pity in his eyes.

Evangeline POV.

Vampires were stupid. Not to mention rude. I contemplated what Carlisle had said, what had just happened. I sat cross legged on the bathroom floor, biting at my nails nervously. The pain was worse now. Anxiety made everything worse.

I stood from the floor, but before I could make to entirely to my feet Jasper was already there; helping me up.

"Dude. Could you sneak any more?" I jumped and he smiled slightly; but it didn't reach is eyes.

"We…need to check something." Jasper replied, a frown polluting his brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Jasper took my hand.

"Just….come with me, darlin." He prompted, leading me into Carlisle's office. It was almost spotless, except for the broken paintings and shattered wall.

"Evangeline, could you lie down here please." Carlisle smiled, his face just as solemn as Jaspers. I felt like the odd one out.

They knew something I didn't. And it enforced a worry in me like nothing i had ever felt before.

"I know the whole point of vampires is to freak people out…so congratulations, you succeed." I grumbled, lying down on the table Carlisle had set up.

I watched as Jasper kept his eyes on Carlisle's hands as he moved my top up over my stomach.

"Will someone freaking talk to me already!" I jumped causing Carlisle to remove his hands from my skin swiftly. I turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Did I just frighten you?" I asked, almost snapped - my voice sounding entirely confused yet inappropriately angry. Carlisle smirked before he continued, but it wasnt the kind of smirk a person wants to see...this was a 'please dont move again and refrain from asking any questions' smirk.

His fingertips pressed firmly into the muscle of my abdomen causing me to wince at the sudden sharp pain.

"Gentle, Dr. Acula, us mere homosapiens feel pain." I groaned as he removed icy hands from my skin.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or run." Carlisle sighed as I sat up, the room spinning as I did so.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Jasper pressed a hand over his face, walking towards me and running a hand over my cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper stated, his voice strong and sincere.

"Why is everyone so adoring of my confused self…it is difficult to know what everyone is babbling about you know. I cant read minds." I screeched and Carlisle turned to me.

"Evangeline, I'm about as confused as you. I think everyone is." His eyes flashed to Jasper, who just placed a slight kiss on my hand.

"Spit. It. Out." I stressed each syllable.

"You're pregnant." Jasper almost whispered, his voice breaking.

I sat, unable to move as I took in exactly what had just been said.

"With what exactly?" I mumbled, ignoring Jasper and Carlisle's gaze.

Neither of them answered.

"Oh you ignore me now." I muttered sarcastically "You couldn't have ignored me before you infected me with your demon sperm." I huffed as I stood from the table and hopped to the ground.

"Evangeline!" Jasper growled "I cant believe you're joking about this." He stated, his velvet voice reduced to a mumble as he exited the room at vampire speed, slamming the door behind him.

I jumped at the loud noise before turning to Carlisle.

"Humor…defense mechanism." I added in a low voice, tears beginning to well in my eyes.

"I'll figure this out, Evangeline." Carlisle pulled me into a hug, only to jump back with a slight hiss.

I fell backwards, shocked by the sudden animalistic noise that had come from Carlisle. I expected it from the others, but Carlisle was different. He never gave in to any vampiric tendencies what so ever.

"Carlisle?" I questioned as he composed himself, staring at his hand.

"My apologies." He mumbled, a look of utter dismay on his face.

"What'd I do?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You…hurt me." Carlisle replied quietly, his hand falling by his side. I watched as the slight grey crack disappeared from his marble palm.

A quivering feeling formed in my chest; a dull ache. Tears.

Not the gracefully falling kind, but the coughing, spluttering break down tears that no one ever wants to have in public.

"Excuse me." I sniffed, moving out of the room; ignoring my dizziness as I jogged into the one place in the house i thought i could feel relatively calm....safe.

Rosalie and Emmett's room.

Rosalie emerged from the closet and closed the door behind her; frowning at me.

"Evangeline?" She cooed as she walked over to me at a fast, human pace.

"Don't." I held up my hands and stepped back. "Touch me." I warned and she came to a halt.

"Everyone overheard…well, Edward overheard. Told us." Rosalie stated sympathetically.

"This is a mess, Rose…there's something really bad happening, I know it….I can feel it." I gasped. It was as if I could no longer control myself. Every emotion was just pouring out of me in painful waves.

"Breathe, Evangeline." She soothed, walking me over the bed and sitting me on the edge. She knelt down in front of me.

"I have to leave…" I grumbled in amidst my tears.

"You don't have to leave, Evangeline." Rosalie replied, but there was little to no confidence in her voice.

We both knew what was coming.

We both knew what I would have to do.

"By have to leave…I meant that…I'm leaving. But I need your help."

With that, Rosalie nodded - her cool hand running over my cheek, just like Jasper would have done.

I had never been one to ask for help, but Rosalie got it. She got me.

And she knew that I'd rather be defeated alone than succeed with the help of anyone else.

It was a personality flaw.

One that was painfully close to costing me my life.


	43. Chapter 42

_Firstly, my god I have to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been terrible…but thank you to EVERYONE who has stuck with me, and kept reviewing and so on. I love this story, things have just been so hectic that updating has been a bigggg no go._

_I could promise that it'll be different from now, but it might not get better. Updates might now be more once every 2 weeks as opposed to once every week._

_Then again, who knows._

_But so were clear – I am not abandoning this._

_It's my baby!_

_And I will finish it._

_Reviews are much appreciated, thanks guys!_

Chapter forty-two.

Evangeline POV.

This was it, I was on my own for now. Rosalie was doing her best to stay away from Edward; so that her thoughts went unnoticed and I had packed up my duffel and hid it in the trunk of her car.

I had my reasons for going this far. There's a difference between being in a relationship with someone who poses a threat and being committed to someone who poses a threat. And this whole pregnancy shenanigan had just turned mine and Jasper's relationship into a commitment.

I don't mean in the way that we'd have a baby together, because we wouldn't. Whatever was inside me would most likely have me well and truly dead within the space of a few months. The commitment would be the death of me.

Literally.

Whether Jasper turned me or not wasn't important; because either way my death would be on Jasper's conscience for an eternity.

A good few hours had passed since the incident in Carlisle's office, and I had steered very clear of everyone. Already I'd had the experience of scaring Carlisle, hurting Carlisle and then upon further examination…hurting Edward. But I didn't feel too bad about that one. I hadn't seen Jasper since he told me.

I sat motionless at the side of the bed, on the floor. Staring out the window into the heavy rain…this was a mess. I heard a light shuffling of footsteps and turned just as Jasper kneeled down beside me. A look of sadness was clear in his newly butterscotch eyes, and I smiled as best I could.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm okay. Just…disbelief." He replied. Still, his skin hadn't come into contact with my own.

"They've told you to stay away from me…haven't they?" I asked, I would've been crying. But I didn't have the strength.

"They told me not to touch you." Jasper replied matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough." I muttered.

But just then he sat down on the floor beside me, and staring directly into my eyes he brought his hand to my cheek. His fingers skimmed over the soft skin and I closed my eyes; relishing in his touch. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than be without the feel of your skin for just a moment." Jasper whispered; his voice so utterly velvet and smooth that there wasn't a chance in hell I could resist.

"I love you." I managed to mumble, a shaky breath escaping my lips.

"And you can't hurt me." Jasper smiled a little, his lips pressing against my forehead.

"I can." I replied, and he looked at me; concern evident in his expression.

"You can't, darlin'." He moved in front of me, both hands at the sides of my face as he spoke. The frozen skin wasn't nearly as much of a shock as it usually was; and I savored every second of it.

"I can't risk it." I managed to state, and his expression changed. He backed off a little and studied my face.

"You can't risk hurting me?" He asked, as if it were a joke.

"It sounds stupid…but you know it's true. No doubt you've sensed how Carlisle feels already…I can't even imagine what kind of emotion is just rolling off Edward." I muttered that last point.

"Then let's go…both of us, lets just go."

"Jasper…" I groaned.

"I'm serious." And he was. I could see it in his eyes as he spoke.

It made me want to hit him in the face.

I shook the thought from my mind as quick as possible; but the impossible anger that seemed to be burning me was unreal. And all of a sudden it was like I couldn't breathe; my chest ached and clenched.

"Evangeline?" Jasper's voice sounded; muffled and unclear to my ears.

"Get out." I managed to say, gasping slightly for air as I stood up from the ground.

"What?" Jasper frowned; I stood and he met my height instantly, holding onto my wavering frame as I continued breathing heavily.

"Get off me." I coughed as I pushed away from him, running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but it hurt. The fire was excruciating, the internalized flames licked at every pore of my being.

I ran the cold tap, splashing the cool water onto my face; ignoring it as it soaked into my hair.

"Evangeline, I could break down this door in a second…save Esme the bother of replacing it and just let me in? Please?" Jasper's soft voice sounded from the other side of the door.

There aren't many ways to trick a vampire. They're smart and they're fast. And when it came to Jasper, he was incredible…he'd know in a flash if I left this room.

I fumbled around in my jean pocket, grabbing my cell phone and dialing Rosalie's number. I knew fine well that Jasper could hear every single word, but it didn't matter. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

It was the longest three rings of my life.

"Yeah?" Rosalie stated into the phone, knowing fine well the reply she was about to get.

"Now." I replied, my voice was low and shaky; I could barely hold the phone to my ear, my hands were so unsteady.

"Now?" She questioned.

"It has to be now." I clarified, and I heard Rosalie let out a slow, unnecessary sigh.

" Front gate, car, lets go." And with that she hung up. I tied my hair back into a loose pony tail and splashed some more water on my cheeks. I felt like my heart was close to pounding through the walls of my chest, I could feel every single pump of blood as it circled my body. It made my head thump.

I grabbed the medical kit from underneath the sink and pushed it into the bag. I knew it only contained painkillers and band-aids but I couldn't find the harm in having it with me; just in case. My vision blurred a little, like a severe head rush – as I stood back up. I walked straight across to the bathroom door and tugged it open, his beautifully translucent face stared right back at me. Those amber eyes were so filled with pain…more than usual. It was like he knew, then and there, that he was probably never going to see me again.

"I can feel every single thing you're feeling." He stated matter-of-factly, his voice emotionless.

"What am I feeling?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked on his – trying to memorize his face.

"Pain…guilt…love…" Jasper paused, his hand running across my cheek. "Most of all…fear. You're petrified." His eyes left mine and he drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm doing this for you. For us…" I replied, pausing and swallowing the tears caught in my throat. "I need you to remember me how I was. How we were. Before the mess…before this. I've left something for you. You'll know where to look…it'll explain, I guess. It's brief, but…" Silence fell. Jasper's hand left my cheek and he stepped back from me. That hurt, more than the illness already spiraling within me. Jasper was letting me go.

And although that was exactly what I wanted…I still wanted a fight.

I thought there would be a fight.

I grabbed my green army jacket from where it hung on the chair, wrapping it around myself and throwing my bag over my shoulder. Everything else was already in the car, waiting. Before I could turn to exit, Jasper was already on me. His lips pressed firmly to mine in an act of desperation. His chilled hands moved and winded in my hair as our tongues danced in a mix of passion of sadness.

Both of us knew deep inside that this would be our last kiss.

There would be no eternity together, there would be no wedding, no marriage, no life together. This was it.

The burning pain built up again in my chest and I gasped; just as Jasper jumped back, tumbling shakily onto the desk. His hands slammed down on the wood; and the material crumbled and split beneath the force.

I was confused, until I saw.

The cracks snaked around his marble hands, along his collarbone and neck. If I had been to blink…I'd have missed it.

After that, I was out the room and down the stairs, and out the front door as quick as humanly possible. I dived into the car and drew in a deep breath.

"Drive."


	44. Chapter 43

Maaaaaan I've gotten so behind with this fic, I'm so sorry guys. I'm determined to finish it, I am, mainly because the ideas I have for the ending etc are just annoying the hell out of me! I want to write them so bad and I have done for ages.

So I just need to get past my severe writers block and then hopefully I can get back to regular updates.

However, if you are stuck looking for a gubler fix, you can always head on over to Robert Pattinson fanfiction and read a few of the stories I've got on there!

Reviews are much appreciated, as always.

xo

Chapter forty-three.

Evangeline POV.

Leaving was the easy part…getting in the car, driving away. It was painfully easy in comparison with what was to come next. Living without Jasper was going to hell. And already I was beginning to feel the pain his absence caused.

"Breathe, Evangeline." I heard Rosalie speak; her words were soft as her cool hand moved over my shoulder.

But I felt a million miles away, everything around me was clouded. I soon realized that the only thing I could hear was myself…light sobbing escaped me and it seemed I had no ability to control it. I tried doing what Rosalie said; I tried to steady my breathing, but I had no control.

"Evangeline, you have to calm down." Rosalie repeated.

"I'm okay…I am. I can do this; I know that I can do this." I spoke the words mostly for myself. This was ridiculous, considering I knew I didn't mean one word of it.

The next few hours were spent in silence, at one point I must have fallen asleep – because I could no longer see anything. It was dark outside, pitch dark. I rubbed at my eyes, my elbow coming into contact with something rock hard and freezing. I jumped back, for a second believing that Jasper was beside me. That everything of the past few hours had been a dream. But when my eyes adjusted to the dark I recognized the figure as Emmett. He smiled slightly, his attempt at calming me.

It worried me that he wasn't joking about anything.

"It's just me." He stated in a quiet voice. I glanced towards the front of the car where Rosalie was still perched in the driver's seat.

"When did you get here?" I asked, settling back in the seat.

"About an hour after you left the house…" Emmett replied, sounding reluctant.

"Is he…" I began, but I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"He's gone." Emmett replied matter of factly. If I wasn't mistaken…he sounded pissed. Emmett, happy-go-lucky Emmett was angry.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I frowned; my voice was quieter than before. As much as I adored Emmett, when he was angry…he was scary.

"You left, he left. Alice and Sebastian left. I left, Rosalie left. Esme and Carlisle and Edward didn't." His tone wasn't quite angry, it probably wasn't possible for him to be angry per say. He sounded more…exhausted.

"I've been gone a few hours…I'm leaving so that everyone else doesn't have to…I don't understand."

"Look, Evangeline…we all love you like family, you're my little sister as far as I'm concerned….what I'm trying to get at is that…it's not your fault, but this happening and you leaving…it's pretty much tore apart the family." Emmett finished.  
"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed; a far more animalistic sound than what I was prepared for.

"No, Rose, I get it…I just…I thought me leaving was the right thing? It is isn't it?" I asked, and a silence fell throughout the car. I didn't know if it was the darkness surrounding us, or being in the presence of two vampires…but I felt uncomfortable.

"Evangeline, you have to understand…we all love you, and the fact that we all have to come to terms with the idea that you're going to die." Rosalie stated sternly. "Right now, I am taking you away to die." Her tone was matter of fact, and as intimidating as ever. One thing did hit home though; Rose was right. Right now, I wasn't just running away from Jasper and from the rest of the Cullen's. I was going away to the place where I was going to die, and it was pretty probable that I was going to die soon.

"There wasn't another way, Rose." I muttered quietly.

"There were a thousand other ways." Rosalie replied, staring directly into my eyes.

"Like what? Stay with Jasper and let him watch me die? Do you know what that would to him?" I heard both Emmett and Rosalie scoff, as she started the car up again.

"Don't you mean what it'd do to you?" Emmett questioned.

"Pardon?"

"Jasper would be a mess, correct. He would go back into the catatonic state he was in years ago when Alice left…in fact; I'm convinced he'd be far worse. But you aren't running away to spare him the pain, you're running away because you couldn't cope with saying goodbye to him. You would not be able to cope with seeing the guilt and the pain that you were causing him. You're leaving so that you can ignore what you're doing to him." Rosalie argued, her voice raised and shrill "Maybe it is the right thing to do for you. But don't act like you're making some selfless gesture, trying to protect Jasper. Because you're not, you're benefitting yourself. You're dying alone. Just like you always wanted." Rose slammed the breaks on once again and quicker than my eyes could focus, the driver's side door was slammed shut and Rosalie was gone.

I was stunned, to say the least. Myself and Emmett just kind of sat there, in the backseat of the car in silence.

"I better go…" He began quietly before climbing out of the car, and closing the door quietly. I took a few seconds just breathing in the slightly cool air circulating the car. I glanced around the car; surprised to realize that both Rosalie and Emmett couldn't be seen.

A thought struck…and I knew it was ridiculous…because vampires had super hearing and were super fast and…

But before I could stop myself, I was diving into the front seat; fumbling for the keys that were still sat in the ignition. I turned furiously, once, twice, three times before the engine roared to life. The whole car jolted forward and I remembered the way that Jasper always mocked my driving. I couldn't drive…I'd never been able to and the very thought of me in a vehicle was enough to make me nauseous. I was moving…leaving. And Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be seen.

They could have caught up with me had they wanted to.

But they didn't, they just let me go.

And that was okay by me.

Jasper POV

I ripped trees up from the ground. Put my fists through the walls of Esme's expensive wall papered home. I tore of books, and all my clothes. I tore up every single painting of her I had ever done.

"Jasper…you have to calm down, Jasper!" Alice yelled, but the very sound of her voice only made me angrier. I tore at the sheets of the bedding, her sweet scent flooding me. It was intoxicating…infuriating.

"Stop this!" Alice screamed again and for a few more minutes I just stood. Dead still, no forced breathing, no blinking. Nothing.

I just stood.

And I just hurt.


	45. Chapter 44

_Once again, I've taken forever to update, but real life is so busy all the time now. Who knew that having a full time job could be so hard? Haha. _

_So, I actually quite like this chapter, even though it maaaay be a little on the short side, I think I'm really getting past the hard part plot and writing wise and back into my 'I know where I'm going with this' zone._

_So hopefully I'll get some reviews!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to the people sticking to reading this, I know it sucks to have irregular updates, but I'm doing my best!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline…no one else. Nope, not even Jasper. Sucks doesn't it?_

Chapter forty-four

Evangeline

One week passed. 7 days. 168 hours.

It was hell.

It would still be hell, even if I ignored the constant pain, dizziness and nausea. I had never realized just how much Jasper had used his ability to calm me, make me happy. As far as I had known, he'd only used it once or twice. But the severe anxiety I was feeling right now…it was excruciating.

It was so bad that it was beginning to physically hurt just to think about…well, anything really. I just had to lie there, in a cheap motel room and wait to die. The very idea sounded stupid to me, I should have known all along that I'd spend my last days, weeks, in a shitty motel, alone.

I stood from the bed, moving over to the mirror at the scratched, dirty dressing table and moved my t shirt up over my stomach. The lower part of my abdomen was swollen, enough so to be evident underneath clothing. I was scared and although what I was about to do was selfish and inappropriate, I couldn't stop myself.

I picked up the phone, dialled a few numbers quickly and waited as it began to ring.

"Hello, doctor's office how may I help?" The friendly voice sounded on the other end.

"Hi, err, I was wondering if doctor Cullen was around, it's an emergency."

"One moment please." The line went quiet and I waited for what felt like forever until I heard the familiar voice.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle?" There was a pause, a deep breath of air on his behalf.

"Evangeline?" He whispered disbelief evident in his voice. "Evangeline where are you?"

"I'm…it's not important. Look, something's happening. Everything is happening. I'm getting worse." I didn't know how I was supposed to put it, what I was supposed to say exactly. All I knew was that it had been probably about a week and a half and I was looking pregnant and getting sicker and sicker. It was getting to the point where I couldn't sleep but I couldn't stay awake either. I just seemed to spend my days lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, missing Jasper.

"You need to tell me where you are. Something…some stuff has happened since you left."

"Carlisle, I'm not coming back. I just need your help…from a distance." I stated.

"Evangeline, I am not asking you to come back. I am telling you, you are coming back. I will find you and I will bring you home, end of conversation." He was treating me like a child but I didn't have the strength to argue with him. Instead I just ran a hand over my stomach, gently tracing over the bump and letting out a sigh.

"Is Jasper…" I began, but couldn't finish…I cleared my throat and wiped the back of my hand over my eyes.

"Evangeline, where are you?"

"I'm not telling you that. I just need you to tell me what I have to do…this thing." I stopped, holding back the urge to vomit before continuing again. "I've been gone a week…I've got the stomach of someone who's at least half way through a pregnancy. This is going to happen so much quicker than anyone thought it would…just tell me what I have to do." I paused, trying my best to keep my voice calm and steady.  
"Carlisle I'm begging you, tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"I told you before, some things have happened since you left. We've been doing everything to try and find you, and its nothing to do with the danger this pregnancy is inflicting upon you. You have things to worry about that are far, far more devastating." Carlisle stated. I think it was at this point that I just did the whole, shut up and listen, thing. Because honestly, I didn't think there was anything worse to worry about.

I was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"I understand you're aware that after you left, everyone left. But what you didn't know was that once we realised that you were alone, that Rosalie and Emmett had left you…we went out to search for you. We picked up your scent numerous times. As far as we knew, we knew exactly where you were." There was a pause before he continued. "We'd been tricked."  
"How…"

"Just listen, there's someone following you. We think it's an alternative coven…Edward, Esme and Emmett are all out looking now, Alice is waiting for a vision but there's been no luck. You need to tell me where you are, Evangeline, it's not safe."

"Where's Jasper?"

"We don't know. He left when you left, no ones heard from him since."

"You're sure Jasper isn't the one following me?"

"We're sure; we'd recognise his scent instantly if it were him. Evangeline you must tell me where you are. You don't have to come back to the house…just, let me send someone to make sure you're safe." Carlisle argued. I was so desperate to just tell him, let someone come and look after me because right now, I was barely surviving. I was unable to move, I was unable to think, I was unable to eat…on a daily basis I had to force myself to sip water, or even move from where I lay on the bed.

I'd spent a week apart from my Jasper and it was killing me. Literally.

"Goodbye Carlisle." I hung up, standing there for a few minutes in silence. I had to do something; I couldn't stay here any longer.

I went around the room collecting all of my things, packing clothing back into my duffel bag as fast as I could. I wasn't sure if maybe I was in the middle of a blind panic and perhaps that was why my head was spinning and I felt like my entire body was aching. I grabbed my keys from the counter along with the key card and walked as fast as I could to the main desk.

"Checking out." I muttered as I fumbled with the money from my pocket; I balanced on the side of the counter, steadying myself.

"Oh err…you're the chick from apartment 6, right?" The boy at the counter asked.

"Yes…" I replied cautiously.

"Someone dropped this off for you." The guy pushed a brown package across the desk.

"Err…did they say who they were?"

"No, just some girly with blonde hair, never gave me a name." Blonde hair, of course. Rosalie mustn't have gone far after her and Emmett left me in the car. This was her way of letting me know she was still close by.

"Well, thanks." I grabbed my duffel from the floor and tucked the brown package under my arm as I walked slowly towards my car. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, considering my plan had been to stay exactly where I was. However, I knew if I kept moving, whoever was looking for me; be it alternative covens or the Cullen's…they'd be less likely to find me.

I sat let out a long breath as I relaxed back into the drivers seat, setting down the package and my bag next to me. This was a mess. A big mess.

After a few minutes to complete inner turmoil, to open the package or not to, et cetera et cetera, I decided to stop my reckless driving and pull over. I realised that the only way I was going to keep remotely sane, was to open it and get it over with. Otherwise I'd be thinking about it none stop.

And maybe it'd be a good thing…a little bit of home. A little bit of my family.

I tore into the brown package and much to my surprise, pulled out a carved, expensive looking wooden box. It almost resembled an old fashioned music box; but when I opened it, I realised it was something entirely different and frowned, totally confused.

Sitting inside the box, spread neatly across ivory silk was a heavy gold necklace. The solid chain intertwining with a large, engraved, jewel encrusted, 'V'.

That was when I felt the solid thud on the top of the car and the crushing metal to the side of me.


	46. Chapter 45

_So this chapter hasn't taken me as long as the others, but still longer than I would've hoped. I found this reaaaally hard to write, until I got to the end and then everything just seemed to click. So that's awesome!_

_Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, especially for the last chapter, as I was really worried people would've abandoned this fic by now and I'd hate that, because I so desperately want to finish it and give you guys the ending that you deserve. _

_Some of you are worried that this fic will turn into a really sad tragedy, but pleaaase don't panic…the happy stuff will make a come back, I just, as always, need to get the sad, dramatic stuff finished first._

_Read & Review, I'll love you for foreverrrr! Also…I'm working on a story graphic for this, sort of a movie poster type thing persay, so if anyone wants to see it, along with pictures of what Evangeline looks like etc, don't be afraid to ask! _

_x_

Chapter forty five

Jasper POV

I couldn't quite remember where I had run from…or to, for that matter. All I could determine was that the second Evangeline left, I proceeded to get as far away as possible. It turned out however, that instead of leaving entirely, I stayed close by. I was unable to stay with my family, but for fear of Evangeline needing my help at some point, I couldn't bring myself to travel any excessive distance.

But then I'd got warning from Alice that something was happening. Alice had never been able to see much of Evangeline, and lately she'd been unable to see anything…until a few days ago. No one had managed to get in touch with me, but Alice knew me too well. She tracked me down, sent me letter explaining exactly what she had seen. Instantly, I started running towards Evangeline.

At first, I kept losing her scent. But then after about a week, I found it again and kept hold of it. However, it had been tainted. I myself had never came in contact with the Volturi, head to head in a battle, but I had met a few members once or twice…and this was one of those scents.

The Volturi.

Evangeline POV

I screamed as the metal of the car scratched and rippled. And then there was a drop, the seat beside me was filled. I kept my eyes closed, too frightened to open them. Until I heard his voice; suddenly it was as if my entire being was on fire. Everything made sense again.

"Evangeline." Jasper sighed; he stared at me, a deep frown on his brow. It wasn't until I saw his eyes that the comfort I had felt slipped away.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled in disbelief.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you…I know it sounds clichéd and you really shouldn't believe me, but I wont. Right now you just have to trust me."

"With my life." I mumbled in reply just as a sharp pain shoot across my stomach. I winced a little, trying not to make my pain obvious in front of Jasper.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, he looked concerned but he seemed to keep as much distance between us as possible. His discomfort was evident…so was the fact that he was making no effort to breathe.

"I'm fine…just sore." I replied "So do you feel like explaining why you're here and why you left me a necklace?" I scoffed but the look of complete confusion on his face worried me.

"What necklace?" His marble brow furrowed.

"Duh…" I muttered, passing him the box.

For a few seconds he just stared at the necklace, his jaw clenched in what I could only identify as anger.

"Out the car." Jasper demanded, getting out of the car and opening my door before my eyes could catch up. I climbed out as quick as I could, if I had had the strength I would have argued with Jasper…there would have been a long discussion about how wrong I was, how wrong he was and so on and so forth. But instead, I just got out the car and failed to stop my legs from buckling beneath me. Jasper's arms wrapped firmly under my arms, catching me and pulling me up.

"Evangeline, I don't think I can do this…I cant be this close to you, you're going to have to try and get to the car yourself…." Jasper stated, yet his hands didn't leave me sides.

"Who was it?" I found the question left my lips before I could stop it.

"What?"

"Who did you kill? How many?" His hands left my side and I gripped at the side of the car, trying my best to keep breathing as calmly as I could, and the pain was worse now.

"I don't know who they were…and I can't remember how many. Evangeline, please. Just…if you remember anything of me, do not let it be this." His voice held some emotion, yet his expression spoke otherwise…he stood, like stone.

"Oh…how human of you." A female voice sounded from behind me and Jasper. Before I could comprehend what was happening, or even see who was talking; Jasper was in front of me, arched and hissing protectively.

The girl was young, my age, with blonde hair tied back in a tight bun. Over her shoulders, a dark, hooded robe flowed.

"Please, Mr. Whitlock you're fast, but you are not fast enough to kill me before I get to your…pet." She spoke elegantly.

I held a hand to my stomach protectively, palm flat over the rounded bump that seemed to ache even more. The corners of my vision were darkened and I struggled to stay standing. I was so out of it I hadn't even realised that my other hand was gripping at Jasper's shoulder.

"What is your purpose here?" Jasper asked.

"Don't worry yourself. If I was here to kill you both, most importantly…her, I would have brought an audience." I watched as the young, terrifying girl spoke. There was no humanity left within her.

"Then what is your purpose, Jane?"

"My purpose here is to talk to the girl. Step aside." She ordered, just as two other robe covered males appeared by her side.

"You can't take her-" Jasper began, but he was interrupted swiftly.

"The Volturi are very much aware of your situation Mr. Whitlock and I must stress that although I would very much like to destroy the tiny little human by your side…I am under strict orders to leave her unharmed. Aro is…intrigued, to say the least."

"What situation?" Jasper didn't sound nervous, but he never did, so this didn't ease my worry in the slightest.

"You know exactly what situation. However, I am only a messenger. Evangeline?" Jane began and I jumped at the sound of my name.

I stepped to the side a little, so that I could fully see the three vampires stood in front of me. The girl didn't wait for my reply before she started to talk again.

"When you arrive back at the Cullen household there will be a letter addressed to you waiting. You must open it and pay close attention to the invitation that has been granted to you, and soon…" Her eyes moved to my swollen stomach and I covered it with my arms instinctively. "Very soon." She added.

"Don't threaten her like that; this is nothing to do with you, Aro, or any other member of the Guard." Jasper moved forward protectively, going directly for Jane. I moved back, frightened.

"How exactly will you stop me?" Jane smirked, the first ounce of emotion I'd seen since she had appeared. It was then things got bad.

Jasper hissed, jumping towards her before being tackled to the ground my one of the larger guards. Before I could clearly see, Jasper was being held by the arm by both guards whilst Jane moved towards him.

"Evangeline, go." Jasper shouted towards me, his crimson eyes surprisingly still held the warmth that his butterscotch ones had.

"I'm not leaving you." I cried, the pain in my stomach becoming enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"Please feel free to watch." Jane smiled, before her eyes turned back to Jasper and grew almost vacant. I didn't know what she was doing, but I knew it wasn't anything good. I couldn't do a thing to stop her hurting my Jasper, but God himself would've had to put up one hell of a fight to stop me trying. I ran towards her, just as she focused in on Jasper, I was grabbed quickly by one of the guards and I tried my best to squirm away, shouting for Jasper to tear his eyes from hers.

For a few seconds, everything was quiet; I waited for my own pain…for his. Mine came, growing more intense with each worrying thought about Jasper and what was about to happen to him. I couldn't survive without him, I understood that now. My own humanity didn't exist without him. It was the piercing, rippling screams that broke me from my own day dream. The pain within those screams filled the silent, chilled air like nothing I had ever experienced.

But they weren't the screams I had expected, not at all. These were female, long and wailing. A tight, bound pain filled my chest and ripped at everything close to my heart. I couldn't feel my limbs, and my thoughts went blank. I was tired. So tired that my legs buckled beneath me.

The guard that had been holding me back abandoned my side and let me fall heavily to the ground. I lay, my eyes open, barely blinking….just watching as best I could through faded vision, as Jane lay weak and helpless in the exact same manner as me.

I saw Jasper as he picked me up in his arms, then my vision disappeared entirely. The fog closed in and I couldn't hear or see a thing.

I just lay, heavy in his arms.


	47. Chapter 46

_So its taken me some time, but here we are. It's maybe a little bit shorter than the others…but I actually quite liked it. I'll go into more detail about everything in the next few chapters, and hopefully all of my readers will be just as excited about the coming events as I am! _

_Reviews mean the world to me, and they only take a second!_

_Gube x_

Chapter forty six

Evangeline

I felt as if I was floating; weightless and care free. This feeling ended far too quickly for my liking. Before I knew it the comforting darkness that had surrounded me faded into a fluorescent light that stung my eyes.

I tried to squirm away from the light, the pain radiating all over me as I began to panic. I felt like I was drowning.

"Evangeline…Evangeline, you're alright calm down." A voice sounded from beside me.

"Edward do me a favour and get me a cold compress." The same voice spoke quietly. I opened my eyes, Carlisle came into view by my side and I drew in a deep breath that caused my chest to ache.

"Evangeline, thank god." Carlisle sighed, nothing but pure relief in his voice.

"Jasper…" I muttered hoarsely.

"Don't worry about him; Alice and Sebastian are taking care of him for now. We need to worry about you." Carlisle spoke just as Edward entered carrying a cold compress.

"What happened?" I asked as Carlisle pressed the chilled pack to my forehead.

"At the moment…that's what we're trying to figure out." He paused "Jasper said that he was being held back by two of the Volturi guards and Jane was about to use her ability against him. Is that true?"

"Err, yes. Yeah that's true."

"You tried to help and then also got held back, correct?" I nodded in reply.

"You screamed and struggled to get free, and then as Jane went to use her power…she was struck with the most severe pain. Jasper however, was fine."

"What's your point?"

"Do you know what Jane's power is, Evangeline?"

"No."

"She makes people think they are in a very realistic state of extreme pain." Carlisle sighed, but he almost seemed…excited. Confused, but excited.

I however, was just damn confused.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"We aren't sure what your ability is. But taking into account how you hurt me, definitely how you hurt Jasper and the way that Alice can't actually see you in any of her visions unless there are special circumstances…well, we don't know the name for it and as far as myself and a good few contacts I've asked, no ones come across anything like it. Even as I lived with the Volturi...ive never witnessed such a thing. It appears that somehow you can use the strengths of other vampires against them." Carlisle glanced at Edward before returning his eyes to my own "I don't understand it fully yet and there's no way to test you because your strength is down and obviously, we don't know how dangerous the power could be considering that you cant even control it."

"But why now? Why all of a sudden do I even have an ability? I'm still human."

"Yes, but you're also pregnant with…well, something that is definitely at least part vampire. We have no idea what that'll do to a human. Already the pregnancy appears to be progressing at a rate much faster than a normal human pregnancy. It's been maybe two weeks altogether and you could pass easily for someone who's roughly 22 weeks pregnant."

"What does all this mean though? I mean, you're talking about abilities and babies and…you seem to be forgetting that I could be dead in a few months…weeks, even. None of this matters." My words seemed to put a downer on Carlisle excitement and Edward as always just avoided eye contact with me. I would have felt bad, had I not known I was right.

"You could be right." Carlisle replied quietly. "But I'm doing my best to change that."

It felt strange being back in the Cullen house. It didn't feel as safe as it had before I'd left. I didn't know why that was, but it just wasn't the same.

I walked towards Jasper's room and tapped lightly on the door before entering. Alice and Sebastian were stood their backs to me as they watched Jasper. The room was different; it had been redecorated with a dark emerald green colour along with a light ivory; beautiful, as always.

"Will you be okay?" Alice asked Jasper but the question held a lot more than it was posed to sound like. What she really meant was 'can you handle the scent of her blood'.

"Thank you...but get out Alice." Jasper replied and both Alice and Sebastian did just that. The door closed behind me and I was left staring at the broken man replacing what used to be my Jasper.

"I'm sorry." I stated abruptly, breaking the silence.

"Don't." Jasper replied, walking over towards me and allowing his hand to fold across my cheek. I shouldn't have allowed myself the luxury with such a risk…but I closed my eyes and collapsed into the sensation of his marble skin on mine.

"You aren't scared." Jasper frowned, his eyes closed.

"I am…" I added, causing his newly crimson eyes to open; they were filled with disappointment. "It's just hidden by everything else I feel about you."

"Evangeline I am not a begging man, I never have been and I never plan to be. However, I find myself now begging for both your forgiveness and…well, I'm begging you…do not leave me again. Not of your own accord, please." I thought that all of Jasper's humanity was gone…disappeared when he lapsed into a diet of human blood. But it could have, because the man I was listening to now was very human and very, very fragile.

"I won't, I promise I wont." I whispered and Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around my waist; his face only millimetres from my own.

"I will save you from this." He whispered, so close I could feel his cold breath on my skin…taste it on my lips. And then those cool lips pressed to my own and everything clicked right back into place.

I was right back to a few months ago, when I was walking down the street and noticed the beautiful, honey blonde boy with the pale skin and dark eyes. I was right back to that feeling of helplessness I had experienced in the woods with him. I was right back to the safety I had felt as I lay in his arms, as he carried me back to his home and saved my life.

His hand moved down my side as his lips kissed down over my neck and collarbone whilst his hand sat gently on my bump.

"We've done a lot of really stupid stuff together, Evangeline." Jasper sighed, his face nestled in my hair.  
"Well we are both sort of blonde…" I replied, but Jasper didn't laugh.

"I have the letter that Jane talked about." I pulled slowly away from Jasper at the sound of his words.

"Have you read it?" I asked calmly.

"Of course not, but I wanted to be with you…just in case."

"Just in case I got freaked out and ran away again?" I interrupted with a slight smile; even Jasper couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What do they want with me? I mean, as far as I've been told they're this big vampire royalty clan and I'm…like, human." I laughed nervously.

"Yes…but you're special." Jasper paused, sighing. "You intimidate them, whether you mean to or not…you have something very powerful about you and it scares them that you may not be on their side."

"I'm like 2 foot tall…with long blonde hair and big green eyes and a pregnant belly and I still look like I weigh 80 pounds, wet. How could I intimidate them?"

"Because you can do things that as far as they are concerned, now other human has been able to do." Jasper paused "You could severely damage the vampire population if you were influenced by the wrong people."

"Are you saying the Volturi are the right people to influence me?" I laughed in disbelief.  
"No. I am saying that we are the right people to influence you. Me, Carlisle, Esme…even Edward. We're your family; we're the ones that love you." Jasper's voice was quiet as he touched his frozen hand to my cheek gently; I took in a lungful of his scent as I ripped at the Volturi envelope.

I opened the piece of paper; the texture between my fingers causing a rush of nerves to flutter within me.

_Dearest Evangeline,_

_I invite both you and Mr. Whitlock to visit Voltaire; I much desire to speak with you about some rather important matters that must be dealt with immediately. _

_Where I would not usually extend such an invite to a mere human, you child, are rather spectacular. Your company would be much appreciated, a package will arrive for you within a few days. In there you will find your expenses and details of your visit._

_I look forward to introducing you to our coven._

_Signed,_

_Aro_

It was strange…the way the letter sounded friendly, casual…and more like a leisurely invite than an order. However, it was clear, if great attention was paid….that it was indeed, an order.

I had little choice in the matter.

I was going to Voltaire.


	48. Chapter 47

Finaaaaaaaallly! I've managed to write this chapter, and trust me! It was majorly difficult. I feel like the end is in sight…and by the end of this chapter, well, there's maybe 5 more to go and that'll be it! I'm just praying I still have some readers to enjoy what I've got lined up.

Review, review, review…or I literally will not update. I'm serious…nothing else spurs me on!

Chapter forty seven

Jasper

There were few things that could be done to aid myself and Evangeline's situation. She was pregnant with a child who shouldn't exist, she was dying and to top it off, the most powerful vampire coven within the immortal community wanted her to belong to them. Most importantly however; I was close to losing the girl that had saved me. That I loved. The girl that had pushed me so far over the edge, that all of my inhibitions disappeared. With her, I was a mess. Without her…I was also, a mess. Yet still, one seemed far more desirable than the other.

Bizarre, really.

I would choose to live a mess with her, than without her, any day. No matter the circumstances.

"Evangeline, stop fidgeting." I grumbled as I leaned against the wall of Carlisle's study. Evangeline's petite frame lay on the long cushioned table, propped into a slightly seated position as she fiddled with the sleeves of her top and the ends of her hair nervously.

"I'm not fidgeting for the sake of fidgeting Jasper, I'm uncomfortable and the sheet's itchy." She groaned childishly.

"Evangeline…" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Don't go all old man grumpy on me now." Evangeline ran her hands back through her long blonde waves as she spoke.

She was right…I was a little bit irritable; but I had my reasons…the whole impending doom thing for instance. The door opened and Carlisle made his way into the room with the same uncomfortable smirk he always expressed around Evangeline these days. It seemed like the news of this pregnancy had been around for months; not just a couple of weeks. It was taking its toll on everyone in our household.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked quietly as her rolled Evangeline's top up over her swollen abdomen. I stared at the rounded bump with a frown; I found it disturbing how quickly everything was moving along. Of course Carlisle had gathered that the pregnancy was moving along at a speed completely inhuman, but the visual side of things still shocked me to no end.

"Everything hurts…and I can't eat because I throw everything up. So I'm awesome, thanks." Evangeline did a quick, sarcastic thumbs up.

"Does it hurt here?" Carlisle asked with a frown, prodding Evangeline's side. She jumped.  
"Fuck!" She cried, her eyes instantly welling up. I instantly went to her side, concerned.

"What is it Carlisle? What'd you do?" I asked urgently.

"There's some pressure on Evangeline's organs…particularly her kidneys…" Carlisle sighed before he continued "it doesn't usually happen until the final trimester but by the looks of things…to be honest she physically doesn't look far off her third trimester. The baby is putting pressure on her kidneys and the nerves in her spine…just let me check something quickly." Carlisle looked to Evangeline who nodded, but her eyes showed fear. Suddenly, the girl lying in front of me seemed so small…young…fragile.

Carlisle's hands moved across her stomach and Evangeline squirmed in her seat, making slight squeals in some places before letting out a loud scream.  
"You're alright darlin'…" I pressed my lips to her forehead and shot a worried look to Carlisle; he returned the expression. Within seconds, Rosalie, Edward and Bella had turned up in the doorway.  
"What's going on?" Rosalie shouted, but I ignored her.

I watched as Evangeline cried, her head turning towards me and tears escaping those beautiful olive green eyes of hers. For a second it was just me and her. I ran my hand across her cheek and held it there for a second, trying my best to calm her down.

"You're fine darlin'." I repeated quietly, in return she just nodded, her breathing still ragged.

"The foetus is surrounded by something a lot heavier…the membrane is solid. It's putting too much pressure on her spine and organs; it's already caused some internal bleeding." Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.  
"A lot of pain…a possibility of further bleeding, damage to critical organs. If her kidneys cant function then that's where the serious trouble starts."  
"What do we do?" I asked, lifting my eyes from Evangeline's for just a second.

"Bed rest, a lot of bed rest. I mean strictly no moving and we need to get her on a drip, since she can't eat or drink. Then I have to try and figure out what comes next…" He ran his hand over his face, he was stressed…majorly stressed.

"Come on darlin'." I said to Evangeline, slipping my arms beneath her and lifting her from the bed before carrying her swiftly towards our room.

I laid her gently on the bed and sat beside her. She just stared up at me with those big green eyes of hers.

"I'm…going to die. Aren't I?" Her question caught me of guard and I wasn't really sure how to answer her.

"No…well, perhaps, if I turn you. You'll technically be dead. But otherwise, no." I stated quietly "Carlisle will figure this out, we'll have you fixed up in no time." I smiled my most reassuring smile, but I could tell she didn't believe a word of it.

"Will I even have a baby? Like, a cute one that I can wrap in blankets and name and…love? Even if I live this isn't right. It's not natural." She panicked, more tears escaping her eyes.

"None of this is normal…but Evangeline, trust me, it'll work out. I can't say what this…baby, is going to be like. No one knows. But I know you, and I know you aren't going to die anytime soon…you hear me?"

Evangeline nodded unenthusiastically. If I didn't believe my words, there was no way she was going to believe me.

Evangeline

As always, my gut feeling said run. But in all honesty…I didn't have the strength. That night, I lay in bed with Jasper. He sat beside me as Carlisle set up my IV.

"You might want to leave for this Jasper." Carlisle prompted as he prepared the needle.

"Trust me…I don't need to leave." He glanced at me, a smirk on his lips and I remembered the time he'd tasted my blood. It was something that should have disgusted me…but no. It made me smile, made me feel warm…strong.

"Ow…" I muttered quietly, shifting a little.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Carlisle asked as he taped over the IV.

"No…like, ow…really ow." I breathed, pressing my hand to my stomach. I rolled my t shirt up over my swollen abdomen as Jasper and Carlisle watched. My stomach was patterned with bruising.

Carlisle sighed, pressing the palms of his hands on my stomach.

"What's happening?" Jasper asked, his southern drawl stronger than usual…it always changed when he worried.

"I'm not sure…the internal bruising is getting worse but I never expected it to progress so quickly."

"Err…guys?" There was a knock at the door, Alice stood looking a little too worried for my liking.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked instantly, standing from the bed and walking towards her. I felt a twang of jealousy, which surprised me.

"The Volturi…the request that Aro sent for Evangeline?" Alice entered the room a little more so that I could hear her a little clearer. "They're coming…two days, maximum, they'll be here."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"The necklace that you got? They want you to join them…they've figured what you are…or what you will be…both." Alice babbled, her golden eyes filled with panic.

"What do you mean what she is?" Jasper almost growled the words.

"I don't know I didn't get a name or anything, they've figured it out and believe it or not…they're worried. Not just about her but about the pregnancy."

"We have two days?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, don't get me wrong, they aren't coming to fight…I don't know what they want outside of Evangeline."

The rest of the Cullen's stood in the doorway, listening to what Alice had to say. I let out another groan at the pain in my side.  
"Darlin'?" Jasper was instantly at my side.

"I'm fine…what will they do with me?" I asked threw ragged breaths.

"If they aren't coming to fight…" He shook his head, his eyes burying themselves into mine. "I honestly don't know, angel."

Instinct was telling me that whatever they were coming here for…well, it wasn't good.


	49. Chapter 48

Soooo guys, I could really use some more reviews. I need to know that there's still people out there reading this! Because I want to get back into the swing of updating but I cant do that unless I know people will give me some feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper or anything…darn…

Chapter forty eight

Jasper

Evangeline had fallen asleep, finally, it was 1am and the rest of the household was sat downstairs in the living room. I made my way down the stairs and into the room where they were talking amongst themselves. Each and every one of them went quiet as I entered.

"She's not dead yet, you know." I stated my voice cold and perhaps a little bit too harsh.

"So…we have a problem." I began, "The Volturi are coming, we don't have time to gather an army, nor do we have time to sufficiently prepare for a battle. Although Alice says they don't plan to fight…it could be a trick. If they fight, we die. That is a certainty. Alice?" She instantly perked up at the call of her name.

"Yeah?"  
"Did you see anything else?"

"Nothing, just that they would be here in 2 days and that they weren't intending to fight. I mean…I know that it's fully to do with Evangeline; the pregnancy is just an added extra. I think it's her…ability."

"I suggest we get Evangeline in the best shape possible, prepare her for the worst. I may be turning her a lot sooner than expected." I noticed a new kind of silence take over as I completed my statement. They hadn't been expecting that.

"Look, Evangeline is mine. From now on, I make the decisions. Carlisle will have control over the medical aspect of things but other than that, I want no one interfering. We'll have enough of that from the Volturi." I paused, letting everyone take in what I had just said. "The…infant, however…Carlisle, if you wouldn't mind explaining exactly what's happening."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"Firstly, the foetus is growing too quickly for Evangeline's body to keep up. She's receiving no benefit from any of the nutrients she's receiving via IV. Her general health is down because of this but then the physical aspect is basically that her body is struggling to cope under the pressure. The foetus is heavier and surrounded by too much fluid, usually in this case I would remove the excess fluid using a syringe inserted into the amniotic sac, however with a vampire pregnancy it appears the amniotic sac isn't penetrable. Her kidneys aren't coping and within the next 7 to 10 days will most likely begin to fail, as well as this she's suffering severe internal bleeding, causing immense pain and discomfort." Carlisle stopped.

"What can you do?" Rosalie asked, moving away from Emmett as she spoke up.

"I can pump her full of morphine, make her comfortable. I can continue feeding nutrients via the IV…and I can monitor the pregnancy. The problem is when it comes to Evangeline giving birth…she wont be strong enough, either way. Whether it be surgery or naturally. She'll die and it's likely we'll be too late to turn her."

"So what?" Rosalie asked her brow furrowing and her arms crossed sternly over her chest.

"So we may have to turn her at the same time as we proceed with surgery."

"Is that even possible?" I asked; Carlisle had never brought up this idea prior to now…this worried me, a lot.

"I'm not sure, if I'm honest son. The venom would have to reach her heart quick enough to take effect yet we would have to remove the foetus before the wound healed. It would need to be quick, very quick. There are two problems that could occur. One, her heart pumps the venom into her bloodstream too quickly and we're unable to remove the foetus quick enough, problem two is that it could go the other way. Her heart doesn't have the strength to pump the venom into her bloodstream and removing the baby leaves too much damage to fix. Both issues would certainly end in death. One way, its death for Evangeline and the other it's death for both Evangeline and the baby." Just as Carlisle finished, there was a loud, perishing scream from upstairs.

Evangeline.

I ran as quickly as I could and was by her bedside in seconds; Carlisle followed as far as I could tell.

"Evangeline, Evangeline what's wrong, what happened?" I demanded.

"Something's not right…at all…" She managed to say through clenched teeth. Carlisle pushed passed me.  
"Where does it hurt?" He asked.  
"My side, again, it feels like my insides are being torn out." I watched as Carlisle, rolled the blankets back from Evangeline, he pressed his hands to an area of skin patterned with light, grey bruising.

"Hm." Was the only sound that escaped from Carlisle's lips.  
"Carlisle?" I questioned.

"I think we could have a bigger problem than any of the others that I mentioned." His voice was low and calm…something that worried me a lot more than if he had been screaming at the top of his lungs.

"The bruising…it's not blood…I don't know what's happening."  
"How is that a bigger problem? None of us have known what's happening from the beginning." I replied.  
"No but I had an idea…this? I've never seen anything like this. I mean, I haven't seen anything like this altogether but this? This type of bruising isn't blood." I frowned as he spoke.  
"What do you mean it's not blood?"

"Bruises are blood, beneath the surface...internal bleeding. This? It has no colour…no patterning, nothing. It's just grey staining it's…worrying, to say the least."  
"Shit, shit,shit…" Evangeline hissed, arching her back and holding her side.  
"Sshh, angel." It seemed that all I ever said to her were words of false comfort.

"Oh god, you shush me one more time and I'll kill you myself!" She yelled.  
"I'm sedating her." Carlisle stated, pulling his medical kit from the floor and pulling out a syringe; he filled it and tapped the air from it.

There was no argument from Evangeline as he cautiously pushed the sharp syringe into her arm. That is…there was no argument from her until the wave of grief, anger, everything; hit me in the face. I was knocked back, falling to the floor and allowing the emotion to consume me. The pain rippled through my chest before flooding to my arms and legs. It was terrifying.

"Jazz! Jasper!" I heard Alice's voice by my side and turned to see her perched by me on the floor. Suddenly, it all just stopped. The excruciating pain rolled from me, leaving a weaker version of me behind. I let out an unnecessary breath.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, the worry in her voice was obvious, even to a non empathy.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, sitting up slowly and unbuttoning my shirt to reveal the numerous healing cracks in my marble skin. Everyone was quiet.

"I suppose my Evangeline really didn't want me to shush her." I stated with a frown.  
"How about we don't treat the tiny human's threats to kill us as a joke, anymore." Alice smiled sweetly.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine…worried, actually."

"Understandably…but why in particular?" Carlisle asked, pulling the needle gently from Evangeline's arm; she was now completely asleep.  
"What's she's doing with that power? She isn't controlling it but it has only started becoming more prominent since the pregnancy."

"Yes?" Carlisle prompted.

"Surely that means there's already some vampire in her bloodstream…if the baby is only half vampire like we're hoping, it's entirely protected, none of it's vampire ways, to put it likely should be rubbing off on her, correct?"

"That's what we were suspecting, yes." Carlisle replied.

"What if that's not true? The blood streams are connected, technically. Firstly, if the baby is half vampire it needs blood and secondly if the bloodstreams are connected doesn't that mean there's a chance Evangeline's pain and use of her power is because she's already infected with venom?" I finished, letting out another breath. Carlisle seemed to just stare at me before his face dropped.

"There's a chance, yes." He reluctantly added.

"Which would leave our time frame a lot shorter." I finalised.

"It gives us just under a week." Carlisle finalised.

"We better hope that the Volturi have some answers." I groaned, exiting.

I had to hunt.


	50. Chapter 49

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I adore you all, I've said from the beginning that I plan to make this story a lot different from Edward and Bella's. I'm still debating where to end this fic, but it will be soon! I'm already planning the sequel...itll probably be shorter and it will be called "Fluorescence" I'll post a link to it when i've finished this one.

Keep the reviews coming, they make a huge difference.

Chapter forty nine

Evangeline

I didn't know what was happening, why I felt like I was floating then falling. I was in the middle of hurricane and I couldn't decide which direction I was hurling towards. Was I nearing my downfall? Was death closing in around me?

A scream, my own, left my lips and echoed around the room. I felt a kick and pressed my hand to my stomach. I couldn't see, the room was dark and I was lonely.

Another kick, another scream.

"I'm here, Evangeline, don't worry," A light voice, airy and feathery. It reminded me of my mothers. It hurt to think about her now.

"I'm dying," I spluttered, gasping for air. I still couldn't see.  
"Not right now you're not," The voice replied and all of a sudden there was a blinding light, a soft ripple of gentle sound and then a comforting silence. I arched my back and felt my body leave the bed, was I dead already?

I looked around me, Rosalie was stood in the far corner of the room, staring at me in disbelief.

"Rose? Evangeline?" Another voice spoke as the door was pushed open, Edward entered, glancing back and forth between me and Rosalie.

"Did you…?" Rosalie began, her eyes moving from me to Edward. "It was amazing." She frowned.  
"What was?" Edward looked confused…about as confused as I felt.

"I just…she made me feel sort of," Rosalie paused, laughing as if exasperated, "Warm. I can't explain it, she was panicking and then she just…stopped. There was something really beautiful in the silence," Even I knew she wasn't making any sense.

"Evangeline, are you okay?" Edward asked, making his way over to me.  
"I'm…not dead yet." I smiled as best I could.

"You look horrendous." He smirked, a surprising warmth in the expression.

"I feel it," I replied quietly, moving myself into a sitting position "Could you…help me?"  
"What do you mean?" Edward looked at me, puzzled.

"I want to go outside," I began, my voice hoarse "if the Volturi come for me today, like Alice seen…either I'll be dead or I'll be a vampire. Either way I just want to feel something before I can't anymore." There was a silent recognition in Edward's eyes…sympathy.

"Of course," He nodded.

He unhooked the IV and picked me up, I muffled a whimper at the pain the movement had caused. Quickly I was downstairs, near the backdoor. Edward set me on my feet and I struggled to get my balance.

"Whoa, steady," He said, keeping his hand tucked under my arm to make sure I stayed standing. In two days, my stomach had grown significantly. It was no longer a slight curve out from my body but had grown to a clear bump. It stuck out beneath my white t shirt.

I heard the muffled noise of footsteps behind me and turned to see Alice, Carlisle and Jasper stood, frowning but quiet.  
I reached out for Jasper's hand and instantly he was by my side.

"If I may…I'd like to accompany you," Jasper smiled that beautiful one sided smirk and I could help but feel bitter sweet. I didn't have to answer verbally; I just nodded, my eyes filling slightly with moisture as he wrapped his arm around me, keeping me steady as we walked out into the garden. I ignored the pain in my back and side as the light moisture moved over my skin like a breath of fresh air.

We sat down on one of the benches and sat in a peaceful silence.

"I cannot stress enough, Evangeline…" Jasper began, his voice was overly stable. He was trying his hardest to keep it steady. "I love you with all of my existence, you are my soul mate, my lover and I cannot picture a life without you." The words hit me like concrete.

"I made a promise never to lie to you," He began again. "it is my belief that in the coming days, you will die, it sounds harsh but I know you and I know that if I fed you some gentle, comforting words you would only hold them against me." Jasper laughed, a beautiful gesture so contrasted by the horrific situation we were wrapped up in.

"Jasper…" I purred, not knowing what words were supposed to follow. He just looked at me, his golden eyes burrowing deep into my soul.  
"I love you, Evangeline Dahlia Asper and I'm not sure if I can survive without you. So I will try my damned hardest to keep you with me, that may selfish, it may be cruel but I can guarantee you…you will not be dying without a long, hard fight on my behalf." His teeth were clenched and I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks as I set my hands on his shoulders.

"I can't die," I whispered "I thought I wanted to die, I thought I wanted some ridiculous, empty peace…but I don't. I want this pain and I want this brutal, soul destroying terror that's filling me right now," I sobbed "I want it because it means I'm alive and it means that I get a few more minutes just existing with you." I finished, unable to keep my breathing steady, Jasper pressed his lips to mine. Cold stone meets warm flesh; a feeling I had grown so used to these past months.

Only a few moments and I was interrupted by the pain again; it crippled me, causing me to grip at Jasper for dear life.  
"Come on, my girl." Jasper comforted, picking me up from the bench and carrying me into the house. He lay me down on the sofa and sat beside me.

"I'm going to calm you if you promise to try not to kill me," Jasper smiled reassuringly, pressing his hand to my side.

"Deal," I whimpered through shaky breaths.

Jasper kept his hand on my back as he concentrated.  
"Problem," Edward sounded flustered as he rushed into the room.  
"What kind of problem?" Jasper asked, looking up from me.

"They're close, Alice thinks we have about half an hour before they're here." I felt the calm waves from Jasper come to a halt; not even he could force a sense of calm anymore.

"Can someone get me the box from the bookshelf in our room? The one with the necklace in?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs to get it," Jasper replied, his attempt at sounding normal wasn't the most convincing.

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, where he sat me on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you want the Volturi necklace?" Jasper asked, opening the wooden box and taking out the jewellery.

"It seems disrespectful of me not to wear it," I replied nervously as he fastened the necklace around my neck, his icy hand tracing the delicate skin.

"You're not scared?" He frowned, kneeling in front of me and taking my hand.

"Nope, I kicked that girl's ass last time I seen her, I'm not worried," I joked but Jasper refrained from laughing.  
"I trust Alice when she says that the Volturi aren't coming for a fight," He stated, "but I also trust her when she says that they're coming for your power."

"Yikes?" I replied, wincing a little.  
"Big…yikes," Jasper smirked, placing his hands on my swollen stomach, "I don't know how they'll feel about me. I have nothing to offer them in return for my life, therefore they may see it a good idea to kill me, you must be prepared for that."  
I took a deep breath in and tried to ignore the feeling in my gut. The pain wasn't vampire baby related.

"They can't kill you…" I panicked, ignoring Jasper's hands as they gently moved over my swollen stomach.

"They can Evangeline," Jasper's eyes buried into mine, the slightest tint of red was still visible within the amber, "But if they don't, I'm marrying you. I'm marrying you the second they leave us unharmed, I'm not wasting another second."  
"What if I die? Jasper you're forgetting about the rather large issue here…you might not be able to turn me. There's actually more of a chance you won't be able to turn me than there is the opposite." I replied and Jasper looked away from me before standing up, taking my hand and helping me stand also. His cold, familiar lips pressed against mine and I shivered. I savoured the moment, the sweet taste of his mouth merged with mine…I allowed his scent to fill my lungs. I clung to him like a small child.

"I love you, Evangeline."  
"I love you too," I smiled into his chest, I didn't know if it was Jasper making me feel so calm…but I really wasn't frightened and it was a good job too.

"They're here," Jasper whispered, pulling away from me and holding his hand out to me in typical gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we?" He smirked, but it was forced.

"Yes sir," I replied, my voice shaking as I placed my hand in his; my other sat on my protruding stomach.

We walked down the stairs; the landing was empty but I could hear muffled voices in the dining room. Jasper entered first, shielding me behind him.

"Ah…Jasper, I don't believe we've met," A smooth, overly calm voice spoke almost instantly. I did my best to peak over Jasper's shoulder, but he kept me firmly behind him, unable to move. I noticed Jasper tense and straighten his back before he spoke.

"Aro," He nodded, his voice laced with false politeness.

"I believe this would be…the girl," The velvety male voice purred.

"If I could, Aro," Carlisle's voice interrupted. I finally managed to step out from behind Jasper, who allowed me to stand by his side. I felt weak…as if I was about to collapse, but I leaned into Jasper to keep my balance.

I glanced up to see a man dressed entirely in a smart black suit, his hair pushed back in a neat pony tail; by his side was a woman, her head tilted down, so as not to look anyone in the eye. She looked in deep concentration.

"Yes?" The strange man prompted, his eyes still fixed firmly on me.

"Be careful…if you plan to read her thoughts. Evangeline's ability can be unpredictable." Carlisle smiled reassuringly at me.

"I'll take my chances, if I may?" The man walked towards me, a smile on his lips that was just a little too creepy for my liking.

"Keep calm, my girl," Jasper whispered, kissing my cheek and allowing me to move forward.

"Your name?" The strange man asked.

"Master…?" The concentrating woman from behind him spoke.

"Silence," He ordered in reply before turning back to me, "Child, your name?"

"Evangeline…Asper,"  
"You caused quite the stir within our coven, are you aware of this?" He asked.  
"Yes sir."

"First, you do the impossible and conceive with a vampire; second, you actually managed to damage a member of the Volturi." He grinned.  
"I aim to impress," I replied, instantly regretting my use of humour at a time like this.

"Evangeline…I am Aro," He held out his hand for me to accept. I panicked for a second, before receiving a nod from Carlisle in the background, I placed my hand in Aro's and did my best to stay calm like Jasper had said.

Everyone watched in silence as Aro fastened my hand in his and closed his eyes in deep concentration. A frown appeared on his marble brow as I studied him; I felt helpless in his grasp.  
It felt like hours past, just standing in the middle of the dining room – a strange vampire holding my hand as the rest of my vampire family looked on.

"Different," Aro smirked, opening his eyes. "I feel almost enlightened."  
I didn't really know what to say…so I opted to just stand there, looking overly puzzled.

"Your thoughts are almost non-existent, it's very much as if you have some kind of security enabled. Each thought is encrypted and impossible to piece together," He smiled, "Someone else's thoughts however are very much readable and very, very interesting."

It was my turn to frown; I turned around to glance at Jasper, whose face was also twisted in confusion.

"How is your health, Evangeline? Minus the hybrid infant you appear to be carrying," Aro asked.

"Not…good," I replied calmly before Carlisle stepped in.  
"Evangeline's kidneys are shutting down…she's suffering from severe internal bleeding and she's unable to keep any food down," He stated.

"I presume you mean human food?" Aro asked with a smile.  
"Yes."

"Try blood…it's what the hybrid wants," I could tell that Aro was taking great joy in providing us with this information. "You are in a great deal of pain, yes?" He asked again, I nodded in a timid excuse for a reply.

"Your transformation is already beginning, if you were planning on staying human I would act quickly. The venom has already begun shutting down your organs and infecting your blood stream in small amounts, you require human blood." Aro let go of my hand and walked back over to the woman stood in the corner with the concentration face. What did he mean I was already infected? Did I really need human blood already, to survive?

"How…?" Jasper began, stepping in front of me to face Aro.  
"I'm sure Carlisle will be able to explain things in medical terms. The infant has a lot more vampire in him than human."

Him? I thought to myself, entirely overwhelmed by whatever was going on, I tried to ignore the splintering pain in my ribs. I leant on the wall, taking deep breaths but finding it difficult to fill my lungs with oxygen.  
"How did you read that from her?" Jasper asked, demanding an answer.

"With assistance from the hybrid…it appears that it is a lot more cooperative that the human." Aro replied, "I have all the information I need, I'll be taking no further action, for now." He looked back towards me.

"I would like to invite you to join us if you survive the transformation, if not…I'd like to extend the invite to you and the infant." Aro's eyes lifted to Jasper this time.

"She'll survive," Jasper stated sternly.

"I hope so, her ability is something the Volturi have only ever known as legend, very rare…" He prepared himself to exit.

"You know what my ability is?" I asked through pained breaths.

"You, child…are a manipulator." Aro's wide grin was unnatural.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You can manipulate the abilities of others…turn a vampire's main strength against them, manipulators are unpredictable and highly dangerous if they have little control…like yourself," He paused "The necklace suits you, I would seriously consider taking up my offer. If not, a visit would be appreciated." Aro made his way towards the door, the mysterious, silent girl followed.

"I hope you survive, Evangeline." Aro added and then he was gone.

Everyone just kind of stood…astounded. Had that really been the Volturi's intervention? Were we getting away with no punishment?

A pain shot along my spine and I fell to my knees. Jasper picked me up from the ground and carried me to the sofa, where I lay in tears for a few seconds.  
"Get her blood, Carlisle." Jasper demanded, keeping his eyes locked on mine.  
"We have some hope now, Evangeline…" He smiled half heartedly, but all I felt was fear and confusion…a popular mixture for me these days.


	51. Chapter 50

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I reaaally appreciate it! And I'm glad that most of you are finding this a lot different to Edward and Bella's relationship._

_Keep the reviews coming, they really do make a difference._

Chapter fifty

Evangeline

No one had quite made sense of Aro's visit to our home as of yet, but they were trying. Carlisle was handling the medical side of things, trying to figure out if what Aro had suggested was a good idea, of course everyone was having to hold Jasper back from going out and finding a human for me to drink.

I lay back on the sofa as Carlisle pressed at the grey bruises on my incredibly swollen abdomen. I winced at the pain…although it was milder than usual.

"I'm almost certain that this strange bruising is indeed the result of the venom contaminating your blood stream…I just wish I could use an ultrasound to check for where the contamination started. At the moment I'm presuming that it's just that you and the baby share the same nutrients so perhaps the foetus is infecting you that way…"  
"I'm done with this," Jasper growled slamming his fist into the wall, I jumped at the echo of the wall crumbling.

"Jasper!" I hissed, my voice sounding a lot angrier than I had intended.

"I'm getting her blood. I don't care, she needs it. She hasn't eaten and there isn't a point to pumping her full of nutrients in an effort to keep her alive. She's already infected, everyone needs to keep that in mind." His face was practically expressionless. "Evangeline, I will be back with blood and yes, you will drink it. Carlisle, once I'm gone, figure out how exactly we're going to get that thing out of her. I'm not waiting around anymore, this is it. Final call." And with that he was gone, leaving myself, Carlisle and Rosalie stunned into silence.

"Someone should go after him, he's not kidding around. He'll kill someone," I stated quietly, but no one reacted.  
"I'll go, I'll get blood from the hospital," Carlisle stated before leaving.

I pressed the bruises on my stomach, resulting in a dull ache. The skin was hard and grey…not attractive.

"How about you just bite me now? While they're gone?" I asked Rosalie, joking of course.

"You're hilarious." Rosalie scoffed sarcastically, sitting down on the sofa next to me.

"Did you ever want kids…you know, before the whole vampire thing happened?" I glanced over to her, noticing the solemn expression on her face and instantly regretting my question.

"Always," That was her only reply, I didn't want to push it any further.

"So if I die…you'll look after mine?" It was my turn to be serious now, Rosalie instantly turned to me.  
"No one is dying, Evangeline," Rose smiled, folding my hair behind my ear. "You know, when you're turned and we move to the next place? You're so being my sister." She laughed.

"Ooooh does that mean I get to change my name? Like a spy or something?" I smirked.

"Oh Evangeline…" Rosalie sighed.

"Well…I don't really fancy sharing a surname with Edward," I wrinkled my nose, causing Rose to laugh a little louder.  
"So you'll be a Hale," She smiled but the relatively normal conversation we had been having was cut short by the debilitating pain in my back.

"Evangeline?" Rose began, but her voice faded into the background as the pain continued. The burning spread over my ribs, making each and every one feel as if it were breaking in half. I gripped at the sofa, my fingertips breaking through the surface of the material as I let out a scream.  
"Evangeline!" I felt myself begin to fall as the pain became worse.

My eyes opened and suddenly I wasn't where I was two seconds ago; I was lying on the bed in Carlisle's office as he fumbled around beside me. I turned to glance up at him, wincing slightly at the pain in my neck.  
"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.  
"I'm not sure," Carlisle replied honestly, "It appears that the venom is spreading a lot quicker, it seems to be infecting the tissues surrounding your major organs."

"What does that mean?" I asked just as Jasper made his way into the room, rushing towards me when he realised I was awake.  
"How are you feeling, are you alright?" He asked, the frown still embedded in his brow.

"I'm okay…just confused," I replied.

"It means, Evangeline that we have very, very little time. We need to start building your strength up." Carlisle said, and instantly my eyes flashed between them both.

"And by build my strength up you mean…" I prompted.

"Drink up?" Jasper smirked, holding a tall mug in front of me.  
"Well the smell isn't making me nauseous…" I frowned, the sweet scent from the mug surprised me, I hadn't been able to go near food in days. "It smells good, what is it?" I asked, looking to Jasper for an answer.

"It's A negative," Jasper laughed, causing my expression to change completely.

"There are so many things worrying me about the past five minutes, what worries me the most? Surprisingly, isn't that I have to drink blood but it is in fact that I sort of want to drink the blood." I groaned, leaning back in the seat and setting my hands on my swollen stomach.

"Don't think of it as blood, Evangeline. Just drink, hopefully you'll feel better afterwards." I listened to Jasper and tipped the mug to my lips, trying to ignore the taste of the silky crimson liquid as it flowed freely down my throat. Instantly, I felt warm…the pain dulled a little and I grasped at the mug, forcing more of the liquid back.

"This is possibly the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed," Jasper laughed.  
"Your fault," I replied, wiping my mouth.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Honestly?" I laughed nervously, glancing at Jasper, "I feel hungry."

"And it begins…" Jasper smirked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"I just have a sneaking suspicion that you aren't going to be the easiest newborn to handle."

"Was I the easiest human to handle?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Definitely not," He laughed.

"Well then…not much difference." I grinned, wincing at the burning that echoed in my chest, I breathed through the excruciating pain, biting down on my lip.  
"Where does it hurt, Evangeline?" Carlisle asked, instantly worried.

"It's my chest…it's not anywhere near my stomach like it was…" I panted, Jasper placing his hand on mine in an attempt to calm me.  
"The bruising is spreading, fast," Carlisle stated, studying my collarbone and shoulders.  
"What do we do?" Jasper asked, his face serious.  
"We have a few days, Jasper, I'd be worried about waiting longer than two days to deliver the child. The venom has spread to all major tissues and the second it gets to her heart, the venom will spread throughout her body, she'll start to turn fully…that'll make it impossible to operate on her."

"Guys, not to be picky or anything but, I'm right here…I'd appreciate it if you stop referring to me as she and also?" My voice raised, "I'd appreciate it if you stopped referring to my baby as a foetus or child or it or any other stupid, offensive term!" I yelled and almost immediately Jasper's hand left mine, he fell to the floor and lay there – completely still. There was no screaming, no groaning…nothing.

He was just still.

"What happened? What'd I do?" I screeched, completely panicked. I watched as Carlisle reached Jasper's side, kneeling beside him.  
"Your power, he was holding onto your hand…Evangeline, I don't know." Carlisle stated, helping Jasper up from the ground and carrying him from the room.

I stood up with great difficulty from the bed, following where Carlisle had went. I held onto my stomach; the pain was moving in waves through me as I moved, clinging to the walls in an effort to stay upright.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, waiting for a response "Carlisle!" I repeated, all of a sudden Emmett appeared from one of the doorways, the second he seen me, he ran towards me – his arm wrapping around me and swooping me up.

"Come on," He smiled sympathetically, carrying me downstairs and into the dining room where Jasper was sat back in one of the chairs. He looked awful, the shadows under her eyes were a deep purple, his skin had turned an almost transparent grey. I forced to get away from Emmett's grasp and willingly he set me down on my feet. I made my way towards Jasper and sat beside him.  
"I'm sorry," I stated, Jasper turned towards me, his smirk only just twitching the corner of his lip.

"I love you," He croaked weakly.

"He just needs to feed Evangeline, that's all…" Carlisle assured.

"Then he can feed on me," I replied, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Figure out how to get the baby out…and turn me, I can't keep doing this. This ends, now."

"Evangeline, it isn't that simple," Carlisle began, but I cut him off.

"Make it that simple…tonight, I want it done tonight." I moved my attention back to Jasper, who was just staring at me with sad eyes.

"Angel…" He began, but I shushed him.  
"No, Jasp…you heard Carlisle, we've run out of time, this needs to happen now."  
"Can you do it?" Jasper looked over to Carlisle.  
"I'll go to the hospital, get supplies, Edward can set up my office. I wont do it tonight…tomorrow. Let's prepare," Carlisle nodded to Edward and they both exited.

"See, I'm totally going to be ruler of the coven when I'm turned," I mocked, turning back to Jasper – but he didn't smile, he merely stared into my eyes, his hand moving from his side, to sit on my stomach.  
He didn't say anything…he didn't have to. The look of doubt and fear was clear in those beautiful, dark eyes of his.


	52. Chapter 51

_So, I know that a few of you are wondering about where Bella and the wolf pack are in this story. The thing is…I've never really wanted to write about the wolf pack, as such…since I'm sort of basing this story around the same time as Twilight took place. By the end of this story…Bella and Edward's story is going to become a lot more evident. The thing is, I've sort of muddled it up, so it's pretty confusing._

_Basically though – the sequel to this, 'Fluorescence' which I'll be posting once this is completed, will have a lot to do with the Volturi, Bella and Edward. I've not worked out all the kinks, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass over the whole James situation (I know, and I hate myself for it…) and sort of go for the more New Moon/Eclipse frame instead. Purely just because I hadn't planned out this story or the sequel earlier on._

_But please be assured that Bella will come into the story a lot more in the next few chapters._

_Enjoy, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed – it means a lot. This chapter is extra long, so please review and let me know what you think._

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

Chapter fifty one

Evangeline

There was a long few hours where I just sat, trying to figure out how my life had gotten to this point. Where along the lines did I decide to become engaged to a vampire? And where exactly had I decided that it would be a good idea for that vampire to impregnate me? Well…all my decisions seemed a little stupid now.

I kept my hands on my stomach as I sat in the dining room, it seemed to stop the demon child from kicking me in my vital organs.

"Evangeline?" Alice called from behind me as she made her way into the room.  
"Hi…" I replied, looking back to catch a glimpse of her as she sat in the seat beside me.  
"You shouldn't worry about any of this," She smiled that beautiful, sweet smile of hers and I couldn't help but feel a little calmer.

"Have you seen something?" I asked her bluntly.

"No…but I have a feeling, intuition. I never see anything clearly with you Evangeline…but I always know when something bad is going to happen and right now? I'm not worried," Alice laughed a little "I know it isn't much to go on but maybe as long as you know the psychic isn't scared you're going to die." I couldn't help but laughed at that, folding my hair behind my ear nervously.

"It does help…thank you, Alice."

"I always knew that you and Jasper were meant for each other," She stated suddenly, her eyes still kind, "I still remember the night I got the vision…you and Jasper were just sitting, entwined with one another. I knew then that me and Jasper were over…" There was still the slightest hint of pain in her eyes, but she diminished it almost immediately.  
"You must hate me," I muttered.  
"No, no I don't, Evangeline," Alice replied quickly "God…I adore you for what you've done for him. He's had a hard life, I could never repair that…I tried but he was never mine to fix. When I had the vision of you and him I knew that my destiny wasn't to find Jasper for myself but…it was to find him and lead him to you, you're his future. We all know that without you, Jasper would have no life left in him…so that's how I know nothing bad will happen from this. All of us are too willing to fight," Alice touched her hand to the side of my face lovingly; her expression instantly changing.

"Alice?" She was silent, her hand still on my cheek as she concentrated.

"Stay calm, Evangeline," Jasper entered quietly, his eyes newly golden.  
"What'd I do?" I asked with a frown, "I can't injure another one of you!" I hissed quietly.

"You didn't do anything…she's having a vision, but you have to stay calm or else you could hurt her," Jasper replied calmly with a small, reassuring smile.

I did as he said and sat still trying not to be nervous or scared or anything along those lines. All of a sudden, Alice snapped out of it and glanced up at me.

"Interesting," Alice stated, a frown polluting her marble brow.

"I think I know what we have to do," Alice turned to look at Jasper.  
"You have seen something?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah, but it isn't going to end well unless we do things exactly right. Evangeline, don't panic…I think I know what we have to do." Alice rushed off in that moment, Jasper glanced at me before he followed; leaving me standing, by myself.

"Vampires…" I muttered as I walked over to the sofa and sat down with great difficulty.

There was silence for a few seconds until the sound of heavy foot steps made their way down the staircase, I frowned when I saw Bella appear.

She glanced into the room, obviously not expecting to see anyone, but instead her eyes latched onto mine. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before she spoke.  
"Hey…" She smiled sympathetically.

"Hi," I replied, lifting my hand in a pathetic attempt at a wave. Bella walked cautiously into the room, leaning against the other sofa.  
"Edward told me about…" Bella began.  
"About the demon spawn? Bummer huh?" I scoffed.  
"I know that you hate Edward," Bella began "but he's really trying to help you. He and Carlisle have been working 24/7 trying to work out this thing. He isn't very nice to you, I know, but…he cares." She finished.

"You're a nice girl," I stated with a smile, "He's lucky…don't let something like this happen to you." I replied, shaking my head.

"Thanks," Bella replied quietly, her posture awkward.

Jasper soon appeared, walking straight over to me and smiling in an effort to keep me calm.  
"Alice has a plan, I'm not sure but the skin to skin contact must have allowed her to receive a vision, we're pretty sure we know what to do," He smiled, although he wasn't looking quite as relieved as he sounded.

"I'll just go…" Bella smiled, lifted her hand in a nervous wave and walked out of the room.  
"Bella?" I called after her, causing Jasper to raise an eyebrow at me.  
"Yeah?" She frowned, turning back to face me.

"Would you consider staying? House full of vampires…it's nice to talk to someone with a pulse for a change," I saw the sympathetic smile form on Bella's lips before she answered.

"I'm just going to see Edward quickly…but I'll stay, I'll come back downstairs in a few minutes," She clarified.

"Thanks." With that, she disappeared upstairs; I turned my attention back to Jasper who was sitting beside me.

"What was that about?" He asked, but it wasn't an offensive question, his voice actually sounded very soft…surprised, perhaps even happy.

"I've never really spoken to her properly and the one time I did speak to her I didn't like her that much," I shrugged "I wont meet another person who's situation is the same as mine…I'm disappointed that I didn't realise that a little sooner."

"You're a very difficult girl, angel…but you mean well," Jasper smiled – the most genuine expression I'd seen in a while.

"Thanks." What else was I supposed to say? Me and Jasper had had enough heart felt, emotion fuelled conversations in the past few days to keep us going for an eternity.

"So how are we getting this baby out of here?" I laughed.

"Alice has told Carlisle about her vision, he's working it out…I don't want to go into details and scare you, darlin'."

I shook my head, "I'm already scared."

"I know, I wish I could help more but…my power is pretty useless on you lately," Jasper smiled apologetically.

"We haven't even thought of names," I stated out of the blue.

"We don't even know if…" Jasper frowned, "this isn't going to be a normal infant, Evangeline…we don't know if we'll have something to name."

He was right, no one knew what was coming out of me. All we knew was it was coming, and it was coming tonight.

I sat on the floor, my back leaning against the sofa as I read through mine and Jasper's poem. I thought back to how simple things had been when he had first read the poem to me. It was crazy how much everything had changed, what our relationship had turned into. On the one hand it made me want to run…on the other it made me want to cling to Jasper and never let go.

There was a light tap on the door before it was pushed open, Bella entered cautiously and closed it behind her.

"You okay?" She asked as she hovered by the doorway.  
"I'm fine…come sit," I nodded to the sofa. Bella sat beside me on the floor, her legs crossed beneath her.  
"Edward hasn't told me any details but…he's told me that the birth is happening tonight." Bella stated.

"Yeah…Alice had some crazy vision, suddenly knew how to keep me alive," I laughed apathetically.

"You don't believe her?" She frowned.

"I…I don't believe much these days. If I'm still here in a week's time, then maybe I'll have some trust in Alice." I smiled.  
"Can you do me a favour?" I began.  
"Sure…"  
"Distract me…tell me what's going on with you, what has fucked up in your life lately," I folded my hair back from my face and Bella let out an anxious laugh.  
"Well…I'm pretty sure nothing will be quite as exciting as this," She started, "before you came…there was some trouble with another vampire, Edward's worried that she's about to reappear."

"I didn't know that you were all…in danger too." I let out an exasperated sigh, laughing inside about how ignorant I'd been.  
"I'm not…for now I'm good. Things have been quiet but you never really know." Bella shrugged.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're underestimating your situation?"  
"I'm worried, Edward's worried…I'm probably in a lot of danger but at the moment? We've all been just trying to figure out how to save you," Bella didn't say it to hurt my feelings…I could have taken it that way but honestly? It made me feel sort of comforted.  
"They haven't left me to be in danger or anything," Bella smiled "I'm fine for now, safe even. You? You're…"

"Not safe yet," I finished her sentence.  
"Evangeline?" Rosalie's voice sounded from the doorway as it clicked open, her eyes settled first on Bella before they quickly met mine with a warmth that hadn't been present a few seconds ago.  
"Carlisle asked me to go through some things with you, if that's okay?" Rosalie asked.  
"I'll just get out of the way," Bella stated, standing up.

"Thanks for letting me know about…stuff," I smiled towards her as she left.

"No problem," Bella replied before she was gone.

"What's up with that?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No one ever said that Bella was having some vampire trouble of her own."  
"You're our main priority for now," Rosalie replied sternly. A sharp pain began in my stomach and spread towards my back, I let out a low hiss at the sensation.  
"Carlisle has a plan, he's going to try and do a caesarean section…he'll have to cut through the layer of skin and tissue and stuff before he gets to your uterus. Where according to Alice's vision he'll have to bite through…that's why he couldn't use an ultrasound or anything, the uterus is made of something similar to a vampire's skin."

"Sounds awesome," I replied, wide eyed. That was so not what I was expecting.  
"He won't know how to go about injecting you with venom until after the birth. It means we don't even know how you'll survive…if you will. Alice's vision showed you surviving but it didn't show what choice Carlisle made for that outcome, it's stupid." Rosalie cursed, kneeling beside me.  
"I hate this." She stated angrily.

"Rose…" I tried to calm her.

"I just wish I could have kept you safe from this," She shook her head "I don't know what I'll do if you-" Her voice cut off before she finished.

"Rosalie, it's okay." I soothed, moving closer to her and wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I'd never seen her so fragile.

"You are my sister," She sobbed with no tears, "my best friend."

"I'll do everything I can to survive, I promise," I laughed quietly, knowing my promise meant nothing.

"They've asked me to take you through to Carlisle's study." She replied almost silently.  
"It's time?" I asked, pulling away from her. Rosalie nodded in reply, and the pain in my abdomen grew stronger.

We walked to Carlisle's office, the rest of the family were stood awkwardly – discussing between themselves. When I entered, they all turned to face me.  
"Hey guys, what's shaking?" I joked weakly as Jasper rushed to my side, helping me sit down on the bed. He pressed his lips to my ear and spoke quietly.

"I love you," He murmured in the beautiful, velvety soft voice.

"I love you too," I replied in a low whisper.

"We're going to try and put you under anaesthetic, Evangeline." Carlisle stated before he continued, "I believe Rosalie has already explained what will happen after that." I nodded towards him silently.

"Who'll be here?" I asked.  
"Myself , Alice and Edward," Carlisle replied before I quickly looked to Jasper.

"You won't be with me?" I frowned.

"I'm going to wait outside with Sebastian, Rosalie and Emmet, make sure that the scent of the blood isn't too…appealing." Jasper replied. "Alice will be beside you, she's going to try and keep a hold of your hand in case she has any further visions."

"I wanted you to turn me," I asked, my eyes filling with tears.  
"I will…I just need to make sure I'm strong enough first."

Butterflies swarmed my stomach and my chest ached even more than the bruising that was spread over my skin.

"Let's get you prepped." Jasper smiled, trying to make me feel less nervous as he ushered me over to the bed that had been set up in the middle of the floor. Everyone exited, leaving me and Jasper alone. I changed into the hospital style gown lying on the bed and let out a nervous sigh, my hands falling onto my protruding stomach.

"So…" Jasper said, setting his hands at either side of my as I sat.  
"This is it," I replied, instead of answering, Jasper just moved closer to me, his hand moving around the back of my neck as he pressed his cool lips to mine. I fell into him, relaxing immediately and feeling that beautiful rush of emotions that always filled me when we were this close. Jasper's lips left mine but he kept his forehead pressed against my own.

"I'll save you," He whispered, his voice velvety sweet "I'm going to do everything in my power to fix this." Silence fell before he spoke once again.

"They would say, "Dear child! why dream and wait for him longer? Are there not other youths as fair as Gabriel? Others who have hearts as tender and true, and spirits as loyal? Here is Baptiste Leblanc, the notary's son, who has loved thee many a tedious year; come, give him thy hand and be happy! Then would Evangeline answer, serenely but sadly, 'I cannot! Whither my heart has gone, there follows my hand, and not elsewhere. For when the heart goes before, like a lamp, and illumines the pathway,  
Many things are made clear, that else lie hidden in darkness." Jasper purred, breathing heavily as he spoke.

"She searched for Gabriel for a lifetime, fought for him," I replied, tears filling my eyes, "I wish I could fight harder, for you." I sobbed, unable to hold back any longer.

"Gabriel! O my beloved!" and died away into silence. Then he beheld, in a dream, once more the home of his childhood; green Acadian meadows, with sylvan rivers among them, village, and mountain, and woodlands; and, walking under their shadow." Jasper paused, "You are my life, Evangeline. Just like in the poem. You saved me and you don't even know it."

Jasper pressed his lips once more to mine, a long, passionate embrace – a sense of urgency overcame me and I felt like all of a sudden I hadn't had enough time, I needed more time with him. But it was too late, Carlisle entered, Edward and Alice soon followed.

"I'll see you when you awake." Jasper smiled, a bittersweet expression.

"Jasper?" I called back just as he had reached the doorway.

"Yes, angel?" His face was paler and far more sad than I had ever seen it. His eyes were no longer sparkling.

"If the baby is…indeed, a baby? Love it, please." I stated, everyone seemed to stare at Jasper, waiting for his reaction.

"I shall." He replied, looking me direct in the eye before he turned and exited, the door closing behind him. I savoured his image as I lay back in the bed, Carlisle smiled at me as he prepared the anaesthetic.

"Don't worry, Evangeline." He smiled, his hand moving my hair back, "We love you and we'll see you when you wake up." Carlisle finalised, pushing the needle point into the IV still clipped onto my hand.

I fell into a haze; Jasper's face still echoing in my mind.

Edward POV

We had all fed to a ridiculous extent before the surgery began – in an effort to keep our thirst dulled. Alice was in deep concentration by the side of the bed, her hands wrapped around Evangeline's.

Carlisle nodded towards me before he began, the scalpel was held firmly in his hand as he began the incision. I watched as he struggled to get the blade to penetrate the skin, he glanced at me as he pressed down on the blade. The tiniest bit of blood seeped from the cut.

"The venom has hardened the skin and muscle," Carlisle stated, pausing for a second before he pressed the scalpel to her swollen stomach again, for a second time – the blade did nothing.

"What are we supposed to do if the blade can't even cut through the skin?" I asked, glancing quickly at Evangeline's vitals. Her heart was slow but steady.

"We may have to begin the surgery from another area of the abdomen." Carlisle clenched his eyes shut for a second before tightening his grip around the scalpel. In one swift movement, he thrust the scalpel towards Evangeline's stomach, the blade cut into the flesh and a slight trickle of blood poured from the wound. I checked her vitals, her heart rate had quickened.

"She's tachycardic, Carlisle." I stated, my hands still pressed to the top of her stomach, just as I had spoken Evangeline flinched, there was a crack before the monitor began beeping furiously.

"She's waking up, her body is burning off the anaesthetic quicker than a human…the venom must be interfering with the medication…" Carlisle babbled. "Edward administer more of the anaesthetic, triple what we used before," He demanded urgently. I did as he asked and pushed the needle into her IV.

"What was the noise?" I asked, unable to stop myself from panicking a little.  
"Her pelvis breaking, possibly her spine too. It means that the baby is probably in distress, we have to do this quickly," Carlisle pulled the scalpel from Evangeline's lower abdomen and began making an incision from the top, centre of her stomach, trailing down over her belly button. It filled with blood, the sweet crimson liquid pouring down her sides in a lethal waterfall. Alice was silent, but her thoughts were constant, the smell of the blood was becoming difficult for her.

The flesh of her stomach parted and more blood gushed from the wound; I held my breath, attempting to listen to the thoughts around me. Jasper was outside, being held back by Emmet and Sebastian by the sounds of things. He didn't want her blood…he could hear her heart beat. He knew we were running out of time.

"Stop!" Alice yelled, standing from where she sat, her eyes wide and panicked. Carlisle's hands froze around the scalpel, the blood pooling around Evangeline. He looked worried and uncertain.  
"If any of us go near her she'll injure us…the baby will recognise us as a threat. Jasper needs to do it...it recognises him." Alice stated sternly.

"Alice…" I began to argue just as the door crashed in.

"I'll do it…I can do it." Jasper stated, he was frantic…petrified.

"We don't have time for this!" Carlisle stated, trying to stop the bleeding from Evangeline's stomach.

"I can do it, Edward…you know I can, I've tasted her blood before and I can handle this. This is my child," Jasper pleaded. Everyone was quiet. Just four vampires and a girl, bleeding out on the table.

Carlisle nodded and stepped aside; Jasper moved towards Evangeline before baring his teeth and plunging forward. He tore through the flesh in a gruesome display – Alice left quickly, the scent becoming too much for her. The rest of the family had already abandoned the house, their thoughts had gone quiet.

The monitor by Evangeline's side beeped angrily, her heart rate becoming fast once again. She was waking up for a second time.

"Quick, Jasper!" Carlisle shouted, the panic in his voice was overwhelming.

Jasper moved from Evangeline, his face smeared with the sticky red substance as his hands clasped around something, tugging the silent being from Evangeline and holding it in his arms as if shocked by its sudden appearance.

Everything was quiet as we all stared at the bloodied bundle in Jasper's arms, the infant's wide green eyes stared up at him in silent recognition.

The silence continued as Evangeline's heart rate monitor fell quiet.


	53. Chapter 52

_Soooo, sorry it's taken me a while, but I had to work on this more than the others. It was freaking hard! I didn't want to do it the same as Bella's transformation, but then it was the only information I had to go off of whilst I was writing it. So to be fair, it may be a little similar…but hopefully not overly so. It alsoooo didnt help that when i went to upload the chapter last week wouldnt let me! grrrrhhh, its taken until now to get it fixed, but we're back up and running now!_

_This chapter is a bit shorter, but hopefully still enjoyable. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it…do the same with this one yeah?_

Chapter fifty two

Jasper

I stared down at the child in my arms and couldn't help but feel truly amazed. It was a boy…and he looked normal. His skin was pale, his eyes green and his moist hair blonde. His chest rose and fell as he breathed.

"We have to act on her now, Jasper." Carlisle's voice sounded in the background, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the bundle in my arms. The scream broke me out of my daze, Evangeline, she was awake. I passed the baby to Edward and rushed to Evangeline's side. She was frantic, unable to move and letting out weak screams and whimpers. The venom from my bites mixed with the venom infected waters from around the infant had helped her stomach to heal only slightly, the bleeding had slowed but not stopped.

"Evangeline, angel," I muttered, my hand brushing her hair from her face. She didn't speak, she just looked at me silently, her eyes wide and glazed over.

"Give me the baby," I demanded, turning to Edward.

"Jasper we don't have time for this," Edward hissed in reply.

"Edward…give them a moment." Carlisle stated, causing Edward to let out a sigh and pass the small baby over to me, he had been wrapped in a bloodied towel – it amazed me that his skin was warm to the touch.

"You've had a boy," I mumbled, placing the baby beside her so that she could see him. There was a chance that Evangeline wouldn't survive the transformation with injuries as extensive as hers, if anything, I wanted her to see our child.

A few tears rolled from her eyes as she stared at him.

"Gabriel," She whispered, her voice hoarse and her eyes still unsteady.

"Gabriel," I repeated, I lifted the baby from her side and handed him to Edward.  
"All of you leave." I demanded.  
"You need to make sure her heart keeps pumping, if the injuries don't start to heal…" Carlisle began and I nodded in reply before they both exited, closing the door behind them.

"I love you," I smiled, pressing my lips to Evangeline's as her eyes closed.

I placed my hand beneath her neck and lifted her closer to me, I bared my teeth and pressed them into the supple skin. Almost instantly my mouth filled with venom and swirled with the blood that flowed from the bite. I struggled; taking three mouthfuls of the sweet, wintery tasting blood before I pulled away. My hand gripped at the bed, putting a dent in the metal as I tried to hold myself back.

The scream was the loudest I had heard as it echoed from her lungs, she was still unable to move, but luckily the venom from the birth of the baby had helped heal her stomach even further. I took her hand in mine and pressed her wrist to my lips, I bit down a second time, this time taking no blood at all, just infecting the area with venom. I repeated the action a second time on the other wrist and waited a few seconds. Nothing.

I once again, took her arm in my hands and bit down on her forearm; I waited but there was just silence.

"Come on Evangeline, don't do this." I muttered, my head falling onto her arm as my hand clung to hers. The warmth had long left her skin. I stood up, glancing at the monitor. I set my hands on her chest and began thumping on her chest – trying my hardest not to break anything further.

"Carlisle!" I shouted as I continued the rhythm. Almost immediately he had appeared at Evangeline's side.  
"We need to continue the CPR, even if her heart can pump them venom around once, she'll live." He stated, taking over from me as he gave her CPR. My hands tangled in my hair before I lunged at the wall, a hole forming around my hand. I kicked and threw limbs at the walls like a child throwing a tantrum; breaking and shattering everything around me.

"No…no," Rosalie stammered as she appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide and panicked as she held Gabriel in her arms.

I glanced up from where I had fallen on the floor, looking towards Evangeline as Carlisle kept trying to get her heart to pump.

"Jasper you need to bite her again," Carlisle stated, but his voice was almost non existent.

"I'll do it." Rosalie walked over to where Evangeline, lay Gabriel by Evangeline's side and immediately bit into her shoulder. To my surprise, she pulled away, wiping the tiniest bit of blood from her lips and waiting. I moved across to where both my love and my son lay, this wasn't working.

Until Gabriel turned his head and bit into Evangeline's arm, the bite drawing blood. I frowned, glancing at Carlisle and Rosalie.

"Vampire instincts, Rosalie, take him please." Carlisle stated, and Rosalie went to lift the baby from Evangeline, but I stopped her.

"Look," I nodded towards the bites that were stamped all over Evangeline's arms. Each of us watched as they healed, one by one the wounds closing and sealing.

"It's working." Carlisle allowed a relived sigh to escape from his lungs.

"It makes sense…" I muttered, still watching the wounds on Evangeline as they healed. "I don't know how, but it makes sense." I finalised, looking down at my son as he stared up at me – some kind of knowing expression in his eyes and the wave of relief that swelled from him. I picked the warm bundle up and hugged him to my chest. He didn't argue, he just gripped onto my bloodied shirt with his tiny hands as I watched Evangeline begin to transform.

"It's a matter of time now," Carlisle nodded. "It could be days, weeks…but it has worked, Jasper."

"Thank you." I whispered, my eyes locking with his for a second.

"I'll take him, Jasper…you should be with Evangeline." Rosalie turned to me and for once I found no reason to argue with her. I just passed Gabriel to her and smiled slightly.

"Rosalie…" I began, but before I could finish she interrupted me.

"I know, just…I'll look after him, stay with her." And with that she was gone, out the door and down the stairs with everyone else.

I settled at Evangeline's side once again, still trying to get used to the coolness of her skin.

Evangeline POV.

I remember closing my eyes and feeling almost…serene. That soon disappeared into nothing, I felt nothing. I just lay there, still. I didn't even hurt anymore.

But that was before the burning started. First in my stomach, it rippled up into my chest and rattled through my ribcage. It swirled into my limbs and attacked each and every nerve as they jolted back to life, in some kind of sickening retelling of Frankenstein. It was torturous, the pain itself made me long for the moments of sheer shock and terror brought on by, well, any other pain that I had known in my human existence. There are no words to describe the ache and burn to a degree that anyone will understand, unless they've been through it themselves.

The pain didn't end. I had expected it to…but it just didn't. Constantly, it continued to echo through my skin and nerves to the point where I thought it would last forever. Time had disappeared, I didn't know if I had been lying there – silenced, for hours, days or seconds. It was just a deep sleep filled with the excruciating burn, like I had been dropped into a pool of acid that just never seemed to stop eating away at my skin.

At some point, somewhere – my fingertips grew numb and my toes became mobile. The burning seemed to circle me; I tried to ignore it as my thoughts became clearer. I could listen to the conversations in the house, recognising the voices and trying to tie together what was going on as I lay immobile wherever I was. I felt different already, clearer. As if I had an understanding of what was going on for miles around me, even if I couldn't open my eyes or move…I just knew that I was safe where I was. Perhaps that was the vampire intuition side of things.

I didn't think I was screaming anymore. I remember I had gone quiet at some point, the screaming had dulled – whether or not that was because my voice cut out, or because my ears refused to pick up the frequency for fear of my own mental health, I didn't know. All I knew was that now I was silent…silent and waiting.

One thing I was certain of was that there was a clear, marble mould settled in the palm of my hand. It had been there for as long as I could remember…it reminded me of the life I was walking towards. The fire I was lying amidst had reasoning behind it...and that reason had been sitting by my side for as long as I had needed him there.

The burning built up and gave way repeatedly. It was disappointing when the pain appeared again after the relief. But I could feel my heart quickening, like a hummingbird trapped in a cage, fluttering against the sides, it rattled in my chest and sent waves of the venom towards my broken limbs – repairing them and building the new me. The circle of pain swirling had now grown smaller…and smaller. It concentrated on my heart, twitching and coiling around the vessel and forcing it to convulse rapidly in a rhythm that was no where near human. The humanity in me had seemed to disappear and now all that was left was a senseless burning in my throat and a quivering confusion in the fore front of my brain.

Was this it?


	54. Chapter 53

_So, this chapter might not be what you are expecting. It was difficult to write, considering at every point - i felt as if i was copying Bella's transformation...and i hate that feeling! But ive got something seriously awesome lined up for the next chapter, trust me. If youre disappointed with this...the next few chapters will hopefully make up for it!_

_Reviews are wonderful, and they do help me update alot quicker._

Chapter Fifty Three

Evangeline

My eyes felt dry and jerky as I glanced around the room; paying great attention to the colours that patterned the ceiling. There were a thousand different smells tickling at my nostrils and a feverish array of textures beneath my finger tips. Everything was different, for the most part, this excited me...however it also frightened me.

"Evangeline?" The voice was filled with worry and coated with softness like velvet. Caution.

I didn't move...I just continued to lie there; still and quiet. My lungs filled with air that wasn't needed and I enjoyed the feeling of relief and comfort it brought to my chest. A warmth I couldn't describe. My hands ran fearfully down my stomach, where my swollen, pregnant stomach had been just...how long ago was that? Hours? Days?

"How long?" Before my brain had caught up, the question had already left my mouth.

"How long have you been unconscious?" The voice asked again quietly.

"Yes." I replied.

"About 3 weeks...your body had a lot of healing to do, it took longer than anticipated for you to wake up." I felt a hand snake over mine and I immediately turned to face the man I was lying here for, I heard the tiny, sharp breath he inhaled when he looked at my appearance and I couldn't help but panic a little. Did I look that different? That terrible?

Jasper stared into my eyes, his face still held anxiety, but I tried my best to ignore that. I just breathed in his familiar sent and let out a slow, long sigh of relief. His face was more beautiful than it had ever been; the tones of honey in his hair were radiant, the pitch black hues of his eyes were blinding. Darkness and light mixed together.

"I know I must look...far different, to how you last seen me...the scars," Jasper whispered, his voice hoarse. It was then that my brain caught onto what he was worried about...the anxiety and worry and his expression wasn't all because of me, but because of him. He had worried that his appearance would frighten me.

I studied the pattern of overlapping scars, tracing his neck, jaw and arms. Little silver half moons, some darker and less visible than others...whilst some were glittering and dancing beneath the fluorescent light of the desk lamp beside him.

"You're beautiful," I stated. I hadn't yet paid attention to how new my voice sounded, so crisp and light. I could detect every bit of my accent in each word; it was as if my brain was working harder and faster than it ever had.

"I can't express...I was so worried," Jasper's eyes left mine and I couldn't help but feel terrible. 3 weeks of not knowing whether or not the venom had worked.

The idea of the venom brought back the anxiety from my transformation; I remembered how extreme the pain had been...how terrifying.

"You look extraordinary," Jasper smiled; the first hint of true happiness I had seen since I'd awoken.

"I'd hope so...if I'm going to be stuck like this for eternity, I better look freaking awesome." I replied, still lying flat on my back - still as ever.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs sent me jumping back from Jasper, off the bed and into the corner, my back arched and teeth were bared. I was surprised before I had even finished hissing and immediately, I was embarrassed as Carlisle made his way through the door, gently closing it behind him.

"It's alright, Evangeline. It's entirely natural," Carlisle soothed, Jasper was now stood in front of me, his calming influence wrapping around me.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked gently, not moving from beside the door.

"My throat hurts," I replied, suddenly becoming very aware of the burning smothering me. I instantly pressed my hand to my neck.

"You'll need to hunt, Jasper, it would be a good idea for you to take Evangeline to change, she'll need fresh clothing." I was still wearing a hospital-like gown. My memories were foggy, but almost instantly, I felt a sense of guilt. I had forgotten my own child.

"Gabriel? I had a son," I stuttered.

"He's fine," Jasper replied with a smile, "He's perfect."

"Is he...can I see him?" My eyes moved back and forth from Jasper to Carlisle.

"You should feed first." Carlisle smiled reassuringly, "His heart pumps blood..."

Carlisle didn't need to explain, I nodded, allowing my eyes to fall to the floor.  
"Come on," Jasper soothed, his hands - no longer cool, but almost warm, made their way to my face, into my hair. I stared directly into his eyes and he smirked, that beautiful expression. I had missed it.

"Let's hunt," He smiled again, his lips pressing to mine, gently but filled with so much emotion. His arms wrapped around my tiny frame and all of a sudden, I was human again. Delicate and protected. This was where I belonged.

Jasper took my hand and led me slowly and carefully into our bedroom, everything looked the same…yet somehow, it was different. I did my best to keep calm and ignore the noise from downstairs...the noise from outside. I'd need to learn to block that out.

Jasper shut the door behind me and I walked into the room; each of the large windows was open, allowing a warm, moist breeze to flow into the room and cover my skin in the refreshing glaze.

"Here..." Jasper handed me a neatly folded pile of clothing and I glanced at it. A soft grey t shirt, with long sleeves and a pair of black jeans.

"Everything feels so slow." I mumbled, setting the clothes down on the sofa.  
"It'll feel strange for a while but don't worry...it'll get better, you'll start to feel like yourself again," Jasper replied, taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles. It was then that I suddenly realised just how pale I was. I took in a sharp breath of pointless air and stepped back. I knew it was part of the deal, but it was still a shock to see my skin not match Jasper's, but pass it. I was paler than him. My hands were a more a grey porcelain than his beautiful silver ivory.

"Once you feed, your skin should take on a more...natural pallor." He didn't sound too sure about that, and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"We think it's just something to do with your body needing to heal a little more...plus, we're not sure what effect the venom in your system had early on, when you were pregnant with Gabriel."

I stepped away from him and walked towards the mirror, the first glimpse of my appearance made me panic. I didn't look like the others at all. I was paler, my skin looked slightly see through and unnatural, like Aro's was. My eyes were a deep, fiery crimson and my eyes lids were faded against my pale complexion in a soft lavender tone. My lips were close to blue and my hair, where it had been a light blonde, was now closer to white, with golden hues tickling throughout the strands.

Slowly, I began to undress. Jasper stayed behind, watching me from a distance and keeping his calming influence curtaining me. First, I noticed the scarring on my neck, my arms. Then, as the hospital gown hit the floor, I noticed my stomach. A swirl of lavender tinted, silver scars covered my abdomen. They were striking, almost horrific. I had flash backs of the birth of Gabriel, my stomach had been practically ripped open, and never sewn shut. The other scars on my neck and collarbone were less noticeable. More like Jasper's, with just a hint of purple.

"Why...?" I began, but stopped as I caught Jasper's expression. He hadn't looked at my stomach; he hadn't known that the wound had healed so terribly.

"We'll have to ask Carlisle about that...it may be that they'll heal..." I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was lying; I turned to him and smiled sympathetically as I pulled on the jeans and t shirt.

"What's he like?" I asked quietly, Jasper's face lit up immediately.

"He's noisy," Jasper laughed, "And he's growing rapidly. Myself and Carlisle managed to talk to someone who had been in a similar situation; our fear was that Gabriel's life would be short, a mere ten years or so. But we've been reassured that his existence is guaranteed centuries." He smiled, "He's developed quite a fascination with Emmett. His laugh reminds me of you...he's blonde, of course," Another laugh escaped his lips and I couldn't help but smile, "I read to him every night but he prefers to look at the pictures instead of listen, he's very stubborn, like his mother...he has your human eyes, bright green, with a hint of brown. He has your lips, your skin...but he has my hair and my nose."

I went quickly over to Jasper, wrapping my arms around him and allowing our frames to mesh together tightly.

"Evangeline?" Jasper whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah?" I asked, my face still nestled into his chest.

"You're crushing me…a little bit," He laughed as I let go.

"Sorry…"

"Tiny and strong…I'll have to get used to that," Jasper smirked.

"I feel wrong," I stated, staring up at Jasper. The expression on his face was unreadable, but he seemed to be focused on my eyes.

"You look angelic," He replied, studying my face.

There was a knock on the door and instantly I jumped back from Jasper, crouched down and hissed towards the door; I couldn't stop myself.

"Evangeline, you're okay," Jasper soothed, stepping in front of me so as to keep me from whoever was about to walk in the door.

Edward entered cautiously, closing the door behind him. He smiled, but only slightly, when he saw me.

"It's alive, so to speak," He smirked.

"She's a newborn and she hates you, do you really think it's wise to be coming up here?" Jasper asked, laughing bluntly.

"I'm aware, it's nice to see you Evangeline," Edward nodded towards me, but I was still arched into a defensive position. "Are you taking her hunting? Gabriel is aware that she's awake, I think he'd like to see her."  
"You can read his mind?" I asked, instantly straightening up. Jasper kept himself in front of me, his hand on mine as he calmed me.

"Yes," Edward smiled, unlike his usual cocky self, it seemed a warm expression, "His thoughts are complicated like yours, but easy to figure out. I have a feeling he'll grow more difficult to decipher as he gets older but for now, reading his mind is easy," Edward stated.  
"Does he know who I am?" My eyes flashed between Jasper and Edward.  
"Most certainly," Edward replied.  
"He actually…he's probably the reason you've awoken," Jasper cleared his throat and spoke quietly.

"Pardon?" I frowned.

"It took bites from me, Rosalie and Gabriel to get the venom to a sufficient enough level to heal and revive you. It hadn't been working until Gabriel bit you," Jasper finished, clearly weary of my reaction.

I wasn't sure how I felt exactly, but I definitely sensed a feeling of…happiness? Honour? It felt right somehow, that this had all started with Gabriel and ended with Gabriel.  
"Come on, you need to hunt," Jasper held out his hand to me and I accepted with a smile.

"Nervous?" I asked him and he led me to the window ledge, looking out onto the forest.

"Incredibly," Jasper smirked cockily before we both jumped. My heart may no longer be beating, my lungs may no longer need the oxygen, but my existence still required Jasper to survive.

Without him, I'd burn out.


	55. Chapter 54

_Sorry about the delay guys, I've been working on a lot of other stories (including the Carlise OC I mentioned a few months ago) and I've been working out the last few kinks in this story before I move onto the sequel!_

_There's about 3 more chapters of this story left (give or take), so hopefully you'll enjoy what I have in store for you. _

_Reviews are much appreciated and a huge thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review or add to favourites so far!_

Chapter 54

Evangeline

My feet hit the moist, softened moss of the forest floor delicately. I had always been light on my feet, so far...this didn't shock me. We ran quickly, our hands still entwined. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me at all times; he was studying me - keeping me calm. We came to an abrupt stop, Jasper was the one to look concerned, then I felt it - the calming energy that he had been soothing me with, disappeared. I was anxious, nervous, worried...scared.

Milliseconds after this, the scent hit me like a tonne of bricks, I was knocked back and shielded by this smell. Jasper shuddered and fell to the ground, I ignored it. The beautiful, warm and perfumed smell around me was like old, fine wine.

"Evangeline, you must concentrate. Listen to me," Jasper was in front of me; his arms on my shoulders, holding me back, but he looked to be struggling himself. He looked weak, his skin paler and cracks forming all over his hands where they were in contact with me. I was trembling, trying to hold myself back.  
"Think of Gabriel, the sooner you learn to control yourself, the sooner you can see him," Jasper continued - but his voice was nothing anymore...the scent was masking whatever he held over me. I jumped beneath his arms, dodging his grip and running and fast as I possibly could carry myself. I dived over fallen trees, through bushes, the thorns unable to penetrate my thick, marble skin.

I could practically taste the thick perfume on my lips, it made me feel heavenly and alive. That feeling was quickly followed by a hard blow to my stomach. An arm wrapped around me and carried me back. For a second I fought, almost managing to get away from the grip. However, as the scent faded amidst the damp grass and trees, I realised that fighting was pointless and collapsed, exhausted against Jasper. His arms wrapped around me, my arms tangled around his neck and my head falling on his shoulder. I watched as cracks in his marble neck healed, no trace of the injury left behind.

He jumped up into the air, I closed my eyes and revelled in the smooth breeze it forced over my face. With a gentle thud, his feet landed on the carpeted floor of our bedroom. He set me down on the floor, but made sure to keep his hands holding onto me.

"I'm so sorry," I apologised, wishing that I could allow tears to fall from my dry, burning eyes, just to show that I was sincere.

"Never apologise for your instincts, one day they'll come in handy," Jasper soothed, his hand running back through my hair. "I think for the next few days we'll keep you indoors, I'll talk to Carlisle about supplying blood for you to feed. You'll need something soon," He stated.  
"I'll never get to see my son," I looked down to the ground, "I'm going to miss everything."

"That's not true, you may be better controlled once you've fed," Jasper closed all of the windows before he turned back to me.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle quickly, I'll return soon," He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I love you." And with that, he exited. Leaving me stood alone, in our room, wondering exactly what I had wondered all along.

Was this really what I was supposed to be?

Jasper

I walked at a human pace down the staircase, allowing myself time to think. Evangeline was stronger than me; her newborn strength combined with her ability made it impossible for me to hold her back if need be.

"Dada," I heard Gabriel's voice sound as he sat on Rosalie's knee, his arms outstretched in a desperate attempt to reach me. I walked over to him, a smile instantly appearing on my lips, I picked him up from Rosalie and hugged him, kissing the top of his head and thinking for a second. I felt calmer when I was holding him, a sense of relief overcame me and I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Mummy?" His brow furrowed as he stared at me.

"She's okay," I soothed as best I could, "She misses you," I smiled, glancing to Rosalie who appeared panicked. She was still upset about Evangeline's turning three weeks ago. I had been worried, pained…but much to my surprise, so had Rosalie. She cared for Evangeline as if she was her mother.

"She's okay," I repeated, this time for Rosalie's benefit. She nodded, stood up from the sofa and pressed her lips against Gabriel's cheek before exiting.

"Em, Em, Em, Em," Gabriel clapped, his way of asking for Emmett.

"Ah is daddy not exciting enough for you, little dude?" Emmett bellowed as he entered, a wide grin on his face. Carlisle, Esme and Edward followed, soon after Sebastian and Alice appeared.

"Sad," Gabriel shook his head and gripped at my sweater.

"I'm no use to him like this, I just upset him," I stated, looking at his saddened face, "Grumpy Gabriel," I smiled at him, attempting to be as happy as possible. Immediately his face lit up.

"No! Em, Em, Em!" His hands outstretched to Emmett and I laughed, passing him to Emmett.

"How was she?" Carlisle asked, his brow furrowed, I waited until Emmett had exited with Gabriel in his arms before I answered.

"She ran with the first hint of a human scent, she isn't going to be able to hunt anytime soon, not out here," I replied with a sigh.  
"Did you manage to hold her back?" The curiosity in Carlisle's voice was obvious.

"Her ability is much stronger, she doesn't appear to have any control over it."  
"For now she'll stay on a similar diet to Gabriel, the best thing we can do is get her well enough to see Gabriel," Carlisle stated, but he was interrupted almost immediately by a loud bang from upstairs. All of us, me first, went running at full speed towards Evangeline's room. I burst through the door to find her sat against the wall.  
"I did nothing, I swear," Evangeline held up her hands and jumped to her feet. It was then that I was overwhelmed by the mix of emotions behind me, my family, minus Carlisle and Edward, hadn't seen Evangeline yet.

"What happened?" I asked, moving over to her, my eyes catching the wall behind her – a whole had been torn in the plaster.

"Okay so it probably sounds stupid, but I was sort of testing my strength…a little bit," Evangeline cringed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Evangeline, I wish I could take you outside…run off some of your energy, test your strength…" I laughed apathetically.

"Not your fault I'm an evil blood sucking fiend, oh wait," She mocked, causing a few of the others to snigger behind me, I had the urge to turn around and hiss at them – but I managed to control myself, it appeared it was only me that was worried about Evangeline's vampire form.

"We'll take you out again soon, Evangeline," Carlisle stated, smiling calmly towards her.

"Will it be safe? To take her out anytime soon?" I questioned with a frown.  
"It probably wont be safe, per say. But keep in mind Jasper, that she wont build any sort of control unless we take a few risks. If there's enough of us with her, we'll be able to keep a handle on the situation," He reassured, "In the mean time, I'll gather some supplies from the hospital," With that, Carlisle nodded and left.

Behind me, Rosalie moved forward, passed me and straight towards Evangeline. I panicked for a moment, trying to keep a close watch on Evangeline's emotions. However, this appeared to be one thing that I didn't need to worry about – Rosalie and Evangeline's friendship. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Evangeline's shoulders, and my girl returned the favour. A surge of both Evangeline and Rosalie's relief consumed me and I was immediately calmer.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Rosalie said, moving back from Evangeline.

Evangeline shrugged before she replied, "I heard you played a part in me being 'alright'. You helped turn me," Evangeline smiled, but only slightly, a gentle gesture, made in an effort to cure Rosalie of her guilt.

"I did," Rosalie nodded, glancing towards the floor.

"Thank you," Evangeline stated firmly, the tone of her voice had gone from soft to rather stern – her effort at convincing Rosalie she'd done the correct thing.

"I couldn't lose you after all of this; it was the only thing I could think to do," Rose replied quietly, "Apparently there's a good side to vampire instincts."

"Hey, I can think of one…I'm practically a human shaped wrecking ball – got any walls you need destroyed?" Evangeline joked, causing me to let out a brief laugh, not wanting to interrupt the obvious reunion between sisters.

"Don't you think it's creepy how much they look alike?" Alice asked, stepping forward from where she stood behind me, by her side was Sebastian and Esme.  
"They don't look alike, not to me," I replied, studying both Rosalie and Evangeline's features. Where Rosalie's appearance consisted of very strong features, Evangeline was far more delicate, Rosalie's blonde hair was closer to honey and hit her shoulders in length – however, Evangeline's was long, whispy and almost white in colour. I had to admit, I would be surprised if she were ever able to blend into a normal, human situation with an appearance so drastic.

"It's wonderful to have you back with us, Evangeline," Esme smiled sweetly, as always, nodding her head and placing her hand on Alice's arm. "We'll leave you both to have some time together," I watched as Rosalie, Alice, Sebastian and Esme left, the door closing behind me.

My eyes turned back toward Evangeline and her pale, violet lips lifted into a gentle smirk.  
"This still doesn't feel right," She muttered, moving closer to me and allowing me to take her hand in mine, her skin was a dramatic change from the flushed, heated texture it had been three weeks ago.

"Once you see Gabriel, I think you'll feel a lot better," I moved a white blonde wave behind her ear before she settled her cheek into the palm of my hand.  
"I hope so," She looked solemn, almost lonely.

"For now, you have to build your strength," I stated, pressing my lips to her forehead, "We may have something to look forward to in the coming months, and you must prepare for it," I smiled. Evangeline's eyes lifted to mine and her perfect marble brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"  
"You agreed to marry me didn't you?" I smirked cockily, watching as her eyes lit up and her lips parted in a sweet, joyful sigh, a flicker of her human self was revealed and it brought a longing back to me, a longing that I thought I had lost with the first mouthful of her blood.


	56. Chapter 55

_First things first, I want to do a huge shout out to Sock-Thief-Bandit, who did hands down, thee most amazing edit on Photoshop and created the exact visual of Evangeline as a vampire. Everyone should go onto her profile and check it out, it's exactly how Evangeline appears as a vampire, and how she will look the entire way through Fluorescence. _

_Reviews are awesome!_

_This one is shorter than I had planned, but it just felt like the perfect place to finish the chapter...not long until the end now!_

Chapter 55

Evangeline

I lay on my back, my eyes staring up at the ceiling. The same colours were there, blues, yellows, and a sort of light, silvery shimmer. I thought back to the birth, I closed my eyes and tried my best to remember.

I begged myself to remember, prayed that something more detailed would come back to me. I knew I had seen my baby, just before I fell unconscious, I seen him. Not for the life of me could I remember what he looked like or how I had felt. I was struggling; it was as if every human emotion had been diluted. All I could think about was how much I desperately needed to feed. I'd always thought that my thirst would fade away each time I fed, but it didn't. For three days solid, I'd been starving.

"Evangeline?" Jasper's soft voice sounded as he entered the room, instantly I lifted my hand to shush him.

"Sshh," I stated, keeping my eyes open and staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, angel?" He frowned as he made his way over to me.

"Trying to remember him," I replied quietly.

Jasper settled in at my side, his hand moulding over mine.

"You'll see him soon, I promise," Jasper stated matter of factly.

"How is he?" I asked, sitting up and facing Jasper.  
"He misses you, believe it or not."

"How can I miss me when he hasn't met me?"  
"He did meet you, briefly, he remembers everything," Jasper smiled sympathetically.

"You seem worried," I frowned, studying the expression on his face, "What is it?"

"We're just having a slight problem, with someone other than you, for once," Jasper smirked.

"What's going on?" I questioned, standing up and wondering over to the window.  
"I'm not sure if you're aware of the trouble Bella's had in the past, with Victoria?" Jasper asked.

"She told me about it, vaguely."

"Well we think Victoria is planning something…some sort of battle," Jasper continued, moving to beside me. The worry in his expression was clear before he spoke again, "When did you last feed?"

"I can't do this," I stated, still staring out the window.  
"What?" Jasper frowned.  
"I can't think about anything else, just blood," I stated.

"I keep telling you, you have to feed regularly, every hour if you have to," Jasper replied.

"What? Just keep feeding? On packets of cold blood from the hospital?" I turned to face Jasper, my eyes locking with his. "I need something real. The burn won't go away, it just aches constantly, and it's going to drive me insane."

"It'll get better angel, it's only been three days, you haven't even managed to get your strength up yet."

"I don't want strength I just want to feed!" I shouted, my voice breaking as I fell to the floor, my back against the window. I tried to block out the ringing in my ears and the determined burn in my chest, but I couldn't. Everything released, warmth came over the palms of my hands and the burning worsened, Jasper fell to the floor with a thud, the window I had been sat beside shattered into a thousand pieces and the plaster that coated the walls cracked.

Silence.

"Jasper?" I stated, moving to his side instantly and rolling him onto his back. He was awake, his eyes open as a few cracks healed shut over his forehead and cheeks. He took an unnecessary gasp of air and sat bolt upright.

"It would appear your strength is just fine," He clarified, clearing his throat, "Ouch," He said as I helped him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," I repeated, coughing out dry sobs.  
"Angel, it's fine, you just clarified something for us," Jasper smiled weakly, his hands sat gently on my waist.

"What?" I frowned.

"We thought that perhaps your ability had burned out. It happens sometimes during the change, powers just sort of...disappear. You, clearly, have not burnt out."

I was speechless, had they all been waiting for my ability to just...appear?

"Evangeline, I think it's about time you meet Gabriel," Jasper said, a genuine smile twitching at his lips as his hands entwined with my hair.

"What?" I screeched, "I'm unstable and starving to death and you want me to see my part human, very much edible, son? Are you kidding?"

"You won't hurt him, trust me. You cant," Jasper smiled again, took my hand and led me out of the bedroom. We walked slowly own the stairs; I could hear them already, clearly, Rose, Emmett and Carlisle, playing with Gabriel. His laughter echoed around the halls like wind chimes, sweet and delicate, pure, simple happiness.

They all must have heard me, as each of them went silent.

Jasper kept a tight hold of my hand. The scent of blood tickled at the back of my throat, but it held no romance for me.

"What if he hates me?" I turned to Jasper, pausing outside of the sitting room.

"Evangeline, he's been waiting for you for weeks," Jasper brushed a white curl behind my ear and pressed his lips to mine, the cool temperature now matching my own. I sunk into the calm that floated over me like a heavy velvet cloak and relaxed a little.

"I love you, always," Jasper whispered, his lips then pressing to my forehead.

He pushed the door open for me, and the waft of blood hit me like it had in the woods; but yet again, I had no urge to attack anything or drink from anyone. I walked into the room and instantly caught the look of panic on everyone's faces.

But most importantly, I noticed the look on Gabriel's face. His plump, pink lips parted into a smile that I knew all too well, he was Jasper's double. Everything about him, the honey blonde hair and the bone structure, even the expression in those deep green eyes of his.

"Mama," He reached his hands out, he was sat in Carlisle's lap, but suddenly he became frantic, desperate to get closer to me.

"We're all here Evangeline," Jasper soothed, but his voice was a mere shadow against seeing Gabriel. His skin was pale, porcelain with an ivory gold hue.

Carlisle stood, Gabriel still in his arms. Jasper quickly took him and brought him closer to me. The sight of them together brought a rush of emotions to me and I felt the sudden urge to burst into tears, my eyes however, just burnt with venom.

"Mama," Gabriel repeated, reaching over to me. His small hand came into contact with my cheek, warm and comforting. The scent of lavender and winter overwhelmed my senses and I struggled to stay standing.

"I've never held a baby before," I muttered, the first thing that came to mind. Without reply, Jasper placed the small bundle against me and I wrapped my arms around him as his short, podgy arms clung to my shoulders, his head tucked against my collarbone. I froze for a few seconds before I sat down on the ground, my arms still wrapped around my baby boy, his warmth making me feel almost human again.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him and instantly his head lifted from my collarbone and his liquid green eyes stared into mine.

"Mine," He smiled, his chubby hand perched on my chest.

I just stayed there, still, sitting on the floor with my boy in my arms.

Gabriel.


	57. Chapter 56

I'm sorry that this has taken so ridiculously long, I hate taking ages to update but life always gets in the way!

I've been writing on a different website also, Miss Literati, check out my story 'Always, Iris' under the name Gubler, here's the link!

.com/stories/4df8f4bbfe70936012001bac

Review if you can, it makes me feel so much better and usually makes me update quicker! I'm thinking that the next chapter may be the final one, although I may do it in two parts posted at the same time, because it'll be super long! And then I'll start Fluorescence, yey!

Chapter 56

Jasper

I had watched them for hours, Gabriel lay in her arms so peacefully, entirely content. He hadn't yet used his powers in front of her and I wondered if it was because he didn't want to frighten her when she was already so on edge.

"You okay?" Alice asked as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied, for the first time in months, I wasn't lying. I turned to face her, she smiled sweetly.

"Did you see all of this?" I asked calmly, not even a hint of anger or annoyance in my voice.

"Some of it," She replied, "I seen more as time went on...at first I just seen you and her, happy. Then Gabriel came into things, right now I'm trying to stop paying attention...at least for now," Alice smiled again.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because you guys don't have much to worry about this second...just enjoy that."

"What about everything with Victoria?"

"Don't worry about Victoria...timing couldn't be more right on that side of things." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"  
"Evangeline, once she learns how to control her power she'll be the perfect weapon...there was a reason Aro was so desperate to have her in the Volturi, Jazz. She's powerful, as long as Victoria gives us a few weeks to train, I don't think there's much to worry about."

Alice was probably right. I glanced back towards where Evangeline was sitting, Gabriel was still cradled in her arms.

"She'll need her strength up first, before I tell her about Gabriel," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, that little boy loves her more than anything, it's obvious." Alice stated calmly.

"Yeah but I'm more worried about what happens when he's older, stronger. He may be a cute, loving baby boy now but by the time he's fully grown...I don't know. I'll worry about that when it comes to it," I smiled as I watched my fiancé and chid lying so comfortably together.

"You have to tell her, knowing Evangeline, she'll be asking about his power in no time."

Evangeline

I kept myself occupied with Gabriel, I hadn't let anyone near him since our first meeting 6 hours ago and I wasn't planning on ever letting go of him. He was so perfect, it was difficult to imagine that I had any part in creating him. I ignored the telephone as it started to ring, barely noticing that Jasper had lifted the receiver to his ear. I could hear the voice on the other end without concentrating...funnily enough, the moment I realised whose voice is was, my attention snapped right back into place. I lifted my eyes to meet Jasper's as Gabriel stirred in my arms.  
"She isn't available right now," Jasper replied to the voice coldly.

[i] "I need to speak with her, they're ordering her home right now, they found out what's been going on here and want to put her in a facility," [/i] Stella's voice echoed from the receiver.

"She's in our custody now, Carlisle and Esme took her in because you couldn't handle her, you took her in because they couldn't handle her, therefore neither of you have the right to demand her return," Jasper argued angrily.

[i]"They're in town, Jasper. Her parents are coming over in a few days to remove her from us,"[/i] Stella sniffed back tears.

I could feel myself growing furious, and instantly stood up, handing Gabriel to Jasper and walking back from them, trying to keep control of myself, desperately attempting to put out the flames building in my chest and stomach.

"Goodbye Stella." Jasper slammed the phone down and called for Carlisle, he soon appeared with Rosalie behind him.

"Take Gabriel, he shouldn't be in here when she's like this," Jasper stated, passing Gabriel to Rose who bundled the sleeping baby in her arms.

"They can't do this!" I shouted, stomping my feet and bunching my hands into solid marble fists.

"Calm down, Evangeline. They can't do anything now," Jasper soothed, moving closer to me, but he was stopped by Carlisle, who placed his hand firmly on Jasper's chest.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Her parents are in town, they want to remove her from Stella and Dan's custody, take her home...put her in a facility, apparently." Jasper scoffed, the anger causing his eyes to darken a little.

"Evangeline, you need to breathe, regain control of yourself." Carlisle spoke calmly, taking a step towards me.

"They can't do this to me! They can't take me away!" It was then that I felt the fire burn out and then spark furiously, like a newly lit firework. Air filled by lungs and escaped in a loud groan, Jasper screamed, gripping onto the wall beside himself as Carlisle collapsed to his knees.

What was I doing?

I pulled the fire back, extinguishing it and exhaling whatever tension had built up. Suddenly, everything was so quiet. Jasper stayed leaning against the walls, panting. Carlisle stayed frozen on his knees, his hand gripping at his chest as he breathed unnecessary oxygen.

"You did it," Jasper coughed, his voice hoarse and dry - his eyes were totally black, an abyss of pain and hunger.

"Did what? Hurt you both, again?" I rubbed at my dry eyes as I stood, awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"You controlled it, the pain had barely even started and you just...stopped, well done," Jasper smiled weakly, spluttering again.

"Yey me," I huffed sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry Carlisle," I apologised, watching as Carlisle climbed to his feet, wavering slightly.

"No need to apologise, Evangeline," He groaned, "If you'll excuse me," With that Carlisle walked slowly and unsteadily out of the room.

"You're getting better, that's good," Jasper laughed, "Just learn to aim the excruciating pain towards the bad guys next, okay?" He smirked and I couldn't help but laugh weakly.

"How am I going to fix this?" I sighed, sitting down on the floor, my head in my hands.

"We'll figure it out," Jasper stated reassuringly, limping over to me and sitting beside me.

"I'm not so sure about that," I whispered, knowing exactly what I had to do. What I wanted to do.

Two days later and I placed Gabriel gently into his cot, folding a blanket that Esme had knitted, over his stomach and chest as he fell into sleep. Jasper stood behind me, his arm wrapped around my waist. Tonight was feeding night, Rosalie was staying with me and Gabriel as the rest of the household went hunting.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" I whispered.

"Just like his mother," Jasper kissed behind my earlobe before leading me out of Gabriel's bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"I have to feed, I'll see you in a few hours," Jasper pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Yup," I smiled, trying to hide my nerves.

I couldn't help but feel guilty, there was a chance that I was about to ruin the life that Jasper was trying so hard to build.

I hadn't thought this through, but the burning in my throat and the deep, aching anger that was ripping at my stomach was enough to get me to drive the car towards my Aunt and Uncles house. I could smell everything, even surrounded by the metal of the car, the scent of each human on this street forced me close to screaming. I hadn't been allowed this close to humans yet, I hadn't fed from a live human. I pushed the thought out of the forefront of my mind and continued driving down the road, past the house I'd grown to know so well. Surely I could pick up a scent that I recognised as there's? But how would I know?

I hadn't been near my parents in months, not to mention the fact that my human memories were foggy as it was, surely remembering their scent would be almost impossible. But then, the slightest smell of something rushed towards me...I rolled down the window, attempting to recognise it, analyse it. It reminded me of something.

Already, I was heading in that direction, my window rolled down slightly in an effort to keep track of the scent. My hands tightened around the steering wheel and I had to stop myself before the material cracked beneath the strength.

My problems began with my parents.

My problems would end with my parents.


	58. The End Part One of Two

_I can't believe that this is it. Part one of the final chapter! I have to thank every single person who has read and reviewed this entire story from the depths of my heart. I've been writing this story for years, and now that I've finished it I feel a little lost!_

_I sincerely hope that the end of this story won't disappoint anyone, I've been re-drafting and re-drafting over the past week or so and I don't think I want it to end any differently to this!_

_So please guys, enjoy and let me know what to think – the sequel, 'Fluorescence' will be posted up next week. I'll post a link on here once it's live!_

ULTRAVIOLET

_We'll fight, with thunder in our hearts._

_You don't want to hurt me,_

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._

_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

The End

Part One

Evangeline

Rain fell fast and in long bursts, covering the paths and buildings in a flurry of moisture. The rainwater dampened my hair and caused it to hang in long, soaked white waves to my waist. I felt wrong, as if I was supposed to feel something more powerful, should I feel guilty? Right now I just felt numb, as if I'd been waiting for this for a long time and I'd already digested the cons.

I watched them, lying there so peaceful. My mothers light blonde hair was long and similar to mine, her ivory skin almost identical to my own. I was going to kill a part of myself, was I doing it for the right reasons? I waited, in the shadows, stalking her as if I'd been doing it for years.

Did Jasper know that I was missing? Would he find me before I killed my mother?

As the early morning light flooded in through the cheap motel windows, I struggled to find a sense of reasoning. My father stayed sleeping, his bright green eyes closed and blind to the threat that was waiting. My mother shifted, tossed and turned, before she pulled the sheets back. I hid, as best I could, in the dull light I was invisible. She walked to the bathroom, stretched her arms up, her tiny frame so familiar through my eyes. Why had she done it? All those years? Why had she hated me so much?

The bathroom door closed and I moved to my father's side of the bed. Slowly but surely, I pulled out the syringe and the vile of clear liquid, a general anaesthetic that would keep him unconscious for at least two hours. As I stuck him with the needle, his eyes opened, the colour so well matched to my own, they locked with me. The shock was evident, and for a second, I thought he might scream. But instead, he just stared at me, slowly losing consciousness. I wanted to say I was sorry but I wasn't, not even a little bit.

I left his side and sat on the bed, waiting for my mother to exit the bathroom. She did, rubbing at her tired, worn eyes as the door creaked open. My new found vampire memory had nothing to do with the fact that I will remember the look on her face for an eternity.

"Hello," I said quietly, not bothering to stare at her any more "You shouldn't have come here."

"I...Evangeline," She breathed, false tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She continued staring at me, taking in my new appearance.

"Don't," I muttered, standing from my place on the edge of the bed, "I only have one question for you, mom." I walked over towards the window and stared out over Forks.

"Why did you hate me? Why was it that you couldn't stand the site of me?" I paused, the noise of my mother's heart beating stronger and faster repeated in my ears, venom swarmed my mouth and a deep, unsettling echo kicked at my chest. I had to feed, if I didn't feed I would go insane.

"I didn't hate you," She replied, her voice shaking. "I just...you hated us, Evie, you hated us so much."

I paused, frowning, turning to face her with an expression that must have petrified her, as she stumbled backwards and knocked into the cheap closet against the wall.

"You didn't belong with us, you never have." She continued.

"Then why are you trying to take me back now?"

"Because you're still my baby, Evangeline," She was lying now, trying her best to fight or fly, she wanted to convince me in an effort to save her life, nothing more. "I love you." Her heart rate quickened, instantly I moved over to her, hitting her back, she tumbled into the open door of the bathroom, her back hitting the tiled floor, she didn't scream.

"Tell me the truth!" I yelled, I wanted so desperately to be able to cry.

"What truth?" She hissed in reply, "You were a cold child, Evangeline! You stole everything I ever had going for me, I had to quit school, I had to marry your father, you gave nothing to me. Not one thing...and I tried, believe me I tried constantly. It was as if you knew," She stammered, coughing back tears as she pushed her back up against the bathtub, exasperated. "You knew I never wanted you, even when you were a baby. You just always knew." She groaned, her face falling into her hands.

"You're pathetic," I whimpered, shaking my head.

"I might be pathetic...but at least I can feel something, I tried to show you love and what did you do?" She scoffed, standing up and moving closer to me. "You'll always be cold." She stated matter of factly.

Before I could anticipate what she was doing, her hand moved towards my wrist, her fingers wrapping around it. For a second, she seemed shocked by the chill of my skin but her hand didn't leave mine. She just looked into my eyes, swallowed a gulp of air and opened her mouth to speak.

But nothing came out.

Each moment after that happened in slow motion, it took what felt like hours for my mom to stumble, her knees hitting the tiled ground as she struggled to breathe.  
"Mom?" I asked, suddenly aware of what was happening. I tried to reel it back in, I tried to stop the fire from stretching out and reaching her, but it was far too late.

Her hands left my wrists and she collapsed to the ground, her eyes open and cold. "Mom!" I hissed again, shaking her as gently as I could, the difference between the idea of killing my mother and actually doing it had come to the forefront of my mind. I would have never actually done it, I was just trying to scare here, get her to leave town…I'd have never…

I stumbled back from her side, my eyes leaving hers as I walked over to the window, collapsing forward against the wall as I coughed out dry tears. There was nothing I could do now. It was over.

I looked back to my father, who still lay unconscious in the bed before I jumped from the window and ran back into the forest. I ran for hours, knowing that Jasper would now be out looking for me. I stalked the first thing I smelt, chasing after the fluttering heart beat until I grabbed onto the neck of the deer and sunk my teeth deep into the skin, I gulped down the sticky liquid and repeated the action again, and again, until I was so filled with warmth that I couldn't bare it.

I collapsed back into the cool, crunchy leaves of the forest floor and wiped the blood from my face. It stained my arms and clothing a bright crimson. I curled back into the damp ground and cried with dry eyes. Two hours passed before I felt the smooth touch of Jasper's hand as it graced my shoulders, he knelt down in front of me, a sympathetic expression in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to do it," I stated in a mere whisper "I thought about it, about killing her but…when it came down to it I…I didn't mean to actually…" I stuttered, coughing out whimpers as Jasper pulled me into his arms, embracing me and keeping me safe from whatever danger might have surrounded me.

"I know, darlin'. I know." He soothed, picking me up from the ground and carrying me at human pace back to the Cullen house.

The house was quiet when we entered, Gabriel was asleep, the others were in their rooms; except for Carlisle, he'd been called to the hospital.

A 38 year old woman had been admitted having suffered a spontaneous heart attack. By now, everyone knew.

Jasper led me into our bathroom, as I stood on the cool tile he peeled the blood soaked clothing from my body before stripping off his sweater and jeans, leaving him in just a black t shirt and boxers. He turned the shower on and led me in, sitting me down on the tiled flooring, he held me as he rinsed the blood from my long white hair and translucent skin.

"I've been here before," Jasper muttered, his breath tickling my cheek, "Do you remember?" I shook my head in reply, all of my human memories were foggy.

"I found you in the woods, you had hypothermia. I carried you upstairs to the shower to try and get your temperature to rise...I realised I loved you that night."

"What am I?" I asked suddenly, gripping onto him as if he was the only thing keeping me on this earth, my gravity.

"What you did, Evangeline," Jasper began, his soft, velvet voice was calm, "It wasn't right, none of it." My heart sank and I struggled against him for a second, but he firmly pushed me back against his chest as the warm water ran over us.  
"I turned you into something ferocious, dangerous," He paused, "You're always going to battle with your strength, you're always going to be a monster, it just comes with the territory." Jasper tightened his arms around me as the water surrounding us turned red, pink and then clear.

"You will always have the monster inside of you, but you'll also never lose who you were in the first place, I can still see the girl I fell in love with, broken and beautiful." He finalised, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Why love someone that you have to fix?" I asked, lifting my head to face his beautiful, porcelain face.

"I don't want to fix you, I never have. You're broken pieces match my own."

I collapsed into him, letting out a flurry of painful sobs, the water from the shower tricking my mind into believing, for just a second that I was still human.


	59. The End Part Two of Two

The final chapter ladies and gentlemen. Please let me know what you think and keep in mind that the sequel will begin next week.

Thank you all!

ULTRAVIOLET

_Kissing your lips at midnight,  
Under the stars and moonlight,  
I never thought we'd be this wrong._

_I love the way she glows in ultraviolet light,  
Intoxicate my mind,  
I know that love is blind,  
And I'm not seeing right._

The End

Part Two

Evangeline

Three months later

It's hard to put into words how much everything has changed. I couldn't, even if I tried. What started out as a passing in the street has turned out to be something beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked, peering around the door, the flowing, deep purple dress looked amazing on her, of course. Me? I felt like an idiot.

"Do I look ready to you?" I hissed in reply, glancing back at the mirror. Alice had done my hair, it was twirled messily over my shoulder, entwined with pearls and small white flowers as it fell to my waist in scruffy curls.

"You look amazing," Rosalie laughed, "Now get moving before I beat you."

I stood up, looking at myself once more in the mirror. My red eyes still shone beneath my pale purple eyelids, Alice had done my make up but she hadn't bothered trying to make me look human, we'd discovered over the past few months that it was impossible. My skin was much paler than the others' and make up looked stupid on it.

"Come on," She nodded "There's a vampire out there that is desperate to see you." She smiled. I followed her, moving down the stairs to find the vampire she was talking about.

"Mama!" He screeched, running clumsily up to me and clinging to my long ivory dress.

"Yeah bubba, does mama look stupid in this dress?" I asked, scowling at Alice and Rosalie as they stood by the doorway.  
"Pretty," Gabriel smiled, his golden hair was growing out into curls, almost identical to Jasper's.

"You told him to say that." I said, aiming the comment at Alice.  
"I did not, the kid has good taste." She grinned.

"Come on, we've got places to be," Esme smirked, we all exited the house and climbed into the cars. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Bella got into the first car with Gabriel and I climbed into the second car alone.

This wasn't how this was supposed to be…but I wasn't sure that I cared about that anymore. I had spent too long worrying, panicking about my life when really, I should have recognised that I now had all of eternity to figure out what I was doing, what I had done and what I was going to do.

The car came to a halt a few moments later, the door opening for me. Carlisle stood, looking as handsome as ever in his suit, he smirked charmingly and offered me his hand. I accepted and climbed out the car with caution.

The silver moonlight draped over the trees and the stars were sparkling over black velvet. It was comforting, being close to something so familiar.

"You look…" Carlisle smiled, his hand covering mine as we walked into the darkened woods.

"Ridiculous, I know." I shook my head as if embarrassed.

"You look happy," His lip lifted into another smile, this time more cautious, "I couldn't have…" He began, "I couldn't have, in my wildest dreams, imagined that we'd ever get here." Carlisle laughed.  
"I know the feeling."

"I need you to know, Evangeline that I think of you as my daughter. I adore you and would do anything for you, and I'm so happy that everything has worked out the way it has." He whispered as we paused, the long trail of lanterns and dark purple flowers had appeared. I could hear the light chill of music in the background and it sent shivers through me, fairy lights entwined with the branches of the trees, it was stunning.

"Thank you, for everything you've risked for me…and Jasper…and Gabriel," I laughed "Just, thank you."

With that, we began walking, a world of troubles left behind me. I looked to the end of the aisle; there were no seats, no guests, just me and my family, like it should always be. Gabriel hugged into Emmett, who stood proudly beside Jasper. I watched as he smiled towards Rosalie as she took her place at the end of the isle by Esme, Alice and Bella. Full darkness fell over the forest and I stared through ivory lace towards Jasper, my Jasper.

My love.

Jasper

She appeared through the trees, Carlisle by her side. Her luminous skin blended into the ivory dress and veil as if it was a part of her. Graceful, elegant as she walked towards me, just a flash of black combat boots beneath her flowing dress, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I prayed that she wouldn't run.

My Evangeline, my beautiful, wonderful Evangeline. Midnight fell over the trees and the moon cast an ultraviolet light over my bride. I took a deep breath in as she reached her place opposite me, I moved the veil up over her face and stared deep into her ruby eyes. Remembering the bright emerald green they used to be and smiling.

"You're breathtaking." I whispered, taking her hand in my own.  
"You're mine." Evangeline replied.

Edward cleared his throat from where he stood in front of us at the alter before he begun the ceremony, surprisingly enough, the idea of him doing the ceremony had been Evangeline's idea.

A lot of his words were drowned out as I stared at Evangeline, I felt a rush of electricity through my fingertips, an almost painful twinge in my chest as she manipulated my power, declaring her love for me in the most dramatic of ways. It filled me, warmed me and suddenly, it was just me and her, my family had blended in with the dark forest and I was just watching Evangeline.

Watching my angel as she glowed so heavenly against the darkness.

"Do you Jasper, take Evangeline to be your eternal wife?" Edward asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I do." I replied without second thought.

"Do you Evangeline, take Jasper to be your eternal husband?"

"I do." She smiled coyly, looking as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"You may kiss your bride," Edward's voice appeared again, the moment I'd been waiting for.

I pulled Evangeline towards me, pressing my lips towards hers in a long, passionate embrace.

"No turning back now," She whispered, her arms around my shoulders.  
"You're mine forever, Mrs Whitlock." I smirked.

Evangeline

Jasper carried me through the doorway, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. My long ivory wedding dress trailed along the ground. The sound of the music from the reception in the garden drifted in through the windows of the Cullen house as Jasper sat me on the kitchen counter, staring up at me through breathtaking, golden eyes.

"It all seems so perfect." Jasper whispered, moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"For now." I laughed.

"For now," Jasper repeated, his lips meeting my own, "I love you, angel."

"I love you too." I replied, the warmth built up in my chest, but was shattered as soon as one of the doors to the kitchen opened.

"I'm so sorry…but we have a big problem," Alice's light, musical voice sounded from the doorway, her face was entirely serious, panicked even "Two big problems, actually."

"What's going on?" I asked, hopping down from the counter.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, Alice?" Jasper asked, "It's our wedding day, you realise this?"

"Trust me, I know…this can't wait. Victoria's coming, we have two, three days, max." My heart sank at Alice's words.

"What's the second problem?" Jasper asked urgently.

"The Volturi know about Gabriel." Her voice changed to a low mumble, her eyes met mine and immediately I panicked.

"What is there to know about Gabriel?" I asked angrily.

"You don't know the full extent of his powers, Evangeline." Jasper began.

"What do you mean?

Jasper paused, pinching the bridge of his nose before he spoke, "We realised a few months ago that Gabriel's power counter acts your own."

"So? I don't give a shit what his power does!" I yelled.

"I know, I know but...the Volturi do. With your power on our side and not there's, we have enough strength to over rule the Volturi...if they know that Gabriel is the key to weakening you, it's possible that they'll take him into their custody."

I stood, my mouth falling open as words failed to form, I couldn't do this. Not today.

"How long do we have, Alice?" I asked.

"Like I said, three days maximum before the first problem hits, about a week until the Volturi turn up."

I looked back towards Jasper, taking his hand in my own, "Then can we at least have our first dance before we start fighting some random, vampire war?" I laughed apathetically and Jasper looked instantly relieved.

"Of course," He smirked, an almost sympathetic expression, his expression soon warmed as he lifted my hand to his lips, "After you." He prompted, our hands stayed joined as we jumped through the open kitchen window, into the early morning light of Forks, where our family waited below us in the beautifully decorated courtyard.

Tomorrow, we would worry about the battle, about the Volturi, about everything.

Today?

We'll just be in love.

The End of the Beginning

**FLUORESENCE – THE ULTRAVIOLET SEQUEL**

Will be posted in one weeks time, look out for it people! I'll post a link on here once it's available.

Once again, thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and read and reviewed, even when my writing was going slow. Thank you!


End file.
